


Marcopoo - Fuego del alma

by recktar



Category: Accion - Fandom, Aventura, Romance - Fandom, Star vs the forces of evil - Fandom, alma - Fandom, comedia - Fandom, fuego - Fandom, hekapoo - Fandom, marco - Fandom, marcopoo, star - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 136,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recktar/pseuds/recktar
Summary: Saludos soy Recktar y quería traerles una historia sobre "Star vs. the Forces of evil".La historia relatará los años en los que Marco quedo atrapado en otra dimensión para recuperar las tijeras de Star que fueron tomadas por Hekapoo, y también la parte cuando el decide si quedarse en la dimensión o no. Y como esta historia se llama Marcopoo (alerta de Spoiler), Marco decidirá quedarse con Hekapoo.Esta será una historia llena de aventura, acción, romance, algo de comedia, y como no algún que otro momento picante.*He de aclarar que el prologo de esta historia sera la primera parte del capitulo "Running with scissors" de Star vs the Forces of evil, al menos hasta la parte en la que ella escapa en los portales. A partir de ahí sera pura invención mía.*Todos los derecho de los personajes están reservado al creador de la serie "Daron Nefcy".





	1. Chapter 1

Prólogo:

Todo comenzó como una mañana cualquiera. Marco se había despertado sin tener ganas de ir a ninguna parte, solo quería quedarse allí en su cama acostado. Mas su tranquilidad no duro mucho, pues los perritos estaban insistiendo que los llevase a pasear.

\- Está bien está bien, vamos.

Tan pronto abrió la puerta para llevarse a pasear a los perritos vio que estaba lloviendo de una forma catastrófica.

\- Mmmm, creo que esto no funcionará.

Recordó que Star tenía unas tijeras dimensionales, a lo mejor podrían ayudarle a resolver su problema. Entro a su habitación y le dijo:

\- Hey Star, puedo tomar tus tijeras dimensionales para sacar a pasear a los perritos.

Star sin préstale mucha atención al chico, puesto que estaba ocupada con cosas más importantes, como dar con un rayo láser a una pelota, respondió:

\- Claro, como quieras.

Extendió su mano acercándole las tijeras a Marco. El las tomo con gusto.

Ya en su habitación abrió un portal hacia el parque para sacar a los perritos sin salir de su cuarto.

\- Bueno, problema resuelto. – miro a las tijeras pensando, que lo útiles que eran. – mmm – exclamo como si estuviera tramando algo.

Al cabo de un rato Marco estaba tirado encima de su cama con un montón de portales abiertos hacia muchos sitios, la nevera, un restaurante de comida rápida, la playa.

\- Ah, esto es vida – dijo mientras mordía una hamburguesa con queso, para luego dar un sorbo de su malteada.

Miro hacia el cesto de basura para tirar la malteada. El cesto estaba a una distancia para la cual era necesario levantarse. – ahhh, muy lejos – tomó las tijeras para abrir un portal hacia el cesto, pero el portal que se abrió era muy distinto a los que él había abierto antes, este era de color rojo. – pero qué?...

Todo había pasado en un momento tan pronto Marco se sintió desconcertado por el portal una mano apareció para arrastrarlo a su interior. Apareció de pronto en un terreno en el que solo había tierra y árboles.

\- Arggh – dijo al caer de cara al suelo. Mientras se levantaba escucho una voz a su espalda.

\- Donde las conseguiste. – dijo una mujer de piel completamente blanca, ojos rojos al igual que su largo cabello, cuernos y una llama que se posaba en la tiara que llevaba puesta.

 

De que estaba hablando esta mujer pensó Marco, pero tan pronto vio las tijeras de Star en las manos de ella pudo comprender a que se refería.

\- Vamos habla bobo. – dijo la extraña, impacientada.

\- Bueno, las tomé prestadas de una amiga. Star Butterfly.

\- Errnn, respuesta incorrecta, esta no son sus tijeras, las tijeras dimensionales están hechas específicamente para aquel ser que lo merezca. – acercó las tijeras a la llama que salía de su cabeza, en estas aparecieron unas inscripciones.

\- Perdón pero no puedo leer lo que dice ahí.

\- Ese es mi nombre, He-ka-poo. La forjadora de tijeras dimensionales.

\- Eso no me importa, esas tijeras son de Star, y pienso devolvérselas.

\- Y como piensas hacer eso?

 

Con una expresión de duda marco respondió. – bueno, puedo ganármelas. – Tan pronto escuchó esto Hekapoo se hecho a reír. – jaja, que gracioso.

\- Lo digo enserio – dijo Marco un tanto enfadado. – no me subestimes.

Hekapoo miro a Marco de forma más seria. – De acuerdo, acepto tu desafío. Para ganarte estas tijeras, solo debes apagar la llama que tengo en mi cabeza. –

\- Enserio, solo eso? Muy bien.

Tan pronto se acercó a ella para soplar la llama de su cabeza esta se esfumo.

\- Pero qué???

Hekapoo estaba a unos 5 metros más adelante. Se había movido tan rápido que marco no pudo verla.

Corrió hacia ella para intentar soplar la llama otra vez, pero volvió a hacer lo mismo.

\- Jaja, a ver si me atrapas.

Hekapoo se giró y comenzó a correr. Marco comenzó a perseguirla. Sin embargo veía que era inútil. Ella corría tan rápido que no solo se perdió en el horizonte sino que apareció por la espalda de maco y le dio un golpe con la mano en la nuca.

\- Jaja, una. – Volvió a correr a gran velocidad y volvió a desaparecer para volver a golpear a marco en su nuca mientras corría. – dos, jaja.

Ya enojado, Marco se dio la vuela y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria para encontrarse de frente a Hekapoo.

Ambos se estaban acerando cada vez más, pero antes de que Marco la alcanzase ella abrió un portal en su cara.

\- Ahh – gritó Marco, el cual apareció justo delante de un precipicio. Casi se cae de no sé porque se agarró a una raíz de un árbol que crecía cerca. Pero no se aferró lo suficientemente fuerte.

Hekapoo se acercó para ver cómo se sostenía para no caer. – jaja, adiós

Tan pronto dijo esto, Marco no resistió más y se soltó de la raíz.

Habiendo ganado el desafío, Hekapoo se acercó al precipicio para ver la desgracia de su contrincante. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al acercarse a ver, Marco apareció de golpe y soplo la llama de su cabeza.

\- Jaja, gane.

Pero la risa de triunfo de Marco se desvaneció cuando vio que ella desapareció como si fuese de humo.

Desconcertado, se levantó del precipicio para ver qué había pasado. Tan pronto miró hacia adelante vio a un ejército de Hekapoos.

\- Ella no tenía las tijeras, y aun te falta apagar todas estas llamas – grito su rival.

Marco visualizo a la Hekapoo que tenía las tijeras. Enojado camino entre la multitud de Hekapoos para dar con la que estaba buscando.

Al llegar a ella, esta abrió varios portales por los cuales todos sus clones se metieron incluyendo la original.

Escucho su voz diciendo – jaja, te tomará días, meses, incluso años conseguirlo. – vio como a sus espaldas se abrió un portal que lo llevaba su casa. – Mejor ríndete y vuelve a casa niño.

Decidido Marco dijo – No me importa cuánto tiempo me tome, recuperare esas tijeras, me oíste?


	2. Capítulo 1: El inicio de la búsqueda

Allí se encontraba Marco, vagando por una villa, sin rumbo alguno, sin saber por dónde empezar, sin saber realmente nada. Ya era de noche y por la calle no veía a ni un alma.

\- Donde puedo empezar la búsqueda – se preguntó el joven desconcertado - solo tome el primer portal que tuve delante y aparecí en este sitio.

Entre tanto Marco buscaba una respuesta a su pregunta escucho un ruido que lo saco de su pensamiento. *rggrrhh*

\- Quien está ahí? – pregunto de golpe mirando a todos lados. Solo vio casas y caminos de piedra.

*rggrrhh* escucho el ruido de nuevo.

\- Se los advierto, se karate y no tengo miedo en usarlo – dijo levantando sus manos en posición de defensa. Estaba algo nervioso por toda la situación que acababa de vivir.

*rggrrhh* volvió a escuchar. A lo que Marco dio un golpe de karate de forma instintiva con la mano y con los ojos cerrados – Wachia!!! - *thnnnnn* se escuchó un ruido metálico. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que había golpeado un poste. – Auch, supongo que no hay nadie que busque atacarme – dijo mientras acariciaba su mano por el golpe que había dado. – entonces que hace ese ruido tan extraño?

*rggrrhh* escucho otra vez. Pero en esta ocasión miro detenidamente de dónde provenía el sonido. *rggrrhh*, el sonido provenía de su estómago.

\- Jaja, es solo mi estómago, parece que se me abrió de apetito después de perseguir a...

\- Me buscabas – pudo escuchar a su derecha.

Giró la cabeza, parecía un espejismo, no esperaba volver a encontrarla tan rápido, sin embargo ahí estaba. – Heka... - no se lo pensó 2 veces, la ira y la furia se apoderaron de él y se precipito hacia su enemigo. Comenzó a correr hacia ella con los brazos abiertos para atraparla. Pero ella ya se había movido tan rápido que se encontraba detrás de Marco.

\- A a a – dijo Hekapoo moviendo el dedo de forma negativa.

Sintiéndose humillado se giró bruscamente y volvió a correr hacia ella. *Donde esta* pensó Marco.

\- Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso si quieres atraparme realmente. – dijo de nuevo detrás de Marco.

Marco no era capaz de seguirla ni siquiera con la vista, y él lo sabía, pero eso no doblegaría su determinación.

\- Tu!!! – dijo este con furia en su mirada y corrió hacia ella. Hekapoo ya no se molestó en moverse a gran velocidad, simplemente se dedicó a dar saltos hacia atrás para que no lo alcanzara.

\- Uyyy! Casi. – dijo ante un intento de atrapada.

Lo esquivo con facilidad. Marco continuo intentando atraparla.

\- Un poco más chico.

Volvió a esquivar.

\- Solo un poco más.

Y volvió a esquivar.

\- Oye, realmente quieres atraparme?

Marco estaba jadeando por el cansancio, tuvo que apoyar sus manos sobre sus rodillas y respirar. Se hacía pesado mantener el ritmo, y su rival parecía que no estaba cansado en lo mas mínimo.

Hekapoo se acercó a Marco mientras esta estaba cansado, extendió su mano y lo tomo de la barbilla, levanto su mentón para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos.

\- Nunca podrás atraparme pequeño. – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

\- GRAAAAA!!! – grito marco lanzando un puñetazo hacia ella. Pero este fallo. Ella ya había desapareció. Detrás de Marco le dio una cachetada en la nuca.

\- Jaja, eres lento.

Intentó darle una patada hacia atrás, pero también falló. Ella se había puesto delante de él.

Bostezo – Hey, no quiero ofenderte ni nada por el estilo, pero me estoy aburriendo. Contare hasta 5, y si no consigues apagar esta llama, me iré. Uno.

Marco no lo pensó 2 veces, salto hacia ella con una patada voladora, la cual fue inútil.

\- Dos.

\- Wachia – grito dando un puñetazo hacia ella. Y falló.

\- Tres.

Intento dar una patada hacia abajo con el talón, y falló.

\- Cuatro.

En un último intento salto hacia ella para atraparla y cuando su dedo estaba a punto de tocarla esta desapareció en el último segundo.

Sitio como alguien le daba una cachetada en la nuca.

\- Y cinco. Adiós pequeño, se mas rápido la próxima vez. – y desapareció sin dejar rastro en la noche.

Marco estaba jadeando y sudando en abundancia. Con sus últimas fuerza grito hacia el cielo.

\- HEEEKAAAPOOOOOOOO!!!

\- Cielos porque tanto escándalo? - dijo un monstruo que salió de golpe de un bar en la villa. Y vio a un niño humano gritando al cielo. – Un humano!

\- Aléjate de mí o te golpearé – le dijo al ser sorprendido por su presencia.

\- Oye oye tranquilo, no voy a comerte, no me gustan los humanos... además soy vegetariano.

Marco no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando al monstruo en posición de defensa mientras respiraba pesadamente. El tipo tenía piel escamosa, branquias en el cuello, lo que pareciera ser aletas en las orejas, y tanto en sus manos como en sus pies tenia membranas, parecía un tritón. Este era alto y robusto, y llevaba puesto un delantal.

\- Lo digo enserio, además pareces cansado. Por qué no entras? Pareces cansado y hambriento. – dijo el tritón extendiéndole la mano a Marco.

No sabía si aceptar su o no en él, pero ahora mismo no tenía muchas opciones, así que cedió y como su mano.

\- Soy Marco. – dijo estrechando la mano del tritón en señal de buena fe.

\- Mucho gusto marco, yo soy el dueño de este bar, yo soy Nerpheluis Kradius Quinto.

\- Emmm, puedo llamarte Nerph?.

\- Claro, ahora pasa.

Marco entró al bar junto con su anfitrión. Vio allí a varios monstruos, la gran mayoría tritones. Algunos con rasgos de pulpo, otros con rasgos de tiburón, otros de cangrejo, había una gran variedad, el resto parecían monstruos del pantano. Todos estos lo miraron, se sintió intimidado por la situación.

\- Tranquilos chicos, él está conmigo – dijo Nerph para calmar a los clientes.

\- Ahhh! – respondieron todos al unísono con alegría.

\- Saluden a Marco.

\- Hola Marco!!! – dijeron todos.

\- Je je, hola chichos. – dijo Marco nervioso.

\- Hey chico, que estabas haciendo ahí fuera? te ves cansado. – dijo un tritón morsa. Tenía la cara de una morsa y un cuerpo enorme, este estaba sentado en una mesa junto a otros 2 tritones más, uno un tritón tiburón y otro un tritón pulpo – acaso tuviste una pelea?

\- Emmm, algo así.

\- Y ganaste?

\- La verdad es que no.

\- Al menos no parece que hayas sido apaleado, ven siéntate.

Marco estaba dudoso de aceptar la invitación del extraño. Nerph le dio un pequeño empujón de para que vaya con ellos.

Se fue un tanto dudoso aún, pero decidió sentarse. Junto al tritón.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Lanus, y ellos son Rampelius (tritón tiburón) y Ted (tritón pulpo). – dijo el tritón presentándose y presentado a sus amigos.

\- Q-Qué tal? Yo soy Marco. – saludando con la mano un poco nervioso. Estos le devolvieron el saludo.

\- Dime Marco, con quien estabas peleando?

\- Pues... con una tal Hekapoo, - dijo en un tono medio bajo.

Al decir esto último todos los monstruos del bar se giraron a verlo. Este se sintió más intimidado que antes.

\- Jaja, que buen chiste chico, dudo mucho que ella pelease con alguien como tú.

\- Acaso saben quién es ella?

\- Que si sabemos quién es? – dijo Ted levantándose de su silla. Este comenzó a entonar su voz y dijo cantando – Eeeeeeeella es la gran forjadora...

\- Espera, vas a cantar?

\- Ejem, sí. Soy un tritón cantarín.

\- Nadie quiere escucharte cantar Ted. – dijo Lanus para quitarle la ilusión.

\- Oh, nadie quiere escucharme cantar. – dijo Ted cabizbajo.

\- Es lo que acabo de decir.

Ted volvió sentarse y siguió tomando su bebida.

Lanus volvió a dirigir su atención hacia Marco.

\- Si la conocemos. Ella es la forjadora de las tijeras dimensionales. Son uno de los grandes artefactos mágicos de Mewni, da igual quien o que seas, si demuestras ser merecedor, ella te forjará unas.

\- Si, lo sé, eso fue lo que me dijo.

\- También es parte de la Alta Comisión de Magia.

\- Bien... eso no lo sabía... que es la Alta Comisión de Magia? – dijo confundido.

\- Son un grupo de individuos que se encarga te mantener en contacto la magia con lo mewmanos. Esta comisión está compuesta por 5 miembros. De estos 5, Hekapoo es la que tiene más carácter y rectitud.

\- Wow – dijo marco con los ojos bien abiertos – parece que he dado con alguien difícil de tratar. Pero como es que sabes todo eso? No pareces el tipo de persona que conozca estas cosas, es decir, esta villa está en un bosque.

\- Eso no tiene importancia, cuando pasan cosas gordas uno acaba enterándose. Además, yo no sé todo esto por ser alguien culto, todo esto lo sé porque he vivido muchos años.

\- Qué edad tiene?

\- Mucha.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose sin decir nada durante unos segundos.

\- En fin niño, por todo lo anteriormente dicho es por lo que no creo que Hekapoo tenga necesidad de pelar contigo.

\- Pero eso verdad, mira – Marco se giró para mostrarle su nuca al Lanus. Esta mostraba una marca de quemadura en forma de mano.

\- Que te paso ahí chico? – dijo el monstruo sorprendido ante lo que vio.

\- Fue Hekapoo, mientras que yo intente dale algunos golpes ella solo me daba una cachetada en la nuca. Y no logre siquiera tocarla... - dijo apenado por no ser lo suficientemente bueno como para atrapar a Hekapoo.

\- Dios santo, así que realmente has peleado con ella.

\- Bueno... a decir verdad no es una pelea, más bien es un juego.

\- Ahora sí que no te estoy siguiendo chico.

\- Ella tiene algo que yo quiero. Me dijo que si conseguía apagar la llama de su cabeza me lo daría... bueno, su llama y las de los clones que ella hizo.

\- Cuantos clones.

\- Decenas de ellos.

Lanus miro a Marco de forma inexpresiva durante un momento. Le parecía que Marco había pasado por algo un tanto desalentado, y no quería desanimarlo más, pero...

\- Chico, no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos. Y eso que no llevo zapatos.

\- Deja al pobre que tome un respiro, no ves que ha pasado por un mal dia. – dijo Nerph. Este traía un plato de comida y un trozo de pan. – ten come algo debes estar hambriento.

\- A decir verdad yo... - *rggrrhh* - aceptare su comida con gusto.

Cuando tuvo el plato delante suyo lo miro detenidamente. Veía lo que parecía ser agua y algunas... algas?

\- Disculpa Nerph, que es esto? – dijo desconcertado.

\- Sopa de algas, es una de mis especialidades.

\- Oh, muchas gracias.

\- Que tengas bien apetito.

Probo un poco de la sopa... arrugo un poco la cara. No estaba mal, pero la sentía un poco amarga, aun así pensó que era mejor que nada, necesitaba comer.

\- Que tal está? – preguntó Nerph.

\- Está buena – respondió intentando dar una sonrisa creíble.

\- Come cuanto quieras, hay mucho más en la cocina. Ah, y si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, tengo un cuarto de invitados.

\- Muchas gracias Nerph de verdad. No sé cómo pagártelo.

\- Bueno, podrías ayudarme a pescar mañana, necesito pescado para hacer la comida.

\- Ustedes comen pescado?

\- Mis clientes sí, yo no porque soy vegetariano.

\- Pero... ustedes también son peces. Eso no sería canibalismo?

\- Si pero realmente no nos importa – dijo Rampelius dando opinión y hablando por primera vez desde que Marco se sentó con ellos. – Entre los tirones el canibalismo es algo muy común. De hecho me comí a mi primo hace 2 meses, me había robado la novia.

\- Wow eso es... peculiar. – respondió Marco un poco incómodo.

\- Acaso los humanos no se comen entre ellos?

\- Que? No – dijo Marco con firmeza.

\- Pues que suerte tienen. Aquí cuando alguien se acerca a un bebe y le dice a su madre que el niño esta para comérselo la madre no sabe si sentirse alagada o preocupada.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

\- En cualquier caso... yo no sé pescar Nerph. – dijo intentando dejar el tema de lado.

\- No importa, yo te enseñare. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo, haré lo mejor que pueda. – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Bueno, pensó marco. Mañana será otro día.


	3. Capítulo 2: Ecos de desesperación

Esta cerca, la he oído - pensaba Marco. – he he he – escucho a sus espalda. Se giró para mirar, pero no había nadie.

\- Grrr, muéstrate Heka, sé que estás ahí. – grito enfadado.

\- He he – se escuchaba por todas parte – porque mejor no me buscas eh?

Marco corrió por los calles mirando a todas partes.

\- Por aquí, no por aquí, o mejor por aquí – escuchaba por todas partes.

No importaba lo desequilibrado que viese todo aquello, el seguí buscándola con la mirada mientras corría sin rumbo fijo.

Vamos, vamos, tengo que encontrarla de una maldita vez, debo regresarle sus tijeras a Star - estaba pensando.

\- No volverás a ver las tijeras jamás. Debiste haber vuelto a casa mientras podías. Nunca me atraparas. – escuchaba todas esta frases a la vez en su cabeza.

De pronto un portal se abrió justo delante de su cara, no fue capaz de frenar y cayó dentro de él.

Apareció justo al borde de un precipicio. Estaba a punto de caerse, pero se sujetó al borde.

Miro hacia abajo, no conseguía ver el fondo.

De pronto apareció Hekapoo y lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Marco quería ser capaz de subir y atraparla pero por más que intentase subir no lo conseguía.

\- Parece que es aquí cuando se termina el desafío. - Extendió su pie y le piso los dedos. Este no conseguía aguantarse más. Vio por última vez a Hekapoo antes de soltarse del borde y caer al vacío – adiós niño, ajajaja.

De pronto marco se despertó dando un grito.

\- Ah!!! – respiraba rápida y entrecortadamente, estaba sudando. – f-fue... una pesadilla.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta.

\- Escuche un grito, estas bien? – era Nerph.

\- Sí, sí. Solo fue una pesadilla. – dijo sin querer darle importancia.

\- Seguro? – dijo preocupado.

\- Si, seguro. – intentó calmarlo.

Nerph lo miro algo preocupado, pero no quiso darle más importancia al tema, no creía que Marco quisiese hablar de ello tampoco.

\- Está bien... Ven cuando puedas, el desayuno está listo.

\- De acuerdo, iré en un momento.

Se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Entonces Marco hundió su cara en sus manos y dio un largo suspiro.

Luego de levantarse y vestirse entró a la cocina para desayunar. Nerph lo estaba esperando mientras leía el periódico.

En la mesa había 2 tazas de lo que esperaba que fuese café y un plato con pescados. Parecía sushi.

\- Hey Marco, siéntate. – dijo apuntan con su mano a la silla de su izquierda.

\- Gracias. – respondió tomando asiento.

\- Espero que te guste el té de algas.

\- Nunca lo he probado.

\- Ten – le sirvió un poco de té en su taza – bebe.

Dio un pequeño sorbo... no estaba mal.

\- Tienes azúcar?

\- Aquí mismo, sírvete. – le alcanzó un pequeño cuenco de barro con una tapa – sírvete cuanto quieras.

\- Gracias – se hecho 2 terrones y tomo un poco de pescado del plato que había delante de él. – Oye Nerph – dijo masticando sushi – por qué eres tan hospitalario conmigo?

\- Por qué? Estabas solo en la calle, parecías perdido, además siendo humano no creo que vivas por aquí, así que te ofrecí quedarte.

\- No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir, gracias pero... no se supone que los monstruos odian a los humanos y mewmanos?

\- Ahhh – suspiro Nerph – déjame que te cuente una cosa Marco. Los monstruos no somos tan diferentes de los mewmanos y los humanos como muchos suelen pensar, ha habido guerras entre monstruos y mewmanos sí. Pero eso no significa que todos los monstruos seamos hostiles. No somos criaturas salvajes como muchos piensan, nos gusta la paz, amamos a nuestras familias y nos preocupamos por los nuestros. Al igual que una madre se preocupa por si bebe. Somos más parecidos de lo que crees Marco.

Estuvo escuchando atentamente todo lo que dijo Nerph. Todo esto le sorprendió. No parecía que Nerph tratase de convencerlo, sino que solo quería explicarle la verdadera vida de los monstruos.

\- Wow, nunca lo había imaginado. Entonces los monstruos no comen humanos ni mewmanos?

\- Ja, esas son bobadas... bueno, a ver, hay de todo en este mundo, probablemente haya habido algún monstruo que se haya tragado a uno o dos mewmanos... pero ese no es el caso, en términos generales no comemos mewmanos, ni tampoco humanos, a decir verdad no suelen verse humanos por las dimensiones, ellos han sido apartados de la magia hace siglos. Ahora solo son historia para niños en donde ellos escuchan la palabra magia.

\- Supongo que hay muchas cosas que aún no conozco de este mundo.

\- No te preocupes poco a poco iras conociendo todo aquello que necesites saber, por ahora termínate tu té y ven conmigo, te enseñare a pescar.

Le sonrió y se bebió su té de un sorbo.

\- Vamos.

Ambos salieron por una puerta trasera que había en el bar.

\- Espera aquí – dijo Nerph.

Entró en lo que parecía ser un cobertizo y volvió con dos palos de madera, ambos acababan en punta.

\- Toma – le lanzó un palo a Marco.

\- Wo – atrapó el palo en el aire con ambas manos - no usaremos cañas de pescar?

\- Cañas? Eso tomaría demasiado tiempo. No, nosotros usaremos estas lanzas, déjame que te enseñe.

Detrás del bar y vivienda de Nerph había un bosque muy pequeño, del cual detrás de este había un rio.

\- Por aquí pasan muchos peces, solo necesitas atraparlos con la lanza cuando veas que uno pasa cerca de ti. Observa.

Nerph camino dentro del rio, el nivel del agua le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Miro hacia abajo con la lanza preparada para cazar a su presa. Tan rápido como vio a un pez clavo la lanza en él.

\- Mira, atrapé uno.

\- Bueno, no parece tan difícil. – se quitó la sudadera y su camiseta para no mojarlas. Levanto sus pantalones por encima de las rodillas y se metió en el agua. – wa, esta fría!!!

\- Jaja, claro que lo está, es agua de montaña. Bueno, intenta atrapar a uno.

Intentando apartar el temblor de su cuerpo Marco buscó un pez con la vista. – ahí hay uno – clavo su lanza para atraparlo, pero este se asustó y la esquivo.

\- Fallé.

\- No te preocupes, fue tu primer intento, solo relájate y lo conseguirás. Yo iré a preparar algunas cosas en el bar, si necesitas algo llámame. Volveré luego para ver cómo te va.

\- De acuerdo.

Nerph volvió a por donde vino, dejando solo a Marco.

\- Bueno, volvamos a intentarlo.

Otro pez se acercaba en dirección a él.

\- Esta vez te atraparé.

Clavó para intentar atraparlo, pero no lo consiguió.

\- Urghh. El siguiente.

Probó de nuevo. Falló.

\- Ahora si... uno más... ahora... ahora... esta vez seguro.

Ya había pasado más de una hora, por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía, ya comenzaba a perder la calma y a frustrarse.

\- Por qué no lo consigo? Por qué? Por qué? Por qué?

Callo de rodillas en el agua apoyando sus manos en el suelo y mirándose a sí mismo. Recordó las palabras de Hekapoo. "Nunca lograras atraparme".

\- Por qué? – se volvió a decir. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. – por qué? Por qué no soy capaz de hacerlo?

Se sintió realmente desesperanzado. Pensó que no sería capaz de atrapar nunca a Hekapoo, que se quedaría en esa dimensión para siempre, que no volvería a ver a Star nunca, ni a sus padres, ni a sus amigos. Ya no se pudo contener más y comenzó a llorar.

Nerph que estaba yendo a ver cómo le iba a Marco con la pesca y vio la escena.

\- Marco!!! – se acercó a él apresuradamente – estas bien? qué te pasa?

\- No puedo hacerlo – decía él mientras lloraba.

\- Tranquilo chico, solo son unos peces, estoy seguro que con un poco más de practica...

\- No, no me refiero a eso... - dijo pesadamente – no soy capaz de atrapar a Hekapoo, ella es muy fuerte, nunca podré atraparla, nunca lo conseguiré. Ni siquiera soy capaz de atrapar un maldito pez.

\- Escúchame chico – dijo tomándolo de los hombros y levantándolo para que lo mire a la cara – no está bien que te obsesiones tanto con algo.

\- Pero ella...

\- Ella es una miembro de la Alta Comisión. Es normal que no sea fácil atraparla. Mírame, si quieres conseguir un pez tienes que calmarte, concentrarte en ello, esta es la primera vez que lo intentas hacer, es normal que no lo consigas incluso después de intentarlo cientos de veces, pero estoy seguro que a las 101 lo conseguirás. Atrapar a Hekapoo es lo mismo, no debes dejar que ella gobierne tu mundo, si pierdes la calma solo conseguirás frustrarte, y hacer las cosas frustrado nunca ayuda. Y si no consigues atraparla ahora seguro que algún otro día sí que lo conseguirás, pareces el tipo de persona que está decidido a hacer algo, así que no te rindas, solo necesitas seguir intentándolo.

Intentó reincorporarse y respirar con normalidad.

\- Gracias Nerph.

\- Ven aquí – tomo a Marco y le dio un abrazo para calmarlo. – sécate esas lágrimas, volveremos a intentarlo mañana.

\- Claro – dijo secándose las lágrimas con su brazo. Miro a Nerph con una sonrisa dando gracias por tener a alguien que lo esté apoyando.

\- Que tal eres cocinando?

\- No se me da mal.

\- Perfecto, entonces me ayudarás a hacer la comida para los clientes.

\- De acuerdo.

Ya por la noche los clientes se habían ido. Marco estaba limpiando las mesas y Nerph estaba lavando los platos.

\- No me esperabas que fueses tan bueno haciendo sushi.

\- No es la primera vez que lo hago – dijo Marco – en la tierra los he preparado en varias ocasiones.

\- Pues parece que les ha gustado a los clientes, Rampelius incluso de comió un plato. Mira. – le enseño un plato con mordiscos.

\- Jaja porque lavas un plato lleno de mordisco.

\- No lo sé, jajaja

Ambos se echaron a reír durante un por la situación.

\- Y dime, como te encuentras.

\- Mejor... gracias por lo de hoy Nerph, lo necesitaba.

\- No te preocupes chico, siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar. Mañana será otro día, y puede que ya mañana consigas atrapar un pez.

\- Sí, eso espero.

Nerph le dio una sonrisa a Marco y continuó lavando los platos. Marco le devolvió la sonrisa y continuó limpiando las mesas, tomo una bandeja y miró su reflejo en ella y pensó. "Eso espero".


	4. Capítulo 3: Comienza la verdadera pesca

Ya era de día y Marco se estaba preparando para intentar pescar de nuevo. Tanto el como Nerph estaban en el agua con las lanzas preparadas. 

\- Estas listo muchacho?  
\- Cuando quieras.  
\- Bien, primero que nada, no intentes apuntar a donde está el pez, aun no eres lo suficientemente rápido como para atraparlo antes de espantarlo.  
\- Entendido.  
\- Debes intentar visualizar hacían donde irá al pez. Cuando intentas clavar la lanza creas unas ondas en el agua con tus piernas, esas ondas llegan antes al pez que tu lanza, por lo cual cuando intentes atraparlo este ya se habrá movido. Así que debes estudiar los peces, míralos, visualiza su trayectoria, mide su velocidad y tiempo de reacción, y sobre todo, mantén la calma, si pierdes la calma todo lo anteriormente dicho se esfumará, dale el tiempo que necesite, y si pierdes la calma, para, descansa, respira, y luego vuelve a intentarlo.  
\- Mantener la calma, entendido.  
\- Muy bien, ahora inténtalo con ese pez que viene ahí.

Ambos vieron un pez que estaba a unos 3 metros.

\- Mantente quiero, no te precipites, si consideras que este debe seguir su camino y has de intentarlo con otro hazlo.

Marco miró al pez, respiro hondo, espero a que se acercase y clavó. Falló.

\- Has estado cerca, sigue intentando. – dijo para animar a Marco y que persista.

Lo volvió a intentar, esta vez intento clavar un poco más delante de la trayectoria del pez. Falló, clavó la lanza antes de tiempo.

\- Sigue.

Marco no perdía la paciencia, solo se concentraba en intentarlo mejor a la siguiente. Así pasó durante 5 intentos más. Y entonces consiguió clavar a uno.

\- Lo hice, lo conseguí Nerph. – decía muy animado.  
\- Vez chico, con persistencia todo es posible, ahora que sé que puedes conseguirlo volveré dentro. Te lo encargo.  
\- Claro.

Emocionado volvió a la labor en la que estaba.

Al cabo de un par de horas Marco volvió.

\- Ya he vuelto.  
\- Parece que te fue bien, cuantos peces conseguiste atrapar.

Marco le enseño el cubo. Había 7 peses. Nerph lo miró intentando parecer satisfecho.

\- Bueno… digamos que lo has hecho bien. Ya irás mejorando. Por ahora continúa ayudándome con en la cocina, hoy tendremos que hacer una ensalada de coral tan buena que los clientes no quieran pedir otra cosa.  
\- A sus órdenes capitán.

Nerph lo miró con alegría, lo veía bastante feliz en comparación al día anterior.

Los siguientes días pasaron de una forma similar. Marco pasaba varias horas mejorando la pesca con lanza y Nerph recibía cada vez más pescados. Ambos trabajaban juntos en el bar. Los clientes se sentían satisfechos con el trabajo de ambos, además que transmitían una sensación de alegría. Durante este tiempo todo el mundo disfrutaba de un buen ambiente entre amigos y familia. Poco a poco Marco llego a olvidarse momentáneamente de Hekapoo. 

Así fue durante 1 mes.

\- Wow, 43 pescados!!! – dijo Nerph al ver el cubo que le había traído su compañero.  
\- Digamos que hoy he tenido un poco de suerte – respondió mirándose las uñas.

Había pasado tiempo y ya había conseguido mejorar bastante su técnica. Los resultados eran evidentes.

\- Creo que con esto tenemos suficiente para unos 3 días.  
\- Nada mal, eh?  
\- Debo admitir que has mejorado. Me pregunto quién te habrá dado tan buenas lecciones, debe ser alguien realmente apuesto.  
\- Sí, pero su aliento le huele un poco a pescado.  
\- Me huele el aliente a pescado? – dijo de manera preocupada llevándose las manos a la boca – espera…

Ambos se miraron y se echaron a reír.

\- Hey Nerph, desde que llegue aquí me encontré realmente perdido y frustrado, de no ser por ti no sé si hoy podría conservar la serenidad que poseo. Gracias.  
\- Jaja, no has de agradecérmelo muchacho, desde que estas aquí la gente pide más sushi que nunca, además de que tenemos más pescados que antes, les has gustado a mis clientes.  
\- Lo sé, y me gusta este sitio, pero sabes, en algún momento habré de irme – dijo un poco más serio - extraño mi casa y a mi familia, también a mis amigos, y a Star. Si quiero volver necesito encontrar a Hekapoo y apagar la llama de su cabeza, la de todas. Ya no estoy obsesionado con ella, pero es algo que debo hacer si quiero volver.  
\- Lo se hijo, lo sé. – dijo un poco serio y cabizbajo. – pero sabes, hasta que eso pase puedes quedarte aquí cuanto gustes. – este miró a Marco y le dedico una sonrisa.

Marco lo miró y se la devolvió.

\- Bueno, hagamos los preparativos para hoy, creo que tendremos sushi en el menú.  
\- A la orden mi capitán.

 

El día había pasado rápido, los últimos clientes de la noche estaban yéndose.

\- Adiosshh Marco, qqcuidate muxxo – dijo Lanus que estaba siendo cargado por sus amigos. Había bebido demasiada “leche del pantano”.  
\- Adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana. - dijo y cerró la puerta. – bueeeeno, eso fueron los últimos.  
\- Perfecto. Oye hazme un favor y ve a tirar la basura. – le dio a Marco una bolsa enorme de basura y un palo.  
\- Para que es el palo? – dijo extrañado.  
\- Es para empujar mejor la bolsa, es el mismo tipo de palo que usamos con las lanzas de pesca, son lo suficientemente resistentes como para no romperse al empujar la bolsa.  
\- De acuerdo, vuelvo en un momento. – y salió por la puerta.

Caminando 2 calles abajo estaban los contenedores. Estos estaban repletos y ya no había nadie por las calles.

\- Espero que el basurero pase mañana.

Metió la bolsa como pudo y la empujo con el palo.

\- Metete, metete. – dijo mientras hacía fuerza, hasta que la bolsa entro. – fiu. Bueno, un trabajo bien hecho.  
\- Eso parece – oyó una voz a sus espaldas.  
\- Quie… - se giró para ver al extraño.  
\- Oye, este sushi que preparas no está nada mal. Has pensado en quedarte a vivir aquí y convertirte en chef? – dijo Hekapoo con un plato de sushi en la mano mientras comía.  
\- Heka – dijo con los ojos bien abiertos. No se había olvidado de la última vez que lucharon. – que haces aquí?  
\- Pensé que me extrañarías, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, y pensé que no te vendría mal hacer algo de ejercicio, aparte del que haces pescando con un palo.  
\- Acaso me estuviste espiando.  
\- Siempre observo a mis rivales.

Marco cambio a una expresión seria y se puso en guardia.

\- Estas listo para bailar, pequeño? – lanzo el plato a la basura y se preparó – pues… bailemos.

Marco corrió hasta Hekapoo y lanzo una estocada con su palo hacia ella. Esta doblo su espalda hacia atrás y esquivo el ataque.

\- Nada ma…

Antes de que pudiese decir algo Marco dió un giro sobre sí mismo y lanzó un golpe en hacia abajo con el palo. Hekapoo lo esquivó sin muchos problemas moviéndose a la izquierda.  
Marco la siguió atentamente con la mirada.

\- Ahí - lanzo otra estocada hacia ella.

Hekapoo uso su brazo para desviar el ataque de Marco.  
Este sonrió.

\- Hum, que te hace tanta gracia. – dijo devolviendo la sonrisa de manera desafiante.  
\- Tuviste que defenderte.  
\- Jeje, no me decepciones chico.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia. El ambiente era tenso. Marco trago saliva, y fue entonces cuando decidió volver a atacar con una serie de estocadas.  
Hekapoo comenzó a desviarlas todas. Marco volvió a ponerse en posición ataque, estaba sudado.

\- Ya te cansaste? – le dijo de forma burlona.  
\- Cansarme? Solo estoy calentando – dijo sonriendo.

Volvió a lanza una serie de estocadas y cuando recogió el palo lanzo un golpe hacia abajo. Hekapoo tomó el palo con la mano, este se estaba quemando por donde ella lo sujetaba.

\- Wo – dijo Marco recuperando el palo… o la parte que no había sido quemada. Debo acabar con esto, pensó.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para estar a una distancia prudente.

\- Que, acaso piensas retirarte? – dijo mientras se reía.

Analizó detenidamente la situación. Miró lo que le quedaba de palo, miró a Hekapoo, y miró la distancia que había entre ellos.

\- Muy bien, allá voy!!! – Marco comenzó a correr cargando hacia Hekapoo con el palo.  
\- Eso no funcionará.

Cuando se encontraba a unos 6 metros de ella se lo arrojó.

\- Que? – rápidamente Hekapoo desvió el palo con un brazo, y no vio lo que estaba por pasar.

Marcó estaba encima de ella arrojándole una patada voladora. Hekapoo juntó los brazos para cubrirse. Pero miró detenidamente. No sintió ningún golpe. Donde estaba Marco?

Se giró y vio a Marco parado detrás de ella con una sonrisa. Se sintió confundida, entonces lo notó. Su llama estaba apagada. La patada estaba dirigida a la llama para apagarla. Y ella no se dió cuenta.

\- Nada mal chico, nada mal. – dijo antes de que su cuerpo se evaporase.

Marco se quedó mirando el humo yéndose en el aire. Entonces se dió cuenta.

\- L-lo… lo logre… LO LOGRE!!! –comenzó a saltar de alegría. – tengo que contárselo a Nerph, tengo que…

Pero entonces vió algo muy peculiar. Donde Hekapoo había desaparecido había unas marcas con cenizas en el suelo. Eran letras.

\- No entiendo lo que dicen, parece el mismo tipo de escritura que me mostró ella en sus tijeras. Que querrá decir?

Entonces Marco cayó en la cuenta. Tomó el bolígrafo y un bloc de notas que tenía en su pantalón. Utilizaba estos para tomar el pedido de los clientes. Arrancó una hoja y copió la escritura que había en el suelo.

\- Bien, creo que esto puede ser una pista, no se para que exactamente, pero algo significará.


	5. Capítulo 4: La búsqueda continúa

\- Entiendes algo de lo que dice? – preguntó Marco a Nerph mostrándole la nota que había tomado anoche.  
\- No tengo idea – respondió desconcertado. – no es nada de lo que haya visto antes en la vida.  
\- No conoces a alguien que sepa de este lenguaje?  
\- Lo siento chico.

Marco se sintió desilusionado por no poder descifrar la pista que su rival le había dejado.

\- Preguntaré a Lanus, a lo mejor él sepa algo.

Esa misma noche Marco se acercó a la Mesa de Lanus para preguntarle.

\- No sé nada de eso muchacho.  
\- Nada de nada? Ni siquiera un poco así? – decía mientras le mostraba su mano con su dedo pulgar e índice a punto de tocarse.  
\- No, lamento no ser de ayuda. – le dijo mirándolo un poco desilusionado a la cara. Se le notaba a cabizbajo por no conseguir lo que estaba buscando.  
\- No, gracias igualmente. – volvió a seguir trabajando para no darle mucha importancia al tema. Sin embargo no podía evitarlo, le preguntaba a todos los clientes si alguno sabía algo o de alguien que pudiese leer la escritura. Desafortunadamente no consiguió afirmaciones.

Esa noche al ir a sacar la basura se quedó un momento observando el sitio donde había tenido lugar la pelea entre él y Heka.

\- Debe haber alguien en algún lugar que sepa lo que dice en este papel. Hekapoo no debe ser la única que pueda leer ese idioma.

Después de decir esto se dio cuenta de algo importante.

\- Creo que es el momento.

Volvió al bar con un semblante serio.

\- Te has tomado tu tiempo, acaso… - cuando Nerph vio la cara de Marco se puso un poco serio. – pasa algo chico?  
\- Nerph, debo hablar contigo.

Fue al día siguiente que Marco le supo realmente crudo el desayuno.  
No podía dejar de mirar su té y sentirse triste.

\- He, sonríe un poco – dijo Nerph dándole un pequeño empujón – parece como si estuvieras en un funeral.

Sonrió un poco y se terminó de comer su desayuno como pudo.

\- Vayamos a buscar tus cosas.

Marco asintió sin decir nada. Habían preparado una mochila con pescados y otros alimentos, además de una cantimplora y otros utensilios de viajero y una lanza para llevar en la espalda. Marco se preparó llevándose todo y de dirigió a la puerta.  
El sol estaba a punto de salir, Marco estaba parado justo delante de la puerta con la mano en la perilla, sin moverse. Nerph estaba justo a sus espaldas esperando.  
Marco estaba temblando. Entonces se giró.

\- Nerph yo… - intento decir con la voz temblorosa. Pero no pudo. Nerph le dió un abrazo dejándolo sin oportunidad a decir nada. Marco se sintió muy triste en ese momento y le correspondió el abrazo intentando contener las lágrimas.  
\- Voy a extrañarte hijo – dijo mientras unas pocas gotas eran derramadas de sus ojos.

Marco fue incapaz de decir nada, solo cerró los ojos y lloró apretando más fuerte a Nerph.  
Ambos se separaron como pudieron y se miraron. Tanto el como Nerph tenían los ojos rojos por las lágrimas.  
Intentando no alargar más el momento Nerph abrió la puerta para que Marco pudiese irse.  
Marco dio un par de pasos fuera del local. El sol ya había salido he iluminaba toda la villa, nadie había salido a las calles aún.  
Miró a Nerph por última vez.

\- Oye – le dijo Neprh – Vuelve cuando quieras, eres bienvenido aquí.

Marco se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Anda, ve, tienes un viaje largo por delante.

Marco miró hacia suelo apretando los puños, intento respirar hondo, trago saliva y finalmente dijo suavemente.

\- Adiós… Nerph.

Dio media vuelta y camino sin mirar atrás. Pues sabía que si se volteaba a lo mejor no sería capaz de continuar. Solo camino y siguió caminando hacia el bosque durante varios minutos, los suficientes como para dejar de ver la villa, fue entonces cuando no pudo aguantarse más y cayo de rodillas rompiendo en llanto. 

Al cabo de un rato, ya cuando ya había dejado de llorar, decidió a seguir su viaje.

Estaba a punto de entrar al bosque de las bestias. En este bosque se rumorea que hay horrores nunca visto por personas e incluso monstruos. Varios de los viajeros que se habían adentrado en el no habían vuelto. Sin embargo este bosque era el camino más corto hasta la ciudad más cercana, y rodear el bosque tomaría meses según Nerph. Posiblemente en la ciudad supiesen algo de las palabras que dejó Heka, después de todo en las ciudades suele haber gente entendida en la magía, y quien mejor para resolver sus dudas que los propios magos. Este pensamiento mantenía a Marco animado para proseguir su viaje, sin embargo cuando estaba por entrar…

\- Mmm, conque este es el bosque de las bestias. – a 10 metros de donde comenzaba la entrada al bosque no podía ver nada más que árboles. – parece un poco oscuro… pero no hay nada de que temer verdad?

Cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia adelante escuchó unos ruidos provenientes del bosque. Animales moviéndose por los árboles, rugidos incesantes, sonidos de mordiscos, toda una sinfonía de sonidos poco tranquilizantes. Al ver todo esto dio un paso atrás.

\- Supongo que este no debe ser el único camino a la ciudad, ni tampoco debe la única ciudad la que este al final de este camino. Así que supongo que será mejor buscar otra con un camino más seguro. – algo nervioso dió media vuelta para volver por donde vino y se encontró de cara con algo que no olvidaría.

Una criatura enorme con forma de oso que tenía 6 patas y una poderosa cola estaba parada justo delante de él.

\- Bueno – dijo sonriendo de forma nerviosa – esto puede ser un gran incentivo para cruzar el bosque… no?

La criatura abrió su mandíbula y dio un tremendo grito que hizo estremecer el ambiente.

\- Ahhhh!!! – grito Marco y comenzó a correr desesperadamente al interior del bosque.

La bestia lo perseguió.

\- Porque esto me tiene que estar pasando a mí?

Comenzó a rodear los arboles con la esperanza de perder al animal, o fuese lo que fuese, este era demasiado grande como para poder moverse entre los arboles con la misma facilidad que Marco.  
Cuando creyó haberla perdido se escondió detrás de un árbol y se recostó en él, estaba respirando rápida y entrecortadamente.

\- Ah, ah – decía faltándole el aliento – c-creo que lo perdí.

Miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que la bestia no estaba allí, y así fue.  
No se sentía seguro así que miró a ambos lados también… Nada.  
Su corazón comenzó a tranquilizarse, y ya pudo respirar con más calma.

\- Bien, supongo que ahora tendré que continuar con mi viaje, jeje.

Tan pronto se giró para seguir caminando la criatura que lo estaba persiguiendo se tiró encima de él aprisionándolo contra sus patas.

\- Ah!!! – gritó él.

A lo que la bestia respondió con un rugido.  
Marco cerró los ojos y volteó hacia otra parte para no estar de cara a la bestia. Estaba temblando de desesperación por escapar, pero no podía liberarse. Así que esperó lo peor.

Pasaron unos segundos y no sintió nada. Abrió un ojo para ver qué pasaba. La bestia había acercado su hocico a él, pero no lo estaba mordiendo.

\- Pero qué???

Esta estaba olisqueando algo que estaba en su mochila, y al meter la boca sacço un pescado.

\- Oye, esa es mi comida.

La bestia tomó el pescado y se apartó de Marco para comerlo con más calma. 

\- Ummm – dijo como si hubiese descubierto algo.

Sacó un pescado de su mochila y se lo enseño a la bestia. Esta se acercó a Marco, olisqueo su mano y abrió la boca para tomar el pescado. Antes de que el animal devorase su alimento Marco apartó la mano.

Miró como el animal tragaba el pescado, y lentamente acercó su mano a él. La bestia se percató de ello, volvió a oler la mano de Marco… y comenzó a lamerla. Se acercó más para acariciar al animal, este pareció mostrarse dócil.

\- Te gusta esto eh? – dijo con una sonrisa juguetona en la cara.

El animal se acercó más a Marco y comenzó a lamerle la cara.

\- No, jajaj, para, jajaj… me… me haces coquillaajjajass.

Pero entonces la bestia paró de golpe. Esta dirigió su mirada hacia arriba.

\- Uh? Que pasa pequeña? – dijo extrañado.

Escucho una voz en los árboles, en lo más alto.

\- Tara! Que encontrar? – dijo una voz tosca y grave.

El animal produjo un ligero sonido.  
Marco miró a hacia arriba para buscar a aquel que estaba sobre los árboles, pero no lo conseguía, las copas estaban realmente altas y estaba muy oscuro para ver algo.  
Escucho un estruendo justo detrás de él. Se giró y de la sorpresa que se llevó cayo hacia atrás sentado y apoyando sus manos en el suelo. Levanto a mirada y no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban.  
Una criatura de unos 2 metros de alto similar a un mono. Estaba cubierta de pelos por todo el cuerpo, pero esta tenía 4 brazos y 4 ojos de los cuales 2 eran más pequeños que los otros y se ubicaban encima de sus ojos principales. Vestía con ropas tribales y sujetaba lo que parecía ser un arco con forma de cruz, un arco que estaba sosteniendo con 3 de sus brazos mientras que con el 4 sostenía una flecha… que apuntaba directamente hacia él.

\- Quien tu ser?


	6. Capítulo 5: El bosque de las bestias

Marco estaba temblando y sudando de terror. Era incapaz de decir nada.

\- QUIEN TU SER??? – volvió a decir el individuo tensando más el arco.  
\- Ahhh, M-M-Marco, soy Marco – dijo totalmente asustado.  
\- QUE HACER TU AQUÍ?  
\- Quiero ir a la ciudad.  
\- CUIDAD? – dijo un poco desconcertado. Destenso el arco y lo miró fijamente. – Tu no llegar ciudad. Tu morir antes de llegar ciudad. Tu débil.

Marco intento tranquilizarse un poco. Miró al individuo a los ojos.

\- Q-que?  
\- Tu no llegar ciudad, demasiado débil para llegar.  
\- Y-yo no soy débil – dijo nervioso.  
\- Si serlo – dijo acercando su rostro a el – poder oler miedo en ti, tu tener miedo de mí, tu tener miedo del bosque.

Marco sentía vergüenza, pues sabía que las palabras de aquel extraño eran ciertas.

\- Tu volver de donde venir.  
\- Y-yo no puedo. Necesito ir a la ciudad, necesito encontrar a alguien.  
\- Tu no llegar ciudad. Tu volver.  
\- No puedo volver, hay algo que debo hacer, y para eso tengo que cruzar este bosque.  
\- Tu no entender. Yo no repetir más.

El extraño guardó su extraño arco en su espalda y de un salto volvió a los arboles desapareciendo de la vista de Marco.

\- Tara, ven conmigo. – dijo de entre los árboles. 

La criatura, que al parecer se llamaba Tara, miró a Marco con tristeza un momento, y se fue corriendo, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

Marco escuchaba como poco a poco el sonido que hacia Tara desaparecía. Hasta que el ambiente se quedó en completo silencio.

Se sentía un poco decaído por las palabras de aquel extraño simio. Pero no tenía tiempo que perder para sentirse mal consigo mismo.

Según las indicaciones de Nerph para llegar al castillo tendría que seguir un camino totalmente recto. Sin más tardar continuo con su camino.

Durante el viaje estaba totalmente atento a su alrededor, los pequeños ruidos lo ponían nervioso, y en ocasiones llegaba a ver alguna sombra por el rabillo del ojo. A estas alturas sabía que podía tratarse de un efecto producido por el miedo que le provocaba el bosque. Aun así no podía arriesgarse a ignorar un posible peligro. No por nada el bosque tenía la fama que tenía.

Entre tanto caminaba escucho algo, *rggrrhh* .

\- … oh no, esta vez sé que eres tu señor estómago. No volverás a tomarme por sorpresa.

Decide tomar un pequeño descanso para Comer algo. Con un par de ramas que encuentra cerca de él crea una pequeña fogata improvisada. La cual utiliza para cocinar los pescados. Al cabo de unos 20 minutos los pescados ya estaban cocinados.

\- Perfecto – dijo antes de dar un bocado – ummm, quo buono eshta. – dijo con la boca llena y volvió a dar otro mordisco.

*rggrrhh* escucho otra vez.

\- Pferdo qufe? – tragó lo que tenía en la boca. – pero si estoy comiendo.

Pero esta vez el sonido no provenía de su estómago. Se sintió desconcertado por un momento. De pronto vio algo en los arbustos.

Poco a poco acerco su mano a la lanza que traía a su espalda y se preparó en posición de defensa. Veía como el arbusto se temblaba, apretó más la lanza. Respiro hondo y comenzó a acercarse muy lentamente. Arrastraba los pies intentado no producir ruido. Cuando se encontraba a unos 2 metros de distancia algo salto de él. Solo fue capaz de ver una sombra, pues del susto golpeo rápidamente a esa cosa enviándola lejos de él. Cuando esta cayó se paró delante de Marco. Una criatura que parecía un tigre, esta tenía unas patas delanteras más grandes que cualquier felino que haya visto, unos dientes que sobresalían de su mandíbula, y una capa de largas espinas que sobresalía de su espalda y de una parte de sus patas. Una criatura como esa podría matarlo en cualquier momento. Marco intento mantener la calma y aumentar poco a poco la distancia que había entre ambos. El problema era que su mochila estaba en un árbol cercano al animal. Si huía perdería su comida y no sabría cuando volvería a conseguir más, si se quedaba para intentar recuperarla es muy probable que tuviese que luchar contra esa horrible criatura. Tenía que elegir rápido, pues la bestia no le daría tiempo de pensar. 

Estaba a punto de seguir retrocediendo pero recordó lo que ese tipo extraño le había dicho.  
“tu ser débil”. Endureció un poco su expresión, se preparó para atacar, y espero que su enemigo hiciera su movimiento.

El felino animal cargo contra el a toda velocidad, Marco se quedó inmóvil viendo como el animal se acercaba cada vez más y más. Ya estaba a pocos metros de él, a solo unos pocos pasos.

\- Ahora – clavo la lanza en el estómago del animal cuando este salto para atraparlo. Aprovechando la inercia de la carga se dejó caer en la hierba y lanzo al animal hacia atrás.

Tan pronto despego su lanza de el en el aire se levantó tan rápido como pudo y echo a correr directamente a su mochila. La tomo corriendo y acelero el paso sin mirar atrás. Pero sabía que esa bestia no lo dejaría tranquilo tan fácilmente. Podía escucharla, era ágil, y estaba enfadada. A diferencia Tara, esta criatura sí que podría sortear fácilmente los árboles, así que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo atrapara. Las opciones eran pocas y el tiempo era cada vez menos. Así que decidió hacer una jugada arriesgada.

Se colocó detrás de un árbol y espero el momento justo a que la bestia apareciera para lanzar una estocada. Fue todo muy rápido, la bestia había saltado esquivando el ataque. Marco recogió su arma tan rápido como pudo antes de que el animal se le echase encima. Cayó al suelo de espaldas y su mochila salió despedida. El animal abrió sus fauces para dar un mordisco, pero Marco consiguió interponer su lanza entre ambos. La poca distancia que separaba las armas naturales del animal de Marco le produjo una desesperación indescriptible. Aun con lo grave de la situación se fijó en algo que solo consiguió reducir sus esperanzas de salir vivo de allí. En sitio en donde le había clavado antes la lanza estaba intacto, al parecer este animal tenía un pecho con una piel lo suficientemente gruesa como para no se atravesada tan fácilmente. Las garras y las fauces de la bestia estaban empujando contra él. No conseguía soportar el peso y la fuerza del animal con sus brazos, así que dio un grito y con todas sus fuerzas se giró la lanza hacia la izquierda lanzando al animal a pocos metros de distancia.

Como pudo se levantó y se apoyó en un árbol con la lanza en posición de defensa. El animal se puso en pie, sacudió su cabeza y miro a su enemigo enseñando sus dientes. Tenía los ojos llenos de furia. Marco estaba temblando pero estaba preparada para contraatacar. El felino corrió hacia el dando un nuevo salto, Marco apoyo la lanza en el árbol y la sostuvo apuntando a la bestia. Sin embargo esta dio un zarpazo detrayendo el arma de su enemigo. Ahora mismo no tenía más que un trozo de madera roto entre las manos.  
Desesperadamente le lanzo el palo a la cara de la bestia y aprovecho la distracción para salir corriendo, pero el animal era demasiado rápido. Marco tropezó con una raíz, la bestia aprovecho para finalmente atrapar a su presa, dio un último salto para acabar con esto. Marco sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar así por instinto se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Pero antes de morir algo paso… una flecha apareció de entre los árboles y atrapo a la bestia en el aire. La flecha fue lanzada con tal brutalidad y precisión que atravesó el cráneo de la bestia y dejo a esta clavada en un árbol.

Marco escuchó el sonido y se dio la vuelta para ver. Contemplo la escena con asombro y pavor, el animal tenía una flecha considerablemente gruesa atravesándole el cráneo y dejándola aprisionada al tronco de un árbol, pero eso no fue lo que más lo aterro, sino el hecho de que la bestia aún seguía viva. Esta intento mover la cabeza desesperadamente para librarse, pero su insistencia no duro mucho. Dos flechas más aparecieron clavándose en el cráneo de la bestia nuevamente, y esta dejo de moverse.

\- Q-q-que fue eso – dijo Marco temblando.

Entonces el tipo con arco que había aparecido antes cayó de las alturas. Miró directamente a Marco a los ojos con una mirada condescendiente.

\- Yo decir. Tu ser débil.

Marco estando en el suelo agachó la cabeza apretando los dientes y los puños de impotencia ante la inminente muerte que estuvo a punto de vivir. Y la aparición de ese tipo no hizo más que aumentar su frustración.

\- Lo se… - dijo temblando de rabia – sé que soy débil, sé que no duraría mucho en este lugar. P-pero… - miró directamente al extraño con decisión en sus ojos - pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que llegar a la ciudad como sea.

El tipo lo miró con un brillo de asombro en sus ojos.

\- No importar cuanto querer llegar ciudad. Si ser débil, morir antes de llegar… pero tú… ser valiente.

Marco cambio su expresión por asombro ante las palabras del tipo.

\- Si tu querer llegar a ciudad tu tener que ser más fuerte, tu tener que sobrevivir. Tú venir conmigo, y yo enseñar sobrevivir.

Este le extendió la mano a marco para que se levante. Marco se quedó mirando incrédulo. Pero cambio su expresión a un semblante serio y tomo la mano del extraño aceptando su ayuda y su propuesta. Se levantó.

\- De acuerdo, aceptaré tus enseñanzas. Espero no molestarte. Por cierto... Cómo te llamas?

\- Yo ser… Krun.


	7. Capítulo 6: Krun

Marco aún estaba asombrado por la brutalidad con la cual la bestia había sido asesinada. Nunca habría sido capaz de imaginar que unas simples flechas podrían albergar tanto poder.

\- Krun… interesante. Yo soy Marco.

Krun no estaba haciendo caso a Marco, tomó un cuchillo de su cintura y le rebano el cuello al animal que yacía clavado al árbol. Con unas cuerdas hechas de lianas ato ambas patas de la bestia y con otra ato las patas delanteras con las traseras y la colocó en la espalda con cuidado de no herirse con las espinas.

\- Que es esa cosa?  
\- Eso ser spikaag. Criatura con espinas y piel dura. Pero no suficientemente dura para Krun.  
\- Ah, y porque le cortas la cabeza? No sería mejor quitarle las flechas y aprovechar la cabeza?  
\- Sacar flechas tú si tanto querer.

Marco calló y miró las flechas por un momento. Esas eran las flechas que mataron al stikaag. Sabía no serían fáciles de sacar, pero aun así tenía curiosidad por intentarlo. Dio un escupitajo en sus manos y se las frotó un poco. Se acercó al cadáver pero retrocedió un poco al ver tan de cerca el la escena. Tomo un poco de aire y volvió sin vacilar, agarro una de las flechas con ambas manos y tiro.

\- Aaaahhgg.

Nada, no se movía. Realmente estaba bien clavada en ese tronco. Percibió la mirada de Krun, impasible y sin medir ninguna palabra. Sentía que esa mirada estaba llena de desaprobación. Apretó la flecha con más fuerza y se ayudó de sus piernas, apoyo sus pies en el árbol y tiro con fuerza. No veía si la flecha se estaba moviendo, pero no sentía como si está lo hiciera. Evitó pensar en ello y solo siguió tirando con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Tu parar, no poder sacar flecha.  
\- Si… p-puedo! - dijo con la cara totalmente roja por la fuerza empleada.  
\- Enserio, parar. - dijo en un tono severo.

Marco dudo por un momento. Entonces decidió hacer caso a las palabras de Krun y aflojo las manos. En cuanto se las miro vio que estás estaban completamente rojas. Había empleado demasiada fuerza.

\- Esas flechas sí que están clavadas.  
\- Porque Krun ser fuerte.

Ciertamente Krun se veía como alguien poderoso, su frase no fue dicha con arrogancia ni con egocentrismo, sino que fue dicha como si hubiese comentado un hecho, algo que simplemente es verdad.

\- La verdad es que das un poco de miedo, con esa expresión seria y ese extraño arco… no lo digo para ofender, simplemente lo comento. - dijo un poco apenado.  
\- Yo dar miedo porque instinto tuyo ver peligro en mí. Y arco de Krun ser extraño porque ser poderoso, ser el único que soportar.  
\- Soportar?  
\- Arco normal romperse cuando Krun tensar, Krun crear mejor arco, más resistente, más fuerte.

Cada cosa que este simio le decía no hacía más que aumentar su sensación de peligro. Pero sabía que necesitaba la ayuda de este tipo si quería sobrevivir.

\- Bueno, entonces cuándo podré sacar esas flechas.  
\- Tu no ser fuerte ahora. Yo entrenar tú. Tu convertirte en verdadero cazador cuando sacar flechas.

No dijo nada al respecto, solo tomó su mochila y miro directamente a Krun asintiendo.

\- Cuando comenzamos?  
\- Ahora. - tan pronto dijo esto hizo un silbido.

El silbido resonó en el bosque hasta que poco a poco se apagó. Un estruendo que provenía del bosque se estaba acercando. Marco se puso totalmente alerta. El sonido se acercaba cada vez más y más… de repente marco sintió que una criatura pasaba entre sus piernas y lo levantaba.

\- Qué…? - dijo sorprendido, entonces dio un suspiro de asombro - tara!

Comenzó a acariciarla, a lo que la bestia respondió con sonidos de gusto. 

\- Tara seguir - dijo Krun.

Dio un salto para subir a los árboles y comenzó a brincar de rama en rama. Tara tan pronto vio que se alejaba comenzó a correr tras él. Por poco y Marco se cae del animal, pues la repentina persecución lo tomo por sorpresa.

A medida que se iban acercando Marco visualizo algunas cosas un tanto peculiares. Cabezas de varios tipos de animales estaban clavadas en muchas estacas había en el camino. “Sería eso acaso una señal de advertencia? Y en caso de serlo porque Krun va por este camino entonces” - pensó él. Y sus sospechas comenzaron a aumentar cuando pasaron por lo que parecían unas barricadas hechas con palos y ciertas hiedras. Trago un poco de saliva esperándose lo peor.  
Un poco más adelante Krun descendió de los árboles y se paró justo delante de un claro. Parecía un sitio seguro tranquilo. Allí Marco no sentía la hostilidad que había en la otra parte del bosque. Esto lo tranquilizo frente al distinto panorama que él se había imaginado. Krun se arrodilló ante el claro para beber un poco de agua. Tara se acercó para hacer lo mismo. Marco se bajó del lomo del animal y noto que también tenía sed, así que siguió el ejemplo de sus compañeros. Tan pronto Krun termino se puso en pie.

\- Bien, ahora llevar casa. Sujetar bien.  
\- Qué dices? - pregunto aun tragando agua pero Krun ya estaba tomando al chico de la cintura utilizando uno de sus brazos, haciendo que este escupiera el agua que tenía - *cof* *cof* que estás haciendo.  
\- Vamos. - dio un salto.  
\- Wooo

Poco a poco vio como el suelo se iba alejando de él. Krun iba ayudándose de otras ramas y tomaba impulso de estas. Cuando Marco dejo de ver el suelo realmente se asustó y cerró los ojos. Después de unos cuantos metros más noto como el simio se detuvo.

\- Llegar - y soltó a Marco, el cual se dio contra un suelo de madera.  
\- Auch, podrías avisar cuando hagas eso - dijo mirándolo algo molesto.  
\- Krun avisar.

Iba a decir algo pero calló de pronto al ver en donde estaba. Se parecía a una casa en el árbol. El suelo estaba hecho de troncos y ramas atados con lianas y recubiertos con Hojas enormes. Parecía un suelo bastante firme. También había una hamaca hecha con lianas. Había una rama donde había colgado varios arcos en forma de cruz, debajo de estos arcos había un cesto enorme lleno de flechas, y por encima de los arcos había un cráneo de un animal extraño.

\- Krun… de que animal es ese cráneo.  
\- Ser cráneo de un lonfer. Ser cráneo de madre de Tara.  
\- Que??? – dijo estupefacto ante esa información – porque tienes el cráneo de su madre.  
\- Yo encontrar ella y Tara cuando ser una cría. Ellas ser atacadas por una manada de groks, yo matar groks, pero madre lonfer morir defendiendo cría. Guardar cráneo en honor a la valentía de animal. Krun criar Tara desde entonces.  
\- Eso es… hermoso. – dijo con un brillo de empatía en los ojos.  
\- Si, si – dijo el sin darle la menor importancia.

Se dirigió a una mesa hecha de bambú y colocó el cuerpo de spikaag ahí. Con un movimiento rápido tomo su cuchillo y abrió en canal a la bestia de un solo corte.

\- Uggghhh – dijo Marco al ver la escena.  
\- Hoy comer spikaag. Querer beber sangre? – dijo y tomo un cuerno el cual introdujo en el estómago del animal y extrajo su sangre como si de una bebida se tratase, y se lo acerco a Marco.

Marco vio con asombro la oferta del simio, sintió su estómago revolver y se le puso la cara pálida. Intento contener sus náuseas y responder.

\- Eres muy amable, pero la verdad es que ya tome agua del claro, estoy bien así.  
\- Tu tener miedo a matar. Pronto aprender que tu tener que matar para sobrevivir. – dijo a lo cual añadió un largo trago de sangre de spikaag.  
\- Creo que voy a vomitar – dijo, y salió corriendo al borde del suelo para librarse de sus fluidos.

Krun tomo aire y dio un suspiro.

\- Ahhh, esto llevar tiempo.


	8. Capítulo 7: Nuevo hogar

Mientras Marco terminaba de vomitar Krun se estaba limpiando la sangre de los labios, no querría provocar otro incidente. Aprovecho para tomar la mochila de Marco y dejarla en un lugar seguro.

\- Estar bien? - pregunto.

Marco se giró para corresponder a la pregunta de su compañero. Tenía la cara descompuesta.

\- Creo… que necesito agua.  
\- Entender. 

Volvió a tomar al chico por la cintura y dio un salto hacia tierra.

\- Nonononono - dijo ante el desagrado de la experiencia que estaría por vivir - ahhh!!!

Krun aterrizaba en una rama solo para caer en otra, en el mismo momento que vio el suelo dio un salto directo.

\- Listo, tener agua.

Tan pronto Krun lo soltó Marco corrió directo a unos arbustos para vomitar otra vez.

\- Eso no ser agua.

Intento dar un respiro y calmar náuseas. Se acercó al claro para limpiarse la cara y beber un poco de agua. 

\- Ah, ya me siento algo mejor. - dijo aún un poco pesaroso.  
\- Bien… porque empezar entrenamiento ahora.  
\- Qué es lo que debemos hacer?  
\- Tu necesitar cama y arma. Yo enseñar hacer.  
\- Uh, suena bien.  
\- Seguir. 

Krun comenzó a correr tan rápido que Marco tuvo que apresurarse para no perderlo.

\- Espera!!!

Pero Krun seguía corriendo. “Supongo que esto será parte del entrenamiento” pensó él. Krun lo estaba guiando por una zona dentro del perímetro del cual había visto las estacas con las cabezas y las barricadas, probablemente fueran de Krun. Marco preguntaría luego sobre esas extrañas “medidas de seguridad”.  
Ya se estaba cansando, respirar se estaba haciendo pesado, sentía que las piernas le ardían.

\- C-cuanto… - tomó un respiro - falta?  
\- Llegar!  
\- Qué?

Krun se paró en seco en una zona repleta de lianas. Marco fue disminuyendo la velocidad periódicamente y moviéndose cerca de Krun hasta parar.

\- Qué hacer?  
\- Es malo parar de correr de golpe.  
\- Mmmm - dijo con cara indiferente.

Krun tomó una liana y de un tirón la arrancó. Hizo a Marco una señal con la cabeza para que hiciera lo mismo. A este le costó un poco arrancar la liana, pero aun así pudo hacerlo.  
Ambos comenzaron a arrancar lianas. Tenían ya varias lianas así que Krun le ordenó Marco que parase.

\- Ya ser suficientes. Tu mirar bien.

Krun tomó varias de las lianas arrancadas y comenzó a hacer unos nudos, luego hecho estos nudos tomó una liana y comenzó a pasarla entre las otras, como si fuese un bordado. Luego de hacer lo mismo con 2 lianas más le pasó esto a Marco.

\- Tu continuar.

Marco tomó el extraño bordado y una liana.

\- Emm, exactamente que estamos haciendo?  
\- Ser tu cama.  
\- Ahhh, claro.

Este comenzó a bordar con las lianas toda la hamaca. Krun pensó que no se le daba mal.

\- Listo.  
\- Bien, ahora seguir otra vez. - dijo echando a correr.  
\- Qué? Pero y la hamaca? Oh vamos - sin mucho tiempo para pensar tomó la hamaca y la puso en su hombro, acto seguido siguió a Krun.

El peso extra que suponía la hamaca en su hombro significaba más cansancio y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Marco comenzara a notarlo. Afortunadamente para el no fueron muy lejos esta vez. Llegaron a un sitio con árboles cuyas ramas estaban ligeramente curvadas.

\- Tomar ramas.

Marco apoyo sus manos en las rodillas para respirar e hizo señal a Krun de que le diera un momento de descanso. Cuando ya hubo respirado normal habló finalmente.

\- Para que son las ramas?  
\- Hacer arco.  
\- Pero yo no sé disparar flechas.  
\- Enseñar.  
Volvió a dar un respiro - De acuerdo. Cuántas ramas necesitas?  
\- Tomar 5. Tomar las que estar más alto. Tu subir.

Miro hacia arriba, ciertamente los árboles del bosque de las bestias eran altos. Pero estos en particular tenían una altura más asequible para un humano.  
Así que se aferró a la rama más cercana y comenzó a trepar hasta alcanzar las señaladas por Krun.

\- Estas - dijo señalando unas ramas que tenía a su izquierda.  
\- Si, tomar 5.

Quebró 5 ramas y las dejo caer. Krun le hizo una señal para que bajara. Ya en el suelo Marco se reincorporó.

\- Ahora volver casa.  
\- Me ayudarías a llevar alguna de estas cosas. - dijo señalando a las ramas y la hamaca.  
\- Tu aprender a sobrevivir, hamaca y arcos ser tuyos, tu cargar.  
\- Bueeeno - dijo medio suspirando.

Tomó de nuevo la hamaca y las ramas. Ya sabía lo que vendría ahora.

\- Vamos.

Ambos llegaron otra vez al claro. Marco tardo un poco más en llegar, tan pronto lo hizo dejo caer todo y se fue al claro para beber agua y refrescarse un poco.  
Krun le dio ese pequeño lujo, pero tampoco le dejó mucho margen.

\- Ahora tu subir casa.  
\- Qué??? - dijo en señal de protesta - pero si quiera has visto lo alto que está eso, no llegare nunca.  
\- Tu necesitar trepar para sobrevivir bosque, tu subir.

Sabiendo que cualquier argumento que diese sería rápidamente desautorizado prefirió no discutir y acatar las órdenes. La lógica de Krun era simple y no daba oportunidad la negociación. Miro al tronco visualizando la forma en la que subiría. Tomó aire y cuando estaba a punto de subir…

\- No olvidar cosas. - dijo señalando con la cabeza la hamaca y las ramas.

Se paró en seco, y las miró. Con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de incredulidad en la cara intento hacerse a la idea de que lo que había hecho hoy era lo mínimo, y eso de por si le había costado, entonces pensó lo que podría costar todo lo que le faltase por aprender. “Esto va a llevar tiempo” pensó.


	9. Capítulo 8: Entrenamiento de caza

Marco llego a la caza del árbol a duras penas, para entonces ya era de noche. Ni apenas llego tiro sus cosas en cualquier sitio y se dejó caer por el agotamiento. Krun lo estaba esperando arriba con la comida hecha. Parece que mientras Marco estaba subiendo él estuvo despellejando y cocinando a stikaag, pues su piel estaba colgada en una rama.

\- Tener hambre? Cena estar lista.

Marco tardo un poco en contestar debido al cansancio.

\- No tengo mucha hambre la verdad.  
\- Si no comer no tener energías para entrenar mañana.  
\- Aaagghhh - dijo quejándose por lo bajo - por favor no me hables de entrenar. Solo quiero descansar.  
\- Como tú querer, pero ser mejor comer antes de dormir. - dijo y dio un mordisco a una pierna de stikaag.

Realmente estaba cansado pero sabía que Krun tenía razón, él era el superviviente, así que sabría mucho más de sobre soportar la vida en este bosque.  
Haciendo un esfuerzo se acercó a Krun y se sentó junto a él. Cuando iba a tomar un trozo de carne se dio cuenta de que está estaba cocinada. “Krun no es tan estúpido como para hacer fuego encima de un árbol. Eso significa que si cocino al stikaag tuvo que haber bajado para cocinarlo y luego volver a subir”. Pensó. A pesar que Krun demostrase que Marco tuviese que sobrevivir por su cuenta también lo ayudaba en ciertas cosas. Así que dio una pequeña sonrisa y se dispuso a comer.

Cuando acabaron Krun le enseño a Marco dónde pondría su hamaca. Le dio las instrucciones para colocarla el solo. Marco le agradeció por su ayuda y en cuanto esta estuvo colgada y firme se subió. Tan pronto se acomodó cerró los ojos y cayó en sueño.

\- Dormir bien, mañana comenzar verdadero entrenamiento.

 

Ya había amanecido, parecía ser primera hora. Krun se acercó a Marco para despertarlo, lo movió un poco.

\- Ahhh, no te acerques, sé karate. - dijo aún dormido.

Krun lo volvió a mover pero esta vez con brusquedad. A lo cual Marco despertó de forma repentina.

\- Ahhh, soy cinturón rojo. - dijo ya habiéndose despertado y en posición de defensa. Tan pronto vio a Krun volvió a la realidad. - ohh, buenos días. - dijo algo avergonzado por la situación.  
\- Comida lista, comer. Luego comenzar entrenamiento.  
\- Qué hora es?  
\- Hora? Qué ser hora?

Miro afuera vio que el sol ya había salido, parecía temprano aún.

\- No importa.

Se bajó de la hamaca y tal como le dijo Krun se fue a comer. Había quedado carne de stikaag de la noche anterior.

Ambos acabaron y fue así que Krun le explicó que haría ahora. Le dio a Marco un cuchillo hecho de piedra y uno de los palos curvos de ayer. El también tomo uno para él y saco otro cuchillo.

\- Observar bien, yo enseñar hacer arco.

Comenzó a cortar la rama hasta dale la toma de un arco. Lo hizo en un tiempo considerablemente corto. Luego tomó una de con unos trozos de corteza de árbol hizo una cuerda trenzada con la cual tensó el arco. Se lo mostró a Marco.

\- Probar.  
\- Puedo?

Krun asintió. Tomó el arco y probó a apuntar si usar flecha. Se sentía cómodo y bien tensado. Si así es como sentía ese arco, no podía ni imaginar cómo sentiría Krun su arco en forma de cruz.

\- Ahora hacer tú.

Marco intento tallar su rama igual a como lo hizo Krun. No quedo precisamente igual que la de él, pero parecía está bien, pues Krun dijo que para ser la primera serviría. La cuerda trenzada no le resultó difícil de hacer. Ya hubo terminado su arco Kurn lo probo.

\- Ummm, servir. Ahora tu aprender como cazar.

Krun volvió a bajar de un salto desde la casa del árbol. Marco lo vio desde arriba.

\- Acaso querrá decirme que baje yo solo… - solo el silencio fue su respuesta - supongo que sí.

Marco camino con cuidado por una gran rama que había cerca y se sujetó a una liana, había varias de ellas pero ninguna llegaba hasta el fondo, así que bajo como pudo.

Mientras tanto Krun estaba jugando con Tara en lo que Marco tardaba en bajar. Le lanzó un hueso de stikaag para que lo buscará. Este fue lejos. Justo cuando Tara traía el hueso Marco se cayó de una rama.

\- Auuh, debo mejorar el aterrizaje.  
\- Poner en pie, lección comenzar ahora.

Marco se reincorporó y se preparó para la enseñanza.

\- Cazador deber encontrar presa. Para encontrar, cazador conocer bosque, dónde estar animales peligrosos y animales débiles.

Krun lo guío a Marco a un sitio donde había unas criaturas similares a los ciervos. Sigilosamente Krun se subió a los árboles eh hizo una señal a Marco para que lo siguiera. 

\- Cazador no deber ser visto, subir árboles para camuflar y medida seguridad. Si manada descubrir, manada atacar, mejor estar en árbol si pasar.

Krun selecciónó una presa y apuntó hacia ella.

\- Elegir presa, no perder de vista, preparar arco, tensar, apuntar, respirar y… - soltó la flecha, le dio al animal en la cabeza, este cayó en el arco - disparar.

La manada comenzó a huir despavorida. Tan pronto desaparecieron bajaron del árbol. Krun tomó el cuerpo de su caza y lo olfateó.

\- Olfato ser importante. Siempre oler presa para encontrar más. También olfato ayudar a encontrar depredadores.  
\- Pero los humanos no tenemos un gran olfato.  
\- Mejorar entonces. Estas ser algunas de las lecciones. Ahora poner en práctica.

 

Lección 1

Krun estaba corriendo por el bosque mientras Marco lo seguía.

\- Cazador conocer bosque. Tu mover para conocer.

Marco intentaba seguirle el paso como podía.

\- S-si señor - dijo con la lengua afuera de lo agotado que estaba.

 

Lección 2

Krun estaba encima de un árbol junto a Marco.

\- Cazador moverse rápido para no perder presa. Tu imitar.

Krun comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol ayudándose de las ramas, sujetándose a ellas para balancearse, tomando lianas, impulsándose con todo aquello que veía.

Marco miro al suelo un momento. Trago saliva, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, los volvió a abrir y dio un gran salto. Cuando estaba por llegar a una rama intento sujetarse y cayó.

\- Volver a intentar.

 

Lección 3

Marco tenía los ojos vendados.

\- Yo mover, tú seguir con olfato.  
\- Lo intentaré.  
\- Vamos.

Krun se movía por las ramas sim producir mucho sonido, aun así Marco intento ayudarse de esto, pero también intento centrarse en el objetivo de mejorar su olfato. Olisqueó un poco el aire. Y caminó. Luego de un rato en silencio.

\- Lo estoy haciendo bien? – pregunto, pero no obtuvo respuesta - Krun?

Se levantó un poco la venda para ver dónde se encontraba. Solo vio un montón de monos de 2 colas mirándolo.

\- Ehhh, bonitos monos, lindos monos.

Todos le gruñeron. Sin pensarlo huyo y todos lo siguieron.

 

Lección 4

Marco estaba con su arco apuntando a una dianas dibujadas en unos árboles.

\- Mejorar puntería, si cazador no dar, cazador no cazar.

Disparo, dio en el árbol, pero más arriba de la diana.

Volvió a hacerlo, dio en el círculo más grande.

Probó con una tercera vez pero antes de disparar dio un estornudo. Cuando miro donde había disparado vio a Krun sujetando una flecha que apuntaba directamente a su rostro. 

\- Eso estar bien, pero yo no ser presa.

 

Lección 5

Marco estaba empujando rocas. O intentaba empujar.

\- A veces cazador encontrar depredadores. En caso de enfrentar cara a cara cazador deber ser fuerte.

Marco intentaba con todas sus fuerzas empujar la piedra, ya estaba muy rojo por el esfuerzo.

\- Empujar más fuerte.

Marco intento hacerlo pero resbaló y cayó al suelo. Krun lo miro con cara indiferente.

\- Volver a intentar.

 

Lección final del día.

Ya estaba oscuro y ambos estaban al pie del árbol dónde estaba la casa. 

\- Observar bien como subir, tu tener que aferrar bien a árbol para no caer.

Krun corrió hacia el árbol y utilizo el impulso para escalarlo, utilizo el tronco para impulsarse hacia arriba y sujetarse a una rama, a su vez utilizo esta para impulsarse hacia arriba, y así continuaba haciendo varias acrobacias para escalar, hasta subió tan alto que Marco dejo de verlo.

\- Bueno, supongo que me toca.

Intento imitar lo que hizo Krun, pero no escalo ni la mitad de lo que Krun escalo utilizando el impulso de su carga. Miro detenidamente el árbol, lo rodeo y miro de arriba abajo buscando una ruta más efectiva. 

Luego de casi 1 hora consiguió llegar. Exhausto vio que Krun ya estaba comiendo. Se acercó a él para tomar un poco de comida pero Krun lo detuvo. 

\- Esta ser comida de Krun, tú cazar tu propia comida.  
\- Pero si no case nada!!! – dijo en señal de protesta.  
\- Si no cazar no comer.

Marco enfadado estaba por quejarse pero recordó algo. Aun le quedaban algunos pescados de Nerph. No quedaban muchos, pero si lo suficiente para cenar y posiblemente desayunar.

\- Mañana continuar entrenamiento.

Tan solo de escuchar eso sintió todo el peso del entrenamiento en su cuerpo, solo fue el primer día pero ya se sentía exhausto. “Mañana será igual”, pensó. 

Intento no pensar en ello y centrarse en disfrutar de su comida y descansar. Pues mañana sería un día duro.

Y así poco a poco fue pasando el tiempo. Marco fue entrenando más y más. Krun le continuaba dando lecciones nuevas o elevaba la dificultad de las que ya le había dado. Los primeros meses Marco sintió que su cuerpo desfallecería, varias veces pensó en rendirse, pero el recuerdo de Nerph le ayudo a continua, “La práctica lleva a la perfección” recordó de él. Y así fue. Marco continuo sin vacilar, fue duro, pero poco a poco lo fue consiguiendo. Y así fue como pasaron 3 años.

Marco se despertó, pues el día de hoy era importante. Hoy intentaría cazar a un stikaag. Krun lo estaba esperando abajo, dio un vistazo y sonrió. Dio un salto y bajo de rama en rama, también se deslizaba por las lianzas y se dejaba caer dando volteretas en el aire. Hasta que llego al suelo. Krun lo miro directamente.

\- Estas listo?  
\- Hagámoslo.


	10. Capítulo 9: La prueba del cazador

Después de tantos años siendo instruido en el arte de la caza y entrenado arduamente su cuerpo, por fin estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso para convertirse en un verdadero cazador. Hoy Marco cazaría una presa feroz para demostrar su valía.

Normalmente era Krun quien guiaba en las cazas, pero hoy era el día de Marco, hoy era su turno.  
\- Adelante chico - dijo Krun - tu guiar.  
\- Muy bien.

Marco miro al frente y comenzó a correr a un ritmo normal. Krun lo siguió. Poco a poco ambos aceleraban el paso hasta estar ya corriendo. Cuando Marco considero que tenía una velocidad alta dio un gran salto hacia los árboles. Este fue a para a una rama y, aprovechando el impulso de la carrera, comenzó a saltar de rama en rama. Se movía de forma realmente ágil, saltando glacialmente de un lado a otro y ayudándose con las lianas. Los pequeños animales trepadores miraban a la criatura que se desplazaba con gran velocidad por las ramas. Marco se sentía el foco de atención, y eso que él ya sabía que para un cazador no es bueno llamar la atención a menos que sea para conseguir una presa.

Su nariz percibió cierto aroma en el aire. Dio un fuerte giró hacia su derecha utilizando un tronco como barra para ayudarse. Unos cuantos metros más adelante comenzó a bajar el ritmo y a ocultarse más entre las hojas, hasta que se detuvo en un árbol. Krun estaba a su lado.

\- Ser aquí, chico?

Marco mostro una sonrisa y miro hacia abajo. Ante sus ojos se podía ver una manada de stikaags. Algunos estaban durmiendo, otros estaban jugando entre ellos y otros hacían cosas banales.

\- Cual ser presa?

Marco negó con la cabeza. Miro a su derecha y se movió unos cuantos metros hacia allí. Se paró en seco para olfatear el ambiente *snif snif*. Se dejó caer sigilosamente ocultándose en los arbustos. Krun prefirió seguir observando desde arriba. Marco se fue acercando poco a poco donde había un stikaag que estaba descansando, apartado del resto, este era un poco más grande que los stikaags normales. 

\- Conque buscar presa grande eh.

Marco fue produciendo pequeños ruidos que alertasen al animal. Este abrió los ojos y levantó el hocico alarmado, miro a sus lados y olisqueó el ambiente. Se puso en pie preparándose para buscar a su posible presa. Miro directamente a un arbusto y poco a poco se fue acercando. Marco se fue alejando sin dejarse ver moviéndose entre los arbustos. El stikaag comenzó a seguirlo con cautela, seguía el ruido que este producía y también perseguía su aroma. 

Tan pronto comenzaban a alejarse del resto de stikaags Marco apretó el paso hasta que se puso a correr. El animal produjo un gruñido y comenzó a perseguirlo, era más rápido que el humano así que no le costó alcanzarlo. Cuando lo tenía a menos de 2 metros de distancia este dio un salto con las garras y las fauces preparadas para apresar a su víctima. Sin embargo no fue así, antes de ser atrapado Marco salto hacia las alturas escabulléndose así en los árboles. Desde las alturas preparó su arco y flecha, tensó y apunto a la criatura mientras estaba confundida, y disparó. Le dio en la pata derecha delantera de la bestia, esta grito de dolor. Buscaba a su agresor con la mirada. Miraba a ambos lados enseñando los dientes y con los ojos bien abiertos. Estaba furiosa e impaciente por matar a su presa. Marco miro al stikaag con indiferencia desde las sombras. Volvió a preparar el arco y disparó. Esta vez le dio en la otra pata delantera. La bestia pudo hallar de dónde provenía el disparo. Miro hacia arriba y encontró a Marco, que la estaba mirando fijamente. Con furia en su mirada el stikaag dio un potente salto hacia las alturas, Marco se mantenía totalmente quieto. Cuando la bestia estaba a punto de darle un zarpazo a su presa este la golpeó con su arco, enviándola de nuevo al suelo. Marco guardo su arco y decidió bajar. La bestia lo miro llena de rabia y corrió hacia el para atacarlo. Antes de llegar a tocarlo si quiera Marco se apartó rápidamente, ubicándose a las espaldas de su presa. El la tomo de sus patas traseras y con un movimiento poderoso levanto a la bestia y la estampo de cara al suelo. Retrocedió esperando la respuesta del furioso animal, este se levantó rápido y aún más rápido volvió a atacarlo, pero por más que la bestia lanzaba zarpazo tras zarpazo estos nunca llegaban a tocarlo. Marco no quería perder más tiempo allí así que decidió terminar con ello. Cuando la bestia intento abalanzarse sobre el este atrapo sus patas delanteras, sin embargo se confió demasiado al efectuar esta jugada. Una de sus zarpas alcanzo su ojo izquierdo, aun así este soporto el dolor y con su mano izquierda había atrapado la zarpa del animal. Ahora ambos estaban forcejeando, a pesar de que Marco estaba utilizando toda su fuerza para evitar que el animal lo desgarrase, este estaba muy confiado y lo mantenía a raya. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo físico Marco arrastro a la vestía y nuevamente la estampo, pero esta vez de espaldas y contra el árbol, lo cual hizo que la bestia quedase atrapada allí, pues sus espinas se habían clavado en el tronco. Esta estaba moviéndose como loca por despegarse de allí, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Marco decidió poner fin a esto. Tomo su arco y cargo una flecha, apunto directamente a la frente de la bestia, esta le gruñía con toda la furia que tenía.

\- No te preocupes, esto acaba aquí. – disparó.

La flecha atravesó todo su cráneo hasta su nuca, murió en el acto. Marco admiro un momento a la presa que había conseguido. Pero no se tomó mucho tiempo. Tomo al animal de las patas y con un fuerte tirón lo despego del árbol, y dejo el cadáver en el suelo. Krun bajo del árbol del cual estaba observando todo ello.

\- No estar mal, pero combate a cuerpo sobrar.  
\- Jeje, bueno, quien está muerto no soy yo.  
\- Sí, pero no morir sin antes dejarte marca. – dijo apuntando al corte de Marco en su ojo izquierdo. – ese ser recordatorio de nunca subestimar presa. Ahora…

Saco una daga y se acercó a la presa de marco, le abrió el pecho y unto sus dedos con sangre del animal. Hizo seña a Marco para que se acercase. Este obedeció y Krun pinto su cara con la sangre de la bestia dejándole unos símbolos tribales que el chico desconocía.

\- Ahora tu ser verdadero cazador. 

Marco parecía insatisfecho ante esto.

\- Aun no – le dijo a Krun.

Este tomo la presa que había cazado y el cargo en su espalda, acto seguido comenzó a correr. Krun lo siguió extrañado. No sabía que estaba haciendo Marco.

Luego de estar corriendo por un rato Marco se paró en un árbol. Un árbol en el cual habia un cráneo de un animal el cual estaba clavado por 3 flechas. Entonces Krun lo comprendió.

Marco dejó a su presa en el suelo y se acercó al árbol caminando tranquilamente. Cuando estuvo justo delante del cráneo tomo un poco de aire y cerró los ojos. Poco a poco acercó su mano hasta tomar la primera flecha, tensó sus músculos y cuando abrió los ojos tiro con todas sus fuerzas. Arranco la primera flecha del árbol. Con su otra mano tomo rápidamente la otra y tiro fuertemente, la sacó. Y para terminar uso ambas manos para quitar la última flecha. 

El cráneo cayó al suelo después de estar atascado tantos años. Marco se acercó a Krun y lo miró a los ojos, le extendió su mano con las flechas y este las aceptó. Esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Ahora sí soy un verdadero cazador.

Krun le dedicó una sonrisa, algo que le sorprendido un poco, después de tantos años entrenando con él, las veces que le había sonreído las podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano, y le sobraban más de la mitad de esos dedos. Era un momento realmente memorable. Pero ya era hora de volver a casa, hoy habría un gran tozo de carne para celebrar.

Ambos volvieron a la casa del árbol. Tara estaba esperando recostada en el árbol la cual le salto encima a Marco y le comenzó a lamer la cara.

\- Jaja, para, me haces cosquillas.

Marco la tiró al suelo y comenzó a rascarle. Ella se mostraba muy a gusto con eso. Krun, viendo que parecía bastante entredenido, levantó la presa de Marco.

\- Yo llevar presa.  
\- No - dijo levantándose de golpe - ya la llevo yo, después de todo es mi presa.

Krun no miro inexpresivo, entonces asintió y le lanzó al stikaag. El chico lo atrapó en el aire, se lo acomodo en el hombro y se preparó para subir. Krun subió primero, típicamente dio un salto y se elevó hacia las copas. Marco se ubicó unos metros delante de un árbol y comenzó a correr hacia él. Tomando impulso de la carrerilla dio unos cuantos pasos en el tronco y luego se impulsó hacia arriba en dirección a otro árbol, con el cual se ayudó para impulsarse de nuevo hacia arriba. Cuando ya estaba arriba del todo dio un último impulso y cayó en la casa del árbol. Krun ya estaba ahí esperándolo.

\- Nada mal para estar llevando a una presa encima eh? - dijo Marco con aires de orgullo.

Pero Krun no le contesto, estaba absorto en algo. Marco se dio cuenta de ello y dirigió su mirada a dónde la tenía puesta Krun, lo que vio nunca lo habría imaginado. Había un gorila enorme con 6 brazos, 2 delantero y 4 en su espalda, le recordaba a un villano de cómics, el Dr Poctus o algo así. Este estaba husmeando en las cosas que había en la casa del árbol. “Quien en su sano juicio intentaría robarle algo a Krun” pensó él. El gorila noto su presencia y se giró para verlos, este tenía entre sus manos la mochila de Marco.

\- Hey, eso es mío.

Alarmado, el gorila corrió hacia ello a toda prisa. Krun hecho a Marco al suelo para evitar que lo embistiera. El animal dio un salto y con una de sus patas tomó el stikaag que marco había cazado, y así se alejó moviéndose en los árboles haciendo uso de sus brazos traseros. Marco, tan pronto se levantó, echo en marcha tras él. “Maldita sea, tiene mi presa, y lo que es más importante, mi mochila” pensó. Krun fue a buscar algo en la casa del árbol antes de perseguir a aquel ladrón.

El gorila se movía con agilidad y destreza a pesar de su tamaño y de tener un brazo y una pierna ocupados, tenía otros 5 brazos y una pierna más para usar si él quería. Marco conseguía seguirle el paso, pero necesitaba frenarlo. Intentando mantener el ritmo preparó el arco y cargo una flecha, no le era fácil apuntar mientras saltaba. Disparo, la flecha se incrusto en el hombro del animal, el cual produjo un ruido de molestia por el dolor. Esta bajo de las alturas, Marco sin pensarlo lo siguió. Ya ambos en el suelo el gorila miraba a Marco con rabia, se precipitó para atacarlo dando un poderoso golpe con su mano libre. Marco dio unos pasos rápidos a su derecha y esquivo el ataque sin problemas, dando un rápido salto hacia atrás preparó el arco de nuevo y volvió a disparar. Esta vez le dio en la espalda. El gorila encolerizado le lanzó el stikaag. Marco dio un salto esquivando y subiendo encima de una rama. Volvió a preparar otra flecha, pero el gorila no quiso darle oportunidad. Corrió directamente al árbol en el que se hallaba y lo tomo con los 4 brazos de su espalda. Con un gran rugido comenzó a zarandear el árbol. Marco estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, por lo que se vio obligado a bajar. El gorila aún estaba sacudiendo el árbol con furia, y poco a poco fue saliéndose de sus raíces hasta ser lo arrancó. 

\- Madre de dios.

El poderoso animal uso el árbol como garrote para abatir a Marco. Este, aunque un poco absorto por lo que acababa de ver, logro reaccionar a tiempo y saltar a la rama de un árbol para mantener distancias. El gorila frustrado optó por tomar el animal y salir corriendo con el árbol en su espalda. Marco volvió a preparar el arco para disparar pero se dio cuenta de que no le daría, pues el árbol cubría completamente al gorila.

\- Maldición, tengo que hacer algo.

Escuchó un ruido a su espalda, era Krun. Este acababa de llegar y se situó a su lado.

\- Qué pasar?  
\- El gorila arrancó un árbol y lo está usando de escudo para evitar las flechas.  
\- Ya ver. Marco pasar flecha grande.  
\- Qué te pase qué?

Krun señaló a una flecha enorme que tenía en su espalda. Este se sentía extrañado pero aun así le alcanzó la flecha.

\- Qué planeas hacer?  
\- Disparar.  
\- Pero está llevando un árbol, no conseguirás atravesarlo.  
\- Tu mirar.

Krun preparó el arco y cargo esa flecha enorme. Entonces hizo algo que hasta ahora Marco no había visto. Krun quito uno de los 3 brazos con los que sostenía el arco y lo llevo junto con su otro brazo para tensar la cuerda. Sus músculos se tensionaron, tiro de la cuerda todo lo que pudo, estaba temblando por la fuerza ejercida, el arco estaba comenzando a crisparse. 

\- Krun, se está alejando.

Krun entornó los ojos un poco, respiró hondo, dejó de temblar, apuntó y soltó la flecha. Salió despegada con una ráfaga de aire producida por su velocidad, el arco en forma de cruz se rompió al instante que la flecha enorme salió disparada. La flecha produjo un zumbido que se podía escuchar desde las copas de los árboles. Impacto en la madera atravesándola por completo e hiriendo al gorila. El árbol cayó a un lado de él. Marco quedo totalmente absorto ante tal espectáculo de fuerza bruta.

\- Eso fue impresionante.  
\- Aún no acabar. Venir.

Krun salió corriendo hacia donde había herido al gorila, Marco lo siguió. Cuando llegaron vieron la escena con claridad. El gorila yacía inmóvil con la flecha atravesándole el pecho y dejándolo clavado al suelo. Ambos lo rodearon para verlo de frente.

\- No dejas de sorprenderme Krun. Bueno, tomemos las cosas y vayámonos de aquí.

Marco acercó su mano para tomar la mochila que tenía el gorila. Pero Krun lo detuvo antes de que pudiese tocarla. Este lo miro a los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Hizo una señal para que ambos retrocedieran. El gorila estaba comenzando a respirar pesadamente. Aún seguía vivo. Este lanzó la mochila de Marco y al stikaag lejos. Con sus manos libre las junto un dio un fuerte golpe a la enorme flecha, la quebró. Marco alarmado preparó arco y flecha, pero Krun lo detuvo haciendo un gesto con la mano, bajo el arco y dejo que Krun hiciese lo que tuviese que hacer. El gorila tomaba con ambas manos la flecha que le estaba atravesando el pecho y comenzó a tirar para sacarla. Parecía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, se ayudó con sus brazos traseros empujando la flecha hacia adentro. Sin embargo Krun no sería piadoso, saco un cuchillo de pierda de su cintura y se acercó al gorila. El gorila lo miraba con rabia, por la magnitud de su herida parecía que su fuerza se esfumaba, como su vida. Krun no esperó más.

\- Muere – dijo clavándole el cuchillo en la frente.

El gorila no sobrevivió. Tan pronto Krun saco el cuchillo de su frente el gorila dejo caer sus brazos inertes. Krun guardo su cuchillo y como último acto tomo la flecha enorme del pecho del gorila y le dio un empujón con su pie, sacando así la flecha. El cuerpo inerte del gorila se desplomo por el suelo.

\- Yo hacer estacas con cabezas para advertir pero nadie hacer caso. – protestaba él.  
\- Bueno… supongo que ahora podrás poner una estaca con cabeza de gorila.  
\- Hhmm, primero buscar presa y mochila de Marco. Yo buscare mochila, tu buscar presa, después de todo, ser presa tuya.

Marco no se preocupó, sabía que Krun no le haría nada a su mochila. Así que se dispuso a buscar al stikaag. Krun fue en dirección a donde vio volar la mochila. No tardó mucho en encontrarla, pero lamentablemente esta estaba abierta. La tomo y vio que una lista caía de dentro. Se agacho para recogerla y vio escrito algo realmente extraño. Marco apareció detrás de el con el cuerpo del stikaag.

\- La encontraste?

Krun se giró para verlo a la cara.

\- Chico, que ser esto? – dijo enseñándole la libreta.  
\- Oh, esa es una escritura que me dejo una presa a la que estoy persiguiendo, no es un animal, es alguien a quien busco más bien, esto puede ser una pista sobre ella. Pero no entiendo lo que dice, es por eso que quería ir a la ciudad para ver si había alguien que pudiese leerla. No me estarás tratando de decir que tu si sabes lo que dice, no? Jaja.

Krun negó con la cabeza.

\- Jeje, me lo imaginaba.  
\- Pero ver símbolos iguales en otro sitio.  
\- Espera… QUE???


	11. Capítulo 10: Nueva pista

\- Repite eso último. – dijo Marco un poco sobresaltado.  
\- Yo ver símbolos como estos.  
\- Donde?  
\- En cueva  
\- Cueva? Que cueva?

Krun notó que Marco se veía notoriamente exaltado. Le daría la información pero creía que lo mejor que necesitaba el chico ahora mismo era calmarse.

\- Tu estar alterado.  
\- Alterado? De que hablas, si yo estoy perfectamente – dijo con una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora.

Krun le dio una cachetada a Marco, para que se bajasen los humos.

\- Auch.  
\- Calmar, yo contar pero primero calmar.

Marco, un tanto enfadado, se frotaba la mejilla por el golpe. Respiro hondo e intento mantener la compostura.

\- Muy bien, prepararemos la carne, pero antes realmente me gustaría que me enseñes esa cueva.  
\- Marco ty…  
\- Krun, lo digo enserio, llévame. Por favor.

A Krun no le gustaba mucho el estado actual de Marco, pero parecía que ya había bajado de las nubes.

\- Estar bien – dijo dando un suspiro – yo guiar.  
\- Enser…  
\- Pero primero ir a casa a dejar cosas, además, necesitar otro arco. – dijo mirando ambos el que estaba hecho un montón de trozos de madera en el suelo.

Luego de haber dejado todo donde esta y de asegurarse que no tendrían otro “visitante indeseado” Krun llevo a Marco hasta el lugar que tanto le mencionaba.

Atravesando unos árboles, cerca del límite del bosque había lo que parecía ser la entrada a una cueva en la montaña. Ambos observaron la entrada desde la distancia y entre los arbustos. Mas esta entrada tenía varias peculiaridades. La puerta era adornada por 2 pilares de piedra y un enorme ladrillo que hacia techo. No parecía una cueva común, pues mostraba figuras arquitectónicas, cosa imposible en el reino animal. 

Entonando un poco más la mirada Marco llego a identificar algo en la piedra de la entrada. En ella había varios símbolos que le resultaban muy familiares. Saco la libreta donde tenía la palabra que Hekapoo había dejado tras vencerla y la comparo con los símbolos. 

\- Son iguales – dijo Marco asombrado – que significa esto?

Se levantó para dirigirse hacia la entrada y mirar más de cerca. Pero Krun le tomo del brazo para que volviese a donde estaba. Marco lo miro extrañado.

\- Que pasa?  
\- Mirar.

Marco se agacho de nuevo y dirigió su atención donde Krun le señalo.

Dos Hekapoos estaban entrando en la cueva.

\- Heka??? Pero que está haciendo aquí?  
\- Conocer?  
\- Ella es la presa de la que te he hablado, ella dejo este símbolo o palabra extraña que tengo apuntada en esta libreta. 

Se le veía a Krun un poco descontento con lo que Marco dijo.

\- Tú presa ser una de las grandes. – dijo en tono serio.  
\- Acaso conoces a Heka.

Asintió sin decir nada. 

\- Ella ser conocida por muchos, ella forjar tijeras dimensionales.  
\- Si, si, lo sé. Pero nunca me espere que tú también la conocieras

Puede que Marco haya subestimado la fama de Hekapoo. Al parecer no solo era alguien de renombre, sino que también era alguien de respetar. Pues Krun hablaba de Hekapoo con cautela, eso dice mucho de ella.

\- Entonces, qué hacer?

Marco se quedó en silencio un momento, necesitaba reflexionar. Su idea era ver el sitio en donde Krun había visto la escritura de Hekapoo, pero encontrarse con ella, eso era algo con lo que no contaba.

\- Volveremos a casa. Mañana volveré a la cueva preparado.

Krun asintió sin medir palabra. Ambos volvieron a la casa.

Una de las Hekapoos se giró un momento al escuchar un ruido. Cuando miro a los arbustos y vio que no había nada se encogió de hombros y volvió a la cueva.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la casa del árbol Marco le pidió algo a Krun.

\- Oye Krun, te importaría preparar el stikaag? Necesito buscar un par de cosas para mañana.

El no dijo nada, simplemente asintió. Marco salto de la casa del árbol en busca de lo que necesitaba, dejando allí solo a Krun.

Krun sabía lo que todo esto significaba, ésta sería la última noche que Marco viviese con él. Mientras despellejada al animal dejó escapar una sonrisa melancólica. “Y yo pensar que no haber acostumbrado a la presencia del chico” pensó él. Después de toda la vida del cazador es solitaria.

Pasado un par de horas Marco volvió a la casa del árbol. Dio un pequeño saludo y rápidamente se puso a manufacturar proyectiles. Krun ya había acabado de separar la carne y la piel. Así que salió un rato al bosque.

\- Volver luego. - dijo el avisando a Marco de que se iría.  
\- Ajá - dijo el sin despegar su mirada de la tarea que estaba realizando.

Krun dio un salto y desapareció en la espesura del bosque. Dejando solo a Marco con sus pensamientos.

Mañana volvería a verse con Hekapoo. Tren años habían pasado desde su último encuentro. - pero esta vez será diferente. - dijo el mientras terminaba de darle los últimos retoques a sus nuevas flechas. Hoy se había convertido en un verdadero cazador y mañana partiría para continuar su camino. El destino guarda cosas realmente extrañas para algunos.

Habiendo acabado se permitió darse un momento de descanso. Dejo todo preparado cerca de una rama y se fijó en que Krun había dejado todos los trozos del stikaag sobre la mesa. 

\- Ummm, supongo que debería disfrutar de este día, después de todo hoy han pasado muchas cosas positivas. Creo que es momento de cocinar.

Tomó la carne de stikaag y la envolvió en hojas enormes que crecían de un árbol que estaba al lado. Salto para bajar a la tierra y se puso a preparar el fuego y la carne. Junto a él estaba Tara que desde que Marco había llegado ella se quedaba debajo vigilando. Este se sentó recostado en un árbol junto al animal.

\- Qué hay pequeña - dijo rascándole la cabeza.

Tara se mostraba muy a gusto ante esas muestras de afecto. “Es cierto” pensó de pronto.

\- Creo que esta será la última noche que nos veamos - dijo un poco melancólico.

Tomo un trozo de carne de los que había en las hojas y se lo acercó a Tara. Esta lo olfateo un poco y abrió la boca para engullirlo.

\- Jeje, parece que realmente te gusta. - dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras Marco se entretenía con Tara, Krun acababa de llegar. Así que se sentó junto a ellos frente a la hoguera.

\- Dónde estabas? - preguntó tímidamente el chico.  
\- Buscar cosas. Tu estar listo?  
\- Sí, he preparado todo lo que necesito.  
\- Tener plan?

Marco se giró para mirarlo y asintió sin medir palabra.

\- Bien. Haber sido 3 años largos.  
\- Si… y que lo digas.  
\- Aprender bien. Primera vez que ver tú estar asustado y ser débil, pero mostrar valentía. Ahora tu luchar con manos desnudas contras bestias.  
\- Je, aprendí del mejor.

Ambos rieron un poco. Marco se sintió un poco melancólico.

\- Krun… gracias por todo lo que me enseñaste.  
\- No tener en cuenta, solo enseñar, tu hacer trabajo duro… pero… ser divertidos estos 3 años.   
\- Sí que lo fueron.  
\- Sobre todo cuando tú gritar como niña.  
\- Oye, oye, hicimos cosas peligrosas en varias ocasiones, es normal asustarse alguna vez.

Se quedó mirándolo en silencio incrédulo.

\- Porque me miras así?... Seguro que tú también gritas si te asustas.

Krun siguió mirándolo y levantó una ceja.

\- Bueno, eso ya no importa. Ya no soy el mismo de antes.

Tara dio un pequeño rugido de golpe. Esto cogió a Marco por sorpresa y le hizo gritar.

\- Ahhh!!! - se giró rápidamente para ver que solo era Tara.

Luego volvió a ver a Krun que lo estaba observando.

\- Algunas cosas no cambiar con el tiempo.  
\- Me tomo por sorpresa - dijo intentando defenderse.  
\- Como la primera vez - dijo esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

Es cierto, la primera vez que conoció a Tara parecía que lo iba a comer, pero resultó no ser más que un pobre animalito que tenía hambre… un pobre animalito de unos 3 metros, 6 patas y que debe pasar más de 300 Kg. Esto le recordó un poco a Nerph y la visión errónea que tenía de los monstruos. No todo es lo que parece.

Krun lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando le ofreció un trozo del stikaag que cazó.

\- Gracias - acepto con gusto y dio un gran bocado.

Ambos disfrutaron de la noche comiendo y rememorando algunas de las aventuras que vivieron durante esos 3 años. Y así fue como después de tomarse un merecido descanso la mañana llego.

Marco tenía todo listo para partir. Se puso su mochila y tomó los carcaj que tenía, uno con flechas normales, y otro con unas flechas un poco peculiares. Krun lo iba a despedir antes de que partiera.

\- Tener todo listo?  
\- Sí, tengo las flechas, mis cosas y la carne.  
\- Bien, antes de marchar hay algo que tener que dar.

Krun saco de su espalda la piel del stikaag que marco había cazado. Se lo puso a modo de capucha, con la piel del animal extendiéndose por su espalda como si fuese una capa de espinas.

\- Wow, se ve genial… gra…  
\- Esperar. Esto también - dijo extendiéndole un arco nuevo.

Era un arco muy bien hecho, estaba hecho de madera negra, muy resistente, y parecía tener una buena tensada. Marco con la boca abierta tomó el arco, no podía decir nada. Lo probó un poco. Sentía la ligereza pero a la vez la rigide que poseía, era único.

\- Krun, no sé qué…  
\- No decir nada, usar para atrapar futuras presas, usar arco con orgullo. Como verdadero cazador.

Marco quería decir algo pero no creía que Krun fuese el tipo de persona que quisiese escuchar palabras bonitas. Krun tomó su arco en forma de cruz y lo extendió hacia adelante. Marco se quedó mirándolo un momento y entonces comprendió. Dio una sonrisa y choco su arco con el de Krun q modo de despedida, dio un salto para partir y antes de caer dijo.

\- Hasta siempre Krun.

Y cayó a los suelo.

\- Buen viaje Marco. - dijo en el silencio.

Llego al suelo preparado para emprender su viaje, pero antes había alguien más de quien despedirse. Tara lo estaba mirando cabizbaja.

\- Oh, ven aquí - dijo Marco dándole un fuerte abrazo y acariciándola. – te voy a extrañar mucho pequeña.

Tara le lamio la cara con dulzura por última vez. Marco se separó de ella y le dedico una última mirada, solo para darse la vuelta y comenzar a correr.

Tres fueron los años que se pasó entrenando, y tres fueron los años en los que no supo nada de Hekapoo. Ahora, Marco tenía una nueva pista delante de él. Lleno de emoción fue saltando entre los arboles hacia su nuevo destino.  
 


	12. Capítulo 11: La cueva de las llamas

Ahí se hallaba el, delante de la entrada a cueva. Sentía nervios, pero eso era bueno, significaba que su sentido de alerta seguía funcionando. Volvió a mirar las escrituras que había plasmadas en la piedra que era sostenida por los dos pilares. Realmente no tenía idea de que decían, pero a lo mejor dentro encontrare algo de utilidad y… a alguien.

Sin dar más espera dio un respiro y se decidió a entrar. Al principio parecía una cueva normal, no veía nada fuera de lo común, lo que si comenzaba a notar era que el ambiente se volvía más oscuro a medida que avanzaba, lo cual era normal pero no era algo que debía pasar por alto. Ya venía preparado en caso de que algo así pasase, así que saco una antorcha de su mochila y la encendió con la ayuda de un pedernal. Ya con la visión clara continuó con su viaje. Caminó durante un rato hasta que llego a una parte en la que el camino descendía en espiral, en el fondo veía una luz tenue. 

Decidido a proseguir, se dejó guiar por ese camino. Poco a poco fue escuchando ruidos a medida que se acercaba más y más a esa luz. Esta ya era lo suficientemente luminiscente como para prescindir de la antorcha. Así pues, la apago y guardó lo que quedaba en su mochila. Poco a poco siguió bajando hasta llegar a una pequeña entrada en forma de arco, este estaba lleno de los símbolos de Hekapoo, o mejor dicho, de su lenguaje. Más se adentró para descubrir lo que allí había. Lo que sus ojos le mostraban fue sorprendente, había pequeñas cascadas de lava que desembocaban en conductos que subían y bajaban. Era un espectáculo resplandeciente de roca fundida. Le infundía asombro a la vez que respeto la espectacularidad de ese sitio. 

Marco siguió caminando hacia adelante, donde la lava fluía. El ruido que antes escuchaba se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte. Por lo cual comenzó a ir más sigilosamente hacia donde se producía aquello. Su fue adentrando más y más en ese extraño sitio, pero tuvo que desistir al ver a un par de guardias más adelante.

\- Hekapoo - dijo por lo bajo.

Justo delante de la había dos Hekapoos resguardando el paso. Estas estaban hablando entre ellas.

\- Oye tienes algo en el ojo?  
\- Qué cosa.  
\- Tu pelo, ajaja.

Esta le dio un golpe con la mano en la nuca. 

\- Vuelve a tu trabajo.

Ambas se pusieron rectas mirando al frente. Marco que estaba detrás de una roca estaba preparando su siguiente movimiento. Saco dos flechas de las cuales manufacturó ayer. Estas flechas especiales estaban hechas con bambú. Había cortado la punta del bambú en cuatro trozos y estos sujetaban en su punta una bola hecha con hojas, la cual contenía agua. El objetivo de él era apagar esas llamas y lo haría de cualquier forma que pudiese. Lo que más le preocupaba antes de actuar era no perder el factor sorpresa. Pues durante el entrenamiento Krun le habló sobre este factor. “Cuando atacar una manada con intención de cazar más de una presa, ser importante intentar no perder factor sorpresa, y siempre tener plan para cuando de perderlo”. Por lo cual Marco tenía que ser lo más sigiloso y rápido posible. Preparó el arco y apuntó a una de las Hekapoos, respiro hondo y disparo. La flecha dio en la frente de Hekapoo explotando la bola de agua y apagando la llama que había en su cabeza. Este se esfumo al instante. La Hekapoo que estaba a su lado se alarmó y antes que ir a dar la alarma prefirió buscar al culpable. Marco no se lo pensó dos veces, rápidamente preparó la otra flecha que tenía en la mano y le disparó. Ella no fue ni capaz de ver de dónde provenía el disparo, y acabo por esfumarse cuando su llama se apagó por el agua.

Lentamente Marco salió de su escondite vigilando que no apareciese otra Hekapoo de algún sitio.

\- No hay moros en la costa. – dijo después de haber echado un vistazo rápido a la zona – parece que aún conservo el factor sorpresa.

Consiente de los puntos que tenía a su favor se decidió a continuar con la exploración del territorio.

Por precaución había tomado ya otras dos flechas de las cuales una la tenía lista para tensar y apuntar. Poco a poco se fue adentrando más en la cueva cuidando de ocultarse. Entró en lo que parecía ser una sala enorme. Había una elevación de que casi llegaba al techo. Descendiendo por esta había dos grandes barriles de piedra en los que había lava, dos Hekapoos controlaban cada barril. Más abajo había otras que se encargaban de hacer fluir la lava hacia arriba. Había unas diez en total, o al menos esas eran las que él pudo ver. Desde abajo no podía ver que era lo que allí arriba había, solo podía ver como la lava iba toda en aquella dirección. Marco quería respuestas, pero también necesitaba borrar a unas cuantas Hekapoos de ahí o sino lo acabarían.

Aprovechando la distancia opto ir por aquellas que se encontraban más cercanas al suelo. Se preparó ocultándose tras una roca esperando por lo que más quiera no ser visto, era necesario eliminar a la mayor cantidad posible. Apunto a la primera y disparó, suponiendo que daría en el blanco preparó su segundo disparo, no podía perder tiempo. Disparó a su segundo objetivo haciendo que se esfume, el primero también había desaparecido, más el resto de Hekas se habían percatado de que alguien las estaba hostigando. 

\- Intrusos!!!

El factor sorpresa ya estaba perdido, pero aun desconocían quien era su atacante. Preparó el siguiente disparo y en un momento se asomó para deshacerse del siguiente objetivo. Esta vio que le habían disparado pero no le dio tiempo suficiente a reaccionar antes de que la flecha apagase su llama.

Ahora las Hekas sabían dónde estaba y que utilizaba para vencerlas.

\- Muestreaste o muere, intruso.

Ahora definitivamente había perdido el factor sorpresa por completo, solo le quedaba hacer una última jugada arriesga para abatir a otra. Cargo la otra flecha que tenía en la mano, dio un profundo respiro y salió corriendo de su escondite. Todas las Hekapoos lo vieron fijamente. Marco visualizo a aquella que fuese un blanco más sencillo, disparó, más en esta ocasión sus enemigos ya estaban esperando otro ataque, así que Hekapoo pudo esquivarlo.

\- Buen intento… un momento – Hekapoo miro fijamente al atacante.

Esta hizo una señal a una de sus dobles para que atacara al extraño. Pronto Marco se encontró cara a cara con una de sus enemigas. Usando el arco a modo de arma contundente intento darle a la llama para apagarla. Hekapoo dio un salto rápido hacia atrás evitando ser convertida en polvo.

\- Wow, no eres malo – esta dibujo una sonrisa en su rosto – eso lo hará más interesante.

Esta levando la mano y una de las otras Hekapoos le lanzo una alabarda. Atrapó la alabarda en el aire e hizo una demostración de movimientos con esta, la cual acabo dejando en su brazo derecho tras su espalda y con su mano izquierda le hizo seña a Marco desafiándolo. 

Marco que ya había perdido el factor sorpresa dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro semicubierto por su capucha. Ambos se miraron por un instante preparándose para comenzar la pelea. Cuando una gota de sudor de Marco por el calor de la cueva cayó al suelo ambos salieron despegados. Hekapoo dio un barrido con su alabarda, Marco salto para evitarlo, así se colocó a espaldas de ella. Corrió rápidamente para apagar su llama. Esta dio un salto hacia adelante para poner distancia entre ellos. Volvió a ponerse en guardia con la albarda y bloqueo el golpe de arco con el que Marco la había placado. Ambos se encontraban forcejeando pero Marco estaba ganando poco a poco esa batalla de fuerza. Cuando se encontró lo suficientemente cerca dio una pequeña sonrisa. Rápidamente Hekapoo salió de allí. Marco había intentado soplar la llama de su cabeza aprovechando la cercanía del forcejeo.

\- Jaja, realmente eres interesante. Pero sabes? – dijo y Marco se giró para verla – me resultas familiar.

Marco volvió a dar una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No sabes cuánto. – dijo antes de salir disparado hacia ella.

Preparo el arco en su mano derecha para atacar de nuevo. Esta volvió a detenerlo con su alabarda, sin embargo Marco uso su mano libre para romper la defensa de ella y dejándola expuesta. Rápidamente se acercó a ella y soplo la llama de su cabeza mientras era incapaz de defenderse. Esta se esfumo como el resto. Volvió su mirada hacia las demás.

\- Una menos – dijo confiado.

Pero había algo que lo alarmo, solamente veía a cinco Hekapoos. Sin previo aviso una lo ataco por la espalda, pero no fue un ataque, sino que le quito la capucha. Cuando todas lo vieron se asombraron por un momento.

\- Eres… - dijo una de ellas.  
\- Sí, soy yo. – respondió el por ella.  
\- Marco – se escuchó desde la punta de la subida de la roca en donde los caminos de lava iban a parar.

Una Hekapoo se mostró desde arriba. Había otra más al parecer, pero… esta se veía distinta a las demás, en sus manos tenía unas tijeras.

\- Un momento – dijo Marco confundido – acaso tu…  
\- Soy la real, sí.  
\- Que haces aquí? – grito él. 

Distraído por la presencia de la verdadera Hekapoo no se percató de que dos de sus clones se habían acercado a él para tomarlo de los brazos y retenerlo, hicieron que este cayese de rodillas y que dejase su arco.

\- Oh pequeño, eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es que estas vivo, donde has estado todo este tiempo, pensé que ya te habías rendido jaja.

Arrodillado y desde el suelo levanto la mirada hacia la real.

\- Digamos que he estado sobrevenido en un bosque durante unos 3 años más o menos.  
\- Wow, debo admitirlo, no esperaba que fueses a sobrevivir al bosque de las bestias.  
\- Se podría decir que me he entrenado un poco.  
\- Si, se puede decir eso, no parece que te hayan sentado mal estos tres años de entrenamiento – dijo de una forma entre picara y burlona.  
\- Que??? – replicó el un poco confundido.

Hekapoo lo miró desde las alturas. “Me alegra saber que estas vivo y que aun poder seguir jugando contigo, pero realmente apareciste en el lugar menos indicado, lo siento por ti pequeño pero tendré que echarte” pensó ella. Con una sonrisa en su rostro dio una señal al resto de clones. Todas ellas asintieron.

\- Sáquenlo de aquí.

Mientras las dos clones lo sujetaban, una tercera tomó el carcaj con las flechas especiales que había hecho Marco.

\- Parece que conseguiste juguetitos durante este tiempo. – dijo antes de tirar el carcaj a uno de los pozos de donde salía lava.

Ahora ya no poseía el factor distancia de su parte. Así que solamente le quedaría pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- Sabes, me alegro de volver a verte – le dijo a la original – ahora sé que es posible encontrarte.

Dando un giro de hombros tiro a la Hekapoo que retenía su brazo derecho al suelo. La tomó del cuello para que no se levantara y sopló la su llama. Rápidamente dirigió su atención a la que lo retenía su brazo izquierdo, inténtenlo tómala con su brazo derecho pero esta le dio una patada en el estómago alejándolo de ella.

Ahora la pelea se había vuelto un cinco contra uno, a menos que la Hekapoo real decidiese unirse. Sin pensar mes el ello Marco se levantó poniéndose en guardia. Hacía tiempo que no había practicado karate, pero aún no se había olvidado de sus enseñanzas. Una Hekapoo lo como por la espalda haciéndole una llave al cuello. Este la tomó por sus hombros y la lanzó contra otra Hekapoo que había delante, estas chocaron y rodaron por el suelo. Las otras tres habían tomado alabardas para atacarlo. Se pusieron en fila a espaldas del chico para impedir que este se adentrase más en la cueva. Poco a poco iban avanzando, por lo que Marco se vio obligado a retroceder, aun así pudo recuperar su arco que estaba en el suelo. Las otras dos que estaban en el suelo se habían levantado ya y también habían tomado alabardas. 

Fue así como Marco se vio envuelto con tres enemigos a su frente y dos a su izquierda, todos armados, y todos ellos fuertes. Sus opciones eran huir o luchar en una batalla 100% desventajosa. Sabía que no volvería a tener otra oportunidad como esta, así que armado de valor se pudo en guarda para recibir a sus atacantes.

Una de las tres Hekapoos que estaba al frente salto directamente hacia el para dar un golpe en caída. Marco retrocedió para evitarlo, pero las otras se acercaban para atacarlo. Rápidamente tomo la punta de la alabarda de la Hekapoo que había saltado y mediante una gran fuerza dio un golpe en barrido con la alabarda y el clon aun sujetándola. Golpeo a dos de las cuatro que lo rodeaban. Antes de hacer nada atrajo a la que estaba sujetando la alabarda aun algo aturdida por el golpe y la acerco para apagar su llama. Ahora eran cuatro contra uno, y él también estaba armado. Las dos que no habían sido golpeadas corrieron hacia el para abatirlo, este bloqueo el golpe de una de ellas y con la alabarda la movió para parar el golpe de la otra y desviando el golpe hacia el suelo. Utilizando la alabarda como una jabalina se impulsó hacia la de la derecha atrapándola entre sus brazos y apresándola en el suelo, ambos se miraron por un segundo, Marco tomo aire pero antes de poder soplar una de las que estaba tirada en el suelo se había levantado y había corrido hasta el para propinarle una patada enviarlo lejos. La otra que también se había levantado salió disparada hacia él y le propino otra patada para enviarlo aún más lejos.

\- Parece que no se rendirá fácilmente – suspiro la original – supongo que tendré que prohibirle la entrada. SÁQUENLO!!! – grito ella.

Todas tomaron sus alabardas y cuando Marco se levantó comenzaron a hostigarlo con varias series de golpes de alabarda. Este se vio totalmente obligado a retroceder, estaba saliendo del sitio donde se encontraba la original.

Mientras la original había levantado sus manos y la lava había comenzado a temblar. La lava comenzó a rebalsar de golpe de sus canales y de sus pozos.

Marco seguía retrocediendo, no podía pasar el muro de Hekapoos. Todas ellas estaban sonriendo, todo estaba saliendo como lo tenían pensado. Pronto Marco descubriría porque estas se reían tanto. Comenzó a ver lava saliendo de la otra habitación y avanzando hacia él. Contra eso sí que ya no podría hacer nada, comenzó a correr mientras la lava seguía avanzando. El resto de Hekapoos se quedaron ahí paradas mientras la lava pasaba por sus piernas. Marco vio como a ellas no les pasaba nada al contacto con la roca fundida, esto lo sorprendió, pero sabía que a él no le pasaría lo mismo se la lava lo alcanzaba. Comenzó a subir a toda prisa por el camino en espiral. La lava también subía. Continuo corriendo y corriendo hasta llegar arriba del todo, dio un vistazo para ver el nivel de la lava, ya estaba por salir incluso del hoyo, siguió corriendo rápidamente hacia la salida, tendría que ser rápido, pues esta estaba un poco lejos. Corría y corría pero la lava no paraba de perseguirlo. Entonces poco a poco dejo de avanzar. Marco se giró para observar esto. La lava se había detenido por completo, seguía ardiendo pero seguía allí, totalmente inquieta.

\- Pensar, que ella sea capaz de hacer algo así.

La lava impedía avanzar, de nuevo a donde se había encontrado con ellas. Absorto en aquel líquido espeso un portal se abrió ante sus ojos, un portal rojo. Una Hekapoo salió disparada de él, esta le dio una patada fuerte a Marco, mandándolo a volar y enviándolo fuera de la cueva. Esta patada no se sintió como las anteriores, esta era más fuerte. Eso solo significaba una cosa.

\- Tu… eres la real – dijo apoyado de espaldas en el suelo y con el bazo en el estómago.

Ella se acercó caminando hacia él.

\- Te felicito por haberme encontrado, realmente nunca me habría imaginado que me fueses a encontrar aquí, y mucho menos que en un solo día acabases con ocho de mis clones. Realmente has progresado, pero tu diversión acaba por hoy, no volverás a entrar a esta cueva… nunca.

Con un movimiento de mano parte de la lava que se había parado comenzó a flotar. Esta se acercó a la salida y se pegó en el techo. Fue entonces que ella cerró la mano y se produjo una explosión dentro de la cueva en donde la lava se había pegado. Piedras comenzaron a caer cubriendo la entrada a la cueva. Hekapoo miro a Marco a los ojos y con sus tijeras abrió un portal. 

\- Nos veremos en otra ocasión, pequeño. – dijo antes de entrar al portal y desaparecer una vez más.

Totalmente vencido y resignado Marco apretó sus puños y miro al cielo.

\- Hekapoo… YA NO SOY PEQUEÑO!!! – gritó agitando el puño al cielo.


	13. Capítulo 12: Rotchville

El esfuerzo sin recompensa es una de las cosas más crudas que nos puede dar la vida a veces. Deja un sabor amargo y nos hace sentir como si el trabajo hecho por nuestra propia mano no sirviese de nada. Así es como se sentía Marco en estos momentos.

Hekapoo lo echó de la cueva sin poder conocer significado alguno de las palabras que el tanto buscaba. Mas su espíritu no estaba del todo hundido, pues recordó que fue capaz de vencer a ocho de los trece enemigos que vio en aquel lugar.

\- Parece que el entrenamiento de Krun me ayudó mucho.

Miro fijamente donde antes estaba la entrada a la cueva de la cual fue expulsado.

\- Tal vez… sea el momento de irme de aquí.

Así pues se levantó y con sus manos se quitó el exceso de polvo que tenía encima. 

\- Volveré a seguir con el plan que tenía antes de entrar en el bosque de las bestias. Es momento de ir a la ciudad.

Un suave viento soplaba a su favor. Se colocó la capucha, se adentró al bosque y emprendió su camino a la ciudad que Neprh le comentó que fuera.

A pesar de la lucha reciente que había tenido con Hekapoo, o más bien sus clones, no se sentía del todo cansado. Al menos podía decirse que conservaba la energía suficiente para dirigirse a la ciudad.

Sin dar más a la espera de puso en marcha hacia la ciudad. El trayecto normalmente tardaría unos 3 días si no hay inconvenientes de por medio. Pero la cueva desde donde partió estaba a más o menos la mitad del trayecto habitual, y con las capacidades físicas actuales de Marco este llego al anochecer. Sin embargo se sentía agotado, así que decidió parar un momento en las afueras para comer y recuperar fuerzas.

Al cabo de un rato, nuestro aventurado se encontraba delante de la entrada a la ciudad. Esta estaba rodeada por una muralla de piedra. Más está no era de gran escala, pese a rodear la ciudad entera está no superaba el metro de altura.

\- Bienvenidos a Rotchville - leyó en un cartel de la entrada.

Comenzó a caminar dentro de esta y a observar con curiosidad su arquitectura. Las calles estaban adosadas con piedra. Las casas, locales y posadas también. En el centro de la ciudad se levantaba lo que parecía ser un pequeño castillo. Este presentaba unos escalones que daban pie a la entrada del mismo. El edificio mostraba unas dos torres, cada una a sus lados. No era una edificación demasiado distinta al resto, solo presentaba una envergadura mayor, pero no demasiado. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que la ciudad era de mewmanos, o al menos eso parecía.

\- Y yo que pensaba que aquí solamente habría monstruos - dijo mirando al castillo - Me pregunto si el suyo será un rey humilde.

Siendo ya tarde pensó que sería buena idea encontrar una posada en la que poder pasar la noche. 

Buscó la que estaba más cerca y se dispuso a entrar. Había poca gente, dentro, llego a ver a un par de tipos bebiendo, lo que parecía ser un guardia, y una pareja con su hijo. Más cuando esté entro todos se giraron a verlo.

\- Hola - dijo a todo el mundo levantando la mano a modo de saludo.

Más nadie correspondió a su saludo. Todos ellos desviaron la mirada hacia lo que estaba haciendo a la previa intromisión del extraño.

\- Supongo que no estarán de humor - dijo el para sí.

Se acercó a la barra para hablar con el propietario del local. Al no ver a nadie tocó la campanilla del local. De lo que parecía ser la cociné salió una mujer que traía una tarta en sus manos.

\- Perdone la tardanza, bienvenido a… - cuando la mujer vio a Marco se quedó totalmente muda.  
\- Hola, soy un viajero, me gustaría pasar la noche aquí. - dijo con naturalidad, pero este se sentía extrañado por la reacción de la mujer.  
\- Emmm, y-ya se nos terminaron las habitaciones. - dijo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.  
\- Oh, es una pena. Segura que no le queda ninguna habitación?  
\- No, lo siento, será mejor que pruebe en otro sitio.  
\- De acuerdo, gracias. - dijo saliendo del lugar. Cuando estuvo ya fuera - eso fue extraño. Supongo que tendré que probar suerte en otro sitio.

Pasó por muchos albergues pero ninguno quería aceptarlo.

\- Lo siento, no acogemos a vagabundos - dijo un señor fuerte y barbudo.  
\- No soy un vagabundo - protestó el - soy un viajero.  
\- Y dígame usted, señor viajero, tiene dinero?  
\- Pues - hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo - no.  
\- Pues no hay habitación para usted.  
\- Acepta carne? - dijo sacando de su mochila un trozo de stikaag envuelto en hojas.  
\- Váyase de aquí.

Marco salió del local molesto. Aun así sabía que aquel hombre tenía razón, sin dinero no llegaría a ninguna parte ahí. Necesitaba encontrar una forma de conseguir dinero. Pero lo primero era encontrar un sitio donde dormir.

\- Supongo que dormiré en el bosque - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - además, no es la primera vez que lo hago. Aunque me hubiese gustado dormir en una cama después de tanto tiempo.

Partió camino al bosque, pero sintió que lo estaban siguiendo. Por un momento pensó que podría ser Hekapoo, solía aparecer cuando menos lo esperaba, como ahora. Pero descartó esa posibilidad cuando al olfatear el ambiente no logró percibir el aroma de ella. Se giró y vio un pequeño perro. No era muy grande, no le llegaba ni a las rodillas. Tenía el pelaje de color gris como el acero. Y sus patas y hocico tenían partes blancas. El pequeño al verlo se sentó y lo miró fijamente. Marco se acercó a él y se inclinó para acariciarlo.

\- Oh, hola pequeño. Acaso te perdiste?

El perro movía la cola mientras lo acariciaba. Lo examinó detenidamente. Se veía un poco desnutrido y tampoco llevaba collar. Le lamió la mano.

\- Acaso estás en la misma situación que yo? - dijo con una sonrisa melancólica - debes tener hambre.

Metió la mano en su mochila y con un cuchillo de piedra cortó un trozo del stikaag que había sacado antes.

\- Ten, come cuanto quieras. No me es difícil conseguir más.

El perro olisqueó un poco la carne y no tardó en darle un buen mordisco. Mientras esté estaba disfrutando de una comida que no había tenido en días, recibió una última caricia y aquel que le dio de comer desapareció. El pequeño miró a ambos lados buscando al extraño. Pero no lo halló. Volvió a centrar su atención en la carne y continúo devorándola.

Marco había encontrado un árbol con unas ramas adecuadas sobre las cuales reposar. Sin mucho esfuerzo subió y dejó sus pertenencias en unas ramas donde no se caería. Agotado por todo el ajetreo del día apoyó su cabeza en una rama y dejó que el sueño lo invadiera.

Los primeros rayos de luz anunciaron el comienzo de la mañana. El chico abrió muy despacio los ojos y dio un enorme bostezo. Se tomó un momento para estirarse y crujirse los huesos. Tomó sus pertenencias y de un salto volvió a la tierra. Tan pronto tocó el suelo noto algo extraño. Miro detrás de él y vio recostado en el árbol al mismo perro de la otra noche.

\- Hey, acaso me seguiste pequeño? - dijo notoriamente emocionado por verlo.

El perro se levantó de golpe y al ver al chico fue hacia él y se apoyó en su pierna con sus patas delanteras mientras estaba parado y moviendo la cola. Le acercó la mano para que le lamiera. El perro correspondió al gesto con mucha excitación.

\- Jeje, eres un buen chico. Quieres venir a comer conmigo?

El pequeño dio un pequeño ladrido de alegría y miró a al chico con la lengua fuera.

\- Tomaré eso como un sí.

Con un fuego improvisado concinó la carne para ambos. Sentados estaban los dos disfrutando de su comida. Mientras, Marco seguía pensando en cómo conseguir dinero. Observó al perro comiendo con gusto su carne y entonces la idea lo golpeó como si de un rayo se tratase.

\- Eso es - dijo levantándose de golpe y asustando al pequeño.

Después de haber cazado un par de presas, este y el cachorro se dirigían a la ciudad en busca de clientes. Pero antes de ponerse a ofrecer carne recordó algo importante. No tenía idea de que moneda se usaba allí ni el precio por el cual se vendía la carne. Antes de ponerse a vender habría de investigar el mercado. 

Habiendo dejado sus presas en un sitio seguro, emprendió viaje a las tiendan. Como era de esperarse, todo el mundo lo estaba evitando. Algunas madres alejaban a sus hijos de él. Algunos hombres lo miraban con recelo. Y alguna que otra joven admiraba sus abdominales bien conseguidos después de tres años de entrenamiento. 

Así no consiguió la información que buscaba, pues tan pronto un comerciante lo veía cerca, este lo echaba. Así que optó por utilizar un método más discreto. Decidió subirse a los tejados, evitando ser visto, y desde las alturas escuchar las negociaciones entre los clientes y mercaderes.

\- Hola Juan, como esta todo? - preguntó una señora mayor a un carnicero.  
\- Señora Hallen, que bueno verla por aquí.   
\- Te has enterado lo que hizo la mujer del pescadero con el hijo del panadero? se dice que entre ambos hicieron buenas migas.  
\- Qué osadía por parte de ellos.  
\- Hay mujeres que buscan el placer en los más jóvenes. Y es normal que alguien quiera emociones fuertes. A pesar de que ella tenga 45 y el 17.  
\- Qué descaro por parte de ella y que poco autocontrol por parte de el.  
\- Si, desde que se escapan juntos han estado construyendo una carreta en el aserradero del carpintero. Como el panadero se entere de esto les destrozará el carro.  
\- Válgame Dios.

“Oh enserio, no puede solo comprar algo e irse” pensó Marco desde las alturas.

\- En fin Juan…

“Gracias”

\- Dame lo de siempre.  
\- Lo de siempre?  
\- Si lo de siempre.

“ENSERIO!!!???”

\- Aquí tiene señora. Serán cincuenta dólares.  
\- Muchas gracias Juan.  
\- Que tenga un buen día señora Hallen.

La señora se fue un poco encorvada y caminando lentamente con su bolsa de carne en mano.

“Este no fue un primer contacto fructífero, pero al menos ahora sé que usan el dólar como moneda de cambio, qué coincidencia” pensó él.

A medida que avanzaba el día Marco se dedicó únicamente a investigar a los mercaderes anotando toda información que le fuese de utilidad, diferencia de precios, piezas, cantidades, tiempo que lleva la carne conservándose. No se convirtió en un experto, pero al menos obtuvo información con la cual poder orientarse en el mercado. 

Al investigar tanto también sacó sus propias conclusiones. Como que podría vender la carne a los carniceros y las pieles a los peleteros. Por lo cual también investigo los precios de las pieles de los peleteros. 

\- Hola Pedro  
\- Hola señora Hallen - dijo el peletero saludando a la anciana.  
\- Has escuchado lo que pasó con la esposa del pescadero y el hijo del panadero?  
\- No, cuéntemelo.

“Oh por Dios" se quejó mentalmente.

Pero a pesar de todo el conocimiento adquirido, este no serviría de nada por sí solo. Tenía que hacer algo con su aspecto.

Esa misma tarde confeccionó unas ropas de cuero con los animales que había cazado, se hizo unos pantalones y un peto bastante decente. Cortó la cabeza de la piel del stikaag que le había dado Krun y utilizó el resto como si fuese una capa de espinas. También se hizo un par de botas de cuero, todo eso en conjunto le daría un aspecto más sofisticado y, por lo tanto, menos agresivo al público. Pero sentía que aún le faltaba algo.

\- Me pregunto si... - levantó el brazo para oler su axila - puaj… sí.

Se quitó toda la ropa que tenía y decidió darse un baño en el río. De paso lavó su sudadera que sería la única prenda de la cual no se desharía, y al perro. Aún no sabía cómo se llamaba el chiquitín, y como lo estuvo siguiendo todo el día creyó que iba siendo hora de que tuviese un nombre.

\- Mmmm, creo que te llamaré… William. Te gusta ese nombre?

El pequeño solo respondió con unos pocos ladridos y le lamió la barba.

\- Ajaja, para, para - entre risas y carcajadas en el agua se percató de algo - creo que también tendré que arreglar esto.

Afilo el cuchillo de piedra que tenía y afeito su barba. Aunque también le hubiese gustado hacer algo con su pelo, pues este, después de tanto tiempo, estaba un poco largo. Se miró en el río para ver su nuevo aspecto.

\- Jjmmm, creo que estoy listo para ofrecer mi mercancía… mañana - dijo al ver que el sol se ponía.

Guardó los cadáveres para mañana despellejarlos y tener todo listo para su venta. Y así después de un largo día, él y William se dispusieron a dormir.


	14. Capítulo 13: Marco, el mercader

Un nuevo día con un nuevo objetivo que conseguir. Esos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente del chico justo después de despertar. 

Luego de preparar todo lo necesario partió junto a su amigo William. Optó por dejar sus armas escondidas y llevar solo su ropa y la mercancía.

Ambos se hallaban delante de la tienda de uno de los carniceros que había por allí.

\- Tu espera aquí fuera - le dijo al pequeño animal.

Decidido entró al recinto. Aún no había nadie.

\- Hola - exclamó ante la presencia de nadie.  
\- Oh - dijo un tipo saliendo de una habitación - disculpe. Aún no hemos abierto.  
\- Lo sé, he venido para ofrecerle algo.

El señor levantó una ceja confundido.

\- Qué es lo que buscas chico.

Él se quitó la mochila y sacó de ella un cuerpo envuelto en hojas y lianas, colocándola en el mostrador.

\- Quiero ofrecerle esto - dijo mientras quitaba los nudos hechos con las lianas y dejando su producto a la vista.

El carnicero al verlo abrió los ojos de par en par. Era un cadáver de ciervo despellejado, se le veía en buen estado.

\- De donde…?  
\- Secretos de vendedor.  
\- Cuanto pides por él?  
\- Cuando ofrece.

El dueño conservo la compostura y se puso recto, palpó al animal.

\- Le doy cien.

Marco se mantuvo inexpresivo ante la oferta del carnicero.

\- Sabe, señor…  
\- Jackson  
\- Señor Jackson. La carne que le estoy ofreciendo es de gran calidad, no fue fácil de conseguir, y además es fresca, le estoy ofreciendo una pieza totalmente entera. Yo creo que algo así vale como mínimos unos doscientos dólares.  
\- Doscien…

Marco le levantó la mano para que le dejase hablar.

\- Pero sabe, estoy dispuesto a venderle esta pieza por cien dólares sin pedirle nada a cambio.  
\- Lo dice usted de verdad.  
\- Si, quédesela. Y si le gusta, que sepa que puedo conseguir más. Búsqueme por la ciudad, me encontrará. Me llamo Marco.  
\- Entiendo. Aceptaré su oferta entonces, señor Marco.

El señor le pagó la cantidad pactada y nuestro comerciante salió del local. William lo esperaba mientras se rascaba la oreja. Tan pronto lo vio salir se puso delante de él moviendo la cola. Él miró al perro seriamente.

\- Lo conseguí, hice mi primera venta - dijo saltando de alegría y levantando a William - debemos volver para buscar más carne y seguir vendiendo.

El chico dejó al cachorro en el suelo y ambos salieron corriendo en busca del resto de la carne. 

Durante la mañana consiguió vender unas cuatro piezas más. Solo con la carne consiguió un monto de unos seis cientos veintitrés dólares. Ahora le tocaba vender las pieles. Para estas tenía pensado algo distinto. Se dirigió al peletero más reconocido según su investigación. Entró con normalidad al local. Este estaba lleno de clientes. Aun así buscó la forma de llegar hasta el dueño.

\- Hola, me gustaría hablar con el dueño del local - le dijo al trabajador que más cerca tenía.  
\- Bienvenido. En estos momentos el señor Macher está ocupado. Qué es lo que se le ofrece?

No le dio explicación alguna. Solo abrió su mochila y dejo que el empleado viese lo que había dentro.

\- Quiero ofrecerle mi mercancía.

Este se quedó mirando a la mochila y luego miró al chico.

\- Espere un momento - dijo abandonando a nuestro comerciante mientras se iba en busca del dueño.

En unos minutos Marco se encontraba sentado en un sillón bastante cómodo en una habitación alfombrada con la piel de un oso. El resto del sitio estaba adornado con pieles y cuero de distintos animales. Admiró un poco ese pintoresco sitio.

\- Mucho gusto - dijo un señor que estaba a la habitación - déjeme que me presente, soy el señor Macher.  
\- El gusto es mío - respondió saludándolo con un apretón de manos - yo soy el señor Marco.  
\- Es usted un poco joven para ser señor si me permite señalar.  
\- Bueno, digamos puedo ser un señor para aquellos que me consideren como tal.  
\- Ya veo.  
\- Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mí, he venido a ofrecerle algo que podría interesarle.

Abrió su mochila mostrándole 5 pieles de ciervo. El señor las examinó detenidamente.

\- Ciertamente estás pieles son de una calidad ligeramente superior a las que suelo recibir. Pero le seré sincero. Lo que realmente me interesa es eso que lleva usted - dijo señalando a la capa de espinas hecha con piel de stikaag.

Marco sonrió. Él sabía que unas pieles de ciervo no le serían de mucho interés, pero si su capa.

\- Me halaga al mencionarlo - dijo exhibiéndola - le gustaría probarla?  
\- Puedo? 

Le acercó la capa y se la colocó en sus hombros. El tipo parecía disfrutar con ella. La miraba, tocaba y extendía alegremente.

\- Es magnífica. Cuanto pide por ella?  
\- Tristemente no está a la venta. Este fue el regalo que me hizo alguien muy preciado para mí.  
\- Entiendo. Es perfectamente comprensible - dijo mientras se quitaba la capa y se la entregaba a su dueño.  
\- Pero… - dijo, cosa que captó la inmediata atención de Macher - puedo conseguirle piel de stikaag.  
\- Eso me resultaría de grato agrado. Cuanto pedirás por ellas?  
\- Solo pediré lo que valen para usted.

El señor Macher lo miró con una sonrisa elocuente. El chico parecía saber lo que hacía, más lo que le estaba ofreciendo era algo que no se veía todos los días. Por lo cual no sintió que el muchacho tratase de aprovecharse de él. 

\- Muy bien chico. Te daré dos cientos dólares por cada piel de stikaag que me consigas. Claro está todas deben ser de una medida similar a la que usted lleva. Siendo así, considero que tenemos un trato - dijo extendiendo la mano para sellarlo como caballeros.  
\- No dude en que las pieles serán de un buen tamaño. Pero aún no he terminado de exponer mis términos - dato que le hizo bajar la mano a su posible cliente - me gustaría ofrecerle más pieles que solo las de un stikaag, pues estas no son fáciles de conseguir - Macher asentía mientras escuchaba - su precio ya lo negociaremos en su debido momento. Por ahora quiero que sepa que le traeré más pieles en cuanto me sea posible y, habrá pieles que las traeré pero no para vendérselas, las traeré porque quiero que me confeccionen un traje elegante para ofrecer mi mercancía de cara al público. Y por mercancía no me refiero a las pieles que negocio con usted. Siendo esto mis términos, me gustaría saber su opinión - dijo extendiendo la mano - tenemos un trato?

Su receptor analizó detenidamente aquello que le ofrecía y aquello que le demandaba. Dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción y estrechó con gusto la mano de su ofertante.

\- Tenemos un trato señor Marco. En cuanto a las pieles que tiene ahora, estoy dispuesto…  
\- Quédeselas por favor. Son un obsequio en señal de nuestra nueva relación.  
\- Es usted un buen negociante señor Marco.  
\- Por favor, llámeme solo Marco.

El peletero correspondió con una leve inclinación, a lo que el muchacho respondió con el mismo gesto.

Ya fuera de la tienda se encontró con su fiel amigo William. Al cual acarició como ya le era de costumbre.

\- Qué tal chico? - dijo con una sonrisa.

El cachorro movía la cola de alegría. Dio unos pequeños ladridos en respuesta a la pregunta de Marco.

\- Así me gusta.

Volvió a pararse dispuesto a ir a un nuevo rumbo.

\- Aún queda algo más que hacer.

En la ciudad había alguien que se encargaba de la venta de propiedades. Nuestro comerciante tenía pensado adquirir una vivienda para dejar sus pertenencias y habitar.

Junto a la entrada del local había un cartel de “se busca”, pero no había foto de aquel al que se perseguía. Se acusaba a este hombre de asesinatos varios. También tenía una recompensa de quinientos dólares.

\- Wow, sea quien sea debe ser alguien odiado.

Sin dar más espera entró al local. Allí se encontraba un hombre calvo bien vestido. Este parecía ser el propietario.

\- Buenos días joven - dijo el hombre.  
\- Buenos días señor.  
\- Qué se le ofrece?  
\- Quería comprar una vivienda.  
\- Claro, tenemos un amplio catálogo…  
\- He visto una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de un río. Esa la tienen?

El hombre al escuchar lo que Marco le pedía empalideció un poco.

\- Emmm, si, la tenemos pero… - el tipo parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresar aquello que quería pronunciar - pero al estar fuera de la ciudad no está bajo la protección de los guardias. Además en un sitio pequeño. Solo tiene una cama, una mesa, una chimenea y unas pocas cosas más. Tiene lo mínimo.  
\- Lo sé, pero no es algo que me importe.  
\- Aun así me veo obligado de informarle de algo muy importante. Hace unas semanas hemos sufrido el ataque de un asesino misterioso. Ya ha asesinado a tres personas. No hemos vuelto a saber nada de él por tres semanas, pero no estamos seguros. Si decide tomar la cabaña que me está pidiendo usted no estaría vigilado por los guardias en caso de que alguien quisiese hacerle algo.  
\- Suena un poco peligroso. Pero igualmente, me interesa esa casa.  
\- Como guste. Serán 100 dólares.  
\- Wow, es barata.  
\- Por todo lo anteriormente mencionado es porque la cabaña vale poco. No está en mal estado, pero los ciudadanos consideran la protección de nuestros muros como algo invaluable.

No le dió mucha seguridad eso último. La gente se quedaba en la ciudad para estar segura tras esos muros… esos muros de menos de un metro de altura.

\- Tenga - le dió una escritura - estos son los derechos de propiedad de la cabaña. Debe ir al castillo y presentárselo al alcalde, él le entregara las llaves de la vivienda.  
\- Gracias - dijo tomando el papel y entregándole el dinero - espere… dijo alcalde? No es un rey?  
\- No. En esta ciudad tenemos un sistema gubernamental democrático.  
\- Uhm, curioso. Bueno, voy a buscar esas llaves, gracias.  
\- Que tenga buen día.

Volviendo a encontrarse con William en el exterior lo acarició como siempre.

\- Parece que aún nos falta hacer una cosa más. Vamos.

Allí estaba, la entrada al castillo. Igual que siempre el perrito se quedó esperando fuera. Marco al entrar vio un recibidor considerablemente extenso. Había un montón de tablas donde personas atendían a gente del pueblo. Al final del recibidor había una mesa más grande que el resto, esa estaba ocupada por un hombre bajito y regordete. Al igual que el resto de personas allí, estaba trajeado. Un guardia a su derecha le llamó la atención

\- Hola - saludo el guarda.  
\- Oh - soltó alarmado - hola.  
\- A qué viene señor?  
\- Emmm, vengo a buscar las llaves de una vivienda que acabo de comprar.  
\- En ese caso póngase en la cola de espera en la mesa del alcalde. La del fondo.  
\- Gracias.

Parece ser que tenían un sistema de atención al público por turnos. Había 3 personas delante de él, más no intento escuchar de que temas estaban tratando. Estaba entretenido curioseando el sitio con la mirada. Su construcción era algo curiosa, había pilares en el interior y cristales de colores, casi podía asemejarse a una iglesia. Quedo totalmente absorto ante el disfrute visual del sitio. Hasta que la voz del alcalde lo despertó de su trance.

\- Hola señor.  
\- Uh - se giró Marco de golpe por la sorpresa.  
\- En qué puedo ayudarle.  
\- Hola. He comprado una vivienda y me dijeron que debía pedirle las llaves a usted.  
\- Claro, enséñeme el documento de propiedad.

Le dejó los documentos que le pedía, este los examino detenidamente.

\- Con que la cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad. Debes ser alguien a quien le gusta la tranquilidad.  
\- Jeje, si parecía un sitio bastante tranquilo.  
\- Pero, está seguro? Últimamente hemos estado asustados por…  
\- El asesino?  
\- Si… no sabemos quién es y la gente está un poco insegura de sí misma. La cabaña que estas adquiriendo esta fuera de la protección de nuestros guardias. Realmente quieres vivir allí?  
\- Se cuidarme solo – dijo con una sonrisa – no se preocupe por mí.   
\- Jo jo jo, pareces un joven confiado. Bueno, está bien. Ten – dijo entregándole las llaves – espero que pases una agradable estadía en Rotchville. Por cierto, me llamo Kenovan, pero todos me dicen Ken.  
\- Mucho gusto Ken, yo soy Marco – dijo levantándose para estrecharle la mano.  
\- El gusto es mío Marco. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, no dudes en pedirlo.  
\- Gracias, es usted muy amable.  
\- Jeje, muchos me lo dicen. A si, puedo pedirte un favor Marco?  
\- Claro, dígame.  
\- Me he fijado en que no pareces de por aquí. Eres nuevo en esta ciudad, no?  
\- Sí, soy un viajero, y pensé en quedarme un periodo corto por aquí.  
\- Muy bien. Escucha, te importaría ir a la mesa donde está ese señor de allá - dijo señalando a la mesa que estaba a su derecha, a unos diez metros de distancia – él te hará un registro para que estés en nuestra lista de ciudadanos. Desde lo de los asesinatos queremos llevar un mejor control de las personas que están aquí.  
\- Claro, no será ningún problema.  
\- De acuerdo Marco, espero que te vaya bien entonces. Ah, y bienvenido a Rotchville.

Después de rellenar unos pocos papeles ya era oficialmente un ciudadano de allí. Tenía ganas ya de ver su nueva casa, así que salió con ánimos del castillo. Ni apenas estaba afuera buscó a William, este no estaba.

\- William? – dijo mirando a todas partes.

No lo veía por ningún sitio, así que decidió dar un silbido para llamarlo. A los pocos segundos de hacerlo comenzó a escuchar a un animalejo correteando por los callejones. Tan pronto como lo había perdido este había este aparecido.

\- Ahí estas amigo – dijo acercándose para acariciarlo – no me des esos sustos. Por cierto, tenemos casa. Quieres ir a verla?

El cachorro solo dio unos pequeños ladridos como respuesta.

\- Vamos entonces.

Era medio día y ambos se hallaban delante de la puerta de su nuevo hogar. La cabaña se ubicaba, como todos habían mencionado, a una distancia considerable de la ciudad, aun así seguía perteneciendo a ella. Un árbol grande crecía junto a ella y a unos diez metros se encontraba el rio. Seguía pensando que era un precio barato para un sitio así. Pero ya emocionado no quiso esperar más y decidió conocer el interior.

Marco introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta. Tal como fuera, por dentro tampoco era muy grande la cabaña. Tenía una habitación para la cama, una mesita de noche, un cofre para guardar pertenencias y un armario. En el recibidor había una mesa con dos sillas y junto a estas había una chimenea y una cocina de leños. También había un hacha junto a la chimenea y un hierro para remover las maderas.

\- No es muy grande pero se ve acogedor. Será mejor que busque todas las cosas que dejé en el bosque y las traiga aquí.

Pero antes de partir quiso hacer una cosa. Entro a su habitación y fue probar la cama, esta se sentía suave y cálida.

\- Ahhh, hacía tiempo que no dormía en una de estas - dijo y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad. Pero pronto decidió prescindir de ese pequeño placer - será mejor que busque las cosas que dejé en el bosque. 

Se levantó para cumplir con lo dicho. Dejó su mochila y todas aquellas cosas que no debía cargar encima en la mesa. Solo se llevó las llaves de casa.

\- Vuelvo en un rato William.

El pequeño se quedó por la zona jugando mientras su compañero iba en busca de sus pertenencias.

Al cabo de un rato ya había vuelto con todo. Su arco y flechas y algún que otro animal que había cazado por el camino. Colocó todas sus cosas en sus correspondientes sitios. Las flechas y arco en el baúl. Su chaqueta roja en el armario. Su capa de stikaag la dejo en el respaldo de una de las sillas. Con unos leños que había en el interior de la casa encendió un fuego en la cocina y preparó la comida para ambos.

Por la tarde fue a cazar algunas presas para comerciar con ellas al día siguiente. Ya siendo casi de noche y habiendo terminado de conseguir todo lo que necesitaba, decidió descansar un poco en la silla junto a su amigo y el fuego de la chimenea.

\- Sabes, creo que Hekapoo puede esperar un poco. No estaría mal quedarse unos días así, tranquilos.

William solo estaba recostado en la alfombra disfrutando de la calma. Realmente Marco no esperaba una respuesta del animal. Pero sí que disfrutaba de su compañía. En ese momento pensó que realmente no estaría mal pasar unos pocos días de calma allí. Podría preguntar por algún mago en cualquier momento, la ciudad no se movería de ahí.

\- Oh, hora de comer - dijo preparando el fuego para cocinar.

Sin duda ellos podrían disfrutar de una cálida y reconfortante noche tranquila.

Pero en ese momento, en otro sitio, estaban pasando ciertas cosas.

Por las calles de Rotchville caminaba una mujer con paso elegante. Ya era de noche y solo la luz de las farolas iluminaba las calles. Lo calma de la hermosa dama se vería perturbada por unos sonidos extraños. Un poco alarmada decidió mirar a su alrededor. Pero no consiguió ver a nadie, estaba totalmente sola. Buscó un guardia con la mirada para intentar calmarse un poco. Pero solo consiguió agravar su preocupación al no ver a nadie. Los sonidos seguían escucharse cada vez más y más cerca. Su inseguridad la obligó a acelerar el paso. Los sonidos ya estaban prácticamente tras ella. Rápidamente se giró alarmada y esperando lo peor. Más está no vio nada y el sonido había cesado. Su corazón se llenó de calma por un momento y ella pudo volver a respirar tranquila. Más ese pequeño momento de calma fue el último que tendría. De la nada apareció una mano por su espalda que la tomó por la boca, impidiéndole gritar. Ella se aferró a ese brazo intentado liberarse desesperadamente, quería gritar auxilio a toda costa, pero su forcejeo no duró demasiado cuando un cuchillo hizo un corte profundo en su cuello. Poco a poco se fue sintiendo cansada. Sus brazos ya no tenían fuerzas. Poco a poco fue soltando el brazo de quien la sujetaba. El frio fue invadiendo su ser con cada segundo que pasaba. Fue depositada en el suelo y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos jamás.


	15. Capítulo 14: Asesinato

Nuestro chico se encontraba caminando por las calles de Rotchville. Ya era de día, el sol apretaba y la gente estaba ajetreada por su trabajo. Todo parecía estar en orden.

Como ya tenía planeado, fue a visitar a sus clientes para darles la mercancía que él les había prometido. Los carniceros se habían mostrado contentos con la carne que conseguía, y por ello siguieron comprando su mercancía.

Todos sus clientes se mostraron contentos con sus productos. Exceptuando al Sr. Macher que se mostró un poco desilusionado al ver que aún no le habían traído su piel de stikaag. Aun así, las pieles que le traía no eran malas, así que las compraba con gusto. Marco le aseguró que tendría las pieles de stikaag, pero que no se impacientase, después de todo un stikaag no es una presa fácil. “Y tampoco tengo ganas de correr durante mucho rato para cazar stikaags” pensó él.

Ya antes del mediodía había entregado todo el material conseguido. Así que pensó que podría disfrutar de un agradable paseo por las calles junto a William.

Pasando por delante de los distintos locales vio uno que le llamo la atención, la barbería. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, lo tenía considerablemente largo. Pensó que ya sería momento de hacerse un pequeño cambio. 

\- William, iré a este sitio. Nos vemos luego en la cabaña. De acuerdo?

El chiquitín le ladro en respuesta a su charla. Este se fue corriendo por la ciudad perdiéndose de vista.

Dentro del local había un hombre con un bigote prodigioso. Un mostacho para ser precisos. Pero este era completamente calvo, lo que hacía que su bigote resaltarse aún más. Junto a él había una joven de cabellos negros. Tenía una piel un poco pálida y rasgos faciales suaves. Su figura era gentil y sencilla. Ella al verlo entrar por el local se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

\- Saludos - dijo Marco al entrar.

El señor, que estaba atendiendo a una clienta correspondió su saludo.

\- Buenos días. En cuanto termine con ella estaré…  
\- Yo me encargo - se apresuró a decir la chica, la cual se acercó a Marco - hola, en qué puedo ayudarte - dijo con una agradable sonrisa.  
\- Hola, venía a cortarme el pelo – respondió el, un poco inclinado hacia atrás por la proximidad a la que estaba la chica de él.  
\- Muy bien, sígueme por aquí.

Ella lo llevo hacia una silla libre para que pudiese sentarse, con gusto lo hizo. El señor miró a la chica entornando sus ojos y reprochándola un poco con la mirada. Señalo con su cabeza a un señor mayor que estaba sentado en la sala de espera. Al parecer la muchacha se había saltado a este hombre para atender a nuestro aventurero. Ella se disculpó con su jefe sin medir palabra.

\- Bueno aquí estamos – volviendo la atención a su cliente – estas cómodo?  
\- Si, gracias – dijo un tanto ajeno a la situación.  
\- Perfecto, cómo te llamas?  
\- Marco.  
\- Bonito nombre, yo me llamo Julia. Permíteme ponerte esto – dijo colocándole una tela alrededor de su cuello para que no se ensuciase con sus pelos – que quieres que te haga?  
\- Quiero que lo cortes, bastante corto.  
\- Cuanto es bastante corto?

Afortunadamente el llevaba consigo una foto de cuando tenía catorce años, así que utilizo esta para darle a la chica una idea de lo que quería.

\- Algo más o menos así.  
\- Esa eras tú? Aww que adorable.  
\- Eh… bueno… y-yo – se sentía un poco apenado – gracias. Lo dicho, emmm, déjamelo corto por favor.  
\- Claro, yo me encargo.

Julia le dio un masaje en el cuero cabelludo para deshacerse de posibles nudos u enredos, así facilitaría el trabajo de tener que cortarle el pelo, aunque ella sabía que no lo hacía solamente para facilitar su trabajo.

\- Te gusta?

El masaje realmente lo estaba dejando en un estado de placer del cual no quería salir. No diría eso exactamente pero al menos si sería sincero.

\- Sí, es realmente agradable  
\- Me alegra oír eso.

Pues resultaba que no era solamente para Marco para quien eso estaba resultando ser agradable.

\- Muy bien, ahora es momento de cortar.

Julia comenzó a hablar de temas banales como solía hacer con sus clientes mientras les cortaba el pelo. A ella le gustaba hablar con sus cliente, y más si eran guapos. Pero en el fondo también le gustaba hablar con ellos porque en alguna ocasión conseguía oír algún que otro chisme.

\- Y dime Marco. Eres nuevo en la ciudad verdad?  
\- Sí, estoy aquí hacer un par de días.  
\- Me lo imaginaba, no te había visto nunca por este sitio.

A pesar de que lo que decía era verdad, fue ella una de las chicas que se quedó mirando a Marco cuando este había llegado a la ciudad, cuando no se había duchado, afeitado y cambiado la ropa.

\- Y en que parte de la ciudad vives Marco? O acaso estas en una posada?  
\- No. No. Tengo una casa. Más bien una cabaña, está a las afueras de la ciudad.  
\- A si? Debe ser un sitio tranquilo.  
\- Lo es, un poco pequeño, pero también es muy acogedor.  
\- Puedo imaginarlo, ese sitio debe ser genial para tener tus momentos de calma… o para estas con una chica.

Ejem* - soltó su compañero aun arreglando el cabello de la dama con la que estaba. Este le dio una mirada de reproche a Julia. Esa mirada quería decir “no te pases”. Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y no le dio más atención al asunto.

\- Pero sabes, es un poco peligroso vivir en un sitio tan apartado, y más en estos tiempos – dijo retomando el hilo de la conversación.  
\- Si lo sé, se lo del asesino que hay en la ciudad. Y que no apareció desde hace unas semanas.  
\- Ah ya sabes lo del asesino… te enteraste de lo que paso ayer?  
\- No, que paso – dijo extrañado.  
\- Hoy han encontrado un cadáver en las calles. Era de mujer.  
\- Era la mujer del pescadero – dijo la señora que estaba siendo atendida por el señor del mostacho.  
\- Señora Hallen – dijo Marco sorprendido por vela allí.  
\- Esa soy yo, joven. Dime, acaso nos conocemos?  
\- No, no, es simplemente que usted es alguien conocido, así que la reconocí.  
\- Je je, supongo que me he ganado mi propia fama en esta ciudad.  
\- Podría volver al tema del asesinato por favor? – preguntó intentando evitar que ella se desviase del tema principal.  
\- Claro, hoy los guardias encontraron el cadáver de la mujer del pescadero tirado en un charco de sangre. Esta tenía el cuello seccionado.  
\- Los guardias tienen idea de quien pudo ser? – dijo Julia metiéndose en la conversación.  
\- Me temo que no hijita, por ahora no tienen idea de quién puede ser el culpable.  
\- Y que pasó con el cuerpo de la mujer? – volvió a preguntar Marco.  
\- Los guardias se lo llevaron para examinarlo, personalmente no creo que averigüen mucho.  
\- Una última cosa. Como es que se entera de todo esto?  
\- A mi edad una aprende a recolectar información de donde sea.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron un poco desconcertados ante la respuesta de la anciana. Marco pensaba que podría investigar lo que estaba pasando. Ese asesino estaba aterrorizando al pueblo, y su sentido del deber le decía que debía tomar cartas en el asunto.

\- Ya está listo - dijo la barbero.

Esta le dio un espejo para que pudiese mirarse. Su aspecto era similar al que tenía cuando era más joven.

\- Me gusta. Cuánto es?  
\- Solo una probada de esos hermosos labios tuyos – dijo perdiéndose en sus propias fantasías.  
\- Qué?  
\- Que son diez dólares.

Marco entorno un poco la mirada, pues sabía que algo extraño había escuchado.

\- Bieeeen… aquí tienes. De todas formas gracias por el corte.  
\- Vuelve cuando quieras - dijo ella mientras el salía del local.  
\- Ya está listo - dijo el hombre del mostacho.

Este dio una vuelta a la silla donde estaba la señora Hallen, quien tenía muchos rizos y un cabello rosado. Este le dio un espejo para que se admirase.

\- Oh dios mío. Soy hermosa. Ahora podré conquistar a cualquier hombre de la ciudad. Quieres pasar una tarde alocada, guapo? - dijo al hombre que estaba sentado aún en la sala de espera.

Este enrollo un periódico que estaba leyendo y se levantó.

\- Saben qué? Creo que mejor volveré otro día – dijo, y salió por la puerta.

Marco caminaba por las calles pensado como poder ayudar a los ciudadanos con respecto al asesino. “Si huelo el cadáver puede que consiga el aroma de quien la asesino” pensó él. Pero sabía que sería algo complicado de conseguir. La guardia no le confiaría el cadáver de una víctima reciente a un completo extraño. Y menos a uno que acababa de llegar hace un par de días. A lo mejor el alcalde podría ayudarlo.

Volviendo a visitar el castillo, Marco se encontraba sentado delante del alcalde. Quien escuchó atentamente su petición.

\- Así que quieres ayudar a encontrar al asesino. Y como dices que puedes lograrlo?  
\- Tengo un gran olfato, si consigo identificar alguno de los aromas que hay en el cadáver de la víctima puede que encontremos al culpable.  
\- Bueno, en verdad puedo ayudarte a que te den el permiso para examinar el cadáver.  
\- Enser…   
\- Pero… y ni quiero ser grosero. No puedo confiarle algo así a alguien que acabo de conocer. Comprendes mi punto, no es así?  
\- Si. Entiendo.  
\- Tienes que demostrarme que lo he me dices es cierto, que puedes ser de utilidad para atrapar al asesino, y entonces te ayudaré con tu petición.  
\- Soy un cazador, estoy experimentando en muchas cosas, rastrear es una de ellas. Póngame a prueba.  
\- Muy bien, mira esto – dijo enseñándole un papel con el retrato de un perro – este se extravió hace unos 5 días. Los guardias no han podido encontrarlo. Demuéstrame que tú puedes.  
\- Claro, solo necesito algún objeto de perro para percibir su aroma.  
\- Ten - dijo sacando un osito de peluche de uno de sus cajones - este era su juguete favorito.  
\- Perfecto, me servirá… puedo preguntar que hacía el juguete de un perro extraviado en su cajón?  
\- Me gustan los peluches.  
\- Okeeeyyy, voy a buscar a ese can.

Ver a un tipo olfateando un oso de peluche que el alcalde guardaba era una de las escenas más pintorescas que los ciudadanos de Rochtville allí presentes, podían apreciar. Una vez familiarizado con el aroma partió en la búsqueda.

Se aprovechó de la altura del castillo para saltar directamente a los tajados de los edificios. Desde las alturas podría localizar el aroma con mayor facilidad y también evitaría obstáculos y posibles intromisiones. En la ciudad había una gran variedad de aromas, esto le dificultaba un poco su tarea, pues captaba varios de esos aromas a la vez, se veía obligado a hacer una separación de olores para quedarse con aquellos que más se asemejasen al del peluche.

“Un perro no se pierde así como así. Debe haberle pasado algo o alguien debió haberlo secuestrado” pensó el, deseando que esto último no fuera cierto. Mas en su continua búsqueda y entre todos los hilos aromáticos encontró uno que lo hizo detenerse y olfatear con más detenimiento. Siguió un aroma que lo llevó hasta un callejón. El olor era cada vez más fuerte. Este lo llevó donde había un montón de cajas de madera. Levantó unas cuantas y debajo de una de ellas había un perro con la pata atorada entre unas cuantas maderas. Este se sorprendió al ver a alguien, y se encogió por el miedo. A Marco se le encogió el corazón al ver esa escena. Intento acercarse gentilmente para no asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Tranquilo pequeño, no voy a hacerte daño.

Acercó su mano tanto como pudo a la pata atascada y levantó las maderas para que pueda sacarla. El pobre salió de inmediato pero a duras penas, estaba cojeando. Tan pronto el pequeño estaba fuera de las maderas Marco las soltó. Se agachó para estar a la altura del perro, este no paraba de temblar, se le veía sucio y hambriento. Con delicadeza lo levantó y acurrucó en sus brazos para llevarlo consigo.

Ya se encontraban ambos delante del alcalde.

\- Creo que encontré al perro extraviado - dijo enseñándole al pequeño.

Ken abrió los ojos un tanto conmocionado. Se podía ver la lástima que sentía al ver a ese pequeño animalito en ese estado.

\- Pobre pequeño - dijo mientras lo tomaba la en brazos con una manta - se lo llevaré a los guardias para que se hagan cargo.

El alcalde, tal como dijo, se ausentó un momento para dejar al pequeño a cargo de los guardias. Al cabo de un rato volvió y se sentó en su silla. Marco un tanto impaciente preguntó al alcalde cuál sería su siguiente prueba.

\- Qué es lo siguiente que debo hacer.

Ken, que tenía los codos sobre su escritorio y las manos entrelazadas miro a Marco y respondió.

\- Nada.  
\- Qué? - dijo sorpresivamente.  
\- Así es. Ya puedes mirar el cuerpo de la víctima.

Esto le llamó más la atención. Esperaba tener que tratar con las pruebas. Confuso intento despejar sus dudas.

\- Porque? pensé que tendría que hacer más cosas para demostrar mi valía como rastreador.  
\- La verdad es que lo has hecho bastante bien… eso y que el perro extraviado pertenecía a uno de los guardias que se encargaba del cuerpo.

Tan pronto Ken hizo el comentario, se escuchó una puerta abrir de golpe. De ella salió corriendo un hombre en armadura que tenía al perro que había encontrado en el brazo. Se acercó a ambos y se dirigió al alcalde.

\- Quien es el tal Marco?

El alcalde sin medir palabra apuntó justo en donde se ubicaba el rescatistas. Emocionado, el guardia le dio un fuerte abrazo y comenzó a expresarle sus gratitudes.

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias de verdad, por fin puedo estar junto a Floffy otra vez.

Marco, que estaba intentado respirar, hizo un esfuerzo corresponder al guardia lo más gentilmente posible.

\- Jeje, n-no es nada - dijo con un poco de dificultad - te importaría soltarme?

Después de terminar esa escena de aparente felicidad por parte del guardia, este guío a Marco al sitio donde guardaban los cuerpos de los asesinatos. Tras cruzar una puerta, se podían ver un montón de camillas en donde descansaban los cuerpos de muchas personas, todos estos estaban tapados con telas blancas. El guardia lo guío al cadáver de la señora.

\- Es ella - dijo descubriendo su cara.

Marco tomó el cuerpo de la dama, sin sacarlo de la camilla, y lo acercó para sí. Poco a poco intento rescatar con su nariz todo aroma que hubiese en el cuerpo de ella. Identifico alrededor de unos cinco aromas. Uno de ellos era el propio de la mujer, y otro era del guardia del que había encontrado a su perro.

\- Muy bien. Ya tengo como encontrar a los sospechosos.

Fue en ese momento que un segundo guardia entró por la puerta.

\- Cambio de turno… - este enmudeció al ver la escena del chico sujetando al cadáver tan cerca de su rostro - y-yo… vuelvo luego.

Este salió por la puerta. Tanto el guardia como Marco se miraron entre ellos extrañados. Dejaron el cadáver en su sitio y lo volvieron a tapar. Ambos acordaron no volver a hablar de lo sucedido.

Nuestro rastreador había comenzado a buscar todos los olores que había guardado en su nariz. Le llevó un rato pero acabo por encontrarlos. Dos pertenecían a dos guardias que fueron descartados rápidamente como sospechosos. El alcalde había afirmado que todo guardia estaba bajo un juramento de lealtad a la ley. Por lo cual estos no podían haber sido. El último aroma que quedaba no conseguía encontrarlo por ningún lado. Había buscado de arriba a abajo, de afuera hacia adentro, dos veces, pero no había resultado. Para cuando la luna iluminaba las calles desistió en su tarea y decidió volver a su cabaña.

Allí se encontraba William esperándolo. El pequeño había estado jugando solo por la ciudad todo el día mientras Marco intentaba encontrar al sospechoso. Ambos entraron. William se acomodó en la alfombra. Marco por su parte se desplomó en la cama. La incógnita faltante aún estaba por resolver. Y eso era lo que le molestaba. Había pensado en las diferentes posibilidades sobre la identidad del culpable. Podría ser un guardia corrupto o puede incluso que hubiese una conspiración detrás con la intención de eliminar a la mujer. Pero francamente no era capaz de ver al alcalde haciendo algo como eso. Además de que, en caso de ser cierto, no tendría nada de sentido haber permitido un acercamiento al cadáver de la víctima para ayudar a encontrar al culpable. Lo único que quedaba era el aroma sin dueño encontrado. “Es posible que el dueño se diese a la fuga justo después de cometer homicidio. Pero el alcalde ya lo sabría, siempre hay guardias en las puertas vigilando quien entra y quién sale” pensó él. También era posible que el homicida consiguiese cambiar su aroma, lo cual Marco consideraba imposible. Y lo último que se le llegó a ocurrir es que el asesino no viviese en la ciudad. 

Salió afuera un momento. El aire soplaba gentil y gélidamente. La luna iluminaba el bosque con sutileza. Dio un vistazo a la nada y dijo.

\- Tal vez seas un sicario… y si lo eres, necesito encontrar a quien te contrató.


	16. Capítulo 15: Entremos en la guardia

El stikaag corría con bravura persiguiendo a su presa. Un pobre conejo cornado corría para escapar. Era un conejo con cuernos de ciervo y patas traseras, también de ciervo. Una criatura veloz, pero no lo suficiente como para escapar indefinidamente de un stikaag. El conejo dio un giro brusco hacia la izquierda en un árbol. El cazador estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo para perseguir a su presa pero este recibió un flechazo en su pata. Esto le hizo cae y rodar por el suelo, iba a levantarse, pero una segunda flecha se incrusto en su otra pata. Rugiendo de dolor y furia hacia aquel que fuese su atacante levantó la mirada. Un joven que vestía con una capa de piel de stikaag y con arco en mano se mostraba delante de la bestia. Estaba apuntando directamente a su cabeza. El animal rugió a su atacante con furia. Y fue así que Marco decidió acabar los últimos momentos de vida de esa bestia. Arrancó las flechas del cuerpo sin vida de su presa, y reclamo su trofeo llevándolo en su espalda.

\- Bien, con este ya van dos - dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la cabaña - supongo que Macher estará contento con ello, y los carniceros se sorprenderán al ver esto.

Y Marco no podía estar más en lo cierto. Los carniceros estaban más que sorprendidos de ser ofertados con carne de stikaag. Dos de los tres carniceros a los que Marco proveía se llevaron la mitad de un stikaag, el tercero se quedó con uno entero. Pero fue el momento de ver Macher cuando Marco vio una verdadera expresión de felicidad. El pobre tan pronto vio las pieles se puso a saltar y dar volteretas, lo cual preocupada a nuestro cazador. No consideraba que fuese adecuado para alguien de la edad de Macher dar ese espectáculo de movimientos. Incluso estaba a punto de llorar cuando tomó una de las pieles.

\- Tanto tiempo he esperado por ti… - dijo mientras sujetaba la piel entre sus manos intentando contenerse por la emoción - y hoy te tengo entre mis manos.

Marco admiraba un tanto incómodo la “conmovedora” escena. No sabía si había de devolverlo a la realidad o dejarlo disfrutar de su fantasía. Macher ya comenzaba a acariciar la piel con su rostro. Eso definitivamente no podía ser sano, sobre todo cuando la piel que acaricias tiene espinas del tamaño de barra de pan.

\- Ejem… entonces las quiere? - dijo para devolverlo a la realidad.

Este reaccionó al instante ante esa cuestión.

\- SI! Sí que las quiero – dijo desesperado.

Este fue rápidamente a una rápidamente a una habitación. Ni apenas pasaron unos segundos volvió con el dinero que le correspondía a su proveedor. Se lo entrego nada más entrar.

\- Aquí tienes Marco. Gracias, de verdad que gracias. Y ahora… déjanos solos por favor - dijo mientras se sentaba en su sofá y se colocaba ambas pieles encima de él.

Marco prefirió tener en cuenta la petición de su cliente y abandonar la habitación lo antes posible.

Ya había conseguido una cantidad sustancial de dinero. Sus clientes tenían mercancía para una cantidad considerable de días. Pensaba en que ya les traería más carne y pieles la próxima semana. Ahora ya podría concentrarse en el caso del asesino.

Fue a la oficina del alcalde y le comentó todo en lo que estuvo pensando ayer. Este se mostró confuso. Qué alguien de la ciudad saliese sin que él lo supiera era algo complicado, pues los guardias llevaban un control de quiénes entraban y salían, y las horas en que lo hacían. Y por lo anteriormente mencionado también era ya impensable que alguien externo consiguiese entrar sin ser visto.

Marco no sabía por qué, pero si tenía en cuenta el tamaño la muralla que protegía la ciudad no se sentía muy confiado en las palabras del alcalde. No porque estuviese mintiendo, sino porque tenía confianza en una falsa seguridad.

Creyó que era momento de obtener algunas respuestas.

\- Disculpe alcalde - dijo cortésmente - puedo hacerle algunas preguntas sobre el asesino.  
\- Adelante chico, solo espero tener las respuestas a tales preguntas.

El alcalde seguía siendo tan amable como siempre a pesar de la importancia del tema a hablar.

\- Sabe usted de algún sicario o algo por el estilo en algún sitio cercano.  
\- Esto que me preguntas me desconcierta un poco, no he oído nada sobre ello ni nada que se le parezca.

Marco pensó que si había algún sicario cercano a lo mejor se lo hubiese registrado según los crímenes que hubiese cometido. Seguramente este no sería el mismo sicario que el que atacaba la ciudad. Pero dependiendo de qué tipo de sicario fuese, es posible que esté soltase algo de información a cambio de unos cuantos billetes… “o de una flecha bien afilada” pensó para sus adentros. 

Visto que no había información alguna sobre algún posible sicario decidió indagar en los asesinatos.

\- Podría decirme en qué horas y en qué sitios se efectuaron los últimos asesinatos misteriosos.  
\- Tenemos un registro sobre ese tipo de cosas. Puedo decirle a un guardia que te lo proporcione.

Después de realizar una búsqueda de documentación y una anotación de la información solicitada, decidió ir por su propia cuenta a esos sitios a horas similares. 

Bajo el manto de la noche Marco se desplazaba por los tejados como una sombra por la oscuridad, sin ser visto, sin ser notado. Desde las alturas veía a las pocas personas que circulaban por las calles. Y a los guardas, totalmente inmóviles en esquinas, como si estatuas se tratasen. El asesino había conseguido matar a un total de cuatro personas sin ser visto. Y nuestro detective estaba a punto de darse cuenta del motivo. 

Pese a que la ciudad estuviese dotada de una cantidad considerable de guardias, había pequeños momentos en los que cuando uno iba al baño o cuando había un cambio de turno, el área que este vigilaba quedaba totalmente desprotegida.

\- Así fue como el asesino consiguió llevar a cabo sus actos sin ser atrapado.

Fue lo que expresó al contemplar esos pequeños trayectos vacíos y sin vigilancia. Visto desde ese punto no le sorprendía que nadie lo viese jamás. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que vuelva. Sin embargo sabía que eso podría llevar una cantidad de tiempo considerable, pues el asesino aparecía en ocasiones puntuales, lo cual dificultaría atraparlo. Solo podía esperar a que una noche apareciese.

Fue así como Marco comenzó a patrullar por las noches, desde los tejados de los edificios. Él se convirtió en los ojos que vigilarían a los ciudadanos y velaría por su bien. Sin embargo, los días transcurrían y nada ocurría. Pasados cinco días fue cuando tuvo una pequeña perturbación en sus noches de patrulla. 

Marco estaba caminando tranquilamente con su traje de cazador su capa de stikaag y su fiel arco preparado. Miraba las calles, estas estaban vacías salvo por los guardias. Desde que comenzó a patrullar se dio cuenta de que tendría que quedarse hasta altas horas, o al menos hasta que no hubiese nadie más en las calles para acechar. Abrió la boca dando un enorme bostezo. Tomo eso como una señal de que podría volver a la cabaña para tomarse una merecida siesta. Justo cuando estaba a punto de emprender camino hacia la cabaña vio algo que le llamo la atención. Estaba en los tejados, parecía una luz muy tenue. Decidió ir a donde estaba esta. A medida que acortaba las distancias la luz aumentaba su intensidad poco a poco hasta que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dibujar la figura del que era su portador. La figura mostraba un cabello color rojo carmesí, una piel blanca como la nieve, y una sonrisa discreta ante la presencia de aquel interesado en encontrarla.

\- Bonita noche, no crees? – dijo Hekapoo justo delante de Marco.

Lo último que se esperaba era encontrarse con aquella que lo desafío. Tanto tiempo pensando en el asesino hicieron que se olvidase temporalmente de su rival.

\- Sí, es tranquila, no hay nadie fuera a estas horas. Aunque hace un poco de frio, no crees? – dijo colocando una mano en su cintura de forma relajada.

Hekapoo con una expresión relajada hizo el mismo geste, y dejo que su llama creciese durante un breve momento.

\- Tienes frio? Puedo ayudarte con eso si quieres – esta levanto su mano libre y las llamas comenzaron a emerger de ella de forma amenazante.

Marco no reaccionó ante aquella provocación. Al menos no de la forma que Hekapoo habría querido.

\- Jeje, hace tiempo que no tengo el placer de apagar tu vela, últimamente he estado ocupado y no he tenido la oportunidad de hacer algo de ejercicio – dijo comenzando a estirar brazos y piernas.  
\- Bueno, hoy es tu día de suerte, porque tengo la impresión de que te hare entrar en calor – ella se preparó ante su rival.

Ambos se miraban fijamente. La llama de Hekapoo los iluminaba. Cada uno se puso en posición de ataque. Los dos sonrieron y tras una leve briza gélida salieron despedidos de sus respectivas ubicaciones para comenzar el baile nocturno.

Marco fue directo a ella con intención de tomarla por su brazo, se estiro para atraparla y esta se hecho a un lado evitando sus manos. Hekapoo dio un golpe en la espalda de Marco mientras este seguía la trayectoria del impulso que había tomado. Esto lo desequilibro e hizo que rodara por los tejados. Justo al llegar al borde dio un salto con voltereta en el aire y cayo de pie en otro edificio.

\- Eso es todo lo que tienes? – grito a Heka desde el otro edificio.

Más este se sorprendió al no ver a nadie donde se suponía que debía estar su rival.

\- Aún tengo más para ti – dijo detrás de Marco.

Esta lo tomo por su espalda rodeando su pecho son sus bazos, acto seguido comenzó a erguirse hacia atrás levantando a Marco para estampar su cabeza contra el suelo. Este puso sus manos para evitar el impacto. Aun así sintió la fuerza con la que Heka lo había intentado estampar, sintió un ligero entumecimiento cunado sus manos impactaron contra el suelo. Con un impulso se levantó y se llevó a ella consigo. La tomo de sus bazos para que no lo soltase, y desde las alturas cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, aplastando a Heka. Se levantó y ella estaba tirada y tosiendo un poco por el golpe. Marco se preocupó un poco al ver lo que había hecho.

\- Uyyy, p-perdón, me deje llevar, solo quería quitarte de encima – dijo un tanto apenado por el duro golpe que le asestó.

Ella no se sentía enojada por ello. Lo miro directamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

\- Nada mal humano – cof* cof*, tosió ella – donde aprendiste eso?  
\- A veces mi padre ponía la lucha libre en la tele y la miraba con él.  
\- Jaja, y yo que pensaba que serías tú el que estaría tirado en el suelo… vamos… acaba con esto.

Marco aun apenado se acercó a ella y la levanto con delicadeza. Se acercó a su frente y dio un soplido apagando la llama del clon. Este se esfumó en el aire de la noche dejando a nuestro héroe solo y con un sabor un poco amargo.

Un par de noches después volvió a encontrarse con otro clon. Este al verlo no pudo evitar disculparse por lo que había pasado la última vez.

\- Oye, siento lo que te hice la otra…

Hekapoo sin dejarle terminar la frase lo tomo del bazo y lo lanzo a otro tejado.

\- Deja de sentir lastima por el enemigo. Tú solo lucha y disfruta, lo último que necesito es misericordia de un humano.

Marco un poco confundido se levantó.

\- Hey, solo estoy tratando de…

Tuvo que cubrirse porque Hekapoo se había lanzado directamente por el con una patada.

\- Si sigues sintiendo lastima por mí no conseguirás recuperar esas tijeras nunca.

El abrió los ojos un momento. Se dio cuenta de que lo que ella decía era verdad, si seguía evitando usar los golpes con ella podría llevarle más tiempo del esperado apagar todas las llamas. Con una sonrisa en el rostro lanzo un puñetazo directo a ella. Esta se cubrió con ambas manos y fue llevada hacia atrás por el impacto. Bajo un poco más los brazos hasta ver a su adversario y sonrió de forma desafiante.

\- Así me gusta.

Ambos corrieron el uno contra el otro para continuar la palea. 

Fue durante las noches que algunos días se le aparecía alguna Hekapoo. Gracias a esto fue perdiendo poco a poco el pudor de atacarla directamente. Cada vez que iba a hacer guarda una parte de él deseaba que viniese una Hekappo esa noche.

\- Últimamente me divierto mucho luchando contra ella. – dijo mientras miraba a las estrellas y caminando por los tejados.

Realmente estaba disfrutando sus momentos contra la miembro de la alta comisión mágica. Las noches dejaban de ser aburridas para convertirse en un espectáculo de emoción y devoción. Perdido en sus pensamientos escuchó un ruido que lo hizo volver a la realidad. Había alguien que se movía entre las sobras, por los callejones. Este estaba siguiendo a un señor. Marco comenzó a seguirlo. Sin dar a dudas preparo su arco y flecha atento y preparado para el movimiento del extraño en la oscuridad.

\- Te encontré – dijo en un susurro desde las alturas.


	17. Capítulo 16: El sicario

El hombre se movía sigiloso tras su presa sin darse cuenta de que había otro cazador en esta ciudad. El extraño sacó un cuchillo de su pantalón dispuesto a apuñalar a quien perseguía. Más nuestro héroe dio un disparo certero desde las alturas, dando en el cuchillo y haciendo que este saliese volando. El hombre que estaba siendo perseguido se giró al oír el sonido del metal chocando. Al hacerlo vio a un tipo sospechoso con la mano en alto y a muy pocos centímetros de él, sin dudarlo, echó a correr. El extraño aún confundido por lo de su cuchillo miró a todas partes para ver de dónde había provenido el disparo.

\- Escuché algo - se oyó de un guardia a otro - es por aquí.

El extraño rápidamente abandonó el intento de encontrar aquel que había frustrado su homicidio y se escondió en los callejones. Mediante la oscuridad se camufló para no ser encontrado. Este estaba intentando respirar lo más calmadamente posible, quería mantener silencio a toda costa. Sin embargo este no esperaba lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirle. Desde las sombras alguien lo tomó por la espalda, apresándolo. 

\- Pero qué? - dijo este por lo bajo.

Su adversario lo había tomado con ambos brazos impidiendo que pudiera mover los suyos. Intento abrir sus brazos con fuerza para liberarse. Pero aquel que lo sujetaba era realmente fuerte. Desistiendo de su táctica decidió optar por otra. Comenzó a utilizar su cabeza para golpear hacia atrás. Debió surtir efecto, pues este lo había soltado. Rápidamente sacó un segundo cuchillo del otro lado de su pantalón y se puso en posición para atacar. Sin embargo aquel al que había golpeado le dio una patada en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder. Reprimió un quejido de dolor para no hacer ruido y levantó la vista para ver mejor a aquel que tenía delante de él. Por culpa de la oscuridad no podía ver bien el rostro de su adversario, pero tampoco le hacía falta saber quién era para apuñalarlo. Su enemigo también estaba preparado para batirse en batalla, más no retrocedió ante él. Raudamente dio una apuñalada a su estómago, este la esquivó y dio un puñetazo directo a su rostro. Este cayó en el suelo, pero aun así no se soltó de su cuchillo, se aferró a él como una serpiente a su presa. Se levantó sin perder el tiempo, dispuesto a volver a la acción. Esta vez decidió esperar a que su adversario hiciese su movimiento primero. No parecía impaciente por atacar, de hecho, este estaba sacando algo extraño de su espalda, era… un arco!!! El tipo se vio a si mismo siendo apuntado. Si pensarlo dos veces hecho a correr de nuevo a las calles. 

Los guardias vieron una sombra pasar rápido por allí.

\- Eh, alto - dijo uno de ellos.

Ambos comenzaron a perseguirlo pero ninguno fue capaz de alcanzarlo, era realmente rápido. Ya pensaba que conseguiría escapar puesto que los estaba dejando atrás, y aunque era consciente de que había más guardias en la ciudad, confiaba en que ninguno sería lo suficientemente rápido como para alcanzarlo, y esa muralla de metro y medio de altura no lo detendría. Sin embargo un extraño cayó desde las alturas justo delante de él. Este le propinó un puñetazo fuerte en el estómago, haciendo que cayese y perdiera el conocimiento. 

Pasadas unas horas fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos. Sentía su cuerpo algo pesado y dolorido. Lentamente se fue liberando de la sensación de sueño e intento moverse un poco. Sentía sus brazos raros, algo le impedía moverlos con libertad. Un sonido de cadenas se oía cada vez que intentaba gesticular un movimiento de brazos. Sin lugar a dudas, estaba atrapado por unos grilletes con cadenas. 

\- Dónde estoy? - dijo en la oscuridad.

De pronto alguien encendió un candil iluminando el lugar. Esto le hizo un poco de daño a su vista, pero poco a poco esta se fue adaptando hasta ver mejor. Se encontraba atrapado en una jaula. Delante de él había un joven con vestimenta de cuero, una capa extraña y un arco y flechas en su espalda. Este estaba junto a dos guardias.

\- Tu… - dijo el prisionero adivinando quién era ese joven.

El prisionero se encontraba justo delante de Marco. Este iba vestido con ropas de tela negras y en pequeñas partes grises. La ropa cubría todo su cuerpo, incluso la cara porque llevaba una capucha y un pañuelo para cubrirse el rostro, aun así solo podía verse le los ojos. Los cuales miraban a Marco con desprecio.

\- Parece que me reconociste - dijo alegando a su acusación.  
\- Eres tú quien me atrapó.  
\- De hecho, solo te reduje. Quienes te atraparon son los caballeros que hay junto a mí.

Se apartó un poco para que esté viese mejor a los guardias. Uno de ellos rompió su silencio.

\- Ahora vendrá un compañero a hacerte una preguntas - dijo dirigiéndose al capturado.

De las sobras fue desvelándose la figura del alguien de baja estatura y cuerpo algo robusto. 

\- Alcalde? - dijo Marco sorprendido - que hace usted aquí?

Este se le giró para verlo y con la sonrisa tan grande que siempre mostraba le respondió.

\- Me gusta estar presente en este tipo de cosas, como alcalde necesito conocer lo que pasa en mi ciudad. Y ahora mismo esta es una de las cosas más importantes que podría pasar aquí.

Marco asintió sin medir palabras y ambos se giraron al presunto asesino, el cual miraba con desprecio a todos los presentes.

\- Dime Marco - dijo el alcalde - es este el mismo asesino que mató a Sherry? - también conocida como la mujer del pescadero.  
\- Eso es lo que me sorprendió alcalde, su aroma no es el mismo.  
\- Entonces quieres decime que…  
\- Él no es nuestro asesino.

La situación dio un pequeño giró. El alcalde pensaba que los asesinatos cesarían de una vez por todas, pero ya veía que no sería así. Efectivamente había atrapado a un posible asesino, pero no el que ellos necesitaban. Pese a ese pequeño disgusto comenzaron a efectuar el interrogatorio al sospechoso.

\- Quién eres? – preguntó el alcalde amablemente.  
\- Si creen que les voy a dar mi identidad es que son más estúpidos de lo que parecen.  
\- Podemos seguir así toda la noche hijito.  
\- Pero si ni siquiera has empezado, solo me has hecho una pregunta.  
\- Toooda la noche.  
\- Acaso es esto algún tipo broma?

Marco vio que probablemente las dotes interrogatorios del alcalde no eran las más elocuentes. Por lo cual decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

\- Oye – dijo el metiéndose en la charla – intentaste matar a un civil, yo mismo te vi con un cuchillo preparado para apuñalarle, así que no intentes hacerte el inocente y responde. Porque querías matar a ese tipo?  
\- Púdrete.  
\- Acaso eres un sicario o algo por el estilo.

El tipo no dijo nada, solo permaneció recostado contra la pared de su celda en silencio, impasible. Marco estaba viendo que esto no llevaría a ningún lado. Se le ocurrió una pequeña cosa que intentar.

\- Alcalde.  
\- Si, Marco?  
\- Tienen algún mago en la ciudad.  
\- Oh jo jo jo, sí que tenemos uno. Pero porque lo preguntas? Crees que si le enseñamos unos trucos de magia el asesino nos diga quien es – dijo alegremente.

Cada vez Marco notaba más la poca perspicacia que el alcalde poseía. Lo cual era preocupante. Como habría llegado este hombre a ser alcalde de una ciudad? A pesar de ser una cuestión interesante de resolver, la situación ameritaba la atención de los presentes.

\- No alcalde.  
\- Llámame Ken.  
\- No Ken. A lo mejor si traemos a un mago este puede usar un hechizo de la verdad y así el asesino nos confiese todo.

El tipo que estaba escuchando todo se alarmó. Sabía que los hechizos de la verdad existían y que eran de temer, viéndose comprometido en la situación recordó las ordenes que debía acatar en estos casos. Respiro profundo y se mentalizo para su siguiente movimiento.

\- Esperen… no traigan al mago… hablaré, solo… necesito pedirles algo.  
\- No estás en posición de exigir vulgar asesino – le grito un guardia.

El alcalde lo detuvo un momento.

\- Escuchemos al menos lo que quiere.

Este movió su mano hacia el encarcelado para anunciarle que diga su petición.

\- Podrían quitarme este pañuelo? después de tantas horas con el puesto respirar se hace difícil.

Todos se miraron entre ellos algo dudosos por la petición del tipo. Sin embargo no consideraron que solo por quitarle un pañuelo este conseguiría escapar o algo. Uno de los guardias abrió la celda y se acercó al encarcelado para quitarle el pañuelo. Este, una vez sin él, mostraba facciones idénticas a las de los tritones.

\- Gracias, por fin puedo respirar sin estorbos. Ahora acérquense todos para que pueda contarles quien soy.

Otra vez, todos se miraron sospechando de él. Más otra vez pensaron que estando esposado no podría conseguir mucho, simplemente se acercaron lo suficiente como para escuchar atentamente pero no tanto como para que el asesino los alcanzase. Más sin que ellos se dieran cuenta este estaba haciendo algo que no pudieron percibir. En su boca este poseía un diente falso de color negro. Con ayuda de sus otros dientes arrancó este de su sitio y lo mordió hasta romperlo. Un líquido negro se comenzó a esparcir por su boca. Mientras ellos ya se encontraban a una distancia adecuada de él. Este miró directamente a Marco, infló sus labios y se preparó para escupir. Marco sospechó de ese gesto y cuando el asesino escupió el líquido negro hacia el consiguió esquivarlo, pero le dio a su arco. Humo comenzaba a salir del sitio en donde el líquido había quedado adherido, pero la madera no se quemaba ni nada, solo emitía un olor extraño. Al igual que del arco, de la boca del asesino también comenzó a salir humo negro. Este tosió un poco, parecía estar perdiendo el conocimiento gradualmente. Aun así con sus últimas fuerzas intento decir unas últimas palabras.

\- No obtendrán nada de mí - dijo a todos con una sonrisa llena de ese líquido negro - y tú - dijo mirando a Marco - pronto ellos vendrán por ti.  
\- Quienes? - dijo este ante la alegación del tipo.  
\- El gremio - dijo este acabando en unos golpes de tos.

Los ojos del asesino se cerraron, su boca quedó abierta y de ella no paraba de salir ese humo negro. Este se filtró por los barrotes y salía al exterior. 

Mientras tanto, en la noche, un cuervo sobrevolaba la ciudad haciendo círculos en el aire. Este percibo el humo negro que comenzaba a salir de un edificio. Tan pronto lo vio el cuervo rompió su constante vuelo en círculos y salió de la ciudad. Desapareciendo en la lejanía.

Los cuatro miraban atónitos a aquel que acababa de quitarse la vida.

\- El gremio… - dijo Marco recordando las últimas palabras del fallecido.  
\- Nunca había escuchado nada similar antes - respondió el alcalde.  
\- Sea lo que sea, debe ser algo muy importante para dar su vida con el fin de evitar darnos información.  
\- Será mejor que todos volvamos a casa, podremos pensar esto mejor por la mañana.

Marco asintió. Este se sentía cansado ya por la hora que era y por el escándalo que había vivido en las calles. Más este se fue a su cabaña con la cabeza en alto, habían conseguido algo, por insignificante que fuese, y también le había salvado la vida a un hombre. Mientras tanto el Ken y los guardias llevaron el cadáver del difunto con los demás.

\- Bueno chicos, ayúdenme con esto.  
\- Esta es la parte que no me gusta de este trabajo - se quejó un guardia.  
\- Tranquilo, luego podemos tomar un poco de té y galletas.

Estando ya en la cabaña Marco se propuso a dormir. Pero antes se fijó en William, que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la alfombra.

\- Hace algunos días que no le doy mucha atención al pobre. Supongo que mañana después de hablar con el alcalde pasaré un tiempo con él.

Dicho esto cerró sus ojos y dejo que el sueño lo invadiese.

Tal y como había pensado había ido a buscar al alcalde por la mañana. Estuvieron discutiendo acerca de lo sucedido ayer. Este le había comentado que estuvieron investigando sobre algún gremio o algo así. Pero no tuvieron suerte. Lamentablemente lo que quedaba era esperar. Pero el sol brillaba, el día era precioso, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Marco iría a divertirse con su amigo. Estuvieron jugando toda la tarde. Corrieron juntos, William buscaba el palo, comieron carne y luego se bañaron juntos. La tarde había pasado rápidamente, dando paso a la noche. Marco estaba preparando la cena, mientras tanto William corría por el bosque. Pero ajeno a todo ello había una sombra que asechaba oculta en la noche.


	18. Capítulo 17: Saldando cuentas

Algo se movía en las ramas sin ser visto, la oscuridad lo ocultaba. Ajeno a ello Marco seguía dentro de la cabaña cocinando. Pero pronto comenzó a escuchar sonidos de fuera, lo cual le resultaba extraño pues desde que se había asentado allí nunca escuchó nada más que el fluir del agua del río. Pensó lo más lógico y creyó que sería William que estaba fuera. No muy seguro de ello lo llamo para ver si respondía.

\- William! - dijo elevando la voz desde la cabaña.

No hubo respuestas por parte de su compañero. Los ruidos cesaron de golpe. Fuese lo que fuese que estaba ahí fuera lo había escuchado. Prefirió no quedarse sus dudas en la cabeza. Así que tomó su arco y alguna flecha y decidió a salir en búsqueda de eso que rondaba en la noche.

Lentamente abrió la puerta y comenzó a salir cuidadosamente con su arco preparado y observando a todos lados. Poco a poco fue saliendo y alejándose unos metros de su hogar. Todo estaba oscuro, no veía a nadie por el área. Intento olfatear para identificar el aroma de William, sin embargo no lo halló. Pero si percibió algo que no había olido antes allí. Un olor ajeno se encontraba cerca, se encontraba encima. Miró un momento hacia arriba buscando a su portador, más no lo encontraba. Entre la oscuridad y las ramas de los árboles no veía nada. Se preparó para subir a averiguar que había, pero un sonido lo alarmó de golpe. Antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta Marco tenía un virote atravesando su hombro derecho.

\- Agh! - dijo por el dolor producido.

Se llevó la mano a su hombro, podía palpar el duro y frío metal que atravesaba su piel. Prefirió no tocarlo, si intentaba sacarlo sin tener nada con que cubrir la herida sería un desastre. Mientras estaba concentrado en su herida escuchó algo descender de los árboles. Levantó la mirada para observar a un hombre vestido de negro y gris, como el asesino del otro día. Este portaba una ballesta en sus manos, la cual apuntaba directamente a Marco.

\- Así que tú eres el desgraciado que acabó con Rembel - dijo el extraño.  
\- Quien? - respondió confundido.

Este le volvió a disparar, está vez en la pierna derecha. Lo cual hizo que Marco se arrodillase y soltase un quejido de dolor. El extraño volvió a recargar la ballesta y reiteró a apuntar.

\- No te hagas el estúpido. Tú eres el que mato a Rembel. Tienes la marca del asesino.  
\- No sé quién es Rembel. No sé de qué maca me hablas.

El sujeto se acercó a Marco y lo tomó por el cuello de su armadura de cuero.

\- Crees que estoy jugando enano? Sabes acaso en la posición en la que te encuentras? - dijo apuntando al con la ballesta a centímetros de su cara.

Marco echó hacia atrás la cabeza para evitar ser herido por la proximidad del virote y negó con la cabeza las preguntas he le hizo su agresor.

\- Bien, veo que no me entiendes. Vamos a jugar un juego, yo haré unas preguntas y tu sin decir nada me responderás sí o no con la cabeza. Haz entendido?

Este asintió.

\- Viste alguna a un tipo vestido como yo?

Marco asintió.

\- Acaso viste morir a este tipo?

Antes de responder a ello dudo un poco, pero el tipo estaba acercando más la ballesta. Así que acabó por asentir.

\- Y acaso este tipo de escupió alguna sustancia rara?

Esa pregunta decía más de lo que parecía, porque ahora Marco había encajado las piezas. Aquel líquido que el asesino de ayer le había escupido debía ser, además de un veneno, algún tipo de mecanismo de rastreo. Y fue así como lo marcó para que un aliado lo rastrearse y acabase con él. Sabiendo la abrumadora verdad sólo pudo asentir una vez más.

\- Pues, parece que no me equivoqué de objetivo entonces. Y por la expresión de tu cara puedo adivinar qué sabes que es lo que pasará ahora – dijo dibujando una sonrisa siniestra en su cara.

Marco no sabía que hacer ya, con un brazo y una pierna herida no podría combatir en condiciones. Pero mientras el buscaba una salida a la situación ambos escucharon un sonido que provenía del bosque. Algo se estaba acercando a ellos.

\- Qué es esa cosa? - pregunto amenazante.  
\- No lo sé, en esta parte del bosque no suele haber animales así de grandes – dijo por la magnitud de sonido producida.

Ambos miraron al sitio de dónde provenía el sonido, pero ninguno era capaz de vislumbrar el que. El asesino no quiso esperar más, y decidió terminar el trabajo por el que vino. Pero antes de que se pudiese dan cuenta Marco le dio un puñetazo con su mano izquierda, empujándolo hacia atrás y atontándolo un poco. Este lleno de furia se reincorporó rápido y volvió a apuntarle presuroso a disparar. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo aquello que provenía del bosque apareció de repente y salto directo hacia el asesino. La bestia parecía un lobo pero uno más grande de lo normal, era completamente gris, o de pelaje plateado más bien, y con patas y hocico blancos. No, eso no era un lobo, eso era lo que muchos conocen como huargo. La bestia clavo sus fauces en el tipo armado, este no fue capaz siquiera de defenderse, le había cogido por el estómago, perforando piel y órganos. Comenzó a zarandearlo con la fuerza de su poderosa mandíbula, el tipo no podía hacer más que gritar. Finalmente el can lanzó el cuerpo ensangrentado y sin vida de su víctima contra un árbol. Del cadáver irreconocible comenzó a salir humo negro de su boca. Marco no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver. Ese lobo o huargo lo había salvado, pero quién lo salvaría ahora del él.

El animal miró a Marco, que estaba tirado en el suelo, tenía el hocico lleno de sangre. Poco a poco se fue acercando a él. Marco no podía moverse bien, por lo cual escapar le resultaría imposible. A medida que la bestia se acercaba más aumentaban sus nervios, hasta que tuvo a esta a escasos milímetros de él. Podía sentir su respiración en su rostro. Preparado para el inminente final, cerró los ojos y miro hacia otra parte esperando recibir un mordisco mortal. Pero en vez de ello recibió un lametón en el rostro. 

\- Pero qué? - dijo completamente extrañado. 

El animal lo miro directamente a los ojos, dio un ladrido de alegría y volvió a lamerlo. Marco volvió a mirar mejor al animal, le resultaba familiar.

\- Un momento… - dijo como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta a su extrañeza - William? 

El huargo dio un ladrido en respuesta a al comentario de Marco. Comenzó a jugar olfateando en su cara con el hocico y haciéndole cosquillas a Marco.

\- Jajaja… para, para - dijo con alegría - ouch - soltó sintiendo dolor de su brazo y pierna.

Volvió a mirar estás para volver a recordar que aún tenía por virotes clavados en sus extremidades. El huargo preocupado intentó lamer las partes donde estaban clavados los virotes. Pero Marco lo detuvo antes de que lo tocase.

\- No chico, no, eso duele - dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Miro al cuerpo del que alguna vez fue un asesino. El humo negro seguía saliendo de su boca. Volvió a mirar a William, aún seguía sin creer que esa bestia fuese el perro que alguna vez estuvo jugando con él en el bosque, intentó pensar un momento en medio de toda la situación, ignorando el motivo por el cual William se había convertido en un huargo.

\- Debo avisar de esto al alcalde. Pero con estas cosas me costará llegar.

Intentó pararse como pudo apoyándose en un árbol con su brazo izquierdo eh intentando omitir lo máximo posible el dolor que le producía el esfuerzo. William se apresuró a ayudarlo empujándolo con su hocico. Al final consiguió pararse, hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse en pie.

\- William, necesito que me ayudes a llegar a la ciudad, crees que podrás?

Este respondió dando un pequeño golpe con su pata en el suelo, luego se agacho y reposó en el suelo para que a Marco le fuese más sencillo subirse a su lomo.

\- Bien, allí vamos.

Le costó horrores levantar una pierna y pasarla por encima de William. Cuando lo consiguió se aferró a él con su brazo izquierdo tan fuerte como pudo. Una vez listo dio la orden de avanzar.

\- Bueno chico, allá vamos.

William se levantó alzando a Marco. Poco a poco comenzó a caminar acelerando el paso a medida que avanzaba. De un momento a otro ya se encontraba corriendo, Marco hizo todo lo posible por no caerse. En ningún momento fueron golpeados los virotes incrustados en su piel, lo cual agradeció mucho. Sin embargo el dolor estaba ahí, y este hacia que el trayecto hacia la ciudad pareciera una eternidad, hasta que al final ambos llegaron. Dos guardias estaban resguardando la entrada.

\- Alto - dijo uno de ellos - quién va… - este se aterrorizo al ver a la enorme bestia.

Ambos tomaron sus lanzas y se prepararon para atacar.

\- Esperen - dijo Marco.

Estos se mostraron sorprendidos al ver que en el lomo de la bestia había un joven. Y no solo un joven cualquiera, era Marco. Después de la captura de aquel asesino él fue reconocido entre el cuerpo de guardias de la ciudad.

\- Dios mio Marco, que te pasó? - pregunto el otro guardia realmente sorprendido por el estado en el que se encontraba.  
\- Les explicaré todo cuando esté el alcalde, necesito contárselo. 

Ambos guardias se miraron un momento. Luego miraron al chico, y luego al animal aterrador que lo traía.

\- De acuerdo - respondió - pero tú ve al médico a sanar esas heridas. Nosotros buscaremos al alcalde y lo llevaremos allí.

Marco asintió levemente. Ambos guardias se apartaron abriéndole paso. William comenzó a correr en dirección al médico. Cuando se encontraron delante del establecimiento Marco consiguió bajar destilándose a un costado y con William agachado. Luego William volvió a su forma de perro normal, aún tenía sangre en el hocico, este lamió un poco a Marco en la cara mientras estaba en el suelo. Él le sonrió un poco y poco a poco intentó ponerse de pie y golpeó la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos un tipo vestido de blanco le abrió la puerta.

\- Bienvenido, en qué puedo… - estaba a punto de decir hasta que vio el estado del joven - dios mío. Qué le ha pasado?  
\- Es una larga historia - dijo con una sonrisa en la cara - podría ayudarme por favor?

El tipo llamó a unos compañeros. Dos hombres fuertes más llegaron y ayudaron a Marco a ir dentro. El último se quedó en la puerta mirando al perro sentado delante de él. Al cabo de unos segundos le cerró la puerta.

Habían dejado a Marco en una camilla en el suelo en una habitación con cuidado de no apoyar los virotes. Luego enteró a la habitación el tipo que le había abierto la puerta. Dio órdenes a ambos para que buscasen materiales específicos. Mientras este le explicó a su paciente lo que pasaría.

\- Escucha hijo, te quitaremos esos virotes y luego te pondremos un ungüento para que no se infecte, habrá que cerrar la herida y luego cubrirla. Entiendes?

El asintió sin decir nada. Los dos tipos que se habían ido antes ya habían vuelto. Estos traían varios utensilios para realizar la extracción. Uno de ellos le acercó un trozo de madera a Marco.

\- Ten, será mejor que muerdas esto.

Marco lo miró un poco dudoso, pero sabía que sería mejor si cooperaba, así que tomo eso y lo mordió. Cortaron la parte del pantalón y del chaleco en donde tenía los virotes, dejando estas partes desnudas. Los tipos se colocaron en posición alrededor de su paciente. Uno le tomó de la pierna, y el otro el virote. Marco comenzaba a respirar rápido.

\- Muy bien, a la cuenta de tres te sacaremos el primer virote, entendido?

El asintió nervioso por la experiencia que estaría a punto de vivir.

\- Uno… dos… - sin llegar al último número ambos tipos tiraron cada uno hacia un extremo opuesto.

Marco sentían como el metal era extraído de su piel, este cerró los ojos y mordió fuertemente la madera. En solo cuestión de segundos habían sacado el primer virote. Pero la herida comenzó a sangrar rápidamente.

\- Rápido, aplicadle el ungüento – dijo el señor que estaba guiando la operación.

Ambos taparon la herida por delante y por detrás. Sin dar tiempo a la herida la cubrieron con vendajes.

\- Bien, el ungüento hará que cicatrice y cerrará la herida – dijo el señor que dirigía – ahora falta el virote de tu brazo. Estas listo?

Marco que aún se estaba recuperando del dolor del primero negaba con la cabeza.

\- Pues lo siento mucho, porque será mejor proceder cuanto antes.

Después de un rato los médicos habían dejado a su paciente vendado y reposando en una camilla. Este se había desmayado, y se encontraba descansando. Fue entonces que el alcalde entro con los guardias acompañándolo.

\- Marco estas bien? – se apresuró al entrar a la habitación.

El medico se precipito rápido a callar al alcalde.

\- Shhh, necesita descansar, ha pasado por algo doloroso. Sea lo que sea que tenga pendiente con usted alcalde, será mejor que espere hasta mañana.

El alcalde asintió y miro preocupado a Marco, vio dos grandes vendajes en su brazo y pierna derechos. Se preguntaba quien habría sido capaz de hacer semejante cosa.

Mientras tanto dentro de una cueva alejada de la ciudad.

\- Jefe, el cuervo de fallecimiento ha vuelto – dijo un tipo con vestimenta similar a la de los asesinos que habían atacado la ciudad y a Marco -parece que Trigor no consiguió eliminar al asesino de Rembel.

Aquel al que llamaba jefe se encontraba sentado en un trono de piedra con una copa de vino en la mano. Este vestía con ropa similar al resto de asesino, pero en vez de matices grises, tenía matices rojos.

\- Conque también mataron a Trigor, eh – dijo mirando su copa y removiendo el vino lentamente.  
\- Que quiere que hagamos?

Este se quedó en silencio por un rato mientras seguía mirando su copa. Dio un pequeño sorbo y la dejó reposada en el trino, se puso de pie y bajo los escalones hasta estas al nivel de aquel que reportaba las noticias.

\- Parece que hay alguien duro de roer en el pueblo. Tuvo su oportunidad de morir en su momento, ahora lo haremos sufrir.  
\- Que piensa hacer jefe?  
\- Llego el momento de erradicar ese pueblo. Rotchville conocerá al Gremio de asesinos.


	19. Capítulo 18: Declaración de guerra

Ken se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de Marco, el cual reposaba en su camilla y miraba fuera por una ventana.

\- Entonces… eso fue todo lo que pasó… no? - dijo el alcalde.

Marco asintió en silencio. Luego de haberle contado la historia al alcalde, se había quedado un poco callado.

\- Cuanto tiempo dijo el médico que podría tardar en sanar tu herida?  
\- Un mes o dos - respondió al cabo de un rato.

El alcalde no dijo nada. Solo se quedó en silencio. Pasados unos segundos apoyo su mano en su hombro y le dio una media sonrisa.

\- Ya verás cómo te recuperarás.  
\- No es eso lo que me preocupa - respondió el.  
\- Qué entonces?

Este se tocó el hombro vendado.

\- Si un asesino vino buscando venganza por su compañero caído, quien dice que no vendrá otro. Y además… esta vez no podré defenderme - dijo pesaroso.

Ken lo miro entristecido. Ciertamente Marco tenía un buen punto para estar preocupado. Pudo vencer al primer asesino sencillamente cuando estaba en condiciones, a lo mejor podría haber hecho lo mismo con el segundo, pero este lo tomó por sorpresa. Ahora sabía que él no podría dormir tranquilo pensando que en cualquier momento podría ser atacado. Y sin poder hacer nada para defenderse. No podía imaginar la oleada de pensamientos por los que Marco debería estar pasando ahora mismo. Intentó animarlo como pudo.

\- Habrá guardias defendiendo la entrada de este sitio, te lo prometo.

Esto no hizo que Marco se sintiese más seguro. Los guardias ya habían demostrado su valía en otras ocasiones, eso y que él ya sabía que estos asesinos podrían venir en cualquier momento y desde cualquier parte. Más sabía que Ken está haciendo lo posible para subirle los ánimos. Así que se giró un momento para verlo y darle una media sonrisa.

\- Gracias - le respondió.

El alcalde se sintió tan conmovió como entristecido. La cara de Marco era un vivo retrato de aquellos que temen a la muerte inminente. Asintió a su agradecimiento y se levantó de la silla.

\- Muy bien chico. Yo debo volver a mi puesto, volveré a visitarte.  
\- De acuerdo.  
\- Aliméntate bien, así te recuperarás antes.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir y dejarlo a solas. Ahora el silencio era lo único que le hacía compañía en esa habitación. La soledad lo invadió, y con ella, sus pensamientos. Se pasaba el día pensando en que en cualquier momento entraría alguien a su habitación y acabaría con su vida sin poder hacer nada por ello. Imaginaba su muerte de todas las formas posibles, apuñalado, atravesado por una flecha, envenenado incluso, este último le hizo ponerse paranoico cada vez que le traían algo de beber. Y esas solo eran las muertes que él considera “rápidas". También cabía la posibilidad de que está vez no solo fuese uno, sino dos o tres, que lo sacasen de allí y lo torturasen hasta morir. Solo lo sacaba de sus pensamientos los momentos en los que los médicos cambiaban sus vendajes y cuando Ken lo visitaba. Este no dijo nada, pero el estado de Marco estaba empeorando, no por sus heridas, sino por su cara, se veía deteriorado, se pasaba noches sin dormir por miedo a ser sorprendido, las ojeras en su rostro ya eran notables y eso que solo habían pasado 3 días desde que fue tratado. Las noches se hacían largas pues no podía conciliar el sueño, solo dormía de día, pero no las horas suficientes. Poco a poco fue hundiéndose en sí mismo y sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto en el castillo el alcalde estaba tratando con los asuntos del pueblo. Había una señora charlando con él.

\- Entonces él me dijo que no y yo le dije, tú te lo pierdes.  
\- Señora Hallen - respondió amablemente - realmente es algo interesante. Pero creo que este tipo de asuntos pueden ser tratados en tiempos de ocio. Sería tan amable de ceder el turno a alguien más - dijo refiriéndose a la cola de personas que había detrás de ella.

Esta se giró un momento para ver, había cinco personas esperando para tratar temas personales. Esta le sonrió al alcalde y se dispuso a levantarse.

\- Claro, claro. Pero no pienses que te escaparas de mi tan fácilmente, jejeje.  
\- Oh, como podría señora Hallen.

Ella se levantó y así el siguiente en la cola pudo tomar asiento.

\- Dígame, en qué puedo ayudarle? - preguntó este entrecruzando sus dedos y sonriendo.

Antes de que pudiese hablar el sujeto, Hallen apareció de nuevo y por sorpresa.

\- Por cierto, les he explicado lo que pasó el otro día en la carreta del carpintero???

Ken suspiró agobiado por la señora. Mientras tanto un guardia llegó irrumpiendo en la conversación.

\- Alcalde, tengo un mensaje para usted, lo ha traído un cuervo... No interrumpo nada, no? - pregunto este al ver a los tres.  
\- No, no, no - respondió el - para nada, déjame ver ese mensaje.

El guardia le extendió la carta para que Ken pudiese tomarla. Esta venía sellada con una marca en forma de calavera. Extrañado saco la carta de su sobre y se dispuso a leer su contenido.

Gobernador de Rotchville,

Me veo honrado de informarle que, en vista de los recientes acontecimientos acerca de nuestros hombres fallecidos en sus tierras, nosotros, el gremio de asesinos, atacaremos en gran escala vuestra ciudad y masacraremos a cada habitante en pie allí.  
Preparadnos una cálida bienvenida, lo esperaremos con ansias.  
Atentamente,

El líder del gremio de asesinos.

La carta acababa con una firma, muy probablemente, del líder del gremio.

Ken estaba atónito. No sabía si lo que decía la carta era algo verídico o alguien estaba tratando de darles un susto. Desde luego, si se trataba de una broma no tenía ni un vestigio de gracia.

Comenzó a investigar entre los guardias, definitivamente no había guardia alguno que no guardase pleno respeto al alcalde. Por lo que confirmó que ninguno de ellos habría sido capaz de mentirle. A parte de los guardias no había nadie más que supiese de los asesinos fallecidos. El primero murió en la cárcel, como no era el asesino que mato a Sherry, decidieron no hacer público el hecho de la captura de este hombre. Y del segundo no sabía nadie más que Marco, el alcalde y unos pocos guardias. Sería conveniente advertir al pueblo de todo eso, pensó él. Aunque antes de contárselo a pueblo debería decírselo a Marco. Sería mejor que si la noticia se hace pública él se enterase por el propio alcalde que por el pueblo. Después de todo, él era uno de los que más metido estaba en el tema.

Marco se encontraba en su camilla mirando a su ventana, como le era de costumbre. Ya habían pasado dos semanas y media desde que se encontraba en cama recuperándose. Ese día recibió la visita del alcalde, como solía hacer cada dos días.

\- Buenos días Marco, como te encuentras hoy? - dijo Ken entrando por la puerta.  
\- Buenos días - dijo desganado - como siempre, supongo.

Le entristecía al alcalde ver que sus ánimos seguían igual de decaídos que siempre. Se fijó un momento en la muleta que se encontraba al lado de su camilla, así que se le ocurrió preguntar para romper el hielo.

\- Oye, como van los ejercicios, puedes caminar algo?  
\- No mucho, cuando lo intento me duele y suelo desistir.  
\- Bueno, ya es algo, seguro que pronto podrás caminar más libremente.  
\- Supongo - dijo desganado.

Ken sabía que probablemente nada animaría a Marco. Así que decidió omitir más intentos de subirle los ánimos e ir al punto de la cuestión. Sacó una carta de su bolsillo y se la extendió a él para que la leyera. Este la leyó detenidamente interpretando lo que cada palabra quería expresar. Cuando terminó, bajo la carta hasta dejarla en su regazo.

\- Es una forma muy cortés de decir que va a matarnos a todos - dijo con la mirada perdida.  
\- Lo ignoro.  
\- Cuando recibió esta carta?  
\- Hace dos días.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el cual estaba pensando lo que le iba a decir.

\- Ken, eres consciente de que pudo haberla escrito quien sea, verdad?  
\- Créeme que soy muy consciente. He investigado a todos aquellos que sabían sobre los asesinos fallecidos, nadie aparte de ti y unos guardias, y ninguno sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa, y menos con todo lo que ha pasado.

A Marco le sorprendió un poco la seriedad con la que el alcalde se estaba tomando esto. El asunto ameritaba ponerse serio. Pero nunca pensó ver así al alcalde. Dejando eso de lado comenzó a imaginar la situación, montones de asesinos atacando a cada habitante de Rotchville. Cómo serían capaces de sobrevivir a ello. Pronto las preocupaciones que tenía por ser asesinado en cualquier momento se volvieron en aceptación y desesperanza a una muerte segura eh inminente. El alcalde dijo algo, haciendo que Marco vuelva a la realidad.

\- Planeo evacuar al pueblo. No sé cuándo ellos podrán atacar así que intentaré explicarles la situación y tan pronto entiendan recogeremos todo lo que podamos y nos iremos, no volveremos en una temporada larga, si es que decidimos volver. Deberías venir con nosotros, sé que solo estás de paso, pero con esas heridas no llegarás muy lejos.p

Realmente tenía razón. En el estado en el que se encontraba Marco no sería capaz de hacer mucha cosa, ya de por si le costaba caminar un poco. Sin embargo no consideraba que el plan del alcalde fuese a prueba de fallos.

\- Podrían tenderles una emboscada mientras viajan.  
\- Qué quieres decir? - dijo confundido.  
\- Ellos deben saber lo que están haciendo, a lo mejor esperan que desalojen la ciudad y así atraparlos cuando son más vulnerables. Además, un asesino mata por cualquier motivo, pero ellos, más que asesinos, son sicarios. Es probable que alguien de esta ciudad haya contratado a varios de ellos. Esta misma persona puede avisar de la evacuación, y dar instrucciones de hacia dónde vamos o por qué camino, pueden ser muchas cosas.

El alcalde ya había tenido en cuenta varios factores. Pero el caso era que nunca habría esperado enfrentarse a algo como esto. Estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para poder hacer que su pueblo prosperase.

\- Lo se Marco, y lo entiendo, pero entonces qué quieres que haga? - pregunto decaído - estos muros no nos proteger y no puedo simplemente esperar a que vengan y nos aniquilen.

Ambos quedaron en completo silencio y cabizbajos. Era algo muy difícil de tragar, el hecho de saber que serían atacados y asesinados a sangre fría, aunque ese sentimiento es con el cual Marco estuvo conviviendo durante días, pero además de eso saber que muchos más morirán a parte de él no hacía más que subirlo más y más en sus pensamientos.

\- Mañana comenzaré los preparativos para informar al pueblo, y a planear la evacuación. En el estado en el que te encuentras deberías venir con nosotros. Volveré a visitarte para escuchar tu respuesta.

Marco no dijo nada solo se quedó callado y pensando. El alcalde se despidió y salió de la habitación.

De nuevo solo y encerrado en esa habitación pensó él. Estaba totalmente paralizado, no se movía ni un solo milímetro. Los pensamientos inundaban su mente. Una muerte inminente, nada que hacer, vendrán en cualquier momento. Cada uno de esos pensamientos no hacía más que conllevar a otros que aumentaban su preocupación por toda la situación, por él, por la gente y por el pueblo entero.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a pensar en su hogar, en su familia, en sus amigos… en Star. Pensó en todas las personas que amaba, y que probablemente no volvería a ver más. Aún había muchas cosas que quería hacer, aventuras que vivir con Star, graduarse, declarársele a Jackie. Todo esto comenzó a calarle más y más en su interior. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero a pesar de todo el dolor que le daban esos pensamientos no lloró. Se sentía cansado. Giró la cabeza un momento para mirar por la ventana, era de noche ya, no lo había notado siquiera. Miró un momento a la mesa que había q su izquierda, había una bandeja con comida, no sabía si era la comida del medio día o ya era la cena, fuese lo que fuese no tenía mucha hambre. Saber que morirían en cualquier momento le quitaba las ganas de comer lo que sea. Tampoco tenía sueño. Suponía ya que esa sería otra noche sin dormir.

Al cabo de un rato volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, atormentado su mente. Pero algo lo sacó de su trance. Una luz iluminaba la habitación entera, una luz cálida, como de una llama. Este volvió a mirar a su izquierda y vio a Hekapoo sentada en la silla cruzada de piernas y comiendo un trozo del pan que se suponía debía comer él.

\- Qué tal? – dijo ella con naturalidad.

Este se sorprendió un poco al verla. Sería la última persona que esperaría tener como visita en el hospital. Aun así no menosprecio su presencia.

\- Podría estar mejor a decir verdad.

Ella masticaba y tragaba el pan mientras lo miraba.

Umm, eso quiere decir que hoy no intentaras apagar mi llama? – dijo apuntando a su cabeza.

Marco, con una mirada perdida, apunto a su hombro y a su pierna. Luego le dio una mirada de irónica a Heka, esa mirada estaba más cargada de melancolía que de otra cosa.

\- Wow, esa cara… parece que hubieses muerto.  
\- Aun no… pero pronto lo estaré.

Hekapoo vio en el a un hombre derrotado, a alguien que había perdido toda esperanza o voluntad de seguir adelante. Comprendiendo ello se levantó de la silla.

\- Bueno, supongo que ya estás muerto entonces. Mejor me iré de aquí.

Dio media vuelta y planeaba dirigirse a la puerta, pero algo le estaba impidiendo marcharse. Miro hacia atrás y vio a Marco sujetándole la mano para que no se fuera.

\- Por favor… no te vayas – dijo el con la voz quebrada – tengo miedo, por mi culpa un gremio de asesino atacará el pueblo entero… y no sé qué hacer, ni siquiera puedo caminar bien con estas heridas, mucho menos luchar contra esos tipos… no sé qué hacer.

Ella lo vio indiferente. No mostro un solo vestigio de empatía o lastima por él. Apartó su mano para que lo soltase.

\- Me decepcionas, aquel chico que alguna vez peleo con bravura contra mi esta ahora tirado en la cama llorando porque unos tipos lo quieren matar – dijo severamente.  
\- P-pero ellos son asesinos profesionales…  
\- Eso dice el chico que sobrevivió durante tres años en el bosque de las bestias.  
\- Pero ahora estoy herido, no puedo hacer nada.  
\- Jajaja, huyes de esta situación antes de que siquiera alguien haya aparecido. Todos los humanos son iguales, se rinden antes de empezar la batalla cuando el panorama se torna difícil. No eres diferente al resto. Corre y escóndete, a lo mejor sobrevives solo para darte cuenta del cobarde en al que te has convertido.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y se fue en silencio. Marco había quedado atónito ante todo lo que Hekapoo le había dicho. Sus pensamientos ya lo había hundido lo suficiente, pero ella había terminado el trabajo. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, sus labios comenzaron a temblar, y su espíritu se quebró. Rompió en llanto y dejó que las lágrimas cayesen por su rostro. No había esperanza, todo lo que estuvo pensando esos días se haría realidad finalmente en cualquier momento. Solo podía pensar lo cobarde que él se había vuelto y que solo podía huir. Se cubrió la cabeza con sus manos y hundió la cara entre sus piernas. Poco a poco la miseria lo fue embargando por completo. Las palabras de Hekapoo resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, pero cada vez que estas resonaban, Marco se sentía más y más frustrado, entonces paso algo que no esperaba. Se sintió cansado… cansado de llorar, cansado de tener miedo y cansado de darse por vencido. Poco a poco fue frunciendo el ceño. Apretó los dientes y sus puños, esto hacia que el hombro le doliese, pero no le importaba. La rabia comenzó a inundarlo y, por primera vez, decidió pensar en cómo resolver todo esto. Extendió su mano y tomó la bandeja de comida que tenía en su mesa, esa noche no durmió, pero si comió y pensó todo lo que pudo sobre el asunto.

La mañana llego, el sol iluminaba por su ventana y el aún seguía serio por todo lo sucedido anoche.

\- Es hora – dijo.

Intento girar su cuerpo para estar sentado en la cama. Tomó la muleta que había al lado de su cama y se apoyó en su hombro derecho, usando su brazo izquierdo para no aplicar todo el peso y su hombro perforado. Apoyo el pie en el suelo y sintió el dolor de la herida en su pierna. Pero no se detuvo, comenzó a dar pasos, uno tras otro, apretando los dientes por el dolor de sus heridas. Salió por la puerta. Uno de los asistentes que estaban ahí lo vio.

\- Marco que haces? – dijo alarmado – no es tu hora de hacer ejercicio.

Este se le acercó para ayudarlo. Marco le aparto con su mano izquierda.

\- Aparta, tengo que hacer algo muy importante – dijo seriamente.

El tipo estaba atónito, no sabía qué hacer. Marco sin prestarle atención seguía caminando hacia la salida. Antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta ya había salido del hospital, apoyándose en la muleta y cojeando por el dolor. Poco a poco fue tomando dirección al castillo. Mientras, por las calles se paseaba Julia, la ayudante del barbero, esta vio a Marco y lo reconoció de inmediato. Se alarmó de golpe y fue rápido hacia el en su ayuda.

\- Marco – dijo al acercársele – dios mío, que te ha pasado? Déjame que te ayuda  
\- No! – dijo el cuándo ella intento hacer que se apoyase en ella – tengo que moverme por mi cuenta, tengo que hacer algo.  
\- Pero… y esas vendas.

El siguió caminando sin prestarle mayor atención. Ella se sintió preocupada, así que decidió seguirle por el camino para ayudarlo en caso de que se cayera o tambalease.

A duras penas pero sin flaquear llego al castillo. Se encontraba delante de los escalones. Se quedó mirándolos detenidamente por un momento. Hasta que decidió dar el primer pasó. Levanto su pie izquierdo, lo cual le costó horrores hacerlo. Julia estuvo a punto de ayudarlo, pero él se negó. Estaba temblando por el esfuerzo que hacia al subir cada escalón de ese sitio, pero no flaqueó.

Finalmente se encontró delante de la puerta que daba entrada al castillo. Los guardias lo observaron extrañados al verlo en ese estado y con esa determinación, estuvieron a punto de decirle algo pero supusieron que no era un momento para eso. Pronto se encontró de cara con la puerta de entrada. Con un último esfuerzo monumental se apoyó del todo en la muleta y en su pie derecho y, con su pie izquierdo, dio una patada a la puerta abriéndola de par en par. Todos los que se encontraban dentro se giraron al oírlo.

\- Alcalde - grito él.

Este se alarmó. Rápidamente salió de su sitio y fue a donde él se encontraba. Marco seguía avanzando poco a poco.

\- Marco, que haces aquí? - preguntó preocupado.  
\- Tengo la respuesta a la propuesta que me hizo ayer - dijo jadeando.  
\- No creo que sea el momento para eso deberías desc…  
\- NO!, me cansé de estar tirado en una cama. He venido hasta aquí para decirte que no formare parte de tu propuesta. En cambio, tengo una que hacerte yo a ti.  
\- De verdad que no creo que sea el momento para hablar de esto.

Toda la gente los miraba atentos sin tener la más mínima idea de que hablaban. El alcalde estaba sorprendido por la determinación que estaba mostrando el chico que ayer mismo estaba totalmente destruido.

\- Nosotros - dijo jadeando e intentando respirar - LUCHAREMOS!

Las palabras de Marco resonaron en el alcalde cual eco en una cueva. Más después de decir esas palabras el chico cedió al cansancio y se desplomó en el suelo, cerrando los ojos y sumergiéndose en el sueño.


	20. Capítulo 19: El hombre que amaba a su pueblo

Todo estaba nublado y extraño. Su cabeza se encontraba mareada. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y fue intentando difuminar aquello que estaba delante de él. La imagen del alcalde se mostraba en su izquierda, él se giró lentamente para verlo mejor.

\- Al-calde? - dijo casi dormido aún.  
\- Marco - dijo ampliamente - has despertado. Cómo te encuentras?

Intentó poner su mente en su sitio y tratar de despejarse un poco. Se sentó en su camilla y apoyo su espalda en la almohada. El alcalde se acercó para colocarle bien la almohada. Este le agradeció. Tomó un poco de aire profundamente y exhaló.

\- Creo que hacía días que no dormía jeje - dijo frotándose la cabeza.   
\- Parece que estás bien - dijo aliviado - nos diste un buen susto cuando llegaste al castillo. Te veías exhausto y agotado, te costaba respirar.  
\- Si, siento eso jeje.  
\- Y también - dijo un poco más serio - te vi lleno de determinación.

El semblante de Marco se tornó un poco más serio. Este repaso todo lo he hizo por la mañana antes de desmayarse. Miro al alcalde y asintió ante su opinión.

\- Dijiste que luchemos. Querría que me explicarás mejor eso.

Marco asintió y comenzó a contarle todo lo que tenía en mente. Le dijo que se había cansado de tener miedo y de atormentarse cada noche. El pueblo de Rotchville debería luchar contra esos asesinos. Probablemente ellos tengan más experiencia en combate. Pero con el entrenamiento indicado y la suficiente organización el pueblo podría estar preparado para la llegada del gremio.

\- Estas sugiriendo que se entrene al pueblo entero para luchar contra unos sicarios? - dijo incrédulo el alcalde.  
\- Es luchar o morir - dijo el sereno.

El alcalde aún intentaba asimilar la idea, no sabía si siquiera considerarla una posibilidad o simplemente declinarla como un plan suicida.

\- Me sorprende este repentino cambio qué has tenido, Marco - dijo con sinceridad - pero no estoy seguro de que el pueblo pueda…  
\- Ken. El pueblo entero podría ser masacrado, sé que suena loco y arriesgado, pero si lo hacemos, cabe la posibilidad de que muchos sobrevivan.

Ken seguía intentando asimilar eso. Marco se veía tan seguro de que podrían conseguir algo si se enfrentaban a ellos. Pero para Ken significaba tener que decidir sobre las vidas de todos los habitantes de su ciudad, era mucho con lo que cargar. Este era uno de los momentos más importantes en su carrera como alcalde, tendría que convivir con la decisión que probablemente llevaría a la tumba muchos, pero si intentaban huir, podrían escapar, o morir todos por el camino en una emboscada como Marco había dicho. Realmente no había una decisión buena o mala en esa situación, solo una decisión que podría conllevar a unas cosas u otras.

\- Marco, la verdad es que no sé qué decirte. Hasta hoy por la mañana tenía bastante claro que evacuar al pueblo sería lo mejor. Pero ahora no sé qué podría ser lo mejor. De verdad que no lo sé.

Marco podía imaginar lo difícil que sería para el alcalde tener que decidir sobre la ciudad entera. Aunque no podía decir a ciencia cierta cómo debía estar sintiéndose el en ese momento. Lo único que pudo hacer es decirle que se lo piense bien y que se tome su tiempo.

\- Pero, aunque decidiera enfrentar al gremio, mi pueblo no está preparado para pelear contra unos asesinos.  
\- Los guardias podrían entrenar a aquellos que quieran luchar, incluso yo podría ayudar, he estado tres años en el bosque de las bestias aprendiendo del mejor sobre la caza y lo la supervivencia, se manejar muy bien el arco y otras armas fáciles de confeccionar con materiales del bosque… y también se karate.

Ciertamente Marco había demostrado ser alguien capaz a la hora de mostrar su valía en combate. Aunque el alcalde no lo había visto luchar antes sabía que fue el quién atrapó al primer asesino, el cual dio testimonio de que fue Marco quien lo había derrotado. Además también sabía que era Marco aquel que fue proporcionando carne y pieles de animales salvajes a mercaderes de la ciudad. Pero a pesar de todo ello no consideraba que, en el estado en el que se encontraba ahora fuese capaz de enseñar a la gente.

\- No lo sé chico, tal y como estás ahora no me siento seguro de que seas capaz de enseñar adecuadamente. Y además no sabemos cuándo podrían atacar estos hombres. Podría ser hoy o mañana, o dentro de una semana.

Sabía que el tiempo era algo crucial, y más en la situación en la que se encontraban, pero habían pasado ya dos semanas y media desde que el segundo asesino fue matado por William, y aún no habían aparecido. Teniendo en cuenta eso y la carta, todo le resultaba extraño. Porque alguien avisaría a un pueblo entero de que sería aniquilado? no tenía sentido.

Mientras tanto en una cueva alejada de la ciudad un miembro del gremio de asesinos estaba vertiendo vino en la copa de su jefe, el cual se hallaba sentado en su trono. Este bebió un poco de su copa y asintió con una sonrisa, alegando que este era exquisito. Su subordinado hizo ademán de querer decir algo, pero este calló. El jefe percibió este gesto y decidió proceder.

\- Hay algo que te inquiete? - dijo natural y elocuentemente.

El subordinado miro un momento a la botella de vino pensando si debería hablar sin vacilación o callar. Teniendo en cuenta que su jefe acababa de hacerle una pregunta decidió responder a su superior.

\- Gran jefe, podría hacerle una pregunta? - dijo un poco tímido y asustado.  
\- Adelante, no tengas reparo en preguntarme aquello que te acongoja.  
\- No quiero cuestionar sus decisiones, pero quería saber porque envío esa carta avisando al pueblo de su inminente ataque? No haría eso que se preparen para nuestra llegada o que huyan?

El jefe, que seguía sentado en su trono, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y volvió a dar un sorbo a su copa con vino.

\- Es verdad, esta será la primera vez que participaras en un exterminio. Verás, hace algunos años hemos adoptado está costumbre, la de avisar a pueblos o ciudades pequeñas de nuestro inminente ataque, pues cuando llegamos allí ellos están totalmente alerta y desconfiando de cualquiera, entonces cuando unos pocos ciudadanos bajan la guardia comenzamos el espectáculo, a veces los vamos acabando por sectores hasta aniquilar a la ciudad entera, y a veces la paranoia que sembramos antes de atacar es tal que comienzan a matarse entre ellos pensado que cualquiera podría ser un asesino o que podría estar colaborando con nosotros. Aunque también ha habido veces en que algunas de nuestras cartas no han sido tomadas en serio y acabamos matando a los ciudadanos mientras siguen con su vida cotidiana sin esperarse nada. Y si bien es cierto que pueden huir, tenemos contactos, en el momento que intenten moverse los atraparé en las sendas que hay por los bosques. Como podrás ver, el motivo por el cual envío esta carta es para sembrar miedo e incertidumbre entre los habitantes - terminó diciendo con una sonrisa.

Cuando hubo acabado de decir todo aquello comenzó a reírse maliciosamente, excitándose solo de pensar en cómo el miedo estaría ahora mismo carcomiendo poco a poco a los habitantes. El subordinado, entre aterrado y fascinado expresó su palabra.

\- No tenía idea jefe, es usted realmente diabólico.

Este aun riéndose se levantó del trono y rodeó amistosamente con su brazo izquierdo a su subordinado, mientras que con el derecho sostenía su copa, ya vacía.

\- Si vedad. Vamos sírveme más vino, y también sírvete tu un poco, hoy me encuentro de humor.

Volviendo al hospital, se encontraba Marco argumentando su punto para convencer a Ken de comenzar a prepararse para la llegada de los asesinos. Le explicó que la situación era muy peculiar y que creaba incertidumbre. Si el objetivo principal de los asesinos fuese aniquilar la ciudad entera, estos habrían atacado cuanto antes sin avisar. Por lo cual ellos estarían dándoles tiempo para asimilar la idea y atacar en cualquier momento, ciertamente no sabrían cuándo podría ser ese momento, pero por todo lo anterior mencionado podrían tener la sensación de que no sería de inmediato, pero que deberían actuar cuanto antes. 

Había muchas cosas que tener en cuenta, no era algo fácil de asimilar, pensó Ken. Pero le parecía que Marco había pensado en todo eso ya, se le notaba bastante seguro. Aún sentía cierta incertidumbre sobre la idea de enfrentarse al gremio pero el chico supo hacer que la idea le comenzase a resultar cada vez más sólida.

\- Mira Marco, realmente tienes una idea bastante consistente, pero son muchas vidas sobre las cuales decidir. Dame tiempo para tomar una decisión.  
\- Comprendo, pero debo recordarle que no tenemos mucho tiempo para perder.  
\- Lo sé. Tendré una respuesta para mañana.

Ambos se miraron y Marco asintió. Veía a Ken notoriamente agobiado después de soltarle todo eso. Y no era de extrañar. Era probable que está fuese la decisión más importante en toda su carrera como alcalde. En ese momento Marco se sintió aliviado de no estar metido en sus zapatos. 

Decidido a continuar con su día, Ken salió de la habitación dejando a Marco a solas. Había mucho en lo que pensar y poco tiempo que perder.

Volviendo a estar solo en esa habitación solo podía esperar a la respuesta de Ken mañana. Ahora que ya había decidido enfrentar al gremio, fuese cual fuese la respuesta de Ken, Marco tenía una nueva prioridad… salir de ese hospital tan pronto como le fuese posible. Decidió que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo maltratando su propia salud, y que era hora centrarse en su recuperación. Este había notado que los médicos habían dejado una bandeja con su comida en la mesa a la izquierda de su cama. Un vaso con leche, pan y una manzana. Este alargó su brazo bueno y tomó la manzana, se la acercó a la boca y dio un mordisco. 

Los destellos anaranjados iluminaban las calles de la ciudad por la tarde, dándole a la ciudad un toque pintoresco. Ken se encontraba sentado en la silla de su mesa en el castillo sellando y firmando papeles. Por esas horas los funcionarios del castillo dejaban de atender al pueblo para dedicarse al papeleo, sin embargo sólo unos pocos se quedaban por la tarde, el alcalde y otro trabajador que había por allí. Los guardias de la entrada seguían allí, la puerta estaba abierta a pesar de que ya nadie entraba, a Ken le gustaba ver como el panorama del exterior iba cambiando poco a poco, esta vez en particular, se quedó especialmente embobado mirando a fuera, disfrutaba de esa efímera tranquilidad a sabiendas de que en poco tiempo está se esfumaría para convertirse en incertidumbre y tensión. Su compañero, que estaba ocupado con sus papeles, notó a este muy distraído. Este comenzó a hablarle para ver cómo se encontraba. Sin embargo parecía totalmente perdido mirando la puerta. Probó acercándose a él y hablándole más fuerte. De pronto el alcalde fue sacado de su pequeño trance preguntando qué pasaba.

\- Qué si estás bien, te noto algo distraído - mencionó el tipo.

Ken se pasó la mano por la cabeza y respiro hondo.

\- Si, si, estoy bien Mike. Es solo que… estoy dándole vueltas a un tema importante y no me concentro del todo en mi trabajo - dijo un tanto desganado.  
\- Tal vez deberías terminar por hoy e irte a casa.  
\- Tal vez…

Mike apoyo un momento su mano en la espalda de Ken en señal de apoyo. Este le sonrió agradecido por su comprensión y decidió tomar en cuenta su consejo. 

Todavía había sol en la tarde, pero igualmente Ken había decidió salir para despejar un poco su mente, cosa que le resulto difícil. Mientras paseaba por la ciudad veía a la gente feliz, a los niños jugando y corriendo, y algún que otro transeúnte que saludaba al alcalde. Todo esto en conjunto no le ayudaba, lo único que conseguía era hacerle pensar más y más en lo que haría con ellos. Al final decidió ir a casa a para intentar despejar su mente de todo aquello y decidir con más claridad. 

Estando solo había decidido prepararse un poco de té. Había dejado la taza al lado en una pequeña mesita que tenía al lado de su silla, se sentó en ella y disfruto de su bebida caliente. Estaba bastante bueno pensó él. Miró más en lo profundo de la taza y se perdió en ella. Volvió a pensar en su ciudad y en qué hacer. Todo resultaba confuso. Por un lado tenía la oportunidad de escapar y comenzar una vida nueva en otro sitio, eso rezando porque no los ataquen por sorpresa por el camino y también porque no los busquen después de huir. Y por otro tenía la opción de manda a toda su gente a un campo de batalla del cual no estaba seguro si saldrían victoriosos. Todo lo que había pensado durante el día se reducía a eso, pero le resultaba realmente complicado decidir. 

Ya era hora de cenar, pero no tenía hambre. Estaba cansado, cansado de pensar, mañana tendría que darle una respuesta a Marco y esa respuesta conllevaría a decidir qué hacer con el pueblo, pues ya sea pelear o evacuar habría de contarles todo.

Normalmente cuando tenía temas importantes sobre los que pensar Ken no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto hasta encontrar una solución, pero esta vez creyó que ya había pensado demasiado, así que se fue a su cama y se dejó llevar por el sueño y el cansancio.

Esa noche Ken había soñado con su ciudad siendo asaltada por los asesinos. Figuras negras caían de los tejados, salían de rincones, aparecían de lugares insospechados, todas ellas aparecían y asesinaban al ciudadano más cercano que tenían. No median su sadismo ante las formas de asesinar sin importar el sexo o la edad de la persona. Todo era un caos, todos gritaban, y todo el mundo moría poco a poco, los guardias eran incapaces de detenerlos. Todos esos hombres vestidos con armaduras eran masacrados por los asesinos. Les incrustaban sus puñales en las partes abiertas de su armadura. Así les apuñalaban su cuello, abdomen y axilas. Ken no podía hacer nada, estaba paralizado en el medio de todo ese caos, ningún asesino le prestaba atención, solo se dedicaban a matar a todos. Rompiendo a llorar por el dolor que le provocaba esa escena cayó de rodillas al suelo creyendo que ya había visto suficiente de todo ello. Pero no fue así. Un ruido te de festejo de varios asesinos hizo que este levantara la mirada. Fue entonces cuando contemplo horrorizado a un grupo de 5 hombres desfilando por las calles, uno de ellos portaba un palo como si fuese un estandarte, y en la punta de ese palo se encontraba clavada la cabeza cercenada de Marco.

De un golpe el alcalde se levantó, estaba sudando y respirando rápidamente. Miró a su alrededor solo para comprobar que se encontraba en su habitación. Dio un suspiro aliviado porque solo se tratase de un sueño. Pero todo eso que había visto lo sintió muy real, lo suficiente como para decidir que no quería que le pasase eso a su ciudad. Así que tomó la decisión de que lo mejor sería evacuar. Se preparó para ir inmediatamente al hospital a hablar con Marco.

Una vez hubo llegado allí fue directo a la habitación del chico. Cuando abrió la puerta no lo encontró allí, para su sorpresa. Así que fue y le preguntó al médico más cercano que le paso a Marco. Este cordialmente le pidió que lo siguiera, y así fue, llevo al alcalde a al patio en donde estaban algunos pacientes, fue allí donde vio a Marco, se encontraba caminando con la muleta y con un señor a su lado en caso de que cayera o no pudiese más.

\- Marco dios mío, te encuentras bien? – dijo sorprendido. Desde que lo había visto ayer en el estado en el que estaba, lo último que esperaba era verlo caminar de nuevo.  
\- Oh, hola alcalde – respondió el – sí, me encuentro genial.

Uno de los médicos que se asesoraba de llevar a cabo una documentación de la recuperación de Marco se acercó a Ken para despejar un poco su sorpresa.

\- Si, la verdad es que desde ayer no ha parado de sorprendernos. Ha comenzado a comer todo lo que le damos y ha estado intentando caminar cada vez que podía, de hecho, hemos tenido que pedirle que descanse un rato, o sino solo conseguiría empeorar las cosas. Sabe, nunca esperamos ver un cambio tan brusco de no hacer nada a querer hacerlo todo.  
\- Vaya. Parece que de verdad quiere recuperarse ahora.

Al cabo de un rato Marco se sentó en una silla a descansar. Ken lo acompañó, así podría aprovechar las situación para charlar con él.

\- Qué tal le va alcalde? – pregunto el chico mientras bebía un poco de agua.  
\- Pues la verdad es que desde ayer no paro de pensar en todo lo que hablamos y en cuál será la mejor decisión para mi gente… pero creo que después de un largo día finalmente llegue a una conclusión.  
\- A si? Y cuál es?

Ken lo miro a los ojos, sabía que la respuesta probablemente no sería de su agrado, pero el juro ser siempre sincero ante su gente, y ahora Marco pertenecía a su pueblo, ya sea definitiva o temporalmente, así que él no sería la excepción. 

\- Antes de responderte, podrías responderme tu a una cosa?  
\- Claro, dispare.  
\- Porque estas tan determinado en recuperarte. Tan solo hace unos días estabas totalmente decaído por todo lo que está sucediendo ahora.  
\- Sabe – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro – realmente estaba asustado por todo, deje que el miedo se apoderase de mí, y acepte mi muerte fácilmente. Pero entonces alguien me dijo algo, eso hizo que me enojase conmigo mismo por ser débil, por rendirme solo porque parecía que todo estaba en mi contra, pero aun no pasó nada, aún sigo vivo, herido pero vivo, y fue entonces que decidí que pasase lo que pasase intentaría con todas mis fuerzas luchar, a pesar de tener todo en contra, si ya estoy dado por muerto, entonces no tengo nada que perder al intentar levantarme y oponerme ante esos asesino.  
\- Pero… ellos son mucho, probablemente lo sean, no podrás ganarles.  
\- Puede, pero ya he pasado mucho tiempo lamentándome, y llegue a la conclusión de que si ellos me mataran, al menos les daré la guerra suficiente para que no se olvides de mí, para que recuerden que este chico no se dejó matar, sino que lucho hasta el final con la esperanza de vencer.

Otra vez fue que las palabras de Marco habían perforado en lo más profundo de Ken. Este se quedó atónito antes el sorprenderte cambio que el chico había tenido. Parecía irreal, sacado de cuentos, incluso parecía… un milagro.

\- Entonces… que decidirá hacer? – pregunto al alcalde.

Esa pregunta lo devolvió de golpe a la realidad, haciéndolo pensar un momento. Por un momento sintió la duda en su interior, volvió a ver a Marco, este lo miraba fijamente esperando la respuesta a su pregunta. Ken cerró los ojos un momento incrédulo por lo que estaba a punto de decir. Firme se levantó de la silla, miró a Marco decidido y dijo.

\- El pueblo luchará.

Marco lo miro con una sonrisa, entonces se apoyó en la silla usando su mano izquierda y se paró. Le extendió la mano derecha al alcalde para estrecharla. Este lo miro un momento y también le sonrió, tomo la mano del chico y la apretó con gusto.

\- Ouch – soltó por un leve dolor en su hombro.  
\- Te he dicho que tengas cuidado con esas cosas – dijo el doctor reprochando a Marco por su acción.

Tanto el alcalde como el chico se rieron juntos por la situación.


	21. Capítulo 20: Un anuncio complicado

En el castillo la gente acudía para informar de sus asuntos políticos con intenciones de conseguir una solución. Los administradores estaban trabajando un poco más de lo normal ese día. Lo cual se debía a que el alcalde no se encontraba allí. Era un día con un poco más de ajetreo, y como Ken no estaba, las personas del pueblo acudían a otras mesas. Todos se preguntaban dónde estaba el alcalde, ya a esas horas debería haber llegado. No había avisado nada a nadie ni había dejado una nota en ninguna parte. Entre todo eso llegó un guardia con un pequeño anuncio.

\- Escuchen, agentes públicos, tengo una carta del alcalde.

Eso atrajo murmullos entre los allí presentes. Mike, que era uno de los funcionarios más devotos, se levantó de su asiento pidiendo calma. Cuando hubo silencio este le indico al guardia con la carta que procediese a leerla en voz alta, este asintió y abrió el sobre.

“Queridos compañeros, 

Lamento no presentarme hoy en mi puesto. Debido a unos asuntos de extrema urgencia me he tenido que ausentar hoy al trabajo, probablemente estaré atendiendo este asunto el resto del día, así que les pido que hoy prescindan de mí.

Me disculpo de antemano por la brusquedad de mi mensaje. Espero sepan comprender mis acciones.  
Atentamente,

Kenovan, el alcalde”.

Hubo pequeños murmullos entre la multitud de nuevo. De nuevo Mike se levantó en protesta pidiendo calma.

\- Escuchen todos, que cada quien vuelva a su sitio en la fila y que continúe con sus trámites. Intentaremos atenderlos y resolver sus inconvenientes en la medida posible - dijo animando a la gente a recuperar el orden que había en el recinto - chicos, al menos hoy haremos nuestro trabajo sin la ayuda de Ken, así que manos a la obra - expresó a sus compañeros para animarlos.

Había pasado un rato desde que Ken había enviado la carta al castillo avisando a sus compañeros de que no se encontraba en condiciones de acudir hoy a su puesto. Ahora mismo se encontraban él y Marco en una sala de reuniones secretas donde se celebraban juntas para hablar de temas delicados referentes, normalmente, a la ciudad y sus habitantes. Los acompañaban un pequeño número de guardias en aquella reunión, un grupo de seis de los hombres más confiables del alcalde. 

Fue así que se les explico a cada guardia, cada uno de ellos capitán de su propio escuadrón, la situación y la idea a llevar a cabo frente a ello. Dieron un pequeño margen de tiempo para que estos asimilarán la idea. No fue algo fácil de asimilar, pero ellos debían ser fuertes y considerar la idea del alcalde y Marco. Todos ya sabían acerca de la inminente invasión que vivirían, por lo que la única idea a la que habían de hacerse es a la de la confrontación. Hubo pequeñas protestas por parte de alguno de los capitanes. Las cuales fueron acalladas rápidamente mediante explicaciones acerca de porque la confrontación sería la estrategia más óptima y que el tiempo que tenían era limitado e incierto. 

Una vez estuvieron todos de acuerdo comenzó la verdadera reunión. La idea estaba clara, pero el cómo llevarla a cabo era el punto. Y lo primero era pensar en cómo le dirían todo al pueblo, tanto los asesinos capturados, la invasión y la batalla que habrían de vivir. Habrían de conseguir que la gente no se alarma de demasiado y convencerlos de acatar todas las instrucciones que darían para tener mayor oportunidad de sobrevivir. Sobretodo habrían de evitar que todo lo mencionado en la ciudad saliese de la ciudad. Si los asesinos se percataban de que la ciudad se prepararía para su llegada es probable que tomasen una contramedida. El alcalde dio instrucciones a un guardia para informar a los demás guardias y al pueblo sobre una prohibición temporal. Habiéndose encargado de la posible filtración de información sobre las medidas, pudieron volver a la conversión. Estuvieron varias horas hablando y planeando hasta que después de repasarlo todo decidieron enviar a varios guardias para informar al pueblo sobre un anuncio importante que se haría en la entrada del castillo.

Así fue como cada ciudadano fue llamado para asistir al discurso de extrema importancia. Fue repentino para todo el mundo, lo cual desconcertaba a la gente. A Ken le hubiese gustado haber podido avisar a todo el mundo con tiempo y calma, pero la situación no le permitía tales lujos. Todo el mundo tuvo que dejar lo que estaba haciendo. Gente comprando, barberos a medio cortar el cabello de su cliente, vendedores que debían cerrar su mercado antes de hora. Los únicos a quienes se informó pero no sé les solicitó ir fue a los médicos, quiénes tenían que cuidar a los pacientes.

Pronto los habitantes se encontraban delante del castillo, arremolinados en las calles. No pasó poco tiempo hasta que los murmullos empezaron. Era muy inusual para ellos ser llamados por el alcalde de esa forma tan repentino. Era de esperarse que la inseguridad comenzase a invadirlos. 

Ken viendo el panorama se armó de valor y se paró justo al final de la subida de las escaleras del castillo. Todo el mundo comenzó a fijarse en él, la persona por la cual habían sido convocados. La presión sobre él fue perceptible para sus compañeros que estaban a su lado. Marco, que también estaba allí, le dedicó una sonrisa animándole a darles el discurso a los habitantes. Entre susurros dijo “maceren escuchar la verdad”. Este asintió levente y respiro hondo mirando hacia su pueblo.

\- Queridos ciudadanos – exclamó, haciéndose un enorme silencio.

El silencio, más que ayudar, solo hizo que Ken se sintiera más nervioso. Sintió deseos de salir de allí. Pero todo el mundo estaba esperando ansioso por saber la importante noticia que él les tenía que contar. No podía defraudarles. Volvió a respirar profundamente e intento continuar.

\- Hay algo muy importante que han de saber. Últimamente han pasado cosas en la ciudad, de las cuales no hemos informado – hubo murmullos – entiendo que esto os desconcierte. Pero en cuanto termine de explicarles todo lo que tengo que decir lo entenderán. Hace unas cuatro semanas hubo un nuevo intento de asesinato durante la noche. – todos exclamaron sorpresa – El cual pudo ser detenido por nuestro compañero aquí presente, Marco – este señaló a su izquierda donde él estaba.

Los guardias que estaban junto a él lo ayudaron a levantarse y a dar unos pasos para que el pueblo lo viese. El saludo a todos en respuesta a lo que el alcalde dijo. Todo el mundo vitoreo momentáneamente a Marco, hasta que Ken volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- El asesino fue capturado e interrogado por un grupo de guardias, Marco y yo. Lamentablemente no fuimos capaces de conseguir información de él, y antes de que pudiésemos llamar al mago de la ciudad para que nos ayudase, el asesino se quitó la vida a sabiendas de que no sería capaz de eludir nuestras preguntas con la ayuda de la magia – volvió a haber otra exclamación de sorpresa – antes de morir consiguió dejarle una marca a aquel que fue su captor – dijo señalando de nuevo al chico – y fue por eso que el día siguiente Marco fue atacado en las afueras de la ciudad por otro asesino, dejándolo en el estado en el que pueden ver ahora mismo.

Marco bajo un poco la cabeza por la humillación de haber sido tomado por sorpresa y por ello vencido, pero volvió a alzarla porque sabía que no era momento de sentirse humillado. Los ciudadanos volvieron a murmurar de nuevo.

\- Ese asesino no llegó a ser capturado, al parecer, mientras estaban peleando, el asesino fue atacado por una bestia del bosque, acabado con su vida. Por esto fue que no pudimos sacar nada del tampoco. Lo siguiente que supimos fue que Marco consiguió llegar en ese estado hasta la ciudad, donde los guardias lo ayudaron a llegar al médico y lo trataron. Lo que pudimos sacar en claro de todo lo ocurrido fue que estos asesinos son pertenecientes de un gremio. Y que ninguno de ellos era el asesino que de señorita Sherry – el murmullo volvió a aparecer – durante los siguientes días Marco tuvo que ser tratado a diario para que sanasen sus heridas lo antes posible. Lo que pasa es que durante ese periodo recibimos una carta. Esa carta… - se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Ken sabía lo que tenía que contarles una de las partes más difíciles de la historia, y esto hacia que se le formase un pequeño nudo, sabía que sería difícil de soltar y de digerir. Pero tenía que decirlo. Trago saliva y respiro hondo.

\- Esa carta provenía del gremio de asesinos. Fue escrita por su jefe – poco a poco se volvía a formar un murmullo entre la multitud – allí él nos decía que en cualquier momento… en cualquier momento… harían un ataque a gran escala en la ciudad – el pueblo entero quedo estupefacto e incrédulo ante esa afirmación – hemos estado investigando la veracidad de la carta. Y al parecer, no ha habido ningún tipo de engaño interno o externo. La carta poseía la misma marca que las vestimentas de los asesinos. Por lo cual podemos decir que esta carta es cien por ciento verdadera. El motivo por el cual se les fue ocultado todo esto es porque no sabíamos si todo esto era real o solo se trataba de un mal chiste.

Por un momento solo había silencio, pero solo se necesitaron segundos para que eso acabase. Los gritos comenzaron, la gente cundía en pánico, algunos de ellos comenzaron a llorar, otros se sentían frustrados, y otros estaban estallando de furia por la información que se les había ocultado. 

Los guardias, viendo el panorama, intentaron hacer que los ciudadanos mantuviesen la calma. Lo cual era complicado, pues varios de los guardias allí presentes también se sentían en desconcierto por todo lo que estaban escuchando. Ken, a sabiendas de que eso pasaría, necesitaba retomar el hilo del discurso, o sino todo se quedaría en el caos y la incertidumbre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el alcalde se vio obligado a gritar.

\- PUEEEEEEBLO!!! – grito el, a lo cual todos se dieron vuelva para volver a fijar sus miradas en aquel hombre – sé que esta noticia es demasiado grande para ser digerida tan rápido, yo mismo aún sigo incrédulo ante las palabras que he leído de esa carta. Pero son ciertas, todas y cada una de ellas, y lamento no poder darles el tiempo necesario para que puedan entender la magnitud de la situación. Pero ahora mismo el tiempo que tenemos es muy preciado e incierto. Es por ello que necesito que me escuchen. Hemos estado buscando una forma de resolver la situación. Huir, no es una opción, creemos que los asesinos que han aparecido en esta ciudad han sido llamados por alguien de dentro, por lo cual sabemos que ellos son sicarios, puesto que ellos mismo nos lo han confirmado. Así que si intentamos huir de la ciudad, lo más probables es que nos maten por el camino cuando más expuestos estamos.

La situación no estaba mejorando a medida que el discurso avanzaba, las caras de los ciudadanos eran todas distintas, de rabia, de tristeza, de incertidumbre. Pero todas ellas expresaban un pequeño miedo hacia la inminente muerte que ellos creían que se les cernía.

\- Por todo lo anterior mencionado, hemos estado planeando detenidamente una medida para resolver esta situación. Y el caso es, que quiero que el pueblo entero, con sus guardias y ciudadanos, nos enfrentemos a los asesinos. Sé que es mucho pedir, y que no tengo el derecho a decidir sobre sus vidas, pero es la decisión más óptima y que más posibilidades de sobrevivientes tiene a nuestro favor.

El pueblo simplemente no pudo soportar más escuchar todo lo que su supuesto alcalde les estaba diciendo. Todos comenzaron a abuchearlos, a gritarle de todo, a lanzarle verduras. Todo era un caos, y todos se encontraban incrédulos antes lo que estaban escuchando. Los guardias estaban conteniendo a la multitud que intentaba avanzar hacia el alcalde. Entre todo el bullicio y el caos de la gente hubo algo que rompió la situación, como si de un rayo se tratase. Un rugido feral que se escuchó a cinco cuadras a la redonda alarmó a los ciudadanos. Todos se giraron para ver que había provocado semejante rugido. Se trataba de un huargo de pelo plateado. Este era enorme y estaba enseñando los dientes. El animal comenzó a caminar hacia adelante. La multitud se alejada de su paso despavorida antes esa bestia. El animal subió por las escaleras hasta estar delante de Marco.

\- William – dijo contento – has vuelto, donde has estado todo este tiempo amiguito? – preguntó acariciándole la cabeza.

El animal con gusto recibió las caricias de su compañero. Marco miró detrás de William y vio al pueblo entero estupefacto ante lo que veían. Pensó que lo mejor sería aprovechar la situación.

\- Ven chico, has llegado en el momento indicado.

Marco se subió al lomo del animal, con ayuda de los guardias, y este bajo las escaleras con su compañero en su espalda. Todos se alejaron dejándole un espacio en el que se sentían “seguros” del animal. Marco miró a todo el mundo, y supo que debía actuar.

\- Escúchenme. Se lo que estarán pensado ahora, yo he pasado por lo mismo. Estos días que he estado en el hospital no he hecho más que pensar en la inminente muerte que se me viene encima. Me he sentido lleno de miedo, terror y frustración. Me he rendido a la idea de morir en más de una ocasión. Pero me he cansado, me he cansado de temer y me he cansado de estar tirado sin hacer nada. Sé que todos estarán asustados, yo lo he estado. Pero les pido que piense, que piensen en sus seres queridos, en las personas más importantes que tienen en sus vidas. Es por ellos por quienes luchamos, por quienes damos la cara, por quienes estamos dispuestos a sacrificar todo. Sé que todo esto es algo complicado de entender y de hacerse a la idea. Pero les pido que confíen en su alcalde, el más que nadie ha pensado en ustedes, el más que nadie se ha preocupado por su seguridad, y les puedo asegurar que el mejor que nadie eligió lo que considero mejor para todos. Si creen en él, y en el motivo por el cual fue elegido, por favor, crean en que todo lo que está haciendo ahora mismo es por su bien, el de toda la ciudad.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar otra vez, pero este era un murmullo más calmado, un murmullo en el que la gente estaba sintiéndose más decidida y más comprensiva ante las palabras del chico. Más la situación hacia que la incertidumbre aun siguiese vigente en ellos.

\- Ciudadanos – dijo Ken volviendo a tomar la atención de todos – todo lo que Marco a dicho es cierto, solo quiero que el pueblo este bien y que todos sobrevivan, así que por favor, por lo que más quieran en este mundo, luchen, luchen por su ciudad, luchen por su familia y amigos, luchen… por la vida.

No supo cómo, pero aun entre toda la incertidumbre, y entre todo el miedo que había allí, Ken había conseguido alentar al pueblo. Este respondió con gritos de aprobación. Muchas personas se sentían motivadas por la devoción de Ken. Otras seguían inseguras frente a todo ello, pues era muy grande como para solo aceptarlo y ya, pero por lo que podían ver, luchar era lo único que les quedaba.

Viendo que el pueblo había aceptado sus palabras. Ken volvió a pedir calma, y procedió a explicar cómo comenzarían a prepararse para la llegada de los asesinos. Lo primero que se dio a saber, es que nadie enviaría información, así se impediría que se supiese cosa alguna de la preparación del pueblo ante el ataque de los asesinos. Fue así que antes de haber comenzado el discurso Ken ya había avisado a los guardias de que informasen a los ciudadanos que ningún ave saldría de allí. Nadie podría salir de la ciudad, puesto que podría tratarse de algún infiltrado del gremio o de algún cómplice. Avisados de la situación interna, se les informó que a partir de mañana se comenzaría un entrenamiento para todos los hombres y mujeres dispuestos a luchar. Al resto se les instruiría en medidas de seguridad a llevar a cabo durante la invasión. Fue así como la ciudad entera, poco a poco, comenzó a prepararse para la llegada de sus enemigos. Y fue así como pasaron dos meses desde el día del informativo.

Mientras tanto en una cueva alejada de la ciudad. El jefe del gremio de los asesinos estaba sentado en su trono descansando en un sueño profundo. De pronto abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- Es hora.


	22. Capítulo 21: Invasión

En el gremio de asesinos todos estaban excitados por lo el último anuncio. El día de la invasión había llegado. Cada asesino se estaba preparando para el asalto. Algunos daban algunos afiladas a sus puñales, otros preparaban venenos, otros repasaban en conjunto planos de la ciudad y otros practicaban lucha de puñales. Cada uno tenía su propia forma de pasar el tiempo antes de las invasiones. Y en medio de todos ellos estaba el jefe del gremio sentado en su trono de piedra con su copa de vino en mano. Este se puso de pie y pidió un momento de atención de todos los presentes.

\- Prestadme vuestra atención un momento querido gremio - como era de esperarse, todo el mundo se giró para verlo - hoy es el gran día. Varios de los aquí presentes han tenido que aplazar sus trabajos, y otros han dejado asuntos a medias, todo por una razón, por el único trabajo por el cual el gremio no cobra, la PURGA!

Todos los presentes gritaron “la purga” en conjunto después de su líder.

\- Disfrutad de estos momentos mis compañeros, al crespúsculo emprenderemos viaje a Rotchville, y una vez allí segaremos las almas de todos los ciudadanos - dijo acabado con una amplia y retorcida sonrisa en su rostro y con la copa en alto - POR EL GREMIO!

Excitado el grupo grito junto a él “por el gremio”.

Mientras tanto en Rotchville los ciudadanos estaban en medio del entrenamiento matutino. Guardias enseñando estocadas con lanzas a la gente. Otros practicando con espadas. Y otros practicando tiro con arco a dianas.

\- Disparen - dijo Marco, quien estaba instruyéndoles.

Marco se había recuperado lo suficiente como para caminar y mover el brazo, las heridas externas habían cicatrizado, pero no las internas. Aún era incapaz de correr o generar fuerza con el brazo, por lo cual tampoco era capaz tensar el arco y día parar, pero era un entendido en cuanto a la técnica de tensado y al apuntar.

El grupo de personas que estaba a su cargo había acatado su orden y todos dispararon a la vez. Algunas flechas dieron en el blanco, otras estuvieron cerca, y solo fue uno el que falló a la diana.

\- Eso estuvo bien. Han mejorado bastante. Sent, aún te queda bastante por aprender - dijo refiriéndose al que había fallado.

Este agachó un poco la cabeza. Sabía que la mayoría de las flechas que acertaba eran por casualidad.

Con su brazo sano Marco tomó las flechas de las dianas y se las dio a cada arquero. Cuando se acercó a Sent apoyo su mano en su hombro y lo hizo mirarle a los ojos. Le dio una sonrisa simpática y le extendió su flecha y animándolo a volver a intentarlo. Sent se sentía desanimado porque sentía que no estaba progresando, y eso era algo con lo que sentía no ser capaz de confrontar. Aun así, Marco conseguía que a pesar de todo volviese a tensar el arco y a disparar para intentar dar en el blanco.

En los dos meses que habían transcurrido la gente del pueblo se había acostumbrado a la nueva rutina, la incertidumbre que la invasión ejercía sobre ellos no había desaparecido, pero ahora ya no se sentían tan inseguros como antes. La mayoría de gente entrenaba con entusiasmo y con alegría. Los guardias siempre intentaban apoyar a las personas a seguir y seguir hasta sentirse seguras de que eran aptas de aprender la siguiente lección. Pero las primeras semanas no fueron así. Al principio la gente mostraba rechazo hacia su nuevo estilo de vida. Cada día entrenar, no poder salir de la ciudad, la incertidumbre de que en cualquier momento serían masacrados. Todo eso en conjunto fue consumiendo poco a poco a muchos, pero cuando comenzaron a ver progreso en su entrenamiento su actitud fue menguando hasta ser la que es hoy.

Todo el mundo tenía tareas por hacer. Aquellos que no estrenaban se centran en preparar alimentos para todos. También había un grupo que se centraba en hacer armas para poder abastecer a la población. El objetivo era que en cada hogar hubiese una espada corta y un puñal como mínimo. Un objetivo que consiguieron en gran parte. Pero que no fue del todo posible por la falta de minerales. 

Otro de los puntos importantes que se habían implementado en esos dos meses fueron los procedimientos a tomar en caso de la emboscada. Una de las principales cosas que querían evitar cuando los asaltaran era que cundiese el pánico. El caos no haría más que dificultar la estrategia de defensa. Estos procedimientos intentaban ser sobre todo sencillos, pues los caballeros entendían que todos eran mewmanos, y que sería imposible que uno o dos no cundiesen en pánico, así que hacer más sencillas las medidas a tomar cuando la invasión haría mayores las posibilidades de que, a pesar de perder la calma, puedan apegarse al procedimiento.

La conclusión era que después de esos dos meses la gente había conseguido estar preparada para la invasión. Pero la pregunta siempre estaba vigente en sus mentes “estaremos lo suficientemente preparados?”.

La campana de la ciudad comenzó a sonar indicando la hora de la comida. Todo el mundo trabajaba y comía a la misma hora por cuestiones de organización. En el medio de la ciudad se preparaba una gran mesa con comida para que todo el mundo pudiera sentarse allí y estar unidos. Desde que el anuncio del alcalde, todos decidieron unirse lo máximo posible, pues cavia la posibilidad de que cualquier día fuese el último en el que podrían estar comiendo juntos. Esta práctica se volvió algo habitual como era de esperarse, un pequeño rayo de sol mas es la oscura tormenta que los cernía, y todos atesoraban cada atisbo de luz y felicidad que tenían a su alcanza, eso los hacia aferrarse más a la esperanza y por lo tanto, a seguir motivados y continuar con sus labores un día más.

Ese día tocaba estofado de pollo como platillo. Todos se sentaron, el alcalde estaba en la punta, a su lado se sentaban sus guardias y Marco, quien se había ganado gran prestigio entre los guardias y entre los ciudadanos, pues el quien estaba aún en proceso de recuperación hacia todo lo posible por ayudar a la gente ante la inminente invasión. El de buen gusto comenzó a platicar con sus compañeros acerca del progreso que veía en los de su grupo. Mientras tanto le servían la comida a cada persona sentada en su sitio, a Marco le sirvieron un plato extra por motivos especiales. Él tomó el segundo plato de comida que le ofrecieron y lo deja debajo de la mesa.

\- Aquí tienes chico – dijo el al dejar el plato.

Allí se encontraba William, que muy alegre se acercó a su compañero y metió el hocico en el plato con estofado, rápidamente movió un poco el hocico, pues se había quemado un poco. Marco se rio un poco por el gesto de su amigo. Todos comieron su comida, la cual estaba realmente buena. Cuando acabaron todos ayudaron a levantar los platos, cubiertos, restos, etc. El pueblo estaba muy unido. Por la tarde volvieron a la rutina de entrenamientos que hacían todos los días. Antes que se la sol llegase a ponerse, las lecciones habían terminado. Cada habitante estaba en su casa por la noche, preparados para cenar y descansar. Los guardias seguían en las calles como era habitual antes de la noticia. Pero ahora estaban más atentos que antes, los grupos se dividían en aquellos que vigilaban dentro de la ciudad y aquellos que vigilaban fuera, así evitarían que alguien entrase o intentase algo internamente.

Desde que habían comenzado las preparaciones para la defensa contra la invasión, Marco se hospedaba en el cuerpo de guardias cercano al castillo. Puesto que él no estaba en condiciones de ir hasta su casa fuera de la ciudad, tampoco podría por la restricción que el alcalde había puesto al pueblo entero, nadie entrará o saldrá del pueblo hasta pasada la invasión, así que los guardias le hicieron un sitio en los aposentos a los que acostumbraban y fue aceptado entre ellos. Igualmente Marco debía asistir al médico cada cierto día para que pudiesen ver la evolución de su herida. Él quería agradecer a todos por su hospitalidad. Ellos siempre le decían que no importaba, pero aun así quería hacer algo para compensar, por lo cual a veces ayudaba con la cena. Cómo esa noche.

Mientras tanto en una de las viviendas un ama de casa estaba preparando la cena para su familia. Estaba usando garbanzos para hacer una sopa calentita. Dio una pequeña probada de su comida.

\- Mmm, le falta sal.

Extendió su mano izquierda para tomar la sal que estaba cerca en la mesa. Cuando estuvo a punto de tomarla un puñal atravesó su mano y se la clavo a la mesa. La mujer fue tomada totalmente por sorpresa, quiso gritar por el dolor, pero antes poder hacerlo, una mano la tomó por su espalda y le tapó la boca. Ella quería estirar la mano y tomar el cuchillo que estaba en la mesa para defenderse de su atacante. Más el puñal que atravesaba su mano y aquel que la estaba sujetando le impedían alcanzar nada, solo podía resistir e intentar gritar, lo cual era inútil. Pero su forcejeo no duró demasiado, aquel que la estaba apresando tomó otro puñal de su cinturón con su mano libre y apuñaló el cuello de su víctima. Poco a poco la mujer fue dejando de forcejear mientras la sangre brotaba de su cuello, hasta solo ser un cuerpo sin vida. El asesino tomó el puñal del cuello de su víctima y lo limpio con el vestido del cadáver. También tomo el que retenía la mano sin vida de la mujer y de un solo tirón lo arrancó, dejando que el cuerpo cayese en el suelo de la cocina. El tipo se pudo de pie y admiró un momento el cuerpo de la víctima. Pero una voz lo saco de su deleite.

\- Mamá? - dijo un niño con la voz quebrada.

El niño que estaba con un pijama y con un oso de trapos en su brazo derramaba lágrimas al ver el cuerpo de su desdichada madre desplomado en la cocina sobre un charco de sangre. El asesino actuó rápidamente aprovechando el desconcierto del pobre y le lanzó un puñal directo al cuello. Este lo atravesó. El niño cayó de rodillas al suelo dejando caer el oso. Intentará respirar pero no podía, sentía que cada vez que intentaba tomar aire un dolor agudo se hacía fuerte en su garganta, por lo que tampoco podía gritar. Trato con ambas manos de tomar el cuchillo puñal, pero el solo hecho de tocarlo le dolía. Sentía que su cuerpo se tornaba cada vez más frío y su vista cada vez más borrosa. Ya sin fuerzas cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el suelo. El asesino se acercó al cadáver del niño y apoyo el pie en su pecho para extraer el puñal con mayor facilidad. Dejando ahí el cuerpo del pequeño. Esta vez tomó al osito de peluche y limpio con él el puñal ensangrentado. 

\- Jmmm, pintoresco - soltó sin alegría ni tristeza.

Dispuesto a salir de ese sitio para ir a otro por mas victimas escucho un pequeño ruido que lo obligo a girarse alarmado. Apenas hecho la mirada vio como un hacha se dirigía hacia él. Intento apartarse de su camino, pues iba directamente a su cabeza, pero no lo consiguió del todo, y esta le cortó la oreja de cuajo. Soltó un quejido de dolor y lo siguiente que vio fue a un hombre robusto que se abalanzaba sobre él. Le propino un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, el cual hizo que lo desconcertase.

\- Tú los mataste, maldito desgraciado – gritaba el hombre con lágrimas en los ojos, sus ojos llenos de furia.

El asesino se encontraba en una situación desfavorable, el hombre no paraba de darle golpes en la cara, por lo cual el asesino no era capaz de responder. En un movimiento desesperado saco uno de sus puñales y se lo clavo en el torso. El hombre paro un momento de golpear por el dolor que le causo esa apuñalada. El cuchillo era torcido y retorcido en la carne del hombre, el cual gritó por el dolor. Este tomo con ambas manos al asesino y lo lanzo contra la cocina. Rápidamente tomo el cuchillo y mientras el tipo estaba tirado en el suelo atontado por el impacto de haber sido lanzado, lo apuñalo en el pecho una y otra vez hasta que dejo de moverse.

\- Arde en el infierno maldito, arde!!! – decía sin parar de llorar.

Rápidamente abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta en la situación en la que estaba. Aterrado miro su herida, estaba sangrando mucho. Se acercó como pudo a la puerta de su casa. Junto a la puerta y colgando en la pared había un arco y una flecha con una petardo.

Como medida de seguridad, se les había dotado a cada hogar en la ciudad un arco y flecha con el cual avisar en caso de ver a un asesino. El usuario solo tendría que disparar la flecha apuntando al aire y esta explotaría. Así los ciudadanos podrían avisar lo antes posible de la llegada de la invasión, y no solo sabrían que la invasión habría comenzado, sino que verían donde había comenzado. En el caso de que la invasión fuse desde un punto en concreto y se expandiese desde ahí, sería mucho más fácil frenar a los asesinos con la mayor anticipación. Si por el contrario era un ataque descentralizado, y los ataques comenzaban en varios sitios, se les seria revelada la ubicación del primero de los sitios en ser atacado. Siendo el caso que fuese, lo más importante era que sabrían que había comenzado todo.

El hombre tomo el arco y flecha y salió a la entrada de su casa. En la parte de fuera había una antorcha reposando al lado de la entrada, con ella encendió la mecha del petardo y disparo hacia el cielo nocturno.

\- Que todo el mundo lo sepa. Los asesinos están aquí – dijo mientras veía como la flecha se alejaba hasta explotar en el aire.

Una vez hecho esto, volvió a mirar dentro de su casa y vio los cuerpos de aquellos que alguna vez fueron su familia. Dejo caer el arco allí donde estaba y se acercó a su mujer. Arrastro su cuerpo hasta la pared junto a su hijo. El hombre se recostó en la pared, sentado, arranco el puñal de su torso y con sus últimas fuerzas puso el cadáver de su mujer y de su hijo uno en cada brazo. Les dio a ambos un abrazo y los recostó contra su pecho.

\- Un último abrazo familiar.

Luego de decir esta última frase su corazón dejo de latir. Sus brazos quedaron rígidos, dejando a la familia en una conmovedora escena que quedaría inmortalizada para la eternidad.

Los guardias que estaban en lo alto de la torre vieron la señal en el cielo.

\- Mira – le dijo uno a su compañero – ya están aquí.

Ambos visitaron la señal y el sitio de donde provenía. Rápidamente tomaron el cuerno que tenían en la torre y lo hicieron sonar. Soplo con todas sus fuerzas para que cada persona en cualquier parte de la ciudad supiera que estaban en peligro. El sonido resonó por cada rincón de la ciudad alarmando a todo ciudadano de que el día más temido, había llegado.

Todas las personas en sus casas tomaron sus armas y se atrincheraron en sus hogares tapando puertas y ventanas. Si alguien intentaba entrar seria rápidamente ejecutado, a partir del momento en el que el cuerno fuese sonado, todo el mundo tenia las instrucciones de sellarse en su casa y disparar a cualquiera que intente entrar. El momento en el que las personas podrían dejar su estado de defensa seria solo cuando el cuerno volviese a sonar. Esto les avisaría de que la invasión había terminado.

Los guardias, una vez escuchada la señal comenzaron a prepararse. Todos se pusieron sus armaduras y tomaron sus armas. Espadas, hachas, alabardas, arcos, lanzas y escudos. Todo el armamento necesario para enfrentarse a esta gran amenaza. Marco que estaba con ellos no estaba en posición de pelear con ningún asesino, aun así quería participar y ayudar a sus compañeros. Sin embargo esto era algo que ya habían previsto. Marco llamo a William el cual tomo su forma de huargo tan pronto salieron al exterior con el resto de guardias. Subió a espadas de su amigo y este de un salto se subió a los tejados de las viviendas. Desde allí vigilaría todo movimiento que sucediese en la ciudad y avisaría del peligro.

\- Señor, ha comenzado – dijo un guardia.  
\- Ya lo sé – respondió el alcalde.

Este iba vestido con una armadura a su medida y con un hacha grande.

\- Es hora de defender nuestro pueblo.

En un momento toda la infantería de Rochtville transitaba por las calles en busca de sus agresores.

\- Parece que nos estaban esperando jefe – dijo un subordinado al jefe del gremio de asesino.  
\- Eso parece… creo que esta vez tendremos algo interesante. Muajajaja.

Ambos estaban ocultos en la sombras. El jefe lanzo una copa de cristal hacia los tejados, esta se rompió haciendo el característico sonido de un cristal rompiéndose. En las alturas un cuervo escucho este sonido y comenzó a graznar. Esa era la señal a todos los asesinos para atacar sin piedad y tan brutalmente como les fuese posible.

Pronto la gran batalla entre asesinos y el pueblo de Rotchville comenzó.

Sujetos encapuchados y sigilosos como gatos aparecían de las sombras y atacaban por la espalda a los guardias que más desprotegidos se veían. Más de uno apuñalo en el cuello a varios de los hombres en armadura. Estos intentaban defenderse como podían, pues los asesinos eran más agiles que ellos al no llevar armadura, pero esto los hacia más vulnerables. En varios movimientos descuidados algunos asesinos terminaron con una espada atravesándole los intestinos, otros con la cabeza cortada, y otros con una flecha en su frente. Tanto guardias como asesinos iban cayendo en esa batalla. Todas las calles se habían convertido en un campo de batalla.

Mientras tanto Marco se movía por los tejados a lomos de su compañero, avisando a cada guardia que veía la presencia de algún asesino. Como había pasado tres años en el bosque de las bestias había desarrollado en gran parte su olfato, y también había conseguido ver mejor en la oscuridad, todo esto lo convertía en un gran avisador.

\- Cuidado, a tu espalda – grito este a un guardia.

Él ya tenía órdenes de ante la voz de Marco, mejor hacer caso y obedecer. Por lo cual este no dudo en girarse. Un asesino estaba a punto de abalanzarse hacia él, afortunadamente con el aviso de Marco, este consiguió bloquear con su escudo y evitar ser apuñalado. Con la lanza que portaba en la mano derecha aprovecho el impulso hacia atrás y el desequilibrio que le dio a su atacante y con un golpe de le atravesó el corazón.

\- Gracias por el aviso Marco – dijo para agradecer a su compañero.

Este miro a las alturas para visitar a su compañero, pero ya se alejaba en busca de ayudar a más guardias.

La cosa se comenzaba a poner fea, algunos asesinos conseguían infiltrarse en las casas de los ciudadanos. Algunos eran capaces de defenderse y abatir a los asesinos, pero otros no tenían tanta suerte, y eran aniquilados o tomados de rehenes. Guardias que estaban en las torres intentaban disparar a aquellos a quienes veían, sobre todo a aquellos que intentaban entrar en las viviendas. Pero no eran los guardias los únicos con proyectiles. Desde las sombras un asesino dio un disparó de ballesta, el cual fue a parar en la cabeza de uno de los guardias que estaba en las alturas, cayendo y desplomándose en el suelo.

Marco que estaba en las alturas vio como uno de sus compañeros se desplomaba en las piedras del suelo.

\- Maldita sea – dijo ante la escena.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de prestar atención a ello, pues ahora los disparos estaban siendo dirigidos hacia él.

\- Oh no, aun no me recupero de los últimos.

Varios disparos les rozaban a él y a William. Casi ninguno llego a darle, pero la suerte es algo que no dura eternamente. Un disparo se dirigía directo hacia él, no estaba en posición de esquivarlo, estaba a punto de recibir otro disparo como los que recibió aquel día, pero entonces una paloma se interpuso entre él y el virote. El virote atravesó a la paloma y está junto con el proyectil desaparecieron, dejando una pocas plumas flotando en el aire. Varios disparos más se dirigieron hacia ellos, y volvió a pasar lo mismo, varias palomas interceptaron los disparos haciendo que estos se desvanecieran en el aire.

\- Pero que está pasando? – pregunto al aire.

Este miro un momento hacia abajo y vio a un tipo vestido de gala con una capa negra y con una chistera. Este estaba sacando palomas de la chistera, las cuales interceptaban los disparos.

\- Acaso es ese el mago de la ciudad??? – dijo un poco desconcertado – posee una magia bastante peculiar. En cualquier caso, nos ayuda.

Marco aviso a los guardias de las posiciones de aquellos asesinos con armas de proyectil. Pronto fueron interceptados y aniquilados.

Mientras tanto el jefe del gremio decidió entrar en el campo de batalla. Este se presentó de frente a un grupo de cinco guardias, los cuales lo rodearon. Aquello que estaba haciendo era totalmente inconcebible, un asesino no se expone a sus enemigos, siempre intenta atacar desde las sombras. Pero este no era un asesino común. Tan pronto el primero de los guardias cargo contra con su lanza vio que este no era como los demás asesinos. Con un movimiento esquivo la carga del guardia y se inmiscuyó entre sus brazos, con un ligero movimiento de muñeca y puñal le cortó el cuello a su atacante, todo en la misma carga que había efectuado su oponente. El cuerpo del guardia cayó y rodo en dirección a la carga efectuada. El jefe miro a todos los guardias, uno por uno, y los desafío a atacarlo. Todos los ataques eran esquivados, cortes, puñaladas, golpes de escudo, todo lo que recibía era esquivado. Cada vez que esquivaba se le presentaba una oportunidad de acabar con su adversario, hasta que al final solo quedo uno en pie. El jefe para hacer la situación más interesante puso su mano derecha en su espalda, y con la izquierda le hizo ademan de acercarse. El guardia enfurecido por no ser tomado enserio cargo junto con su alabarda y dio un gran corte hacia adelante por lo bajo. El asesino dio un salto saliendo impulsado hacia adelante y esquivando el corte, de su espalda saco su mano derecha con un puñal y se lo clavo en el ojo al guardia, este cayó en el suelo muerto.

\- Eso te pasa por pensar que un asesino jugaría limpio, jeje.

Dispuesto a continuar su camino en busca de más pobres que se atreviesen a enfrentarse a él se encontró de frente con un hombre de baja estatura, una armadura enana, y una gran hacha. 

\- Defenderé a mi pueblo – dijo Ken con el ceño fruncido.

La batalla fue decreciendo poco a poco, los soldados comenzaban a superar en número a los asesinos y estos estaban cayendo cada vez más.

El jefe de los asesino arremetió una apuñalada contra el alcalde, este rodo en el suelo y dio un corte con su hacha hacia adelante, el asesino salto hacia atrás marcando distancia y evitando el corte. Pero sin tener tiempo a reponer el equilibrio vio como el hacha que había esquivado ahora venía directamente hacia él, Ken se la había lanzado, tuvo que echarse a un lado para esquivarla y a duras penas lo consiguió, pero tan pronto como se paro fue Ken quien esta vez fue con sus manos desnuda por él. Consiguió tomarlo por sorpresa. Lo agarro de su brazo y con todas sus fuerzas lo lanzo por los aires. Este cayó y rodo en el suelo, rápidamente hizo un movimiento gracias aprovechando el impulso del lanzamiento y volviendo a ponerse en posición. Ken ya había tomado su hacha y estaba listo para volver a luchar.

\- Soy el alcalde de esta ciudad, y juro por la presente que hare que te arrepientas de haber decidió invadir mi pueblo.

El jefe de los asesinos no se tomó enserio estas palabras. Sin embargo miro un momento a su alrededor. Los asesinos estaban cayendo, casi no quedaba ninguno, no se había percatado de la situación por su exceso de confianza, pero… estaban perdiendo. Nunca antes un pueblo se había revelado contra ellos. Nunca antes habían estado preparados para su llegada, él pensó en todo momento que resultaría como siempre. Pero esta vez no fue así. Ya casi no veía a ninguno de sus compañeros en pie, los guardias los habían superado. Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía que huir antes de que lo rodeasen, y ya había pensado como lo haría.

Ken cargo contra el buscando acabar con él y con toda esta situación de una vez por todas. Los guardias comenzaban a acercarse desde lo lejos para ayudar a su compañero. El jefe que estaba esperando la carga de su enemigo hizo algo que no se habría esperado Ken. Este lanzo un cuchillo que se clavó en uno de los orificios de la armadura que se descubría en la parte de su pierna. Esto hizo que Ken se cayese y rodase en el suelo, su hacha cayó a lo lejos, y su casco se le salió. El jefe de asesinos rápidamente levanto a Ken por su brazo izquierdo y se lo rompió. Una vez hecho esto rodeo su cuello con el brazo y con el otro sujetaba un puñal en dirección a su cuello. Los guardias que estaban a punto de alcanzarlo se pararon en seco ante la escena.

\- Atrás, si dan un paso más matare a su alcalde – dijo amenazante.

Todos los guardias se quedaron paralizados.

\- No lo escuchen, mi vida no vale nada en comparación a la salvación de este pueblo.  
\- Cállate – grito el jefe, propinándole un puñetazo en la cara para que callase – todo el mundo tire las armas al suelo. Y tú también, me refiero a tu mago – dijo al tipo que tenía la chistera en la mano y una paloma a punto de salir.

Los guardias estaban temblando en conflicto interno si obedecer a lo que el jefe del gremio les estaba diciendo o ignorarlo completamente y escuchar a Ken. Por más que lo pensase ninguno quería dar la vida de Ken a cambio de la del asesino. Uno a uno fuero dejando caer sus armas en el suelo, el mago hizo desaparecer su chistera y dejo las manos en alto.

Marco estaba viendo la terrible escena desde las alturas. Rápidamente buscaba con la mirada a algún arquero que pudiese salvar al alcalde. Pero no importaba a donde miraba, no había ninguno. Todos habían caído, y los que no cayeron no tenían flechas. Las opciones se le acababan. Pero fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que aún no lo había visto a él. Este pensamiento resonó en su cabeza como el eco en una cueva. Se llevó la mano a la espalda y buscando con el tacto finalmente palpo aquello que sabía que llevaba encima por si era necesario, su arco. Marco trago saliva y se bajó de William. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a tomar una flecha y se preparó para tensarla. Estiro la cuerda, el brazo le dolía y le comenzaba a temblar. Aun no se había recuperado del todo, pero el temblor no era tanto por el dolor, sino que algo más le estaba pensando.

\- Maldita sea, no puedo darle a su brazo en estas condiciones, si disparo y no le acabo entonces matara al alcalde – se dijo para sí.

Marco había matado a muchos animales a lo largo de los tres años que había vivido en el bosque. Pero siempre que mataba lo hacía para alimentarse y en defensa, esta vez tendría que matar a una persona si quería salvar a Ken. Pensó que le resultaría fácil teniendo en cuenta si historial. Pero… nunca antes había matado a nadie. La vida de Ken dependía de si Marco era capaz de matar a una persona. El temblor invadió su cuerpo, no podía apuntar bien, sabía que solo tendría una oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero el miedo y la inseguridad acerca de matar a alguien le estaban haciendo muy difícil la tarea de apuntar.

\- Vamos apártense – gritaba el jefe – apártense o lo matare, juro que lo mataré.

Cada vez sonaba más desesperado, Marco podía percibirlo, y esto era malo, pues cuanto más desesperado estuviese más fácil podría cometer una locura y matar a su rehén. 

\- VAMOS!!!

Esta vez hundió un poco el cuchillo en el cuello del alcalde como si fuese a apuñalarlo de una vez por todas. Marco tuvo que hacer a un lado todas sus inseguridades y enfrentar la situación por la fuerza.

\- JODER!!! – grito Marco. Tensando la flecha, haciendo fuerza con su brazo para hacer que deje de temblar por un segundo y disparar.

El jefe del gremio escucho ese grito y se giró para ver. Solo fue capaz de ver como una flecha se acercaba hacia el en cámara lenta, atravesándole la cabeza.

De pronto todo se congelo, se hizo el silencio, el alcalde estaba vivo y este vio de cerca como el cuerpo de aquel que les había declarado guerra caía en el suelo. Pasaron unos segundos en el que todo parecía no avanzar. Entonces el sonido de un cuerno rompió el momento eterno que se había generado y devolviendo a todos a la realidad. Un fuerte grito de victoria lleno las calles. El jefe había caído, los asesinos estaban muertos, por primera vez en la historia, Rotchville lucho como un pueblo unido.

Desde las alturas Marco miraba la escena, atónito, paralizado. Solo podía ver el cuerpo de aquel hombre al que le había arrebatado la vida. Dejo caer su arco, se dejó caer de rodillas en el tejado, temblando, se miró las manos, estaban temblando sin parar, de pronto comenzó a sentir frio. Y William que estaba a su lado se acercó a él para darle un poco de calor, le lamio la cara para animarlo. Marco solo pudo abrazar a su amigo para intentar hacer más ameno el sentimiento que lo estaba invadiendo, cerró los ojos e intento apartar los pensamientos de su mente. Más allá de lo que había hecho, una cosa estaba clara. Rotchville había ganado la batalla.


	23. Capítulo 22: Restos de batalla

La ciudad había vivido una batalla como nunca antes la había visto. Los cadáveres estaban esparcidos por las calles. Sangre aliada y enemiga, no había distinción en las muertes que habían sucedido aquella noche. Al principio los habitantes se habían llenado de euforia por evitar una masacre de un solo lado, por luchar y defenderse ante aquellos que los amenazaron, y, sobre todo, por ganar. Pero después de aquello solo quedaba un sentimiento de pérdida. Aquellos que dieron su vida para proteger lo que más querían no serían olvidados. Todos lo sabían, pero esa noche lo sintieron, en las batallas no hay ganadores o perdedores, solo hay quienes pierden más y quienes menos, pero todos pierden.

Por orden inmediata los guardias instruyeron a las familias para no salir de casa. Se les fue informado que la situación ya estaba bien, que ya no había que preocuparse por los asesinos, pero que por motivos de integridad sería mejor que no saliesen de sus casas hasta nueva orden. El paisaje de la batalla nunca es bonito de ver, y lo último que querían es que después de haber pasado miedo, sobre todo los más jóvenes y niños, se traumatizaran. Así que todos dieron comienzo a la limpieza de las calles, había muchos cadáveres que recoger, tanto los aliados como los enemigos, les darían uso.

Marco había bajado de las alturas con ayuda de su compañero, fue así como pudo ver más de cerca el panorama. William caminaba entre los cuerpos tranquilamente. Sin embargo, su amigo que iba montado, no se sentía tan tranquilo. Había mucha muerte en el ambiente, charcos de sangre, armas manchadas y vidas apagadas. Sabía que todo aquello era algo necesario para poder sobrevivir, pero cuanto más avanzaba, más cadáveres veían, y más se preguntaba si todo eso realmente había sido necesario. Cuando llegó donde estaba el cuerpo del jefe de los asesinos esa duda se hizo más fuerte en su mente. Ahí estaba, tirado con la flecha que había disparado atravesándole la cabeza. La mano con la que había tensado el arco le comenzaba a temblar. Sin que él se diese cuenta Ken apareció por la derecha, lo había estado buscando, quería darle las gracias por salvarle la vida. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando vio la expresión del chico. Entendió que Marco en ningún momento había buscado matar a ningún asesino, le resultaba algo contradictorio teniendo en cuenta que fue el quién había propuesto la idea de luchar, pero luego recordó que el solo tenía diecisiete años. Podía ver en su rostro la cantidad de pensamientos que deberían estar cruzando por su mente, sabía que ahora mismo la ciudad no era el mejor lugar para quedarse.

\- Oye Marco, ya nos encargaremos nosotros del resto, porque mejor no vas a descansar en tu cabaña junto al río? Sabemos que no tenías nada que ver con este grupo, después de todo tú me s… - se interrumpió un momento antes de decir “salvaste” - tu hiciste mucho por nosotros. Vamos, ve a casa y descansa, lo necesitas.

Marco seguía con la mirada perdida en el cuerpo sin vida de ese hombre. Pensar no era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, pero por más que lo intentase no podía dejar de hacerlo. Considero que torturarse a sí mismo no llevaba a ningún lugar, así que decidió dejar de herirse a sí mismo y aceptar la oferta de Ken. Sin medir palabra se subió a espaldas de su amigo y este lo llevó a aquel hogar al cual no habían habitado hacía meses.

Después de tanto tiempo, había olvidado que cuando tuvo que escapar de aquel asesino había dejado la puerta abierta, rechinó un poco al abrirla, era normal después del tiempo que había pasado, pero no se le comparaba ni un poco al rechinido de la primera vez que la abrió al comprarla. Todo seguía igual por dentro. La capa de stikaag aún estaba en el respaldo de la silla junto a la mesa, tenía su mochila con cosas al lado de su cama, pero había algo que le molestaba, había un olor podrido dentro de la pequeña cabaña, y es así, pues la carne que había dejado allí aquella noche había sido consumida por las moscas y otros insectos. Ahora solo quedaban los huesos de la que podría haber sido una buena cena. Tuvo que llevarse esos huesos y alejarlos de casa. El olor aún seguía allí dentro. Tuvo que tomar algo de jabón y un cubo con agua del río y limpiar aquella mesa para aumentar ese aroma, estaba cansado, pero no podría dormir con ese olor allí. Abrió las ventanas que había allí, las cuales eran pocas, una en el comedor y otra en la habitación, necesitaba que la casa se airease. Espero fuera un rato con William, el cual había vuelto a su forma de perro. Este se sentó en su regazo y reposó en espera allí. Marco volvía a pensar en toda la batalla vivida ayer, con la cabeza gacha miro a su amigo y lo acarició con suavidad, pero también con tristeza. William lo noto, este levantó la cabeza y lo miró, lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban en el rostro de Marco. Pronto su amigo se puso sobre dos patas y comenzó a lamerle el rostro lleno de empatía. Así estuvo un rato hasta que fue a la cabaña para ver cómo estaba el ambiente, el olor ya había desaparecido. Eso lo aliviaba un poco, estaba cansado y quería dormir ya, sobre todo para no pensar. Se cubrió con las pieles que hacían las mantas de su cama, el pequeño se acurrucó junto a él. Ambos cerraron los ojos esperando que mañana fuese un día mejor.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad los guardias ya movilizaban cadáveres. Todos eran llevados a un edificio común y cada uno era tapado con una sábana blanca para su posterior entierro. Sin embargo los cadáveres enemigos eran llevados al subsuelo de un edificio en donde eran apilados unos encima de otros. Se les despojarla de sus pertenencias y luego los quemarían. Todo este proceso comenzó justo después de llevar a los heridos al médico. Algunos ciudadanos miraban por las ventanas, el panorama era espeluznante, guardias cargando con cuerpos, calles llenas de sangre, y la luz de las antorchas iluminándolo todo, daba un aire siniestro al ambiente. En esos momentos aquellos que miraban agradecían de todo corazón no estar en el cuerpo de guardias.

Mientras los cuerpos reposaban sobre los hombros de aquellos que lucharon por su ciudad, gotas caían del cielo poco a poco. La lluvia llegó, y no podría ser el mejor momento pensaron unos, pues esta se llevaba consigo la sangre. Pero la lluvia intensificaba el sentimiento de la perdida y aumentaba la carga que estos portaban en sus hombros. La lluvia representaba los corazones de aquellos que lloraban en silencio la perdida de sus compañeros. En esa noche, el dolor los invadió a todos.

A la mañana siguiente las calles estaban limpias de cadáveres, no había ni uno solo. La lluvia se había llevado gran parte de la sangre, sin embargo había manchas en las calles que no podían limpiar de un día para el otro. El alcalde había anunciado el entierro de los caídos en batalla que se celebraría en dos días. Y dos días después del entierro se celebraría la condecoración a aquellos que lucharon por salvar la ciudad.

Entra tanto había un grupo de guardias que no tenía descanso a la hora de tener que ver de cerca a los cadáveres de batalla. Este grupo se encargó de despojar de todos sus bienes a los asesinos. Hallaron una cantidad de armas de múltiples estilos y usos, todas ellas de un tamaño pequeño, el suficiente para poder cargar con ellas. También encontraron en su poder una gran cantidad de dinero y objetos de valor considerable. Comida, venenos, herramientas de robo, vendas en caso de emergencia. Muchas cosas de utilidad, pero solo había unas que realmente eran interesantes para los guardias. Mapas y documentos referentes a su organización y a sus acciones. El objetivo de este grupo era la información. Buscaban encontrar la ubicación del gremio, si había miembros que no habían asistido a la batalla, y documentos que pudiesen serles útiles para dejar constancia de las atrocidades cometidas por este grupo. Y sobre todo, encontrar algún registro de aquellos que decidieron contratar sus servicios, pues aquel que llamó a esos sicarios aún permanecía en la ciudad, oculto en el anonimato.

En otra parte, en una colina y bajo la sombra de un árbol se hallaba Marco sentado junto a William. Este estaba corriendo para buscar un palo que Marco continuamente lanzaba. Hacia un viento suave, uno que acariciaba el rostro y sumía todo en tranquilidad. Eso es lo que el ambiente transmitía, pero por dentro Marco seguía con el remordimiento del asesinato de la noche anterior, no había vuelto a la ciudad aun. Este volvió a lanzar la vara lo más lejos que pudo con brazo izquierdo, William corrió enérgicamente tras ella. El joven dio un largo suspiro y miro al cielo, intentando que las nubes y el viento llevasen sus pensamientos lejos de su mente. Mas su petición estaría lejos de cumplirse, pero a veces el destino tiene otras formas de actuar sobre nosotros.

Una pequeña perturbación en el viento desconcentro al chico, haciendo que apartase la mirada del cielo. Giro la cabeza suavemente.

\- Hola – dijo ella con su espalda apoyada en el árbol y de forma tan natural – ha pasado un tiempo, no crees?

Marco la miró con indiferencia, le sorprendía verla allí, pero su mente se encontraba en otra parte como para fijarse en ello.

\- Ey – dijo desganado – oye Heka, si quieres pelear lamento decirte que aún no estoy recuperado, así que será mejor que vuelvas en otro momento.

Ella percibió en esas palabras un profundo dolor. En los ojos del chico podía ver un vacío y una culpabilidad enormes.

\- Que te pasa? – dijo en seco – luces como si hubieses visto a la muerte de cara.  
\- No… pero algo parecido – dijo y aparto la mirada fijándola en las llanuras.

Cada palabra que decía le pesaba. No era difícil notarlo.

\- He visto esa mirada en varios individuos antes. Es la mirada de alguien que ha matado.

El solo hecho de escucharlo hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. La culpa y el remordimiento estaban a flor de piel en su interior. Esa frase no hizo más que aumentar ese sentimiento.

\- Parece que di en el clavo. A quien mataste?  
\- Al jefe de los asesinos – dijo pesaroso.  
\- Y porque lo mataste?

Hubo un momento de silencio. Hasta que decidió responder.

\- Porque si no lo hacía podría haber matado a Ken.  
\- Y cuál es el problema?

Él se giró y la miro de golpe.

\- Que cual es el problema? Le eh quitado la vida a alguien, te parece poco?  
\- Lo hiciste para salvar a tu amigo.  
\- Si pero…

Él no sabía que decir, sabía perfectamente que si no hubiese sido por él, Ken probablemente no estaría allí en la ciudad, pero no sentía como si hubiese hecho del todo bien. Más esto no hizo que Heka no dijera algo al respecto.

\- Sé que hubo una batalla, y sé que esta se pudo llevar a cabo gracias a tu intervención. Dime, acaso pretendías que nadie muriese en esa invasión de asesinos?  
\- No yo solo… no lo sé.  
\- Marco, a veces en la vida hemos de hacer coas que no nos gustan, cosas que realmente no querríamos hacer, solo para proteger aquello que queremos. Y a veces es necesario vivir estas cosas para entender lo que acabo de decir.

El abrió los ojos y la miro un momento, como si aquellas palabras nunca las hubiese esperado de ella. Heka dio un pequeño suspiro y suavizo su rostro. Con una caricia en la cabeza de Marco le dijo algo.

\- Hiciste lo que consideraste adecuado, no es algo de lo que debas sentirte culpable.

En ese momento Marco sintió como si Heka lo estuviese mirando con toda la ternura que este mundo puede ofrecer.

\- Ahora hazme un favor – dijo ella – apaga esta llama.

El aun un poco desconcertado por todo hizo caso a la forjadora. Apoyo su mano en su nuca y la acerco a él delicadamente. Con un pequeño suspiro extinguió la llama de su cabeza, y esta desapareció dejando una marca quemada en el suelo. Este rápidamente volvió en sí y miro a todas partes buscando algo para escribir. No hallando nada tomo un trozo de madera del árbol y raspo en esta para copiar las letras de la palabra que hekapoo había dejado en el suelo. En ese momento William llegó con el palo en la boca.  
\- Hey chico, llegas en el momento justo, necesitamos volver a casa.

Este le dio un pequeño ladrido y se transformó en su versión de huargo. Juntos volvieron a casa donde Marco pudo apuntar mejor el nuevo mensaje de Hekapoo. Ciertamente lo de haber matado a alguien no era algo fácil de superar. Pero las palabras de Hekapoo le ayudaron a sentirse algo mejor.

El día del funeral había llegado. Muchas tumbas habían sido cavadas para ser llenadas con carne y tierra. El alcalde había dedicado unas palabras en honor a todos los caídos que lucharon y dieron su vida por Rotchville. En sus corazones quedaría guardada la memoria de los fallecidos. Marco estuvo presente en aquel acto solemne. Los soldados portaban sus armaduras y sostenían sus cascos bajos sus brazos como señal de respeto. Fue un día duro para todos y aún más para aquellas familias que quedaron con un asiento vacío a la hora de comer en casa.

Dos días después de ello, con un día de por medio como respeto a los caídos, se celebró la condecoración a aquellos valientes que lucharon por la ciudad y vivieron para contarlo. Al frente se encontraban los generales de los grupos de guardias. Entre ellos también se encontraba Marco, aquel que tuvo la idea de enfrentarse a los sicarios y que se esforzó en lo posible a pesar de su condición para ayudar al pueblo a estar en condiciones de enfrentarlos.

Luego de estos momentos pasaron unos pocos días en los cuales los ciudadanos aún se encontraban melancólicos por todo lo sucedido recientemente. Pero un día sucedió algo especial. Alguien tuvo la idea de volver a sacar las mesas en medio de la ciudad, ese día todos volvieron a comer juntos, unidos. Este gesto se repitió varios durante varios, y ayudo a sus habitantes a levantar la cabeza y a darse cuenta de que como pueblo eran capaces de superar todo y salir adelante.

Poco a poco todo fue avanzando la investigación sobre el gremio de asesinos. Los guardias acabaron por encontrar la cueva del gremio. Fueron preparados esperándose lo peor. Se encontraron con algunos sicarios que no habían participado en la invasión y que ahora se encontraban allí. Los guardias invitaron a esto a rendirse ante ellos y ser llevados ante la justicia. Algún valiente intentó oponérseles, los cuales fueron aniquilados rápidamente. El resto fueron inteligente y se rindieron, incluso cooperaron con los guardias los cuales buscaban información de utilidad. Fue así como descubrieron varios golpes que este grupo había cometido en varias ciudades. También había información de otros grupos que se relacionaban con este, de los cuales se informó ante la justicia y fueron perseguidos hasta ser capturados y sentenciados. Pero una cosa muy importante para ellos que consiguieron encontrar fueron los contratos de aquel que tenía trabajos para los sicarios en Rotchville. La respuesta dejo atónito a más de uno. Pues la culpable fue nada más y nada menos que la señora Hallen. Se descubrió que esta guardaba resentimiento a muchas personas de Rotchville, todas ellas por motivos mundanos e incoherentes. Fue sentenciada a morir por decapitación, este acto fue llevado a cabo fuera de la expectación del público. Pero sus crímenes y su sentencia fueron públicas. Una vez descubierto la persona culpable de estos actos la gente volvió a ser libre de moverse fuera de la ciudad, el comercio volvió a fluir, los mensajes ya volvían a transmitirse, Rotchville volvía a estar en el mapa. Poco a poco su historia se iría extendiendo por los reinos y su ciudad seria conocida como aquella que se negó al exterminio y se levantó contra aquellos que intentaron desafiarlos.

Marco por su parte tuvo que pasar seis meses más allí para poder recuperarse por completo. Para asegurarse de ellos volvió a practicar con su arco durante varios días para retomar algo de la fuerza que se había dormido al no utilizar su brazo, y también para retomar la maestría con el arco que había perdido por el paso del tiempo. Durante ese tiempo les había contado al alcalde y a sus guardias los motivos por los cuales había venido a la ciudad, pues desde que había llegado no tuvo momento de tregua para contar su historia. Fue así como Marco tuvo audiencia con el mago de la ciudad. Este le mostro las palabras que Hekapoo había dejado en varias superficies al esfumarse. Desafortunadamente para él, el mago no era capaz de leer ese lenguaje. Pero sabía en donde podría encontrar a alguien que sabe cómo llegar al lugar en donde conseguiría conocer a más de uno capaz de leer esos textos. Ya con un objetivo nuevo se preparó para un día próximo emprender viaje. Pero antes paso por una tienda para hacer algo especial. Se hizo un tatuaje de unas tijeras en su brazo izquierdo como recordatorio de su objetivo principal. Fue así que llego el día en el que Marco se preparó decidido a partir. Le entregó al alcalde la llave de su cabaña encomendándole que se la dé a alguien que la cuide bien. Ken no supo cómo agradecer todo aquello que él había hecho por su ciudad y sus habitantes. Más eso no impidió que le diesen todo lo que pudiese necesitar para su viaje y agradecerle una y otra vez por todo. Pero era Marco quien realmente estaba agradecido por la hospitalidad con la que él y el pueblo lo trato. Saludo a todo aquel que se presentó el día de su partida. Julia, la ayudante del barbero loca, también se presentó, y le dio un beso en la mejilla al joven. Este se ruborizo un poco. Ken le dio un fuerte abrazo y una enorme sonrisa deseándole lo mejor en su viaje. Y por último estaba William, el cual estaba cabizbajo. Marco ya le había dicho que no podía llevarlo con él. Necesitaba no preocuparse por nadie durante el viaje, aunque sabía en el fondo que quería llevarlo con él, pero que sería mejor de esta forma. Abrazo a su amigo y le acaricio la cabeza por última vez. Este a su vez lamio la cara de aquel que lo saco de las calles y le dio un hogar y alguien a quien querer. Marco no quería alargar más el momento, pues sabía que le resultaría más difícil irse cuanto más esperase. Así que con mochila en hombros, su arco y flechas preparadas y su capa de stikaag dio media vuelta, listo para partir a una nueva aventura.


	24. Capítulo 22,5: Visita en el rio

El sol brillaba con fuerza, el viento soplaba con gentileza y el sudor en la frente de nuestro aventurero se derramaba como las gotas de lluvia en las hojas de las plantas durante la primavera. Habían pasado varias horas desde su partida de Rotchville, y el cansancio ya se hacía notorio en su cuerpo. Al parecer a nuestro aventurero no le sentó bien estar tanto tiempo en un sitio y no moverse mucho. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que la sombra de los árboles mitigaba un poco el fuerte sol. Aun así, el ambiente se estaba haciendo realmente agobiante. Sentía que el peso de su equipaje era más del que recordaba cuando partió de la ciudad. Lamento no traerse un poco de agua para el viaje, y lo peor es que ya sospechaba que alguna cosa se había olvidado. Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, que más que pensamientos eran quejidos mentales por la situación, sintió un olor que lo obligó a pararse en seco. Cerró los ojos y se centró más en ese aroma. Era… olor a humedad. Abrió los ojos como platos y se puso a rastrear el olor. Tal era su ansiedad que hasta se puso a cuatro patas y comenzó a olfatear el suelo, como si de un sabueso se tratase.

Tras varios árboles sorteados, Marco vio un arbusto tras el cual el olor se hacía más fuerte, y no solo eso, sino que escuchaba el fluir del agua. Atravesó el arbusto sin pensarlo dos veces, lo cual le dejo unas cuentas hojas y alguna que otra rama atorada en su pelo, pero eso no era algo que realmente le importase. El reflejo del son lo cegó un momento, pero enseguida pudo adaptar su vista, y como sospechaba, ahí estaba, un pequeño lago oculto entre los árboles, el agua descendía desde lo alto y caía ahí, un poco de esa agua seguía fluyendo hacia abajo, pero allí había un pequeño sitio en el cual podía descansar un rato. Se acercó para beber un poco, estaba fresca. Por un momento se quedó mirando el lago, luego olfateo su axila un momento, pensó detenidamente y la idea se convirtió en realidad más rápido de lo que él había esperado. Se quitó todo el equipaje y toda la ropa hasta quedar en completo desnudo. De un salto se sumergió en el lago. Le sentó de maravilla, el agua le refresco todo el cuerpo. Echo hacia atrás su cabello y apoyo su espalda al borde de lago, cerca de donde había dejado taradas sus cosas. Las recogeré luego, pensó él. Se dedicó ese momento a descansar y recuperar fuerzas.

El agua estaba realmente excelente, no dejaba de pensarlo. Incluso pensaba que se estaba relajando demasiado, podría caer dormido en cualquier momento. Tal vez no sería mala idea, dormir un poco le vendría bien. Cerró los ojos un momento y se dejó llevar por la calma y poco a poco su mente fue entrando en trance. Pero un sonido entre los arbustos hizo que se alarme. Rápido giro la cabeza para ver. No había nada en los arbustos, ni en los árboles, solo podía ver su ropa y sus cosas ahí tiradas allí en el suelo. Olfateo un momento el ambiente para identificar algún aroma adicional, pero no sintió nada, excepto por un aroma familiar a fuego. Cuando volvió para mirar la vio, estaba Hekapoo en el otro extremo del pequeño lago reposando.

\- Tu??? - dijo el sorprendido.

Ella entorno la mirada hacia el sin preocupación.

\- Tranquilo chico, no estoy aquí para luchar, solo disfruto del ambiente igual que tú.

Primero se mostró sorprendido al verla allí de repente, básicamente no le dio mucha importancia a su respuesta. Cuando se detuvo a verla un momento se percató de que esta estaba desnuda. Rápidamente se sonrojo y comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

\- Un momento… ESTAS DESNUDA?!?!? – pregunto exasperado.  
\- Si – contesto sin más – porque tanto escándalo.  
\- Bueno es que tu… yo nunca… - dijo aún más sonrojado.  
\- Que? Nunca habías visto a una chica desnuda? – dijo esto acercándose a él.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse al verla acercársele.

\- Q-Que haces? – pregunto nervioso.  
\- Tranquilo, no seas tímido, llevamos luchando durante un tiempo, que importa si ahora ves mi cuerpo?  
\- No lo entiendes yo… - dijo tragando saliva.

Ella estaba cada vez más y más cerca de él. Cuando se hallaba a pocos metros de él el agua comenzaba a ser poco profunda, lo cual dejó al descubierto su torso entero. Mostrando una piel blanca como la nieve, y en esta Marco podía ver los voluptuosos senos de Hekapoo.

\- No te acerques más - advirtió él. Quiso salir de allí para evitar esa extraña situación, pero una parte de él quería quedarse para ver que sucedía.

Ella hizo caso omiso a las palabras del chico. Ya se encontraba a centímetros de él, y no vacilaba ni una vez en seguir acortando distancias con el joven. Marco no sabía qué hacer, solo se quedaba allí mirándola fijamente.

\- Sabes Marco, hace tiempo que nos conocemos, has crecido bastante desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

Él no decía nada, estaba temblando de los nervios, su lengua estaba totalmente atascada y era incapaz de conjugar palabra cualquiera.

\- Me ha resultado divertido luchar contigo, y quiero seguir haciéndolo, quiero ver hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar. Pero ahora mismo, me gustaría conocerte un poco más.  
\- C-Conocerme? – dijo temblando un poco.  
\- Si Marco, conocerte más, como hombre.

Ella acerco su rostro cada vez más al de Marco, él se sentía nervioso por la situación y no sabía qué hacer. Quizás debería detenerla, pero algo en su corazón le decía que la deje continuar. Sobrepuesto por la situación cerró los ojos y dejó que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar. Hekapoo apoyo una mano en el borde del lago y la otra en el pecho de Marco, poco a poco acerco sus labios hacia los del chico hasta que estos se encontraron y se fundieron en un beso. El corazón de Marco se detuvo un instante, un instante del cual no sabría decir cuánto tiempo paso, un instante en el que su mente no pensó en nada, y solo se dejó llevar por el sabor de esos cálidos labios. Ella se separó de él. Este volvió a abrir los ojos. Y la miro fijamente, perdido en los ojos de ella.

\- Te gusto? – pregunto ella atrevidamente.

El no dijo nada, solo asintió sin dejar de mirarla, pensó que se veía realmente hermosa, y a la vez sexy.

\- Quieres probas de nuevo? – volvió a preguntar de forma picara.

Él no lo pensó, simplemente se dejó llevar, y con su mano tomo el rostro de ella y lo acerco al suyo, volviendo a tomas sus labios con los suyos. Hekapoo comenzaba a sentir que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba progresivamente, así que decidió dar un poco más de atrevimiento a aquel beso. Su lengua y la de él se encontraron y bailaron la una con la otra, haciendo el momento aún más íntimo y personal. Hekapoo tomó a Marco por su nuca y lo atrajo más hacia ella. Ambos sentían que sus mentes volaban lejos de allí, dejando a dos individuos a merced de sus deseos internos. Marco soltó un pequeño gemido por la intensidad del beso, lo cual hizo que ambos se separasen un poco.

\- Estas bi… - quiso preguntar ella, pero callo cuando sintió que algo tocaba su pierna.

Esta se sonrojo un poco y miro a Marco muy fijamente. Él sabía muy bien porque lo miraba así. Aparto la mirada apenado por la situación. Ella sonrió atrevida, dispuesta a seguir con su iniciativa en la situación.

\- Así que… realmente estas disfrutando de esta situación, eh?

El hizo un gran esfuerzo para mirarla, y asintió levemente.

\- Supongo que debería ayudarte a continuar – dijo mientras su mano se deslizaba suavemente por su torso, bajando cada vez más.  
\- Heka espera, yo… ah – soltó cuando sintió el tacto de su mano en su pene.  
\- Shhhh, tranquilo, déjamelo a mí.

Ella comenzó a acariciar suavemente el pene de Marco bajo el agua. Poco a poco este se puso más duro, hasta que ella decido comenzar a frotarlo. Lo hizo despacio.

\- Ahhh – dijo él.

Ella sonrió al notar que a él le gustaba. Así que comenzó a hacerlo más rápido. Marco se mordió el labio inferior para contener los gemidos de placer que le producía Heka.

\- H-heka… - consiguió decir el – no sé cuánto más podré aguantar.

Ella paró de golpe.

\- Porque paras? – pregunto tímidamente.  
\- Quiero hacer algo mejor. Siéntate en el borde.

Marco trago saliva al imaginarse a lo que ella se refería. Más no quería llevarle la contraria, así que obedeció. De un pequeño salto se sentó en las rocas que formaban el borde del pequeño lago. Hekapoo lo miro de forma traviesa, él la miró y le sonrió un tanto nervioso. De nuevo volvió a tomar su pene con la mano, frotándolo suavemente. Poco a poco acerco su cabeza a él y con su lengua lo comenzó a lamer. El tacto de su lengua era muy suave y cálido. Sin esperar más comenzó a introducirlo en su boca. Marco no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer. Ella poco a poco comenzaba a mover su cabeza chupando suavemente de la entrepierna de Marco. El interior de su boca era indescriptible, estaba caliente, pero no tanto como para quemarlo. Su lengua invadía cada centímetro de la cabeza de su pene, haciendo que su mente se nublase. Ella comenzó a chupar más y más deprisa. Sentía como su cuerpo se excitaba a medida que lo hacía.

\- Ya no aguanto… mas… - dijo él.

A ella no le importo, siguió frotando con su lengua y sus labios hasta que el chico soltó un gemido con el cual liberó su calor en la boca de Hekapoo. Ella saboreo de él, sentía un sabor amargo, pero a la vez dulce, le gustaba.

\- Perdón, yo no… - no alcanzo a decir más puesto que le había puesto un dedo en sus labios.

Ella no dijo nada solo lo miró y sonrió traviesa.

\- Parece que realmente te gustó. No tienes que disculparte por sentirte bien haciendo esto conmigo, pero yo también quiero divertirme un poco, entiendes?

El simplemente asintió. Ella lo atrajo para sí, haciendo que volviera a meterse en el lago. Esta le dio indicaciones de sentarse, y así lo hizo el. Heka se sentó en el regazo de Marco, y de espaldas a él, tomo uno de sus brazos, el derecho, y lo llevo hasta su entrepierna.

\- Ahora necesito que tú me ayudes a sentirme bien – dijo ella mirándolo de reojo.

Poco a poco fue acariciando gentilmente la entrepierna de Hekapoo, hasta tocar su clítoris. Ella soltó un pequeño jadeo. Él se sorprendió.

\- Sí, es ese sitio, sigue acariciando ahí… despacio.

Con sus dedos hacia pequeños círculos sobre la parte más sensible de ella, y notaba como lo disfrutaba. Quería hacerla sentirse bien después de lo que ella hizo por él. Así que intento atreviéndose a intentar algo él solo. Con sus labios comenzó a besar suavemente su cuello, y con su mano comenzó a bajar más en su entrepierna. Esto hizo que ella soltase un pequeño gemido, se estremecía ante el contacto de sus labios en su cuello. Poco a poco introdujo sus dedos en el interior de Hekapoo, ella dio un pequeño temblor. Una vez ahí comenzó a acariciarla desde dentro. No pudo evitar excitarse el también con la situación, por lo cual tuvo una erección. Ella lo sintió en su espalda, y comenzó a frotar su trasero contra el pene de Marco. Esto no hacía más que subir la temperatura. Marco quiso ser un poquito más agresivo, y decidió morder en el cuello de Hekapoo. Esta soltó un gemido de placer al sentir la presión de sus dientes en su piel. El comenzó a introducir y sacar sus dedos de la vagina de Hekapoo, provocándole una agradable sensación de placer. Ella que no podía aguantar más soltó otro gemido y se dejó acabar.

\- Estas bien? – pregunto el con suavidad.

Ella lo miro con ternura y le sonrió.

\- Si, lo estoy – dijo, y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Marco – pero, aún nos falta por hacer lo más importante.  
\- A si? – pregunto tontamente.

Ella se giró y se puso de cara a él. Se levantó un poco y tomo el pene de él.

\- Estas listo?

Estaba algo nervioso, todo estaba yendo bastante rápido, pero quería continuar, se sentía muy a gusto con ella. Así que asintió. Ella poco a poco introdujo el su pene en su vagina, hasta que esta llegó hasta la base. Marco no pudo evitar reprimir un gemido por la sensación de estar en el interior de Hekapoo. Ella también lo disfruto, pero consiguió omitir el sonido de placer. Lo observo con ternura y lo beso delicadamente.

\- Ahora eres un hombre Marco Diaz.  
\- Me alegra poder compartir esto contigo – dijo volviendo a probar de sus labios.

Fundidos en el beso, ella comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente, frotando con su interior el pene del joven. Este se estremeció un poco.

\- Estas bien? - pregunto ella.  
\- S-Si, no te preocupes, solo sigue, se siente bien.

Ella se alegró al escuchar eso, y poco a poco comenzaba a subir y bajar con más velocidad. Con una mano tomaba el hombro del chico, y con la otra acariciaba su rostro. Realmente estaba disfrutando del momento, estaba teniendo sexo con el chico que la perseguía para recuperar las tijeras de su amiga, y él estaba disfrutando notoriamente de Hekapoo. Marco la atrajo para sí, haciendo que sus pechos se apoyasen en el suyo. Con su Mano acaricio su cadera y con su boca probó de la de ella. Sus lenguas volvían a encontrarse mientras sus cuerpos se inundaban de placer el uno del otro. El interior de Hekapoo era mucho más cálido de lo que era su boca, y se sentía suave por todas partes, esa sensación hacia que su cabeza le dé vueltas. Pero el placer que esta le estaba haciendo sentir estaba llegando a su punto culminante.

\- H-Heka, creo que voy a… acabar otra vez – dijo entre gemidos y respirando entrecortadamente.  
\- Si… si… - dijo ella – hazlo, no te preocupes, suéltalo cuando quieras.

Marco no pudo contenerse más. Entre el placer y el gozo que esa mujer le producía, nuestro joven llego al clímax. Cayendo exhausto y sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.  
Abrió los ojos poco a poco, aún seguía en el agua. Froto un poco su cabeza intentando recordar lo ocurrido. Cuando lo hizo abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a buscar a Hekapoo por todas partes con la vista. Pero no estaba allí.

\- Acaso… fue todo un sueño.

Desafortunadamente para él, su pregunta no obtendría respuesta. Aun había sol, por lo cual decidió tomar sus pertenencias y proseguir con su viaje


	25. Capítulo 23: Flendar

El camino fue duro, pero finalmente llego a las planicies de Flendar. Cuando Marco y el mago de la ciudad habían hablado este le había dicho a un lugar donde poder encontrar a sujetos capaces de leer los textos de Hekapoo, pero además también decidió compartir con el joven una opinión sobre la búsqueda que él tenía. Todo el mundo, o casi todo el mundo, habían oído hablar de la gran forjadora de tijeras dimensionales, por lo cual su nombre y conocimientos sobre ella era algo de cultura general. Más dentro de la cultura general siempre hay algunos entendidos en ciertos temas, y para la suerte de nuestro aventurero, el mago era un entendido en cuanto a Hekapoo. Este le comento a Marco la importancia de del puesto de esta mujer en la Alta Comisión Mágica, y también pudo explicarle el sistema que ella utiliza para forjar las valiosas tijeras. Hekapoo se valía de la lava para darle forma a las tijeras, combinando la lava con su propio fuego esta era capaz de dotar a las tijeras la capacidad de abrir una brecha estable entre dimensiones. El mago le sugirió que si su objetivo principal era encontrar a la Hekapoo original, este podría buscarla en donde ella habituase para conseguir los recursos necesarios para la forja. Las planicies de Flendar era un sitio que había recibido el apodo de “infierno en la tierra”. El lugar tenía géiseres de fuego, ríos de lava, y volcanes altos como montañas. Si la información que el mago le dio a Marco era correcta, las planicies serían el sitio ideal para encontrar a Hekapoo.

Ya al dar dos pasos dentro de aquel sitio sintió el calor que había en el ambiente. Creyó que lo mejor que podría hacer allí sería buscar y encontrar a Heka tan rápido como le fuese posible y salir de aquel sitio. No sería una tarea fácil, primero debería decidir un sitio del cual comenzar a buscar. Miro el sitio un poco y al ver el enorme volcán que humeaba a lo lejos pensó que a lo mejor no sería tan difícil encontrarla. Lo malo era que no había preparado sus flecas con bolas de agua, por lo cual tendría que hacer las cosas a la antigua.

Raudo decidió seguir con su camino intentando resistir el calor. Vapores y humos salían del suelo sin parar. El sitio estaba lleno de humo a decir verdad. De no haber sido por la inmensidad del volcán es posible que Marco buscase a ciegas por el lugar y acabase perdido y, eventualmente, muerto por deshidratación. Eras bonitos pensamientos sobre los cuales meditar, sobre todo en una situación de gran precaución. Pero resultaba difícil mantenerse firme y atento con el humo. Gracias a él no podía respirar con comodidad, pues este le hacía toser, y además le irritaba los ojos. Los sonidos del sitio eras indescriptibles para él. Erupciones, llamas e incluso… rugidos?, pensó él. Ese pequeño pensamiento lo llevo a otro un tanto ambiguo que al principio le resulto propio de las historias de fantasía, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba en un sitio donde los monstruos existían y la magia también podría ser algo más acertado que equivoco, allí podría haber criaturas que habitasen la zona. Le resultaba difícil creer que existirían criaturas capaces de soportar tales condiciones de vida. Lo mejor sería tener cuidado, pues cosas de las cuales el jamás se habría esperado encontrar podrían sorprenderlo allí.

A medida que avanzaba sentía cada vez más y más que había alguien o algo más allí. Era incapaz de identificar aromas, pues el olor a azufre y el calor del ambiente le quemaban la nariz, por lo cual intentar captar algún aroma allí sería una insensatez descomunal. Esto haría más difícil la tarea de encontrar a Heka en toda esa zona. No tuvo mucha más tiempo de pensar en su desgracia pues había algo justo delante a él. Una figura comenzó a descubrirse tras la cortina de humo y vapor. Era alta, bastante alta a decir verdad, tuvo que levantar la mirada para ver el final de la criatura. A medida que esta se acercaba emitía un sonido a madera resquebrajándose. Un brazo enorme intento aplastarlo. Este tuvo que moverse rápidamente a su izquierda para esquivarlo. Era un brazo enorme de madera, sin dificultad alguna podría tomar a Marco entero con su mano, pero había algo extraño, como un árbol sería capaz de vivir en un ambiente como ese. Puesto que estaba a muy pocos metros de él pudo mirar con detalle y pudo percibir que la madera de ese brazo estaba carbonizada, eran ascuas más bien. Podía sentir el calor que el enorme brazo de madera incandescente emitía. El brazo comenzó a elevarse y la enorme figura se descubrió. Se trataba de un árbol enorme con piernas y brazos. En la parte alta se descubría un rostro con ojos incandescentes, naranjas y brillantes como el fuego mismo. Donde se supone que habría de estar una copa frondosa y llena de vida solo se podían ver ramas negras por las llamas y extintas. La criatura que tenía la vista perdida la dirigió hacia donde Marco se hallaba. Esta dio un gran rugido y volvió a arremeter con su enorme brazo contra el chico. Marco no tuvo tiempo de analizar la situación ni de encontrar un sitio hacia el cual huir, solo tuvo tiempo de esquivar su nuevo ataque tan rápido como pudo. El impacto de ese enorme brazo contra el suelo hizo que la tierra temblase haciendo que Marco perdiera el equilibrio y cayese. Este fue más fuerte que el anterior, pensó él. Lentamente el árbol de ascuas levanto su brazo de donde había descargado su golpe. Había dejado una marca incandescente en el suelo. Pedazos de ascuas caían de su mano. El brillo de calor que la criatura tenia palpitaba. Con su otro brazo intentó atrapar al chico en vez de aplastarlo. Al chico no le dio tiempo de levantarse, así que cuando la mano del gran árbol estuvo a punto de atraparlo rodo en el suelo alejándose de él. No perdió más el tiempo, pues sabía que otro ataque vendría pronto de esa criatura. Saco su arco y preparo una flecha. El árbol aún no había recogido su mano desde donde intento atrapar al chico, por lo cual este disparo directamente a ella. La flecha se incrusto entre las brasas que componían su mano, esta rugió de dolor. Con su otra mano tomo la flecha y la presiono con furia, incinerándola. Las facciones de su rostro de endurecieron y miraron con furia a Marco.

\- Creo que lo hice enojar – dijo el muy elocuente.

La criatura junto sus manos e intento aplastar al joven con ambas. Mientras este esquivaba el golpe a la vez que intentaba que el impacto de este en la tierra no lo desequilibrase de nuevo, sacaba una nueva flecha de su carcaj para disparar. Apuntó directamente al rostro del árbol, pero cuando lo hizo recordó por un momento al jefe del gremio de asesinos, y vaciló. Eso le dio tiempo a la criatura de arremeter contra el utilizando sus manos ya en el suelo. Atrapo a Marco por sorpresa, no tuvo tiempo de esquivar, así que para evitar el contacto directo con la criatura incandescente se cubrió con su capa de stikaag. El impacto lo levanto y lanzo varios metros atrás. La gruesa piel de stikaag evito cualquier tipo de quemadura en la piel, y a su vez esta incrusto varias de sus púas en las manos del árbol, eso tendría que dejarlo fuera de juego durante un rato. La criatura grito fuertemente, obligando a Marco a cubrirse los oídos por el ensordecedor sonido. Se sentía adolorido por el golpe, pero tendría que hacer el dolor a un lado, pues lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir necesitaba de su total atención. Cuando el árbol acabo de gritar más sonidos de madera resquebrajándose comenzaron a escucharse de varias partes. Todas se hacían cada vez más y más fuerte, estaban cerca, era lo que Marco podía comprender. Pronto del humo apareció otro árbol al lado del que estaba peleando con él. Luego otro más y otro. Había cuatro árboles en de brasas preparados para acabar con aquel que le causo aquel dolor a su compañero, y por el sonido podía esperar a que pronto vendrían más de ellos. Lo mejor sería intentar ignorar el dolor y salir de allí cuanto antes. El volcán estaba en dirección a donde se ubicaba el primer árbol que apareció para atacarlo.

\- Genial – dijo sarcásticamente.

Dio un pequeño respiro intentando no quemarse con el calor y corrió tanto como pudo hacia ellos, rezando para que no fuesen capaces de atraparlo. El árbol que vino en ayuda del primero lanzo un golpe hacia el chico, este tuvo que acelerar rápidamente y saltar hacia adelante para que le golpe no lo alcanzase y a su vez pudiese pasar a través del gigante. El otro que aún tenía las manos heridas por las púas de la capa de stikaag intento aplastarlo con uno de sus enormes pies, volvió a repetir lo mismo que hizo antes para salvarse de ser aplastado. Lo consiguió, pero no pudo darse un momento de respirar pues vio como sombras en el humo comenzaban a mostrarse, más árboles de brasas. Golpes caían por todas partes, esquivarlos era casi milagroso, pues aparecían de golpe y sin darle margen de tiempo para reaccionar. A eso se le sumaba el cansancio que provocaba el ambiente, el calor incesante y el aire caliente que tenía que respirar. Esto es lo que le pesaba, y se notaba, pues en uno de los ataques su mochila fue tomada. Esta fue destrozada entre los dedos del árbol gigante. Todas las cosas que había allí, incluido el carcaj con sus flechas, estalló en llamas. El joven, desesperado, pensó rápidamente en la libreta donde tenía apuntadas las palabras de Heka. Lo vio caer incendiado. Rápidamente lo tomó e intentó apagar el fuego. Al parecer las llamas no habían dañado las dos palabras que había conseguido escribir. Las fechas eran inservibles ya. Las provisiones se estaban quemando, y también su… sudadera. Esto volvió a correr para recuperarla. Solo había conseguido salvar eso, su sudadera y la libreta. Todo lo demás se había perdido, pero aún tenía su arco y la capa de stikaag. Sin perder más tiempo siguió corriendo para evitar correr la misma suerte que sus objetos. Ahora que iba con menos peso era capaz de esquivar con más facilidad, pero aún seguía cansado por el continuo movimiento y escape, por lo cual era solo cuestión de tiempo para que los golpes mortales de los árboles de brasas lo alcanzasen. Los golpes continuaban pero él se mantenía firme. Siguió corriendo y corriendo y se percató de algo, los golpes habían parado, posiblemente hubiese salido ya de la zona de peligro. Miro a varias partes para cerciorarse de que no hubiese árbol alguno, y así parecía serlo.

Después de tanto huir y esquivar por fin podía tomarse un pequeño respiro, o al menos eso es lo que él pensaba. Mientras intentaba respirar un poco pudo oír un rugido de las alturas. No era un sonido próximo pero en lo alto, como con los árboles. Sino que era un rugido que provenía del cielo. Cada vez estaba más cerca. Se ató la sudadera a la cintura y preparo su arco para defenderse. De pronto vio una criatura alada que caía en picado hacia el con sus fauces abiertas. Esta tenía la piel rojiza con un rostro parecido al de un murciélago, orejas puntiagudas, cuatro extremidades similares a las de un ser humano, pero los brazos de este eran más largos que sus piernas, poseía alas y también una cola. Rápidamente interpuso su arco en medio para evitar ser comida de... fuese lo que fuese eso. La criatura clavó sus dientes en la madera del arco, esta era resistente así que era capaz de aguantar la fuerza con la que esa cosa mordía y empujaba contra él. Mas esta cosa no se daría por vencida así de fácil. Se valió de sus manos para intentar empujar a su presa hacia su boca tomándolo por la espalda. Marco intento despegarse de él moviendo el arco hacia todas partes mientras ese murciélago raro lo mordía. Entre el forcejeo la criatura rasgo su sudadera con las garras de sus manos. Esto lo enfureció bastante. Tanto fue así que hizo acoplo de una gran fuerza consiguió lanzar a la criatura al suelo y mantenerla ahí apresada. La tenia dominada, esta no era capaz de liberarse de la presa que marco le hizo, pero pronto vería algo que haría que su atención se derivase. Los arboles estaban llegando, casi los tenían encima de ellos. Viendo que en cualquier momento se les echarían encima miro a la bestia pensativo. Tuvo un plan casi sacado de una película de ciencia ficción, y tampoco estaba seguro de que si lo que tenía pensado hacer funcionaria, pero a estas alturas era mejor que simplemente esperar a que un árbol te aplaste.

Sirviéndose del arco, Marco maniobro a la bestia y consiguió ponerse en su espalda.

\- Vuelva desgraciado, vuelva – decía el desesperado.

La criatura no parecía entender lo que este decía, mas no le hizo falta. Las sombras de los arboles comenzaban a difuminarse, dejando a la vista a los gigante de brasas. La criatura, asustada comenzó a batir las alas fuertemente. Marco se sostuvo aprovechándose del arco que aún tenía la criatura en su boca. Rápidamente se elevaron antes de que los arboles intentasen hacerlos presa de ellos. Se encontraban en lo alto, donde había aire libre de calor y humo, aire puro. Pero el no tuvo tiempo de pararse a disfrutar de ese detalle, pues una bestia alada le servía de montura y este no tenía idea de cómo guiarla. Provo usando el arco como si se tratase del manillar de una bicicleta, y movió a esa criatura extraña a su antojo. Le resulto más fácil de lo que esperaba. Una vez dominado al animal, si es que lo era, se centró en vislumbras el volcán, cosa que no le fue difícil. Tan pronto lo vio hizo girar a la criatura hacia esa dirección.

Cuando se encontraban por encima intentó hacer descender a la criatura. Esta lo dejo justo en el borde la cima del volcán. Justo después de que Marco se bajase, esta huyo tan rápido como pudo. El joven no le dio importancia a ese hecho tan ambiguo. Comenzó a buscar a Heka por allí. No la veía por ninguna parte, así que pensó que a lo mejor no se encontraría allí. Se le ocurrió por curiosidad mirar dentro del volcán, y allí estaba. Canales de lava suspendidos en el aire como si fuesen dirigidos mágicamente hacia un punto en concreto. Ese punto era las manos de Hekapoo, que se encontraba encima de una base de rocas desde donde ella llamaba a la lava para que fuese directo a sus manos. Si quería atraparla tendría que bajar. Comenzó a saltar entre las rocas que sobresalían, después de tanto tiempo volvió a hacer uso de sus habilidades de escalador cuando Krun. Pronto se encontró en el mismo nivel que ella. Hacia bastante más calor allí del que esperaba, pero no importaba, pues la había encontrado.

\- Me resulta curioso que llegases hasta aquí con vida – dijo ella sin despegar la mirada de su tarea.  
\- Así que me descubriste – dijo él.  
\- Si. No todo el mundo se adentra en el interior de un volcán.  
\- Es curioso que lo digas tú justamente.  
\- Sí, pero yo no soy como todo el mundo.

Él le sonrió y comenzó a avanzar por piedras que parecían en un principio, no muy calientes.

\- No avances más, estoy ocupada, y aparte, este no es un sitio para humanos o monstros, deberías irte – dijo en un tono condescendiente.  
\- No vine hasta aquí y pase por lo que pase para intentar recuperar las tijeras de mi amiga, así que devuélvemelas.  
\- Sabes que no lo haré.  
\- Entonces tendré que ir por ellas.  
\- Sabes que no eres capaz de vencerme. Verdad?  
\- He luchado contra varios de tus clones, no creo que sea tan difícil luchar contra ti.  
\- Puede, o puede que no. Mi sugerencia es que te largues por donde viniste y que continúes divirtiéndote con mis clones.

Últimamente notaba a los clones de Hekapoo más cálidos, más humildes y generosos. No entendía porque la verdadera no era así también. Fuese cual fuese el motivo, tenía que recuperar las tijeras, así que con lo que tenia se lanzó directo hacia ella para atraparla. Ella no se movía del sito. Dijo entre susurros. “esta es la principal diferencia entre los clones y la original. Cuando Marco estaba a punto de alcanzar a Heka, ella utilizo sus tijeras dimensionales y abrió un portal justo delante de Marco impidiéndole reacción alguna. 

\- Adiós pequeño – dijo ella despidiéndose del chico.

Marco cuando atravesó el portal solo pudo percibir un gran sitio oscuro sumido en las tinieblas.


	26. Capítulo 24: La zona prohibida

En un momento se encentraba en el interior de un volcán a punto de atrapar a Hekapoo, y al otro se encontraba en sitio donde la niebla que hacía era tan densa que no dejaba ni pasar la luz del sol. Marco aún se sentía fatigado por el esfuerzo y el ambiente en el que había estado antes. Pero el nuevo sitio en el que ahora se encontraba tampoco aportaba un ambiente apto para respirar cómodamente. El aire era denso y pesado, optó por sentarse y reponer fuerzas, pues intentar buscar una salida ahora mismo no sería la mejor opción. Cómo pudo intento tomar aire y calmarse un poco. Probó a mirar a sus lados para ver si podía vislumbrar algo, lo cual fue inutilidad. Todo aquello que estaba a más de un metro de él era opacado por la niebla. Lo único que podía ver era el corto césped sobre el cual se encontraba. Este tenía una peculiaridad que le llamo un tanto la atención, era gris. Algo curioso a su parecer, al menos eso lo distraía un poco para no pensar en todo lo anterior.

Cuando se hubo adaptado al ambiente y ya podía respirar con relativa facilidad, decidió explorar para ver si podía salir de esa prisión de opaca. Se ató la chaqueta con capucha en su cintura y guardó sus notas en un bolsillo de su vestimenta. Puesto que no tenía flechas decidió usar el arco como arma para defenderse en combates cuerpo a cuerpo. En cuanto estuvo listo dio unos pocos pasos, pero se vio obligado a para cuando al hacerlo noto unos leves dolores en las costillas, espalda, brazo y pierna. Se examinó para ver qué ocurría, al parecer tenía quemaduras leves en el brazo derecho y en su pierna izquierda. Mientras que su espalda y costillas sentían el dolor que les había causado el golpe de aquel árbol de brasas. Puesto que Marco había parado un momento para reponerse dio tiempo a su cuerpo de enfriarse, y ahora estaba sintiendo aquello que no podía percibir cuando estuvo sumido en la acción. Se vio obligado a caminar con más cuidado para evitar el escozor producido por sus heridas. Necesitaba encontrar agua, y comida, pero sobretodo agua, así podría limpiar sus quemaduras. Mientras buscaba, se podían escuchar sonidos ocultos en las tinieblas provenir de todas partes. Eran extraños, parecían criaturas, pero ninguna de ellas alguna que el pudiese reconocer, y además los sonidos parecían estar lejos y cerca a su vez. Esto no hacía más que ponerlo en tensión, lo cual era lo último que necesitaba, pues la tensión hacia que el dolor de sus heridas aumentase. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que lo peor no sería entrar en tensión, sino lo que se avecinaba. 

De los arbustos apareció una criatura extraña delante de él. Esta era de un color grisáceo pálido y con manchas blancas en la espalda, tenía torso humanoide, pero muy delgado, al igual que sus brazos, largos y delgados, estos poseían unos dedos acabados en punta como puñales, su rostro era esquelético y su mandíbula alargada con dientes afilados, sus ojos eran totalmente negros y vacíos bajo los cuales tenía unos orificios alargados por nariz, y sobre todo la criatura no tenía piernas, sino que poseía una cola larga como serpiente. Esta cosa apareció reptando delante de Marco con la cara pegada al suelo olfateando, se paró un momento y miró directamente al joven a los ojos. Este se estremeció un poco a sentir la mirada de la criatura, era como mirar a un vacío oscuro y profundo del cual no creía que hubiese retorno alguno. La criatura comenzó a levantarse y apoyarse sobre su cola, esta era más alta de lo que el chico esperaba, parecía tener cerca de unos dos metros y medio. El joven tragó un poco de saliva al ver a la imponente criatura erguida delante de él. El rostro del bicho comenzó a mostrarse amenazante. Marco tomó su arco con ambas manos preparándose para lo peor. La criatura gris dios un grito horripilante y cargo rápidamente contra el chico, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante ese precipitado ataque, con su arco le dio un golpe en su esquelético rostro, empujándolo un poco hacia un lado. La cosa retrocedió escurridiza hacia atrás y grito de nuevo amenazadoramente al chico. Este temblaba, no se encontraba en condiciones y tampoco conocía a esa cosa, no sabía que era capaz de hacer. Esta volvía a abalanzarse sobre el de forma violenta, Marco volvió a intentar golpearlo con su arco, pero antes de llegar a él dio un giro y tomó al chico por las piernas, haciendo que esté soltase el arco. Lo elevó del suelo mientras lo sostenía de una de sus piernas y lo lanzó contra un árbol. Este tosió por el golpe recibido, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de tregua, pues ni apenas cayó al suelo la aberración volvió a lanzarse sobre el tomándolo por la cabeza utilizando ambas manos. Este puso ambos pulgares en su frente y miro al chico directo a sus ojos, los antebrazos de la criatura comenzaron a emitir un brillo rojizo. Marco se sostuvo de los brazos de la aberración para intentar liberarse, pero este sintió como sus fuerzas iban desapareciendo poco a poco, se sentía cada vez más débil, hasta que finalmente sus manos se soltaron y su cuerpo quedó colgando como si se tratas de un muñeco de trapos. Se sentía incapaz de realizar cualquier movimiento o gesto. Los brazos de la criatura dejaron de tener ese color rojizo, pero ahora sus ojos se formaron de color verdugo y comenzaron a brillar también. A medida que iba haciéndolo y brillo y el color en los ojos de Marco se iba apagando, sentía como poco a poco la vida se le escapaba. Su mente abandonaba todo pensamiento y se quedaba en un blanco absoluto. No fue capaz ni de pensar en que estaría a punto de morir, solo moriría allí y no siquiera podría darse cuenta de ello, solo dejaría un cuerpo vacío, sin nada y sin que nadie lo supiese en medio de ese lugar de tinieblas. No tendría la oportunidad de dedicarse un último pensamiento, un último vistazo al mundo de los vivos. El fuego de su alma se apagaría suavemente como aquel que apaga una vela, de forma delicada y sigilosa.

La criatura ya estaba a punto de acabar por cosechar la vida de su víctima, pero una patada el su rostro envío a la bestia directo a un árbol, quedando estampada contra él. Esto hizo que soltase al chico, el cual cayó en brazos de lo que parecía ser un trol de piel azul pálido y usaba un pantalón naranja. Un chico que parecía ser un chita apareció junto al trol, este también vestía un pantalón naranja.

\- Esta noqueado. No debemos preocuparnos de el - dijo el chico chita.

El trol simplemente asintió sin decir nada. Marco aún seguía consiente pero en pésimas condiciones. Sus ojos se iluminaban poco a poco. Pero su cuerpo seguía inerte a su parecer. Sus ojos cayeron no porque él así lo quiere, sino por inercia de su cuerpo. Lo agradeció, porque lo único que buscaba después de eso era que su mente se apagase.

\- Creo que este se desmayó - dijo señalando al chico - será mejor que nos lo llevemos de aquí y volvamos con el grupo.

Eso fue lo último que el chico consiguió escuchar.

Lentamente los ojos de Marco se abrían. Lo primero que vislumbraron fue que parecía ser un búho. Este miraba fijamente al chico, cuando lo vio despertarse llamo a alguien.

\- Maestro, el chico despertó - dijo con una voz suave, bastante femenina.

Acaso es una chica pensó el de pronto. No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, pues junto a ella apareció una tortuga, parecía anciana, tenía barba, y unas largas cejas, pero lo que no tenía era caparazón.

\- Cómo se encuentra el joven? - pregunto el muy tranquilo.  
\- Sus funciones vitales son estables, y sus heridas se encuentran en un estado ideal, solo necesita recuperarse - le respondió la que cada vez tomaba más en cuenta como chica que como chico.  
\- Gracias por tu ayuda Mika. Ya puedes volver con los demás, yo me encargaré del resto.

Esta se levantó sin medir palabra e hiso un gesto cortés inclinando su espalda y saludando antes de salir de la habitación. Marco se quedó a solas con el anciano tortuga. Este mostro interés por el chico.

\- Como te encuentras joven?  
\- Bien – dijo tímido a la vez que confuso.

El chico intento levantarse de lo que parecía ser una cama hecha con pieles, la cual le resultaba bastante cómoda. Pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo el anciano tortuga lo detuvo.

\- Será mejor que sigas descansando, aun no te has recuperado del todo joven muchacho. Es importante descansar para que el cuerpo se recupere de sus heridas y así puedas tener un crecimiento sano y adecuado.

Marco se quedó un tanto extrañado por la forma de preocuparse del hombre. No recordaba mucho sobre lo ocurrido. Intento hacer memoria un poco para ver si era capaz de encontrar en su memoria aquello que ocurrió antes de despertarse. Recordaba entrar en un portal de Hekapoo cuando estaba en el volcán. Luego se encontraba en un sitio lleno de niebla que le hacía incapaz el poder ver. Recordaba también una criatura extraña y luego. Rápidamente abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Que fue lo que me pasó? – pregunto exasperado – yo estuve a punto de…  
\- Morir, sí. Permíteme que te lo explique. Según lo que me contaron Grok y Yuin te encontrabas en la zona prohibida. Un stealarak intento matarte.  
\- Un que de la zona qué? – dijo confuso.  
\- La zona prohibida, allí se encuentran criaturas aterradoras capaces de acabar con la vida de un hombre con relativa facilidad. El stealarak es una de ellas. Está en concreto es muy peligrosa, es capaz de atrapar a su presa e ir succionando su energía, para así evitar que la víctima pueda hacer nada. Es después cuando la criatura pasa a intentar succionar la vida misma de la víctima.

Marco intentaba asimilar toda esa información. A medida que el señor le contaba esto, sus recuerdos iban tomando forma. Podía relacionar la imagen de la criatura que el recordaba con la pequeña descripción que le estaban dando sobre el stealarak.

\- Donde están los chicos que me salvaron? Quiero agradecerles.  
\- No te preocupes por eso, la prioridad que tenemos ahora mismo es que te encuentres bien. Así que descansa, en cuando te encuentres mejor te llevare con ellos para que puedas agradecerles su ayuda.

El joven asintió levemente en consejo del anciano, pues aún se sentía cansado, así que cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Cuando despertó la chica-búho estaba ahí de nuevo. Esta vez tenía un cuenco con una especie de sopa verde. Esta ayudo a Marco a levantarse para beber sentado. Con ambas manos tomó el cuenco, aunque sentía gran dolor en la espalda, costillas y brazo, seguía teniendo la fuerza suficiente para sostener un cuenco. El aroma no le agrado demasiado, lo cual le hizo echar la cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

\- Bebe, te ayudará – dijo gentilmente la chica.

Marco no se sentía del todo seguro sobre esa afirmación, pero quería corresponder la hospitalidad que estaba recibiendo. Intento que fuese rápido, se acercó el cuenco y lo bebió todo. Estaba muy amargo, hasta arrugo la cara después de beberlo, pero intento con todas sus fuerzas forzar una sonrisa.

\- No tienes que fingir, sé que sabe mal.  
\- Oh, gracias a dios. De que está hecha esta cosa?  
\- De una mezcla de hierbas que probablemente no quieras saber, pero realmente ayuda a aliviar el dolor de las heridas.

El chico se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón. El dolor se estaba aliviando, ya podía respirar sin que sus costillas doliesen, ni su espalda. Intento levantarse y consiguió hacerlo sin ningún tipo de dolor. Una vez en pie se observó su cuerpo para ver cómo se encontraba. Tenía vendas en su brazo derecho, donde estaba su quemadura. Quiso mirar la de su pierna pero en vez de encontrar una venda fue un pantalón naranja lo que estaba en su lugar.

\- Tus ropas estaban raídas, así que decidimos darte una de las nuestras.

Él se miró a si mismo otra vez, solo llevaba el pantalón y nada más encima. Vio a la chica, y esta vestía lo mismo. El sintió curiosidad por esta.

\- Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
\- Adelante.  
\- Que eres? – dijo intentando sonar lo más cortez posible.  
\- Soy una subespecie de arpía. Dentro de la rama de evolución de las arpías existen variaciones entre los distintos tipos de aves que hay, y su cercanía más a su parte animal o parte humana. Mi especie en concreto se asemeja más a la animal. Una de las principales diferencias es que mi rama evolutiva no pose rasgos mewmanos más que la figura antropomórfica, pues no tenemos glándulas mamarias o piel mewmana.

Se mostró realmente interesado, e intentaba concordar lo que ella decía con lo que él veía, ciertamente no imaginaba una diferencia entre un macho y una hembra de su especie en específico. Aunque no había visto a un macho búho.

\- Ya veo. Y donde están las cosas que llevaba encima cuando me rescataron?  
\- Las hemos puesto en un saco, está justo detrás de ti.

Este se giró y vio un saco de tela detrás de la cama donde él estaba. Lo abrió para ver el estado de sus cosas. Allí estaban lo que antiguamente fueron sus pantalones y peto de cuero junto con su camisa, todos estaban medio quemados y cortados. Los hizo a un lado pensando que mejor los tiraría. Como era de esperarse su arco no se encontraba allí, lo cual le dolía un poco por ser regalo de Krun, pero no le preocupaba bastante. Su capa de stikaag también estaba allí. Esta estaba en un estado aceptable, un poco raída en la parte del final, pero estaba bien igualmente. Se preocupó realmente cuando al quitar la capa no vio nada más en la bolsa. No encontraba su sudadera. Intento calmarse un momento y le pregunto a la chica si sabía algo.

\- Emmm, cómo te llamas?  
\- Mika  
\- Mika, sabes si todo lo que hay en esta bolsa es todo lo que traía conmigo cuando me salvaron? – dijo un tanto nervioso.  
\- No podría decirlo con seguridad. Si quiere saberlo realmente pregúntaselo a aquellos que te salvaron.  
\- No sé quiénes son.  
\- Ven, te llevare con ellos.

Marco acompaño a la joven. Recorrieron un pasillo largo donde había muchas habitaciones iguales a la que él estaba antes. El sitio era calmado, las velas iluminaban las distintas habitaciones por las que pasaban. Recorrieron un pasillo largo donde había muchas habitaciones iguales a la que él estaba antes. Al final de pasillo se veía un gran hall con una estatua en el medio. En ella se podía vislumbrar la imagen de una criatura que él no había visto antes, esta estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas y meditando. La estatua estaba rodeada de velas. El hall tenía muchas entradas a otras habitaciones, ocho en total. Ella lo llevo a la que se encontraba su derecha. Cuando entraron el joven pudo ver a un montón de personas entrenando con un maestro. Había alrededor de treinta alumnos allí. Mika antes de entrar e irrumpir hizo una inclinación, ella dio una pequeña mirada al joven para que hiciese lo mismo, este la imito. Ambos se acercaron al grupo y al maestro. Ella se dirigió al maestro con gran respeto y cautela, este hizo una señal al grupo para detenerse y descansar. Este parecía un mewmano.

\- Mika, que te trae aquí? – pregunto serio.  
\- Saludos maestro Raand, lamento interrumpir su clase, este chico que me acompaña es Marco.  
\- A si, el chico al que rescataron de la zona prohibida.  
\- Si, dijo que quería ver a sus rescatares para hablar con ellos.

Este miro al chico con un seño severo, este se sintió un poco intimidado. Raand dio una pequeña sonrisa que más que expresar alegría o empatía parecía que se divertía.

\- Muy bien todos, tendremos un pequeño descanso. Grok, Yuin preséntense aquí.

Todos los alumnos saludaron y se dispersaron a realizar tareas propias, dos de los presentes se acercaron al chico. Un troll y un hombre-chita. Ambos saludaron con una pequeña reverencia. Marco se sentía un poco fuera de lugar con todo ello, así que hizo lo mismo. Estos se presentaron ante el chico.

\- Me llamo Yiun y él es Grok, no suele hablar mucho. – dijo el chico-chita.  
\- Mucho gusto, yo soy Marco. Quería agradecerles a ambos por salvarme la vida.  
\- No hay de qué. Realmente tuviste suerte de que estuviésemos allí. Unos segundos más y ese stealarak te habría succionado la vida. Por cierto, que hacías en la zona prohibida?  
\- Estaba buscando a alguien.  
\- Pues, debe ser alguien realmente valiente para estar por la zona prohibida.  
\- Jeje, pues si, diría que alguien realmente valiente. Pero hay algo que quiero saber, no recuerdan alguna sudadera y un arco cuando me rescataron?

Yuin miro un momento a su amigo directamente como si en el pudiese encontrar la respuesta.

\- Si, lo recuerdo, pero quedo allí pérdida en donde te atacaron.

La cara de Marco empalideció de golpe, su sudadera era algo muy importante para él, allí estaban las escrituras de Hekapoo, además, su sudadera era lo último que tenía como recuerdo de la tierra. Trago un poco de saliva y miro a Yuin a los ojos.

\- Sé que sería demasiado pedir por mi parte, pero sería posible que me llevasen allí donde me encontraron? – dijo con la mirada seria.  
\- A la zona prohibida?

Este asintió sin medir palabra. El chico puso una cara de duda. No parecía que Marco lo dijese en broma, la expresión de su rostro demostraba la seriedad con la que se estaba tomando su palabra. El chico comprendió que la sudadera para él debía de tratarse de algo de gran valor.

\- Debo consultarlo con el gran maestro. Y aunque me diga que podemos llevarte allí es muy seguro que no sea ya, aun tienes heridas que sanar – apunto a sus vendajes en el brazo y torso.

Marco medito un momento las palabras del joven, y finalmente asintió, mostrando estar de acuerdo con su criterio.

\- Sabes si hay alguna forma de que mis heridas sanen antes?  
\- Creo que la indicada para ayudarte en ello es ella – dijo señalando a Mika.

El chico se giró y miro a Mika directamente. Ella correspondió su mirada.

\- Así es. Puedo ayudarte con eso, pero no pienses que será algo que se curará de un día para otro, aun así, te ayudará en buena medida. Sígueme, recibirás un poco de entrenamiento por mi parte.


	27. Capítulo 25: El entrenamiento de Mika

El descanso de los aprendices había terminado y el maestro Raand se pudo en posición para comenzar la lección. Todos se habían ubicado en su sitio y estaban preparados para comenzar. Un puñetazo derecho hacia delante dio inicio. Todos imitaron su acción y dieron un golpe hacia adelante junto con un “hua” liberando el aliento y el espíritu.

Mientras tanto la joven Mika volvía a guiar al chico a otra sala para ayudar a este a progresar en su recuperación. Este volvió a desviar la mirada hacia todas partes cuando ambos atravesaron el salón donde se hallaba la gran estatua. Era difícil no mostrar curiosidad por toda aquella inmensidad arquitectónica. Casi tropezó por no prestar atención a lo que hacía. Mika se giró hacia él y le llamo la atención, diciéndole que tenga cuidado, pues lo último que necesitaba el ahora mismo eran más heridas. Este se disculpó algo apenado. Sin darle más importancia a ese pequeño percance ambos continuaron hacia la que sería la habitación en donde la chica-búho instruiría al joven humano.

Ellos entraron en una habitación en donde había varios alumnos meditando, parecían estar sumidos en un estado de trance. Ella tomo dos cojines sobre los cuales apoyarse. Invito al chico a sentarse en él y le indico que hiciese el menor ruido posible. Ambos se sentaron y cruzaron de piernas, en este punto Mika pasó a explicarle al joven lo que tendría que hacer.

\- A partir de aquí necesito que intentes ponerte en una posición cómoda.

El chico, como no estaba seguro de que posición tomar, observo al resto de personas, o monstruos, que había en la sala. La gran mayoría tenía una posición muy conocida en el mundo de la meditación, espalda recta, piernas cruzadas y muñecas apoyadas en las rodillas. Aun sin estar del todo seguro de ello imito la misma posición que hacia el resto. Mika paso por alto eso, pues tampoco le diría algo en contra de ello. Marco encontró la posición algo extraña, no incomoda pero si poco habituado a ella.

\- Y ahora qué? – pregunto el curiosamente.  
\- Meditar.

La expresión del chico fue lo único que ella necesito para comprender que no depositaba mucha fe ante aquella afirmación.

\- Funcionará, confía en mí.

Aunque le dijese eso, era cuestionable creer que con la meditación mágicamente sus heridas sanarían más rápido. Pero teniendo en cuenta la actitud de la joven, el chico decidió obedecer, otra vez, por la hospitalidad que estaban demostrando y también porque ella estaba haciendo eso porque él se lo había pedido.

Pasó un rato largo. Marco no sentía nada diferente. Quiso interrumpir un momento a Mika para preguntar si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero antes de que el pudiese siquiera abrir la boca ella cubrió sus labios con su ala sin abrir los ojos, dándole a entender al chico que no habían terminado con la sesión y que volviese con su meditación. Le resultaba un poco molesto al chico, puesto que no estaba seguro de cómo eso lo ayudaría y porque tampoco había notado nada en el tiempo que llevaban meditando, solo un poco de entumecimiento en las piernas. Un poco a regañadientes volvió con la meditación y decidió esperar a que Mika le dijese cuando hubiesen acabado. Más el tiempo pasaba y no escuchaba palabra alguna de la chica, se comenzaba a sentir un poco impaciente, quería recuperarse lo antes posible y sentía que allí solo perdía el tiempo. Llego un punto en el que ya no podía aguantarlo más, y decidió irse de la habitación sin interrumpir al resto. Cuando se levanto fue interrumpido por una rápida pregunta que no habría esperado escuchar.

\- Dónde vas Marco? - preguntó Mika sin moverse de su posición ni abrir los ojos.

Este se sobresaltó un poco por la sorpresa de la pregunta. Se giró hacia ella un momento. Cómo lo había sabido? No había hecho ruido ni nada por el estilo, pensó él. No quería ser grosero con ella diciéndole que se estaba cansado y que quería irse de allí, así que se inventó una excusa rápida.

\- Necesito ir al baño - mintió.  
\- Necesitas que te indique dónde se encuentra? - dijo serena ella.  
\- No, no, gracias, ya lo encontrare por mi cuenta.

Este se fue de la habitación sin perder más tiempo allí y volvió a encontrarse en ese enorme salón con estatua en el medio. Miro al rostro al ser inmortalizado en lo que parecía ser mármol y dio un largo suspiro. Quería recuperar sus cosas, y luego tendría que volver en su búsqueda de Heka. Sentía que se le acumulaba el estrés. Estaban pasando muchas cosas, todas ellas a la vez, y le resultaba complicado acomodar sus pensamientos entre tantas cosas. Tan sumido estaba en lo suyo que no se había dado cuenta que el anciano tortuga que vio en la habitación estaba detrás de él.

\- Qué tal joven Marco? - pregunto este, sereno.  
\- Ah. H-hola señor… - dijo entre sorprendido y confundido por no saber cómo dirigirse al anciano.  
\- Wûseng.  
\- Wûseng, eso… hola - soltó un tanto nervioso.  
\- Te encuentras bien? - dijo respondiendo ante el notable nerviosismo que mostraba el chico.  
\- Si, si. Solo estaba buscando el baño - volvió a mentir.

Este se mostró dudoso ante la respuesta del joven. Marco no estaba seguro de si el habría creído o no en su pequeña mentira. Tampoco vio motivos por el cual Wûseng hubiese de dudar de su palabra. Más se notaba en el rostro del anciano que no percibía mucha credibilidad en las palabras de Marco.

\- Tu mente es como el bosque del que fuiste rescatado. Llena de niebla y de misterios. Puedo percibir tormentas en ella. Dime qué es lo que tanto te perturba? - pregunto él.

Marco no tenía la confianza suficiente con el anciano para contarle todo lo que surcaba por su mente. Pero había algo extraño en él. Se le percibía como alguien sereno y humilde. Sentía como si el realmente le invitaste a compartir aquello que le acongoja prometiendo una mano desinteresada. Es como si pudiese notar en el… preocupación, preocupación auténtica. Le resultaba descabellado sentir una afinidad así con un extraño. Solo supo su nombre y ya sentía como si fuese más agradable de lo que lo fue Nerph en su momento. Dudaba si seguir ocultando sus problemas, a pesar de que el anciano demostrase notar la presencia de estos, o confiar en él y hablar. Recordó una de las lecciones que le dio Krun, seguir su instinto. Decidió hacer caso a esta, y siguió su instinto, el cual le dictaba que diese un voto de confianza en el anciano. Fue así como Marco contó a Wûseng todo lo que ocurrió, desde el momento en el que llegó a esta dimensión hasta la excusa de que estaba allí buscando el baño.

\- Ya veo, puedo ver que te has perdido en tu búsqueda por recuperar aquello que es tan preciado para ti como para arriesgar tu propia persona para conseguirlo.

El chico no dijo nada a esto, solo asintió y miro directamente a la estatua.

\- Te queda un largo viaje por delante chico. Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a reconducir tu rumbo y volver al camino al cual decidiste ir - dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por su larga y blanca barba.

Marco lo miro de repente, como si no creyera las palabras que el señor le decía. Realmente le era curioso que este acogiese a un extraño. Aunque si el chico rememoraba un poco, no era del todo extraño que le ofreciesen una mano. El viejo Wûseng sonreía, mientras le extendía la mano al chico. Este le devolvió la sonrisa y estrecho la mano el anciano en señal de aceptación a su propuesta.

\- Muy bien Marco, lo primero que habrás de aprender, es a meditar correctamente.  
\- Como lo…?  
\- Pequeño secreto de maestro. Ahora, cuando medites es importante que despejes tu mente de todo pensamiento. Y si piensas en que te estas aburriendo no libraras tu mente de todo pensamiento.

Este se apeno un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierto por completo por el maestro. Marco pregunto al señor si había realmente una utilidad detrás de la meditación. El maestro le respondió que la meditación ayudaba a la mente a despejarse y al cuerpo a sentirse libre y por lo tanto regenerarse con mayor eficacia. Por el lado lógico, si el meditaba no hacia un esfuerzo físico, por lo cual su cuerpo no perdía energías en ejercicio y se centraba enteramente a la recuperación. Mas la meditación no era algo que pudiese hacerse de un día para otro, era algo que requería constancia. Ese era el principal secreto detrás de la meditación. Este acompaño al joven de regreso a la sala de meditación. Mika seguía en la misma posición en la que Marco la había dejado al marcharse. El chico volvió a sentarse y a ponerse en posición. Antes de volver a centrarse en la meditación quiso agradecer al maestro Wûseng por su tiempo, pero cunado volteo, este ya no se encontraba en la puerta hasta donde había acompañado al chico.

\- Encontraste el baño? – soltó Mika en voz baja y de repente.

Marco dio un pequeño brinco sobre exaltado por la mujer-búho.

\- Deja de hacer eso – la reprocho el en voz baja también.  
\- Tardaste mucho.  
\- Digamos que ahora me siento más aliviado – dijo el sonriendo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa sin indagar mucho más en el tema. Ambos volvieron a su labor intentando meditar, o al menos quien lo intentaba era el chico, porque Mika lo conseguía. Pasaron las horas, pero esta vez Marco puso todo su empeño en despejar su mente. Sin embargo seguía siendo una tarea difícil de consolidar. El joven pensaba en diferentes cosas con facilidad. Intento no frustrarse y darse la oportunidad de que solo necesitaba constancia para llegar a dominar su mente.

La noche llego si darse cuenta. Se levantó cuando Mika se lo dijo. Le comento al joven que era hora de cenar. Él fue invitado como el nuevo alumno del monasterio. Todos los alumnos y maestros se sentaban juntos en un gran salón. En este no había mesa. Solo había un cojín para cada alumno y profesor. Delante de cada cojín había un cuenco con comida. La cual era arroz. Marco se sentó al lado de Mika, pues no sabía a quién más seguir, y por el momento ella era a quien más conocía. Miro a su alrededor, había una gran cantidad de alumnos allí, y de muchas especies al parecer. Había alrededor de unos dos cientos individuos allí. Todos se sentaban en pequeños grupos para aprovechar mejor el espacio. Yuin y Grok estaban sentados delante de él un poco más a la derecha en otro grupo. Al final del salón estaba sentado en el medio de todo Wûseng. Al parecer él era el maestro más grande de allí. Cuando este toco un gong todo el mundo empezó a comer. Algo que le sorprendió al chico es que nadie hablaba ni decía todos comían en silencio. Pero no parecían obligados, sino parecía que lo hacían por gusto. Le resultó raro, pero eso no impidió que disfrutara de su tazón de arroz, el cual hubo de comer con palillos, no le fue muy complicado, pues no era su primera vez usándolos, igualmente ello no evito que algún pequeño par de granos se le resbalasen entre los palos.

A medida que terminaban su tazón cada uno se iba a lavar su plato, en la parte te afuera tenían un sitio para fregar los cuencos. Agua que caía de las montañas daba a parar allí y formaba una pequeña corriente en la cual limpiaban los utensilios de la mesa. Una vez lavados se dejaba los tazones apilados en una mesa de piedra cercana.

Luego de haber terminado esto todos volvieron a sus respectivos cojines y se pusieron a, según lo que parecía, meditar. Quiso preguntarle a Mika porque todo el mundo se pondría a meditar ahora, pero en cuanto abrió la boca Wûseng desde lo lejos le llamo la atención y lo mando a callar. Marco se sintió un poco avergonzado por interrumpir, pensó que los demás se reirían por haber cometido un error, pero nadie dijo nada. De hecho, nadie se había girado siquiera a mirarlo, cada uno estaba concentrado en su meditación. Optando por hacer lo más sensato. Se centró en meditar y dejo que el tiempo pasase como hacia el resto. Todo esto le resultaba curioso y nuevo, y en su interior sabía que le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.


	28. Capítulo 26: Día de descanso

El fluir del agua, el susurro del viento y el aliento de los alumnos eran los sonidos que marcaban siempre el comienzo de un nuevo día. Seis días habían pasado desde la llegada del joven, y desde ese entonces no había parado de meditar y meditar siempre que podía. Los primeros días la resultaba algo totalmente aburrido y cargante, pero tuvo que acostumbrarse a ello lo antes posible para que pudiese recuperarse. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la sensación de aburrimiento y comenzó a sentirse interesado. El joven se sorprendió a sí mismo una vez cuando no se enteró del tiempo que había pasado desde cierto punto de la meditación hasta el momento de terminar.

Volvía a ser de noche y todo el mundo se reunía en el gran salón, al cual Marco ya consideraba comedor, a comer juntos en silencio. Esa acción le seguía pareciendo extraña, pero debía admitir que con el paso de los días comenzaba a resultarle menos extraña que antes. Algo que le molestaba un poco era que todo el mundo comía arroz solamente. Nunca había algo más para acompañarlo, aparte de agua y pan. Debía admitir que estaba bueno, pero comer siempre lo mismo le resultaba monótono. Y comenzaba a sentir ese sabor algo insípido. Se preguntaba si todo el mundo se había acostumbrado a comer arroz a todas horas o si sus papilas gustativas estuviesen ya muertas.

Al terminar de comer como era de costumbre todos lavaban sus platos y luego meditaban. Fue un día más, tranquilo, como los pocos que había tenido hasta ahora. Una vez acabaron llego la hora de dormir y esperar a comenzar un nuevo día.

Al despertarse, Marco se preparó para realizar las actividades que siempre realizaba cada día. Desayunar, limpiar sus dientes, y luego meditar, como todas las mañanas hasta recuperarse. Más algo peculiar paso una vez fue a la sala de meditación. Había solo tres personas. Le resultó extraño. Iba a preguntar qué es lo que pasaba, pero antes de hacerlo se recodo a sí mismo que no debía interrumpir a los demás cuando meditaban. Así que tomó asiento y se centró en su tarea. El tiempo pasaba y sentía un ambiente bastante tranquilo. Se paró un momento a pensar en ello. Pues no escuchaba los sonidos de entrenamiento del resto de alumnos. Desde que había llegado, cada día sin excepción escuchaba gente entrenando. La curiosidad fue más fuerte que su sentido por continuar la meditación. Fue así que salió de la habitación en busca de alguien que pudiese decirle que estaba ocurriendo. Había pocas personas por allí. Se acercó al que parecía ser un hada y le pregunto a esta amablemente que estaba pasando.

\- Hola, tú debes de ser Marco. Si, hoy es domingo, los domingos en nuestro día libre, y en el cual podemos hacer lo que queramos dentro de los límites establecidos.

Marco abrió la boca soltando una pequeña exclamación, dando a entender que eso lo explicaba todo. O casi todo. Si era el día libre de los alumnos, porque había gente meditando? Se preguntaba él. A lo que el hada respondió amablemente.

\- Sí, eso es porque hay personas muy devotas a la meditación, y prefieren usar su tiempo libre haciendo lo que más les gusta, meditar. En el caso de los que hacen entrenamiento físico es distinto. Los maestros prohibieron las actividades físicas este día, pues descansar también es parte del entrenamiento. Los únicos que pueden hacer esfuerzo físico este día son los seleccionados en la búsqueda de alimentos.  
\- La búsqueda de alimentos?  
\- Si, cada domingo algunos alumnos que se presentan voluntarios pueden ir a buscar comida para abastecer al templo. Esta puede ser cualquier cosa que consigan en el entorno. Ya sean frutos del bosque o animales. La semana pasada les tocó ir a Yuin y Grok, pero como te encontraron a ti no pudieron continuar su recolección.

Marco se sintió un poco culpable al escuchar eso. Pensaba que solo estaban allí de casualidad. Fue una gran coincidencia que lo encontrasen el único día que ellos disponían de poder salir, de no haber sido así estaría muerto ya.

\- Esta semana - continúo el hada - Yuin y Grok solicitaron volver a intentarlo, y el maestro Wûseng les concedió la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero los envío con un poco de ayuda. Gidak y Under fueron seleccionados para ir en su ayuda.  
\- Gidak y Under?

Mientras tanto en el bosque los cuatro jóvenes estaban en su búsqueda de alimentos. Llevaban dos mochilas para cargar con lo que sea que consiguiesen. Eran mochilas grandes y cada una era cargada por Grok y Under. Under era un minotauro de grandes músculos, tenía pendientes en ambas orejas, ojos color miel, cabello largo con dos colegas a sus costados y dos cuernos con una pequeña curvatura hacia arriba que apuntaban hacia adelante. Un pantalón naranja y largo cubría sus piernas de toro, fuertes y terminadas en pésimas.

\- Han encontrado algo de carne? - preguntó el minotauro.  
\- Sé paciente Under. Tu imprudencia es lo que hace que no consigas progresar más en tu entrenamiento - dijo serio y severo Gidak.

Gidak era una gárgola, su piel era de color azul oscuro. Tenía pequeñas motas grises en sus hombros, espalda, brazos, cola y alas. Tenía un pico de ave en su cara y orejas puntiagudas. Ojos rojos acompañados de una mirada sería. Este carecía de cabello. Sus manos tenían tres dedos, sus pies dos y todos ellos acabados en puntas. Su cuerpo era fornido, este poseía la capacidad de endurecerse hasta convertirse en piedra.

Yuin era un chico antropomórfico, humano-chita. Tenía ojos café y felinos. Una hocico similar al de los chitas. Orejas en la parte superior de su cabeza. Pequeñas manchas marrones en el pelaje de su cuerpo, el cual era amarillo apagado, en su pecho y parte delantera de su torso era blanco. Poseía garras tanto en pies como en manos. Poseía un cuerpo delgado con una larga cola y unas poderosas piernas que lo dotaban de la capacidad de moverse muy rápidamente.

\- Yo creo que podríamos dividirnos para abarcar más terreno - dijo Yuin animado - tu qué crees Grok?  
\- Jm - respondió el sin más de forma afirmativa.

Grok era un trol de la escarcha. Tenía piel azul pálido con motas blancas en la espalda y hombros. Poseía orejas puntiagudas y ojos puramente verde claro. Dos colmillos que sobresalían de su mandíbula inferior. Cabello blanco y largo, este le llegaba a los hombros. Su cuerpo tenía una complexión tosca y marcada. Poseía tres dedos grandes y gordos en manos y pies. Su piel era gruesa y áspera, lo que lo que le permitía soportar una cantidad considerable de daño en esta. 

\- La última vez que hicieron algo por su cuenta terminamos sin comida - dijo Gidak en respuesta a lo que dijo Yuin.

Yuin arrugó un poco la cara ante la respuesta de Gidak. Este tenía razón, pero no hacía falta que se lo restregarse su anterior fallo por la cara, pensaba él. Gidak iba delante para ver que podían recoger o cazar. Pasaron por un árbol el cual tenía una gran cantidad de frutos. Dio indicaciones a Yuin para subir a recoger varios y pasarlos. Este corrió rápidamente hacia el árbol y aprovecho el impulso para correr por el tronco y llegar hasta donde estaban los frutos. Les pasó unos cuantos a Grok, el cual los guardo en su bolsa. Una vez que tuvieron suficientes de ese Gadik indico a Yuin que pasase a otro árbol a recoger. Así fueron por varios de las plantas y árboles de la zona. Hasta que la mochila de Grok quedó enormemente llena. Mientras que la de Under seguía vacía.

\- Quieres más frutas? - pregunto Yuin desde el árbol.  
\- No, ahora buscaremos presas - respondió Gidak.  
\- Por fin - exclamó Under.

Una vez el chico-chita bajo del árbol comenzaron a buscar algunos animales que pudiesen cazar. Durante el camino los jóvenes vieron a varios tipos de roedores y animales pequeños. Yuin intento cazar alguno, pero fue inmediatamente detenido por Gidak. Este le dijo que sería mejor reservar energías para una presa de mayor tamaño.

\- En ese caso, porque no usamos animales pequeños como cebo? – propuso Yuin.  
\- Eso es… de hecho… es una buena idea – admitió Gidak.

Rápidamente Yuin atrapo al primer roedor que tuvo a rango de visión. Era un pequeño animal de pelaje gris, orejas y ojos grandes, patas cortas y cola larga. Yuin, haciendo uso de sus formidables piernas, se posó a espaldas del pequeño animal y de un golpe en el cuello lo mato. Hizo una pequeña oración guardando respetos por la presa cazada y luego tomo el cuerpo.

Usando el olfato de Grok se acercaron a una zona en donde se encontraban los animales de mayor envergadura. Utilizaron una liana para colgar el cadáver del roedor e hicieron una pequeña obertura en su cuerpo para que el olor a sangre emanara de él y atrajese a los depredadores. Todos se ocultaron tras los arbustos y esperaron a que algo apareciese. El tiempo iba pasando y nada ocurría. Under sentía como poco a poco su calma se esfumaba.

\- Falta mucho? – refunfuño Under.  
\- Ten paciencia, o no comerás nada de carne – reprocho Gidak.

Under hubo de aceptar las palabras del joven gárgola, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantener la calma. Pero fue más pronto que tarde que un depredador se acercó, curioso y guiado por el olor a sangre, al pequeño roedor muerto. Era una serpiente de gran envergadura. A ojo los jóvenes podrían decir que este mediría alrededor de unos ocho metros, y su cuerpo era grande y grueso. A todos les sorprendió que esta se acercase por un roedor tan pequeño, pero las ansias del minotauro le impidieron pensar claramente y solo sintió la necesidad de cazar a su presa. Under cedió a sus instintos y salió disparado de los arbustos dando un grito de batalla. Con sus cuernos apuntando hacia el gigantesco reptil cargo con gran poderíos. La serpiente vio al minotauro antes de que este justo después de su grito. Esta dio un rápido rodeo al mastodonte y utilizo su cola para hacer que este tropezase. Este rodo en el suelo y quedando recostado en él. La serpiente rápidamente ataco contra el tipo intentando morderle con sus enormes y afilados dientes. Under usó ambas manos para atrapar la boca de la criatura y sujetarla. Mientras estaban forcejeando él, con un fuerte movimiento de brazos, consiguió estamparla contra el suelo. La serpiente, un tanto aturdida, sacudió su cabeza y llena de furia fue directo por el minotauro. Rápidamente se enrollo en el joven. Este intentaba liberarse usando su gran fuerza, pero la serpiente se enroscaba cada vez más y más. Under estaba perdiendo el aire que tenía, estaba a punto de ser aplastado por la serpiente, cuando del cielo se escuchó que algo caía. De las alturas cayo de golpe Gidak con su mano convertida en piedra y con esta uso el poder de la caída para caer sobre la cabeza de la serpiente y atravesarle el cráneo. Su cabeza se desplomo en el suelo con Gidak encima. Under sintió como el cuerpo que lo apresaba dejaba de hacer presión. El joven intento liberarse pero aun no podía.

\- Un poco de ayuda por favor – pidió Under.

Yuin y Grok se acercaron para desenroscar al minotauro de la prisión de piel en la que se hallaba. Gidak saco su mano del cráneo del animal, esta estaba convertida en piedra, aun así era capaz de moverla junto con sus dedos. Solo con su voluntad hizo que la piel de piedra fuese bajando desde su brazo a su mano hasta volver a ser carne otra vez.

\- Cargaremos el cuerpo en la mochila de Under, yo lo ayudare puesto que este no entrara por completo. Con el cuerpo de este bicho tendremos comida para varios días – indico Gidak.

Estos obedecieron las indicaciones del joven gárgola. Una vez oraron dando gracias por su caza estuvieron dispuestos a dirigirse de nuevo al templo. Pero una cosa llamo la atención del joven-chita. Gidak noto la al chico distraído y le pregunto el motivo. Este dijo que había visto algo que debía de recoger y que luego los alcanzaría. Una vez llegaron al templo sus compañeros lo recibieron con alegría. Wûseng se acercó al pequeño grupo para felicitar a los jóvenes por la recolección de alimentos. Marco, que estuvo invirtiendo su tiempo en meditar, se acercó a ellos para ver lo que habían conseguido. Se emocionó un poco al ver la caza del grupo. No pudo evitar pensar en Krun y los momentos que paso con el cazando a las diversas criaturas que habitaban el bosque de las bestias. Yuin, cuando pudo avistar a Marco de entre la pequeña multitud de alumnos que fueron a felicitarlos por la caza, se acercó a él.

\- Hey Marco he encontrado algo que creo que te pertenece.  
\- Hola Yuin, que pasa?

Este busco en su espalda y saco un objeto que hizo que Marco abriese los ojos de par en par. Yuin había encontrado el arco del joven. Se lo extendió con ambas manos y el chico lo tomó. Le agradeció de corazón a chico-chita por encontrarlo y traérselo. No se lo había esperado. Ya solo debía recuperar su sudadera en cuanto le fuese posible, y también sintió la necesidad de algún día formar parte de un grupo destinado a cazar, como el de hoy. Y así se lo comento a Yuin, diciéndole que algún día cuando se recuperase iría con él a cazar juntos. Este le dio una sonrisa y un apretón de manos en señal de aceptación, tanto a la propuesta como al entusiasmo del joven. Wûseng, que escucho lo que el joven humano dijo, no pudo evitar acercarse un momento para llamarle la atención.

\- Perdonen que les interrumpa jóvenes. Marco, podrías venir con migo un momento? – pregunta amablemente el maestro.

Marco asiente y acompaña a este, el cual lo lleva a un sitio un poco apartado de los demás.

\- Que es lo que quiere maestro Wûseng? – pregunta el joven.  
\- Marco, tú has asesinado a alguien alguna vez, verdad?


	29. Capítulo 27: Una mano para el remordimiento

Marco escuchó la pregunta de Wûseng atónito. No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Cómo podía el saber que una vez tuvo que asesinar a alguien? Se preguntaba. No recordaba haber mencionado nada de ello cuando le contó los motivos por los cuales se hallaba allí. Tampoco habría querido hacerlo. Llevar encima el peso de la muerte de un individuo era algo que es quería quitarse de encima y dejar atrás lo antes posible, por lo cual lo último que haría sería contárselo a alguien. Más en la pregunta de Wûseng el noto que no era una pregunta del cual el no supiese la respuesta, más bien era una pregunta para saber si Marco era capaz de contárselo. Aun así, dudoso decidió responder con intención de averiguar como el descubrió ello.

\- Cómo sabe eso? - dijo el serio y un tanto resentido.  
\- Cuando me contaste los motivos por los cuales te hallabas aquí hubo un momento en el cual tu espíritu se sintió reprimido y resentido. Arrepentido por un acto cometido. Puedo ver en ti que tienes un buen corazón, y que por ello cargar con una muerte es algo que te aprisiona y te mata por dentro - dijo el maestro.

El joven estaba sorprendido por la capacidad del anciano para percibir el estado de los demás. Aun así le resultaba extraño que no se lo hubiese comentado antes. Y así se le preguntó.

\- Quería encontrar el momento indicado para hacerlo. Cómo estás en proceso de recuperación lo último que necesitaba tu mente es ser perturbada por tales recuerdos. Pero cuando te vi ilusionado por formar parte en la búsqueda de alimentos supuse que lo que querrías hacer sería cazar - exclamó apuntando al arco del chico - y no sé si con tales remordimientos seas capaz de hacerlo.

Al escuchar esto Marco recordó inmediatamente el momento en el que quiso defenderse contra aquel árbol de brasas. Hubo un momento en el que dudo al apuntarle y eso le costó un golpe considerable. Las palabras del maestro exponían la preocupación que tenía él por sus alumnos, este era alguien de apreciar. Puesto que el anciano expuso su conocimiento de los remordimientos del joven, este decidió contarle la historia del asesinato al jefe del gremio de asesinos en Rotchville. Le resultó difícil expresar lo que alguna vez fue uno de los peores momentos en toda su aventura, pero lo hizo como pudo. Wûseng agradeció al joven su sinceridad y consideración por contarle la historia. Este apoyó su mano de reptil en su hombro y paso a responder.

\- Marco, te ayudaré a superar este trauma, pero de momento vuelve con el resto. Luego hablaremos - dijo con serenidad.

Marco asintió y dio gracias apoyando su puño en la palma de su mano e inclinándose un poco. Wûseng realizó el mismo gesto correspondiendo al joven. Ambos fueron en direcciones opuestas. Marco fue junto al grupo de búsqueda el cual estaba repartiendo los frutos recolectados a los alumnos. Wûseng por su parte se dirigió a una habitación secreta que había en la sala de meditación. Allí buscó varias cosas que preparó para atender luego al joven.

Mientras tanto el resto de alumnos y maestros estaban ocupados con la serpiente preparándola para cocinarla. Al parecer en el templo tenían un olla enorme que también servía para hacer el arroz que comían todos los días, pero está también se hacía servir de horno. El encargado de la cocina era un orco enorme llamado Seikei. Este era de color verde pálido. Tenía unos brazos y torso muy musculados, se podía ver una gran cantidad de venas resaltando de ellos. Sus ojos eran de color café, no poseía pelo y sus colmillos, grandes y puntiagudos como una lanza, sobresalían de su mandíbula inferior. Marco estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pero al ver al orco decidió acercársele.

\- Wow, cocinaras la serpiente aquí? - pregunto maravillado.  
\- Ajaja, claro que sí pequeño. Esta belleza es capaz de convertir una vaca en comida digna de reyes - respondió enérgicamente.

Under que estaba cerca de ellos escuchó la conversación. Este no pudo evitar relamerse al escuchar la ilustración que el maestro de cocina Seikei dio al humano.

\- Observa esto pequeño - expuso el orco.

De un gran salto abrió la que era la puerta del gran horno, de allí saco una parrilla que tenía una sistema de ruedas. Dio una señal para que aquellos que estaban ocupados con la serpiente la trajesen. Pusieron la gran serpiente en la parrilla y luego Seikei la metió dentro del horno. Debajo del gran armatoste había muchos troncos y paja. El orco con unas rocas en las manos dio un prodigioso movimiento haciéndolas rozar y disparar chispas a los maderos. De estos comenzaron a emerger pequeñas llamas, de un fortísimos soplido el orco avivó el fuego y lo esparció por el resto de troncos de una sola vez. El fuego ardía con viveza y sus llamas llegaban al metal el cual calentaría la carne que hoy todos comerían. Marco miro asombrado el dominio que el orco tenía sobre las llamas.

\- Es grande la maestría que posees con las llamas maestro Seikei - dijo Marco.  
\- Gracias chico. Pero llámame Sei. Y es normal dominar las llamas y el horno cuando el eres herrero y manejas el metal - expresó con una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus puntiagudos y afilados dientes.  
\- Eres herrero? Eso quiere decir que manejas el arte de la fundición?  
\- Así es chico.  
\- Qué armas utilizan aquí? - pregunto intrigado.  
\- Bueno, hay ciertos alumnos que se decantan más por el aprendizaje de las armas. Así que hay muchas de hecho. Yo me encargo de firmarlas y de enseñar su uso.  
\- Usted hace un montón de cosas por lo que veo.  
\- Es porque todas ellas guardan una relación entre sí. Así que ya sabes chico, si quieres saber algo lo que imparto, yo soy tu maestro.

Le resultaba bastante interesante al joven el hecho de que un maestro impartirse tres artes. En señal de respeto Marco hizo el gesto de reverencia al orco. Este correspondió el gesto por cortesía, pero le pidió que no fuese tan formal con el, pues a este no le gustaban las formalidades, prefería a las personas totalmente naturales. Marco río un poco y acepto la propuesta del orco. La extravagancia que tenía el ayudaba al chico a no pensar en su reciente conversación con el maestro acerca de su asesinato.

Seikei le dijo al joven que fuese a ayudar a los demás con las frutas que trajeron los chicos. Este se unió a los demás y se almacenaron las frutas adecuadamente. Una vez estuvo lista la serpiente, todo el mundo tomo su tazón y se le sirvió un trozo de carne y una pieza de fruta. Al ser domingo los alumnos tenían permiso para comer donde les plazca, así que Marco se situó junto a Yuin y Grok, estos lo recibieron sin tener ningún inconveniente. Junto a ellos había también un sátiro, una reptiliana o mujer-reptil, un gigante, y un chico-zorro. Yuin se los presento al joven con amabilidad. El sátiro se llamaba Gren, la mujer-reptil Shissel, el gigante Than’rod y el chico-zorro Waild. Todos hablaban entre ellos y platicaban sobre temas ambiguos mientras comían, le resultaba curioso al chico teniendo en cuenta que consideraba al templo un sitio estricto. La curiosidad pudo con él, así que decidió preguntar.

\- Chicos, porque el templo es un lugar tan estricto? – pregunto curiosamente.

Todos lo miraron, algunos recordaron una imagen de sí mismos cuando se encontraban en la misma situación que el chico y comprendieron su extrañeza a la perfección. Fue el gigante quien se dispuso a ser el que respondería a su pregunta.

\- Ciertamente las reglas son estrictas, pero eso es porque el entrenamiento que se hace aquí es muy riguroso y requiere disciplina. Cuando un alumno decide entrenar en este templo también acepta acatar sus normas – dijo con voz gruesa el gigante.  
\- Pero no son un poco exageradas esas normas, es decir, esta es la primera vez que los veo hablar entre ustedes en lugar de… bueno, entrenar.  
\- Sí, es porque como te dije, el sitio es muy dedicado al entrenamiento de sus alumnos. Cualquiera puede entrar y cualquiera puede salir, nadie está obligado a quedarse, si estás aquí es por voluntad propia.

Esto hizo al joven darse cuenta un poco más de lo enserio que se tomaban las personas el entrenamiento allí. Esto hizo que se interesase por los profesores, tratar de saber cómo se tomaban ellos la enseñanza de sus artes ante los alumnos. Se sentía con ganas de recuperarse ya lo antes posible y aprender todas las artes posibles. 

La hora de comer se les paso rápido pues se juntos charlando. Más todos habían de ir a lavar sus platos. A Marco le tomó por sorpresa el la presencia de Wûseng, lo cual el recordó la pequeña cita que estos dos tenían. El maestro guio al joven por el pasillo pasando por la gran estatua. Entraron a la sala de meditación, había dos practicantes en ese momento, así que ambos intentaron no interrumpirlos. El anciano llevó al chico aun en lo más profundo de la sala, mostrándole una habitación apartada y privada. Detrás de unas cortinas se hallaba esta, había dos cojines. El maestro invito al joven a ocupar uno de ellos, el cual lo hizo con gusto pero algo inseguro por todo lo que estaba pasando. Una vez sentados ambos Wûseng preparó un cuenco con incienso, de este comenzaba a salir humo con un aroma que inducia a la relajación, se sirvió de este para comenzar su explicación al chico.

\- Joven Marco, déjame hablarte de la vida – explicaba mientras pasaba su mano por encima del incienso, haciendo que el humo bailase entre sus dedos – la vida es un regalo que se nos concede a todos aquellos seres que habitamos. La vida es algo que merece ser respetado y conservado. Pero la vida es algo que posee cada uno, por lo cual cada uno es libre de hacer con ella lo que le plazca. Más cuando alguien busca hacer con su vida daño a las vidas del resto, es cuando se rompe el respeto que se ha de tener por dicho regalo. Y arrebatarlo sería uno de los peores pecados que podría cometer alguien.

Al escuchar estas palabras Marco agacho la cabeza, pues ella evocaban en él el recuerdo de sus acciones, y a lo que lo llevo a hacer. Pero el viejo tortura hizo que este levantara la frente y continuase escuchando sus palabras.

\- A veces, no con malas intenciones, nos vemos obligados a arrebatar la vida de alguno de estos seres y no está mal. Pues la vida tiene un ciclo, y nosotros formamos parte de él. Cuando alguien caza se ve obligado a matar para alimentarse, y como es evidente, el cazador no caza por matar, sino por hambre. Ahí es de donde parte una gran diferencia entre un asesino y alguien que simplemente continua con su ciclo, un motivo. Matar es algo realmente grave, pues como ya te lo he mencionado, significa arrebatar la vida de un ser vivo. Pero son los motivos que tenemos los cuales nos llevan a tener que tomar ciertas medidas a la hora de continuar con nuestro propio ciclo como seres vivos. Aquel que quiere conseguir algo, aquel que quiere proteger algo – estas últimas palabras llegaron un poco más al joven que las anteriores – un propósito es lo que diferencia en gran medida esta acción. Hay ocasiones en las cuales dos individuos tienen objetivos contrarios, y para conseguirlos se ven obligados a pelear a muerte entre ellos, estos conocen el precio a pagar, y si deciden hacerlo, entonces ellos están dispuestos a perder su vida por su causa.

Las palabras del maestro traspasaban en marco junto con el incienso que ayudaba a que se relajase y se centrase en estas. Dirigió su mirada a los ojos del viejo casi a punto de llorar.

\- Habrá veces en la vida que tendrás que tomas la vida de otros porque estos están en medio de tus objetivos, no te estoy diciendo que eso te dé el derecho a hacerlo, pero el curso así nos lo enseña, tenemos que perseguir aquello que más queremos, y hacer lo que nosotros mismos consideremos adecuado. En mi opinión sincera, no considero que tú te veas en la necesidad ni que quieras matar a alguien, pero habrá veces, como la de la ciudad de Rotchville, en las que tendrás que hacer cosas que no quieres, y cuando llegue el momento, valora que es más importante y cuando elijas, pase lo que pase, no te arrepientas de tu decisión, porque nosotros como individuos somos nuestras acciones y decisiones. Recuerda joven, se respetuoso ante la vida y ante la muerte.

Cuando Wûseng acabo de hablar, el chico sintió como si ese momento lo hubiese vivido antes, le recordó a Hekapoo cuando le hablo también acerca de matar debajo de aquel árbol cerca de Rotchville. Las palabras del maestro hicieron ecos en él, no era algo que pudiese superar en un día, pero el chico comenzaba a tener puntos de vista diversos de los cuales mirar su situación, y estos realmente le fueron de ayuda. Marco se limpió un poco el rostro, pues se sintió muy conmovido al escuchar las palabras de Wûseng, y luego le agradeció con énfasis su ayuda. Este sonrió y le dijo que no era nada en especial, él se sentía encantado de poder ayudar a aquellos que se han perdido en su camino, y que esperaba que pronto pudiese reconducirse en él. Decidido, Marco decidió centrarse en recuperarse lo antes posible para poder entrenar e ir a la búsqueda de alimentos alguna vez, y tal vez, recuperar su sudadera.

\- Maestro Wûseng, sabe usted algo de la meditación? – pregunto ansioso.  
\- Jeje, no entiendo esa pregunta repentina, pero si, se un par de cosas sobre meditar, porque lo mencionas?  
\- Podría darme consejos para hacerlo mejor, quiero recuperarme lo antes posible.  
\- Ah, entiendo. Podría aconsejarte, pero si de verdad quieres aprender mejor sobre la meditación puedo sugerirte que vayas con nuestro maestro de meditación.  
\- Quién es?  
\- Ya la conoces. Es Mika.  
\- Ella es una maestra? – dijo con gran asombro.  
\- Así es, desde muy pequeña ha aprendido este arte, y parece que ha sabido dominarlo a la perfección, es muy buena instruyendo, si quieres saber algo es ella quien puede ayudarte.

No se esperaba que la chica que lo ayudo desde el principio resultase ser una maestra. Sin pensar mucho en ello se decidió a buscarla y hablar con ella para ponerse en marcha lo antes posible y recuperarse.


	30. Capítulo 28: Volviendo a la acción

Era una tarde clara y bella, la luz naranja que el sol proyectaba se filtraba por las columnas del templo, haciendo que este pareciera un cuadro. En este cuadro se hallaba Marco buscando a Mika por todas partes, preguntaba a quién sea que se le cruzase por delante. Un par le dijeron que no tenían idea de donde podría hallarse. Fue entonces que se encontró de nuevo con aquella hada a la que había preguntado ese mismo día el motivo por el cual no había alumnos entrenando allí.

\- Buscas a Mika? Puede que se encuentre con los profesores. Normalmente están juntos después de comer en donde estaba Seikei - índico al joven.

Este le estrecho la mano agradecido, otra vez, y de inmediato se puso camino hacia el gran horno donde Seikei había cocinado. Pero antes de avanzar se dio vuelta un momento y miró al hada.

\- Por cierto, cómo te llamas? - pregunto el “elocuentemente”.

Esta cerró los ojos y soltó una pequeña risa, pues esto último le resultó un tanto gracioso.

\- Yip, me llamo yip – expuso amablemente.  
\- Yip, muchas gracias Yip, de nuevo - dijo esto y volvió a caminar hacia donde le habían indicado.

Yip se despidió de él saludándolo con la mano. De no ser por sus heridas es probable que el joven hubiese comenzado a correr para llegar antes, pero tuvo que resignarse y caminar lo más rápido y seguro que pudo. La paciencia era uno de los puntos a tener en cuenta a la hora de meditar pensó, pero también quería encontrar a Mika lo antes posible. Consiguió salir a fuera, pudo ver a un par de maestros allí juntos. Entre ellos estaban Raand, Seikei, Mika y otro orco más al cual Marco no conocía. Parecía que estaban charlando y lo estaban pasando bien. Un poco a su pesar despidió dar media vuelta y volver luego cuando estuviese sola. Pero cuando estaba por marchar una voz lo llamó.

\- He Marco, ven aquí - grito animando Seikei.

Este se alarmó un poco al escuchar el pequeño estruendo bucal que hizo el orco, pero este estaba levantando la mano y haciéndole una señal para que se acercase. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa que exhibía sus grandes y puntiagudos dientes. Sin mucho hacer decidió aceptar la petición del orco acercándose a ellos.

\- Qué tal chico, cómo van esas heridas? - exclamó dándole una palmada la espalda, una que tenía más fuerza de la que marco hubiese querido.  
\- Cof, bien, cof - soltó entre tos.

Mika, que sabía cuál era el estado del joven, se preocupó un poco y con una de sus alas apartó al chico del orco.

\- Seikei deberías tener más cuidado. Los mewmanos son criaturas frágiles - dijo Mika en tono de reproche al orco.

El otro orco que estaba junto a ellos y Raand se rio un poco por la reprimenda que recibió su compañero. Este se dio cuenta y se giró a responderle.

\- No te rías mucho Dekei, que tú tienes de bruto lo mismo que yo, o más.  
\- Sí, pero quién golpeó al niño fuiste tú, no yo - respondió entre risas.

Una vez recupero el aliento el joven intervino en la conversación.

\- De hecho, no soy mewmano - todos se giraron y lo miraron extrañados ante su aclaración - soy un humano.  
\- Un humano dijo Raand. Qué hace un humano en estas tierras? Su especie esta en otra dimensión, y además no tienen contacto alguno con la magia.  
\- Es una historia larga a decir verdad. Solo diré que estoy buscando a Hekapoo.

Raand levantó una ceja al escuchar eso. Los orcos se miraron un momento. Mika permaneció callada pero el comentario del joven le llamó la atención.

\- Así que buscas a la forjadora de tijeras dimensionales - exclamó Seikei rompiendo el silencio misterioso que Marco había creado.

El chico no agrego palabra a ello, solo asintió.

\- Ja - soltó el orco - te deseo suerte chico.

El chico medio sonrió un poco. Queriendo cambiar de tema busco hablar con Mika.

\- No sabía que eras una maestra.  
\- Yo no sabía que eras un humano - dijo ella elocuentemente - porque lo mencionas?  
\- Porque necesito tu ayuda. Quiero meditar mejor aún para recuperarme lo antes posible. Quiero entrenar aquí y volverme más fuerte.

Los hombres que se encontraban allí tras de él sonrieron en comprensión al sentimiento del joven por querer aprender, Mika también lo hizo.

\- Y como sabes que soy una maestra?  
\- Me lo dijo Wûseng.  
\- Ya veo. Muy bien, sígueme.

Marco siguió a la chica-búho y se despidió de los demás. Esta lo guío hasta la sala de meditación. Una vez sentados ambos ella comenzó a preguntarle cómo avanzaba su meditación.

\- Has conseguido dejar la mente en blanco al meditar?  
\- La verdad es que no - respondió el.  
\- De acuerdo, te enseñaré un pequeño truco. Cuando estés meditando evita pensar en nada. Solo céntrate en tu respiración. Céntrate en el aire que inhalas y exhalas y poco a poco notarás como tu mente abandona tu cuerpo.

El joven asintió y pasados unos segundos en los cuales ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el preguntó.

\- Eso es todo? - dijo un poco incrédulo.  
\- Si. La meditación no es algo complicado de hacer, solo necesita práctica y constancia. Yo estoy aquí más que nada para guiar y ofrecer apoyo - dijo y se levantó de su asiento - así que te deseo suerte joven aprendiz.

Ella salió de la sala dejando al joven un tanto incrédulo sobre el método. Pero como siempre decidió aceptarlo y comenzar a probarlo cuanto antes. Fue así como comenzó a implementar el método que su compañera, ahora maestra según su reciente descubrimiento, le explico. El como siempre se colocaba en una posición cómoda para él, una vez hallada esta comenzaba a concentrarse en nada más que su respiración. Él pensaba que sería algo sencillo, pues solo tenía que pensar en su respiración. Pero lo que pensó que sería algo que no debería de suponer mucho esfuerzo se tornó en una práctica complicada. Normalmente después de un momento de poder centrarse su mente se desviaba en otros pensamientos. En varias ocasiones se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en algo que no era su respiración. Al joven le frustraba en corta medida estos pequeños contratiempos, pero a medida que pasaban los días comenzaba a notar progreso en su práctica. Las desviaciones de pensamientos comenzaban a ser menos frecuentes, y eso lo animaba a seguir practicando cada vez más y más. Hubo un día en el que se halló especialmente centrado en su tarea, tanto fue así que Mika, muy su pesar, tuvo que interrumpirlo para ir a cenar. Antes de que se diese cuenta comenzaba a rascar resquicios de dejar su libre de todo pensamiento. 

Al cabo un tiempo Marco fue llamado por Kend, el maestro en primeros auxilios. Este era un hombre perezoso. Tenía unas piernas cortas, su torso era similar y sus brazos eran alargados. Tenía un pelaje color ocre, en la parte de sus ojos era marrón oscuro. Tenía uñas largas en sus brazos y piernas, lo cual le permitía precisión a la hora de encargarse de sus pacientes. Este examino en cuerpo del chico, y para alegría del joven, le comunico que este ya se encontraba en condiciones de incorporarse a las clases de entrenamiento físico. Marco casi no podía creerlo, se sentía muy emocionado por escuchar esas palabras. Esa emoción se esfumo al poco rato de comenzar el entrenamiento al día siguiente. Normalmente los alumnos comenzaban el día recibiendo entrenamiento físico. El maestro que impartía estas clases era el maestro Dekei, un orco similar a Seikei, pues este era su hermano menor. Dekei tenía unos músculos más pequeños que su hermano pero más marcados, también era más pequeño en estatura, además que este poseía algunas marcan en sus brazos y torso debidas a los entrenamientos padecidos de joven. Llevaba puesto un pantalón naranja y el torso desnudo, como era normal en todos los hombres en el templo. Este daba entrenamientos bastante duros y estrictos a los estudiantes del tempo. Estos tenían que correr durante una hora cargando con un saco de piedras en la espalda. Luego debían hacer cien flexiones con esa bolsa en la espalda. Esa misma bolsa se ponía encima de una tabla y tenían que levantarla en diversas ocasiones como si de unas pesas se tratase, de hecho los alumnos utilizaban mucho esa bolsa llena de piedras. Incluso fueron obligados a ponerle un nombre cada uno a su bolsa. Marco llamo a la suya Jackie, en honor a la chica que quería, sin embargo este era un detalle que prefirió no revelar a ninguno de sus compañero o maestros. Estar unas pocas semanas sin darle entreno a su cuerpo lo dejo fuera de forma, en una medida muy corta, pero al ser unos entrenamientos duros los de Dekei hacia que el joven se cansase con mayor facilidad.

Luego del entrenamiento de Dekei tocaba entrenar con Raand. Este era un hombre de cabello negro y cuerpo fornido. Él se encargaba de mostrar a los chicos las artes marciales mixtas. Allí les enseñaba a los alumnos como dar golpes certeros y eficaces. Patadas rápidas y precisas como un látigo. Mostraba posiciones con las cuales se habían de iniciar una pelea y en qué tipo de situación aplicarlas. Algunas posiciones daban mayor facilidad para enfrentarse a un enemigo de mayor tamaño que él, otras para darle prioridad a uso de los pies para atacar y otro que favorecía más a una pelea segura para defenderse ante los ataque de su contrincante. Les enseñaba a moverse siendo concisos con su cuerpo, lo cual era complicado, pues todos los presentes tenían complexiones diversas y esto le dificultaba un poco el enseñarle a sus discípulos los movimientos adecuados para que sus cuerpos se sientan cómodos con estos. A pesar de ello Raand siempre conseguía una forma de explicar las cosas de forma adecuada a sus alumnos, muchos de ellos consideraban a este uno de los mejores profesores con los cuales entrenar, a pesar de la seriedad y energía que mostraba el tipo en múltiples ocasiones. 

Por la tarde tenían clases con Treya, una chica-pantera. Esta tenía un pelaje negro muy muy oscuro, este brillaba con la luz del sol. Poseía ojos pardos y felinos, sus brazos eran robustos y fuertes. Usaba un pantalón naranja como los hombres pero también una venda blanca la cual cubrían su pecho y le permitía moverse sin que estos la molestasen. El carácter que ella mostraba era de respetar. Se encargaba de impartir clases de supervivencia. Ella llevaba a los alumnos a los alrededores del templo, lugares selváticos, para mostrarles cómo realizar desplazamientos efectivos, rastrear posibles presas, como atacarlas con sus manos desnudas, entre otras cosas. Ese día en particular Treya decidió enseñarles a los alumnos el desplazamiento por los árboles. Ella se subía a un árbol de forma casi automática, sus capacidades felinas la ayudaban bastante en situaciones como esta. Realizaba movimientos llenos de gracia y presteza, como si danzara entre las ramas de los árboles. En un determinado momento esta desapareció de la vista de sus alumnos para después caer en el medio sorprendiéndolos. Algunos de los que poseían un buen olfato no mostraron sorpresa por su repentina aparición, sino por la rapidez con y gracia con la que se movió. Marco no pudo evitar recordar a Krun al verla, pero podía ver claramente que ambos eran muy distintos, pues Krun se movía por los arboles igual de rápido pero de forma más tosca. Una vez acabada la demostración les enseño el modo adecuado de subirse a los árboles y mantenerse encima de estos. Para algunos alumnos no resultaba tan complicado realizar esto. Por ejemplo a Yiun le resultó un poco distinto subirse a los árboles, pero una vez arriba se movía con naturalidad. A Marco tampoco le resultó complicado, puesto que esta era una de las habilidades que ya había entrenado en su momento en el bosque de las bestias. Treya reconoció la capacidad del chico de moverse por los árboles, pero dijo que aún necesitaba mejorar su forma de moverse, pues esta al igual que aquel que le enseño era tosca. En cambio a alumnos con complexiones grandes como la de Under les resultaba más complicado mantenerse en las ramas, no solamente eso, sino que sus pezuñas hacia que mantenerse parado en una rama fuese bastante difícil. De hecho en varias ocasiones se cayó, y cuando por fin pudo mantenerse en una rama esta cedió, rompiéndose y dejando al pobre minotauro una vez más en el suelo. Lleno de rabia comenzó a golpear el árbol del que se había caído. Por su culpa desequilibró a varios de sus compañeros haciendo que estos casi cayesen del árbol también. Treya lo detuvo y en consecuencia lo expulso de la clase y lo envió a meditar.

Después de la clase con Treya llegaba la hora de tomar un baño y luego cenar, meditar y dormir. Al día siguiente se repitió la misma rutina hasta el mediodía, por la tarde tuvieron a otro maestro en lugar de Treya, una maestra para ser exactos. Alexia, una mewmana de cabellos dorados los cuales llegaban hasta sus omóplatos, ojos color miel, con rostro suave y de piel pálida. Su complexión física era de una mujer fornida, su estatura era similar a la de Marco, pero un poco más baja. Al igual que Treya también un pantalón naranja y una venda en su pecho, pero también tenía vendajes en la planta de sus pies y en sus manos. Su personalidad era relajada y tranquila. Se encargaba de impartir clases de defensa personal. Esta enseñaba a los alumnos a ponerse en posición para defenderse de uno o más oponentes. Sus enseñanzas se centraban más en desviar ataques, esquivar, bloquear y usar la fuerza del enemigo en su contra. Ella solía hacer las clases juntando a dos alumnos y mostrando los movimientos a relazar antes posibles ataques, agarres y diversas formas de agresión ante alguien. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y limpios. Ordenaba a alguno de sus alumnos que la atacase, y aunque al principio Marco dudaba de la seguridad de la mujer, esta mostro presteza al esquivar y desviar los ataques que el alumno en cuestión lanzaba contra ella. Estaba mostrando su capacidad de acompañar los ataques de su adversario y adaptarse a ellos, con lo cual dio como resultado un agarre por parte de la maestra, con el cual el alumno acabo de cara al suelo, con un bazo en la espalda y con la maestra encima de él. Ella era experta en lo que hacía, por lo cual se aseguraba solamente de inmovilizar al pobre sin causarle dolor alguno. A nuestro joven protagonista le llamaba bastante la atención esta maestra, pues demostraba que no importaba su tamaño o fuerza para luchar contra un adversario superior a ti en tamaño o fuerza, y era algo que quería tener muy en cuenta, pues varios de los alumnos que se encontraban allí en el templo eran criaturas enormes en comparación a él.

Fue así como paso la primera semana de entrenamiento en el tempo para el joven chico. Los horarios de la semana eran claros ya para él, de lunes a sábado tenían entrenamiento físico con Dekei a primera hora. A segunda hora tenían entrenamiento en artes marciales con Raand. Por las tardes tenían supervivencia con Treya y defensa personal con Alexia, estas intercalaban las tardes un día cada una. Y los domingos era día de descanso. Marco se percató de que no todos los alumnos del templo hacían las mismas clases que él, y no era solo porque había diferentes grupos a los cuales se les daba clase, sino que también, después de un tiempo entrenando un horario obligatorio, el alumnos era libre de elegir a que clase dedicar más tiempo, pues había alumnos que preferían aumentar su pericia en las artes marciales, otros en la supervivencia, otros en las clases con armas, a las cuales Marco aun no tenía acceso todavía, y así con el resto de clases.

La primera semana fue tomada por el como un primer acercamiento a los maestros y a sus enseñanzas, a medida que pasase el tiempo descubriría que preferiría potenciar y que no, pero lo importante para él era que finalmente había comenzado a formar un camino para conseguir recuperar su sudadera, y no solo eso, sino que Marco comprendió que para vencer a Hekapoo también necesitaría aprender a luchar sin armas, no solo contra una Heka ni con trece, sino con todas las que fuesen necesarias, y si quería hacer eso, debía aprender. Antes de dormirse miro fijamente al techo y dedico un pensamiento antes de cerrar los ojos. “Volveré a mi camino, y recuperare las tijeras de Star, me volveré fuerte, solo espérame Heka, espérame y veras”.


	31. Capítulo 29: Una amenaza desconocida

Pocos meses después del primer contacto que Marco tuvo con las sesiones de entrenamiento ocurrió algo en un día como cualquier otro. Los alumnos se encontraban practicando las artes mixtas con Raand. Este estaba parado delante de sus alumnos en posición de piernas separadas, como si estuviese sentado encima de un caballo, y dando puñetazos al aire, los alumnos habían de golpear al momento que su maestro y estos debían de mostrar espíritu en cada golpe. El maestro, después de mostrar, indicaba a los alumnos que continuasen, este pasaba entre ellos para controlar que lo hiciesen bien. Normalmente sólo indicaba a los alumnos que separan más sus piernas, que pudiesen su espalda recta, que bajaran más la cadera, que golpearan más alto y firme, entre otras cosas. Los jóvenes siempre habían de mostrar constancia y concentración, su vista debía mantenerse siempre al frente, y no debían de cambiar el ritmo de sus golpes, nada había de perturbarlos, ni siquiera la presencia examinante de su maestro. Más allá de enseñarles solo artes físicas estás siempre tenían connotaciones de una filosofía, una filosofía basada en la concentración, y eso era algo que Raand intentaba transmitir en sus enseñanzas. Era curioso que alguien que parecía transmitir una imagen de poder y fuerza fuese realmente firme en cuestiones relacionadas con el pensamiento y el comportamiento. 

En un determinado momento en el que gran parte de los alumnos realizaba el ejercicio correctamente, fue uno de entre la multitud quien rompió el silencio.

\- Maestro, que es eso? - pregunto un jovencito elfo apuntando a una figura en el cielo.

Raand sabía que había transmitido correctamente los valores de respeto y orden a sus alumnos. Por lo cual no pensó en momento alguno que la interrupción del chico fuese un intento de romper la concentración de la clase ni nada parecido. Así que dirigió su mirada hacia donde esté apuntaba. Pudo ver una figura extraña, no sabía exactamente que era, pero si sabía que iba hacia donde ellos se hallaban. La cosa era rápida pues su figura comenzaba a mostrarse con más claridad a medida que avanzaba. Parecía un tipo extraño de insecto. Este tenía un color naranja mezclado con marrón, tenía alas similares a las de los insectos, eran como las de las moscas pero más alargadas. Sus patas artrópodas se asemejaban a huesos, huesos recubiertos por una membrana sólida, así igualmente por sus seis patas. Pero al lado de su cabeza poseía unas membranas extras las cuales acababan lo que parecía ser un hueso afilado y con punta. Lo que resultaba más espeluznante era su rostro, este tenía unos ojos enormes y rojos en su totalidad, su boca abarcaba desde donde comenzaba su mandíbula hasta su otro extremo, y dentro de esta había una incontable cantidad de dientes pequeños y puntiagudos como agujas. Varios de los alumnos que comenzaron a distinguir a la criatura se espantaron un poco. Y más cuando está estaba ya a muy pocos metros de ellos, parecía que se dirigía directamente hacia uno de los alumnos para atacarlo, para ser más exactos, al elfo que había sido el primero en avistar a la criatura. Esta se lanzó con la boca bien abierta y los dientes apuntando hacia su presa. El pobre se cubrió lleno de espanto y cerró los ojos. Pero antes que la cosa pudiese siquiera tocar al chico esta recibió un fuerte puñetazo proporcionado por Raand, este golpe envió al bicho directo contra la pared, chocando y así cayendo en el suelo. Abatido, los alumnos aprovecharon para mirar con más curiosidad a la criatura. Era horrible, su tamaño era similar al de un ciervo. Rápidamente se levantó, los alumnos se echaron hacia atrás, el insecto intento arremeter contra aquel que lo atacó. Raand no se movió del sitio, solo se puso en una posición de batalla que los alumnos desconocían. Calculó rápidamente la distancia que había entre ellos y la velocidad a la cosa se le acercaba. Cuando vio el momento oportuno llevó su pie derecho hacia atrás, lo elevó a la altura de su cabeza y con su talón este cayó sobre la cabeza del bicho como un poderoso martillo. Su cabeza quedó destrozada en el suelo, varios alumnos hicieron un sonido de repugnancia al ver los sesos del bicho esparcidos en el suelo. Estos se asemejaban a un montón de carne blanda de color verde muy apagado. Alguno tuvo que irse para poder vomitar por el impacto de la imagen. Un inteligente de entre la multitud preguntó.

\- Qué es esa cosa?

Raand se quedó mirando al bicho y medito sobre que decirles a los alumnos, pues estos tenían el derecho de conocer a estas criaturas, pues estas… bueno, él ya sabía lo que podía pasar.

\- Se llama rjin. Y será mejor que no sientan asco por estas cosas, pues es muy probable que se deban enfrentar a alguna de ellas algún día.

Comenzó a haber un pequeño murmullo entre la multitud, el cual iba aumentando lentamente. De nuevo el mismo alumno volvió a hacer otra pregunta inteligente.

\- Pero que son los rehjin o como se llamen?

Su maestro aún seguía mirando a la cosa, pensativo. Sabía que los alumnos comenzarían a tener curiosidad y comenzarían a preguntar más y más. Pero tenía que hacer algo más importante en ese momento.

\- Se dice rjins, y quien quiera informarse sobre estas criaturas que vaya a la biblioteca, yo tengo que hablar con el resto de maestros. Tiene el resto del día libre hasta nuevo aviso. Han entendido?

Los alumnos aún dudosos asintieron. Raand les dio una mirada de confirmación y se fue dejándolos allí con dudas en la mente. Varios de los alumnos se miraron buscando que hacer, pues estos estaban desconcertados. Algunos se acercaron al cadáver del rjin para verlo más de cerca, incluso comenzaron a picarlo con un palo. Marco también se había acercado para verlo mejor, pero no lo miro durante mucho tiempo, pues su verdadera curiosidad estaba centrada en la biblioteca y en lo que podría encontrar allí. Primero preguntó al chico elfo, que fue el quien estuvo preguntando durante todo el rato sobre la criatura.

\- Hey, perdona, soy Marco. Quería saber dónde está esa biblioteca que supuestamente tenemos aquí en el templo?  
\- Hola, yo me llamo Timoras, aunque muchos me dicen Tim. Y si, hay una biblioteca en el templo, de hecho, iré allí para informarme sobre esos rjins. Quieren acompañarme?

El joven asintió con seguridad. La idea de ver una biblioteca en el templo le emocionaba. No muchos chicos o chicas se emocionaban por ver una biblioteca. Pero Marco era un chico sencillo que era feliz con pequeñas cosas. Ambos partieron. Directamente a donde se hallaba la biblioteca del templo, la cual no era demasiado grande. Había cinco estanterías solamente. En ellas se hallaban varios libros y pergaminos. Cerca de estas había tres mesas con seis sillas en cada una. Allí se hallaban seis personas. Timoras tocó una pequeña campana que había en el mostrador para ser atendido por el bibliotecario. Detrás de una cortina que se hallaba más allá del mostrador salió alguien. Se mostró un elfo de cabello largo y gris, su complexión era delgada y tenía piel pálida. Una cosa muy característica era de él era que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una venda, y a diferencia del resto este vestía una túnica azul pálido.

\- Que desean jóvenes? - dijo con una voz suave.  
\- Buenos días Lawrence, queríamos saber sobre los rjins.  
\- Ah, los rjins, criaturas tan interesantes como agresivas. Síganme.

El elfo los estaba guiando a la estantería en donde se encontraba el manuscrito que ellos necesitarían. Marco lo miraba pensando en la venda que portaba, atribuyendo a que este sería ciego. Pero dudaba de la idea teniendo en cuenta que los estaba guiando con seguridad, eso y que él era el bibliotecario de allí, no creía que un bibliotecario fuese ciego. Pero entonces porque llevaría la venda esa en sus ojos. El elfo posó su mano sobre uno de los estantes, lo acariciaba mientras cambiaba, mas este se paró en seco al llegar delante de un libro específico.

\- Ah, este debe ser – dijo tomando el libro. Este se lo acercó a Tim quien leyó su título.

“Criaturas mortales”. Preguntó a Lawrence si era ese el libro al que él se refería. Este asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Si necesitan algo más no tengan reparo en llamarme - exclamó antes de volver a su mostrador.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en una mesa para ojear el libro que Lawrence les había proporcionado. Marco aún con la duda en su mente se giró un momento mirando a Lawrence y luego volvió para ver a su compañero.

\- Oye, el bibliotecario es ciego? - susurró al chico.  
\- Si, Lawrence no puede ver.  
\- Y como es que él es el bibliotecario?  
\- Es alguien muy sabio e inteligente. Y adelantándome a tu siguiente pregunta. Él tiene libros especiales que puede leer. Cada libro que hay en la biblioteca tiene una versión especial para que pueda leerlo el señor Lawrence. Ahora centremos en averiguar qué son esas criaturas.

El joven asintió una vez calmada su pequeña curiosidad y se centró en calmar la del elfo, quien estaba muy interesado en la criatura que habían visto. Comenzó a buscar en el libro hasta encontrar el apartado que pertenecía a los rjins. En este indicaban el origen de estos.

Los rjins son criaturas del tipo insecto. Su origen se remonta a un tiempo en el que los reptiles gigantes gobernaban. Los rjins fueron capaces de sobrevivir a la extinción mediante la hibernación. Estos insectos se ocultaban en curvas y dormitaba durante largos períodos de tiempo. Una vez despiertos salían en enjambre para alimentarse. Su alimentación se basa en la carne. En enjambre son capaces de devorar a presas varias veces más grandes que un rjin.

Los rjins viven en comunidad bajo las órdenes de la reina, quien se encarga de la reproducción. Un enjambre entero supera los mil individuos, compuesto por rjins normales u obreros, rjins soldados, rjins guardianes y la reina. Los rjins obreros son los que se encargan de alimentarse a sí mismos y luego de buscar alimento para la reina. Los rjins soldados son aquellos que acompañan a los obreros para garantizar su seguridad. Y los rjins guardianes son aquellos que protegen a la reina en todo momento.

Esto era lo que sacaron en claro de todo lo que leyeron, lo más relevante.

\- Dice algo de alguna debilidad o algo que les asuste? - preguntó Marco.  
\- No - le respondió su compañero - pero si que nos dice algo importante. Y es que ellos atacan en enjambre.  
\- Pero a nosotros solo nos atacó uno solo.  
\- Exacto. Porque? Porque no vino un enjambre entero de rjins? – pensó un momento - Yo he visto este tipo de comportamiento antes. A veces en una manada se designa una tropa de reconocimiento para ver que la zona es segura o que hay comida. Es posible que ese único rjin sea del escuadrón de reconocimiento. Es por eso que no vimos a más de ellos. La verdadera pregunta aquí es, cuanto tiempo pasará hasta que los rjins se den cuenta de que su compañero está muerto? Y aún más importante, que harán cuando lo sepan?  
\- Habrá que decírselo al resto, es probable que estemos bajo la amenaza de un ataque rjin. 

Timoras y Marco querían juntar al resto de alumnos para informarles de lo que habían encontrado y de lo que podría ocurrir según la información hallada. Para su sorpresa una gran cantidad de alumnos estaba congregada en la sala del comedor. Les resultaba conveniente, extrañamente conveniente a decir verdad. Marco vio a Yuin entre la multitud y lo llamo para preguntarle la razón de tanto alumno reunido. 

\- No lo sabes? Los profesores dijeron que nos presentemos en el comedor. Que ellos tenían que contarnos, algo importante.  
\- No me digas que… - estaba a punto de decir Tim, pero fue interrumpido.  
\- Atención alumnos - dijo Wûseng desde lo alto.

Todos los allí presentes se giraron para prestar atención al anuncio que el gran maestro tenía que hacer. Este estaba junto al resto de maestros, incluido el bibliotecario y el maestro de primeros auxilios.

\- He de anunciarles algo de gran importancia. Me han informado de que uno de nuestros estudiantes fue atacado por una criatura que recibe el nombre de rjin. Entre los maestros hemos comenzado a debatir a que podría conllevar este hecho, y a decir verdad, lo que voy a decirles no es nada agradable.

Wûseng les explico a todos lo que eran los rjins y la naturaleza que poseían. Desde su aspecto hasta su sistema jerárquico. Les explico también de que se alimentaban, de su forma de atacar y por lo tanto, se la gran amenaza que representaban. También les explico que una vez un enjambre seleccionaba un objetivo no se detendría hasta haberlo consumido. Pues todo aquello que ello dejasen con vida era considerado automáticamente una amenaza, así que la prioridad del enjambre pasaba a ser la erradicación de esa amenaza. Con solo matar a uno de su especie bastaba para convertirse en una amenaza para el resto. Por lo cual ahora mismo estarían esperando un ataque inminente por parte de los rjins. En cualquier momento verían a cientos de criaturas endemoniadas surcando los cielos en dirección al templo. Wûseng aclaro que habría que pelear para defender el templo, pero que nadie estaba obligado a hacerlo, pero todo aquel que no lo hiciese tendría que abandonar el lugar y no volver.

Una vez acabada su explicación varios de los alumnos presentes no pudieron evitar sentir algo de terror ante la noticia. Algo que pudiese preocupar a los maestros es algo por lo cual sentir temor. Muchos habían venido para volverse más fuertes, pero de poco les valía si un enjambre de bichos sacados de pesadillas los mataba antes. Tenían una importante decisión que tomar, pues su vida dependería de ello. Pasado un rato para que los alumnos decidieran, de los casi doscientos alumnos que había, alrededor de unos cincuenta fueron los que se largaron de allí. Lo presentes intentaron mantenerse firmes ante su decisión y ante la mirada atenta de los maestros.

\- Muy bien. Aquellos que han decidido luchar junto a sus maestros por defender el templo, pueden sentirse orgullosos por su valor. A partir de mañana el entrenamiento será más duro que antes, y será mejor que se preparen. Cuando consideramos que estén preparados, comenzarán los combates, así podremos ver mejor sus capacidades y entrenarlos con más certeza. Es todo por hoy.

Wûseng, una vez terminado de hablar, dio media vuelta y abandonó la sala. El resto de maestros también hizo lo mismo, abandonando el lugar uno a uno en orden después del gran maestro. Una vez solos, los presentes comenzaron a dispersarse poco a poco sumidos en sus pensamientos. Varios estaban algo dudosos de haber elegido correctamente, pero se mantenían firmes pensando que si lo hicieron fue por algún motivo. Otros se sentían algo nerviosos pero seguros de haber tomado la elección correcta. Yuin era uno de estos, y así lo demostraba.

\- Wow, pelearemos contra criaturas salidas de pesadillas… esto será emocionante - exclamó.  
\- Estas temblando bastante para estar emocionado - apuntó Marco.  
\- Es que es muy emocionante. No crees Grok? - preguntó tras de sí a su amigo.

Grok no dijo nada, solo emitió un sonido de concordancia con el joven chita.

\- Siempre tan emotivo - dijo Yuin apoyando una mano en el hombro del trol.  
\- Esta será una gran oportunidad para sacar a relucir mis capacidades - dijo Gidak. Under estaba a su lado - esto ayudará de paso a eliminar a los débiles del templo, serán una buena comida para los rjins.  
\- Deberías pensar un poco más en tus compañeros y no ser tan arrogante - crítico Marco al joven gárgola.  
\- No es mi culpa que ellos sean débiles y tengan miedo de unos insectos.  
\- En primer lugar, qué haces aquí hablando con nosotros? Estábamos solos.  
\- Pues a decir verdad, yo… - sin saber que decir, solamente soltó - débiles - y se marchó. Under que solo lo estaba siguiendo sin saber porque hizo lo mismo y también se fue.  
\- Wow Marco. Le diste su merecido a Gidak - felicito Yuin a Marco rodeándolo con el brazo - por cierto, te veo muy tranquilo para saber qué lucharemos contra unos insectos súper desarrollados.  
\- No es la primera vez que vivo un ataque a gran escala, y la verdad, es que en este caso parece que nuestro lado está mejor preparado para resistir el ataque.

Yuin miro a Marco extrañado, volteo un momento para ver a Grok, como si él fuese a tener la respuesta. Solamente se encogió de hombros mostrando su desconocimiento sobre lo que el chico dijo. En ese momento los recuerdos de Rotchville invadieron la mente del joven. Un momento crítico en su vida, un momento por el cual pasó mucho sufrimiento, pero también mucho cambio. Hoy en día ya estaba preparado para la situación que se le avecinaba, y lo que había dicho era verdad, los alumnos del templo junto con los maestros eran gente mejor cualificada para resistir a un ataque. Pero el enemigo que tenían también era distinto. Él no estaba nervioso, pero si se sentía intranquilo, intranquilo por no saber cómo atacarían esas criaturas, cuántas serían ni cuándo. Pero de una cosa si que estaba seguro, mañana comenzarían el nuevo entrenamiento y esta vez, será más intenso que en la anterior.


	32. Capítulo 30: Los rjins primera parte

Después de tanto tiempo de espera, nuestro héroe finalmente se hallaba cazando en el bosque, otra vez. Fue necesario pasar por el nuevo entrenamiento de unas cuantas semanas hasta que Wûseng le permitiera ir a la búsqueda de alimentos. Había sido duro durante ese tiempo. En los entrenamientos físicos habían aumentado el peso de los elementos que utilizaban, Dekei realmente se había propuesto hacerlos exprimir cada gota de energía que tuviesen. Raand también había comenzado a aplicar peso en sus entrenamientos, este además quería que pusiésemos más énfasis y espíritu en cada golpe, su objetivo era que al final los presentes no pensasen en golpear, sino que lo sintiesen, que fuese algo automático a lo que su cuerpo estuviese acostumbrado. Luego Marco tuvo que pasar por una decisión. Elegir si aumentar su entrenamiento con la profesora Treya o Alexia. La decisión para él estaba clara, pues las enseñanzas que Alexia daba le eran de mayor utilidad que las de Treya, sin embargo, había un problema, y es que para poder participar en la búsqueda de alimentos había que pertenecer a la clase de Treya o recibir su aprobación. Marco tuvo que hacer lo imposible para demostrar a Treya que sus capacidades para desenvolverse en espacios salvajes eran suficientes como para garantizar que traería comida y aún más importante, que volvería de una sola pieza. Pero después de tanto persistir lo consiguió, y una vez conseguido esto último, solo necesitaba el permiso de Wûseng. Más ahora viviría las clases intensificadas de la maestra Alexia, la cual comenzó a ser más estricta con sus enseñanzas, sin embargo, seguía sin perder su aire de amabilidad y bondad. Los movimientos de bloqueo que enseñaba a los alumnos habían de ser muy pulidos, y por eso ella constantemente estaba corrigiendo los errores de los alumnos, y en varias ocasiones les lanzaba ataques sorpresa, los cuales nunca llegaban a tocarlos, solo servían para que ellos reaccionarán antes los ataques inesperados. Después de esto fue cuando Wûseng le concedió el permiso de ir a la búsqueda de alimentos.

Y así es como ahora Marco se encontraba moviéndose por los árboles, recordando sus actividades hace casi un año, cuando cazaba prácticamente cada día. Este estaría con su arco listo y preparado para cazar, pero no se lo permitían, solo podía cazar usando sus propias manos, tampoco podía utilizar elementos del bosque ni de ninguna otra parte. Esto limitaba su capacidad para reducir a su presa y silenciarla, pero había conseguido las habilidades necesarias para hacerlo, así que no era algo a lo que diese gran importancia. Ahora solamente se sentía feliz por poder volver al bosque, y por la posibilidad de saldar cuentas con un viejo conocido. Ciertamente pensó en esto último durante un momento. Al cabo de un rato subió a la parte más alta de un árbol y comenzó a olfatear. Cuando capto el aroma que buscaba dio un prodigioso salto, atravesando ramas y hojas, cayendo en una rama y utilizándola para impulsarse hacia adelante. A su paso veía varios animales de tamaño mediano en tierra, pero no les prestó atención, pues este buscaba a una presa más grande, no en tamaño, sino en valor. Fue así como, siguiendo ciegamente ese rastro con su nariz, entró a la zona prohibida, donde la niebla se tornaba densa e impedía ver nada más allá de cinco metros en su radio de visión. Más esto no le importaba, pues solo necesitaba un olor para seguir adelante. Y más temprano que tarde se encontró con su objetivo. Este cayó desde las ramas para posarse detrás de él. Una figura gris y delgada se dio vuelta para ver a aquel que apareció a sus espaldas. Marco con una mirada sería y un semblante firmó miro a los ojos del stealarak que lo había atacado tiempo atrás. Sin flaquear ante su mirada dijo.

\- Dónde está? - esperando a que este fuese a decir algo, aunque sabía que no sería así.

La criatura soltó un chillido en respuesta a la pregunta del joven y se abalanzó sobre él. Marco no se movió un ápice de su lugar. La criatura estaba a punto de llegar a él pero antes de llegar a tocarlo el joven se movió hacia adelante por lo bajo, esquivando al stealarak y tomándolo por su cola. Aprovechando el mismo impulso, arremetió con sus brazos hacia el suelo y azotó al bicho contra este. Rápidamente la criatura se arremolinó sobre si misma usando su cola y miró al chico con furia. Fue hacia él rápidamente otra vez, pero esta vez fue por el suelo, arrastrándose. Marco suspiró, cuando la bestia estaba a punto de llegar a él, solamente le dio una patada directa en el rostro, enviándola contra un árbol. Esto la desconcertó un poco, él se acercó hacia el stealarak, el cual se aferró al árbol y le enseño sus dientes amenazadoramente.

\- Mira, fue estúpido por mi parte que podría hallar mi sudadera encontrándote. Y está claro que no tienes nada que hacer contra mí, así que mejor vete y continúa con tu vida - soltó apuntando hacia otra dirección para que la criatura se fuera.

Esta estaba colérica, pero no era estúpida, sabía perfectamente que el joven podía acabar con ella sin problemas, así que se desenrosco del árbol y se fue rápidamente. El joven suspiró, decepcionado, encontrar su sudadera allí sería muy complicado. Así que decidió caminar por donde había venido y buscar comida. Pero cuando avanzó varios metros vio un sitio que le resultó familiar. Había unos árboles con marcas, como si hubiese habido una batalla. Examino con su mirada más detenidamente y se dio cuenta, allí era donde el stealarak lo había atacado por primera vez, y era allí en donde Yuin y Grok lo había encontrado y rescatado. Con un poco de esperanza en su mirada comenzó a buscar por la zona con una mezcla de ilusión y desesperación. Pero no dudaron mucho, porque tas un arbusto estaba allí tirada, su sudadera. Este sonrió alegremente, rápido, la tomó y en cuanto la tuvo entre sus manos frotó su rostro en ella con cariño. Pensó que ciertamente necesitaba ser limpiada, pues su hedor era notable. Lamentablemente ese precioso momento se vio interrumpido por un rugido de una bestia que con solo escuchar, uno sabía que era grande.

Mientras tanto en el templo varios alumnos y Seikei esperaban ansiosos por ver que traía el joven.

\- Seguro que algún animal enorme se lo comió por el camino - dijo Gidak.  
\- Porque no te callas un rato - le respondió Yuin - tal vez haya sido imprudente ir solo a la búsqueda de alimentos, pero estoy seguro de que regresara en cualquier momento.  
\- Ahí está - anuncio Than’rod con vos grave.

Todos los presentes se giraron para mirar. Por las escaleras se comenzaba a ver la figura del joven que venía con una mochila cargada de alimentos y tirando de un conjunto de lianas. Este pidió un poco de ayuda para tirar. Than’rod y Grok se le acercaron y le ayudaron a tirar. Entre los tres subieron lo que parecían ser tres animales cuadrúpedos del tamaño de un rinoceronte, estos tenían una boca alargada, piel gruesa, tren cuernos en la cabeza, y varios más en hombros y rodillas. Yuin miro a Gidak con una sonrisa de triunfo, este simplemente guardo silencio y se alejó del chico-chita. Alegre fue a felicitar a su amigo por su captura.

\- Wow Marco, es impresionante. Cómo conseguiste capturar a estos tres? - pregunto Yuin.  
\- A decir verdad no fue fácil. Estos animales dieron batalla. Una batalla prodigiosa, digna de ser relatada o escrita. Pero el caso es que conseguí atraparlos.

Seikei se acercó al chico con una enorme sonrisa que como siempre, exhibía sus enormes dientes, y felicitó al joven. El solo tomó las lianas y llevo los animales al horno. Con un cuchillo enorme forjado por el mismo abrió de par en par a cada uno de los cuadrúpedos. Los preparativos para la comida estaban listos, así que puso las jugosas carnes en la parrilla y las metió en el horno. Mientras tanto Marco dejó la mochila con varios tipos de fruta en una esquina. Luego llevo un pequeño paquete envuelto entre hojas hacia donde lavaban los cuencos con restos de comida. Desenvolvió su sudadera y se puso de inmediato a limpiarla. Poco a poco el barro desaparecía de la tela, también lo hacía el hedor provocado por el tiempo y la humedad. Una vez limpia fue y la dejo a secar con el resto de ropas. Se sintió satisfecho al verla y sentir que había recuperado una pequeña parte de si, un pequeño recuerdo de la tierra. 

Mientras Marco se perdía en sus pensamientos, en el cielo comenzaban a aparecer un montón de figuras pequeñas. Varios de los alumnos se percataron de ello, y alguno de estos palideció al sospechar lo que esto significaba. Seikei se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba cuando vio a todos los alumnos mirando hacia arriba. Este abrió los ojos de par en par y sin perder el tiempo tomó un martillo que tenía cerca de sí y lo uso para golpear el horno a modo de tambor. Con el sonido este, anunció aquello que varios temían, la llegada de los rjins. Cientos de esos bichos surcaban los cielos en dirección al templo. Ellos hacían zumbar sus alas, abrían y cerraban sus bocas mientras movían sus patas, ansiosos por llegar para comenzar a devorar. En el templo los profesores estaban saliendo uno a uno de donde estaban y se reunieron en el patio exterior donde se hallaba el horno. Los alumnos que no se hallaban allí hicieron lo mismo. Todos observaron con preocupación, más el día había llegado. Era hora de preparar a los alumnos para la lucha. Una voz anciana se escuchó desde atrás mientras todos miraban al cielo.

\- Todos, prepárense. El enemigo está cerca. Maestros tomen a sus alumnos y defiéndalos con sus vidas. Rápido, llegarán en cualquier momento - dijo Wûseng con suma seriedad.

Rápidamente los alumnos hubieron de hacer una formación para facilitarles la labor a los maestros de distribuirlos. Cada profesor se encargó de un grupo de unos dieciocho alumnos. Lo alumnos debían estar preparados para atacar, pues aquí es donde se vería el resultado del entrenamiento que habían tenido. Muchos dieron un último rezo por sus vidas y respiraron hondo pidiéndose a sí mismos que tuviesen el valor suficiente para seguir adelante. Otros se sentían nerviosos pero aun así se mantenían decididos. Gidak quería comenzar a usar sus puños para acabar con ellos. Marco intentaba mantenerse sereno, esta era la segunda invasión que vivía, y en esta ocasión, la viviría más de cerca.

Los rjins ya estaban sobre ellos. La formación de insectos se abrió y comenzó a dispersarse hacia los lados para abarcar a todos. Así es como la batalla finalmente empezó. Un rjin se abalanzó sobre el primero de los maestros, Dekei, que se encontraba al frente junto con sus alumnos detrás de él, preparados para atacar. Con sus poderosos brazos tomó la cabeza del rjin y los estampó contra el suelo sin dejarle tiempo a hacer nada, tomó su cadáver rápido y lo lanzó fuera del templo, cayendo así en la espesura del bosque. Dekei rápidamente se volvió a poner en posición de defensa con sus puños delante y listos para golpear. Otros dos bichos más se le acercaron, estos iban con sus membranas filosas por delante, preparadas para atravesar carne y hueso. Dekei dio un puñetazo a uno de ellos, enviándolo hacia atrás, al otro lo tomo de ambas membranas. Aquel que había salido volando se repuso y volvió otra vez a atacar. Pero uno de los alumnos que estaba junto con Dekei, una arpía, subió al vuelo y atacó a este con sus garras. El bicho se preparó rápido para clavar sus membranas en la chica, pero está lo lanzó al suelo antes de que lo hiciese nada. Otro alumno que estaba allí, un gorila de cuatro brazos, lo golpeó con uno de sus poderosos brazos, dejándolo caer sobre el cuello del rjin como si fuese una guillotina. Le arrancó la cabeza por la presión y la contundencia del mismo. El resto los miro sorprendido, un error por su parte, pues fue esto lo único que necesito un rjin que apareció por detrás y clavo sus cuchilla en las clavículas de uno de los alumnos que se distrajo, un ogro, este dio un fuerte grito de dolor el cual no duró mucho, pues el rjin abrió su boca de par en par y clavo sos dientes en su víctima como si su cráneo fuese mantequilla. El resto de los alumnos dio un grito de terror. Dekei que estaba forcejeando con el otro rjin vio lo que le ocurrió al pobre chico.

\- Nooo!!! - grito este.

Con ambas manos doblo las membranas del rjin con el que luchaba y se las clavó en el pecho. Una vez muerta la criatura la lanzó. Rápidamente dio un salto con giro en el aire y cayó con su puño sobre la cabeza del rjin que había acabado con su alumno. Su puño cayó con tanto poder y rabia que hizo explotar la cabeza del rjin en el suelo.

\- No sé distraigan alumnos - gritó, y volvió a ponerse en posición - o les podría costar muy caro.

Los presentes tragaron saliva y se pusieron lo más firmes que pudieron, mas no podían evitar temblar de miedo, pues ya habían visto la muerte de cerca, y no podían hacer nada por el cuerpo de su compañero caído, pues les podría costar otro.

El resto de maestros había comenzado a enfrentarse los insectos también. Treya usaba sus garras para romper la coraza de los bichos. A un par les rasgo la cara y luego se las arrancó a ambos. Su instinto animal, sus garras y el poder de la mujer-pantera eran de temer. Pero los alumnos allí no iban a quedarse quietos, pues los profesores se encargaban de la mayoría que estaba en el frente. Pero el resto que se acercaba por detrás y a los lados tenían que ser recibidos por ellos. Yuin, que estaba con ella, tomó ejemplo y también utilizo sus garras felinas para proporcionar ataques letales y rápidos debidos a su velocidad como chita. Le resultaba sencillo ver los ataques de sus enemigos, y contraatacar también le resultaba sencillo, pues él estaba acostumbrado a moverse rápido y tanto su cuerpo como su vista estaban a un rito diferente que el de esos insectos.

Grok, que estaba en el grupo de Seikei, también aportaba su ayuda. Este no era muy rápido, pero sí que aportaba una buena defensa. Sus ataques también estaban cargados de gran poder. Este tomaba a los rjins con ambas manos, usando sus poderosos y robustos dedos. Con una mano tomaba su cabeza y con la otra su cuerpo, de un giro les quebraba el cuello y se los retorcía para asegurarse de que muriesen. Al final el cuello de sus víctimas acababa por caer de tanto retorcerlo. Pero algo pasaba, los cuerpos descabezados comenzaban a moverse. Estos saltaron hacia el joven trol. Eran tres, este pudo atrapar a uno de ellos, pero los otros dos estaban a punto de caerle encima. Sus compañeros que estaban a su lado, una pareja de hermanos arbóreos, o gente árbol, lanzaron una patada hacia adelante y dieron directo en su estómago de los dos rjins, enviándolos fuera del patio. Grok, aun forcejeando con el que quedaba, abrió su boca de par en par y de mordisco arrancó el pecho del cuerpo sin cabeza. Lo que quedó no eran más que restos inertes, escupió el pedazo que había arrancado y volvió a ponerse en posición. 

Seikei que estaba delante en la formación cargaba con dos martillos. Con estos aplastaba los cuerpos de los rjins, cuando vio que los cadáveres descabezados atacaron a sus alumnos hubo de informar rápidamente al resto.

\- Oigan - gritó - descabezados aún están vivos. Destruyan el cuerpo. Su corazón es lo importante.

Dekei que había visto como uno de sus alumnos había hecho esto, se giró rápidamente para advertir el cuerpo del rjin, pero cuando lo vio este ya había atravesado el pecho del chico-gorila con sus cuchillas. Este cayó sobre el bicho que lo había apuñalado, aplastándolo y acabando con él. Otros alumnos que también habían conseguido cortarles la cabeza a sus rjins, también los habían tomado por sorpresa. Lo cual les costó muy caro. Raand había conseguido evitar que uno de los cuerpos atacase a su alumno. Este había atravesado su pecho de un puñetazo. Sus golpes eran certeros y potentes como un rayo. Marco, que estaba en su grupo tomó ejemplo e imitaba sus acciones. Sus puñetazos no eran tan potentes como los de su maestro pero sí que conseguían hacer un gran daño a los rjins. Sus golpes los dejaban atontados en el suelo, entonces un compañero a su lado, perteneciente a la clase de Seikei le clavaba su alabarda para acabar con la criatura. Ambos se miraban sonrientes de su complicidad, este era un reptiliano.

Mika aprovechaba sus alas para combatir desde las alturas, no muy alejada de los alumnos, pues su objetivo principal era protegerlos. Con sus patas clavaba sus garras como cuchillos en as corazas de los rjins. Una vez debilitado los lanzaba hacia abajo, en donde sus alumnos se encargaban de terminarlo. Under estaba con ellos. Este usaba sus pezuñas para aplastar el corazón de los rjins que caían. Y sus compañeros aprovechaban sus cuernos para perforar los cuerpos de los bichos.

\- Si! Hoy nos daremos un festín con estos insectos de pacotilla - gritaba triunfante el minotauro.

Varios de sus compañeros miraron un momento los cuerpos de los rjins tirados por el patio, estos arrugaron la cara ante la propuesta de su compañero. Gidak estaba con el maestro Kend, quien usaba sus largas uñas para atravesar a los rjins. Sus brazos al ser largos simulaban ser un látigo al golpear, un látigo que atravesaba a sus enemigos. A su vez el joven gárgola usaba su capacidad pétrea para aplastar los caparazones de los rjins a los que atrapaba. Más él debía de tener cuidado, pues cuando un par de ellos intentaron clavar sus cuchillas en el estás consiguieron hacerle varios rasguños, lo cual no era mortal, pero si debía tenerlo en cuenta, pues ellos podían dañar su armadura. Sobretodo debería evitar sus dientes, puesto que estos eran peores que las cuchillas.

Alexia no era uno de los maestros que poseyera más fuerza, tampoco tenía garras ni nada con que atravesar a los rjins. Más ella era un maestro a tener en cuenta. Aquellos que se acercaron a ella iban con sus chuchillas cagadas hacia adelante dispuestos a acabarla, pero tal sería su sorpresa cuando ella, con un rápido movimiento de brazos, utilizaba las propias cuchillas con las cuales era atacada y se las clavaba a ellos mismos. Sus movimientos eran graciales, como si estuviese bailando entre las garras de la muerte. Las cuchillas le rozaban pero jamás la llegaban a tocar. Sus alumnos quedaban maravillados con sus capacidades.

\- No sé distraigan - les reprochó ella.

Se estremecieron un poco, pues no sé esperaban que ella los notase. Instantáneamente volvieron a sus posiciones y continuaron apoyando. Yip acompañaba a su maestra, la admiraba. Ella aprovechaba sus alas para luchar desde las alturas, sus compañeros arrancaban las cuchillas del cuerpo de los rjins caídos para luego pasárselas a Yip, ella las lanzaba y atravesaba a sus enemigos para abatirlos. Juntos se defendían adecuadamente. 

El maestro Lawrence y su grupo se hallaban a su izquierda. Este, a pesar de ser ciego, se defendía bastante bien. Con sus manos formaba una punta y así generaba gran daño en ciertos puntos de presión. Sus dedos atravesaban los caparazones de sus enemigo solo hasta llega a su corazón. Un vez tenía su mano dentro reventaba este órgano y acababa con los rjins. El revoloteo constante producido por estos insectos revelaba su posición. Ninguno de ellos escapaba de sus oídos. Timoras estaba en este grupo. Él era uno de los alumnos que no demostraba mucha afinidad en combate. Aun así, intentaba defenderse como podía. Lanzaba puñetazos y patadas, los cuales no estaban cargados con mucho poder, pero lograba mantener a los enemigos al margen.

Por último se encontraba Wûseng parado en el centro de todo, esperando pacientemente a que sus enemigos atacasen. Y así fue cuando cuatro rjins descendieron directamente hacia él. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados y con ambas manos en su bastón. Los rjins ya podían saborear el dulzor de la carne de tortuga. No sé esperaron en ningún momento que Wûseng fuese capaz de hacer nada contra ellos. Un simple viejo tortuga, no solo eso, sino que sin caparazón. Cuan equivocados estaban esos bichos al subestimar al gran maestro. En un rápido movimiento perforó a uno de los rjins con el bastón que portaba. Movió rápido el bastón para lanzar el cuerpo del que había matado. Mientras otro se le acercaba por el frente, este saltó haciendo una voltereta en el aire y golpeando al rjin que venía hacia el con el bastón. Este fue estampado contra el suelo, quiso levantarse pero no le dio tiempo, el bastón del anciano lo atravesó. Otro insecto apareció a sus espaldas mientras acababa de ocuparse del último. Llevo su bastón hacia atrás golpeándole en la cara al que estaba en su espalda. Hizo girar el bastón y esta vez se lo clavo, atravesándolo. El cuarto vino de un costado mientras el anciano se ocupaba de su compañero. Giró sobre sí mismo y le estampó en la cara al rjin que tenía clavado. Con su bastón golpeó una de las membranas del rjin que había caído encima de su compañero, así le clavó la cuchilla al otro rjin que estaba en el suelo. Una vez acabo con estos, volvió a ponerse en posición de espera, posando otra vez sus manos encima del bastón.

Los jóvenes monjes sentían júbilo en sus corazones. La batalla que tanto temían, estaban consiguiendo ganarla, varios de los allí presentes se estaban acostumbrando a los movimientos de los insectos. Tanto fue así que algunos pocos comenzaban a romper la formación para atacar a más bichos. Y sus acciones mostraban resultados, pues los rjins, al verlos aislados, los atacaban con mayor ímpetu. Más estos alumnos habían entendido algo de su larga batalla. Los insectos eran muy impulsivos, por lo cual estos no median sus movimientos, sino que atacaban a matar. Eso los hacia fáciles de esquivar y por lo tanto, predecibles. Con solo hacerse a un lado estos alumnos evitaban cada ataque que les era lanzado. Parecían inútiles los esfuerzos de los rjins por acabar con los jóvenes valientes. Estos, aprovecharon para tomar las cuchillas de los cuerpos que había por el suelo y usarlas en su favor. Cuando un rjin cargaba contra uno de ellos este simplemente lo esquivaba y lo cortaba usando el propio impulso del ataque del bicho, partiéndolo por la mitad. Se sentían invencibles al derrotar a sus enemigos con tal facilidad. Más los maestros que los vieron consideraron su acto una imprudencia.

\- Vuelvan a la formación - grito Dekei.

Veintiséis habían sido los alumnos que abandonaron la formación, catorce fueron los que flaquearon al escuchar las palabras de su maestro y volvieron a la formación.

\- Pero maestro Dekei, no ve que estamos acabando con ellos. Si nos dividimos ocuparemos más espacio y los venceremos antes. Ellos no son nada contra nosotros.

La arrogancia que mostraban estos alumnos demostraba su falta de reflexión y su falta de juicio, fue eso lo que los llevo a la perdición. Se habían alejado demasiado del resto. Por lo que varios rjins comenzaron a acatar unidos. Un grupo de siete se abalanzó sobre un joven desde todas las direcciones. Pudo esquivar a dos de los insectos, pero los que venían por su espalda atravesaron su pecho. Pronto todos se le lanzaron encima y comenzaron a devorar desesperadamente al chico. Comenzaba a pasar lo mismo con el resto, una vez que los rjins vieron que ese método funcionaba comenzaron a centrarse más en los individuos que en los grupos. Esos animales volaban con sus fauces abiertas, listos para arrancar la carne de sus víctimas. Ellos gritaban con desesperación, arrepentidos de su imprudencia, de su falta de disciplina, y de su arrogancia. Solo cinco jóvenes quedaban de los que habían salido de sus formaciones, y los grupos de insectos estaban listos para atacarlos. Pero se dispersaron antes de llegar a ellos. Los alumnos, quiénes se estaban cubriendo por el miedo, abrieron los ojos confundidos por el comportamiento de su enemigo. De pronto comenzaron a escuchar un sonido de algo afilado chocando contra la piedra. Cada vez más fuerte, y más cerca. Wûseng, quien estaba sobre una pequeña montaña de rjins mientras seguía luchando comprendió lo que esto significaba.

\- Ya están aquí - dijo el maestro.

Del límite del patio comenzaron a surgir unos bichos enormes. Median poco más de dos metros de alto. Tenían un torso humanoide con cuatro brazos, todos ellos eran cuchillas. Sus patas eran como las de los rjins normales. Pero su estructura corporal era similar a la de un centauro. Poseía unas alas enormes, y su cabeza tenía una boca alargada que abarcaba de un extremo al otro de su cara, está también estaba plagada de dientes afilados y puntiagudos como agujas. En sus ojos rojos se podía ver la sed de sangre que emanaba de ellos. Lo primero que vieron fueron los alumnos desertores. Impulsados por sus alas llegaron a ellos en un momento. Espantados, se quedaron petrificados ante este nuevo enemigo. Poco duro su sorpresa, pues las cuatro cuchillas que tenían por brazos los rebajaron antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta siquiera. Aquellos que estaban en su sitio en las formaciones observaron con horror lo que había sucedido.

\- Rjins soldados - sentencio Wûseng finalmente.


	33. Capítulo 31: Los rjins segunda parte

Los rjins soldados habían llegado al templo y ya se habían cobrado las vidas de cinco alumnos. Quince fueron los soldados que llegaron, listos para masacrar. Los obreros dejaron de atacar a y comenzaron a alejarse de los alumnos. Los monjes comenzaron a mirarlos confundidos, pronto entendieron la razón de su comportamiento. Aquellos obreros que habían parado su ataque se situaron tras los soldados, dejándoles el frente a ellos. Los allí presentes se sorprendieron al ver lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Los rjins estaban creando una formación de batalla, exceptuando a tres soldados, que se apartaron para encargarse de Wûseng. El resto, junto con los rjins obreros a sus espaldas y varios más en el aire, fueron directo a los demás maestros. Cada maestro ahora se enfrentaba, junto con sus alumnos, a un soldado y sus obreros. Raand, Dekei, Seikei y Treya se enfrentaban a dos soldados en lugar de uno, pues para estos ellos representaban mayor peligro.

La nueva amenaza estaba delante de ellos. Cada maestro se ponía en posición, esperando al siguiente movimiento de su adversario. Todo estaba parado, los maestros estaban posicionados, sus alumnos también y los rjins esperaban el momento adecuado para comenzar. La tensión estaba en el aire, los alumnos comenzaban a sudar y tragaban saliva, más ninguno se distraía, pues sabían que pasaría de hacerlo. Desde su posición, Wûseng golpeó en suelo con su bastón, esa fue la señal de salida. Los rjins cargaron sin piedad. Las cuchillas estaban al frente de los soldados. Fue Seikei el primero en interceptar al primer soldado. Con un golpe de martillo desvió un corte que iba directo hacia él. Esto hizo que el soldado perdiese el equilibrio, lo cual no importó demasiado pues su compañero aprovecho para atacar. Seikei volvió a hacer lo mismo con su mano libre, y consiguió desequilibrar a este también. Pero, en lo que esté tardaba en recibir esos ataques el otro soldado ya había tenido tiempo de volver a ponerse en pie y atacar. Así fue que comenzó un continuo juego de desgaste para ver quién fallaría primero, si el ataque de uno de los soldados o la defensa del orco.

Su hermano por otro lado tampoco lo estaba pasando muy bien. A diferencia de Seikei, Dekei no portaba armas, solo sus manos desnudas, por lo cual debía conservar especial cuidado si quería conservar ambos brazos. Los soldados lanzaban varios cortes en su contra, los cuales el conseguía esquivar, más esto tenía un importante problema. Los alumnos estaban muy cerca de él. Si en uno de esos esquivos una cuchilla avanzase más del límite que Dekei marcaba, alguien podría salir herido. Tomó una decisión rápida, aunque arriesgada, sería lo mejor. Cuando uno de los soldados lo volvió a atacar con intención de cortarlo este se acercó a él y con la palma de su mano desvío la trayectoria de la cuchilla, empujando en la parte plana de esta. Una vez cerca, le dio un puñetazo en el pecho, el cual lo envío varios metros hacia atrás. El otro uso dos de sus cuchillas y dio un tajo hacia abajo. Dekei paró ambas cuchillas usando las palmas de sus manos, presionándolas. El soldado, quien aún tenía dos cuchillas libres, estaba a punto de aprovechar para clavárselas al orco. Más este no le dio tiempo a su enemigo de apuñalarlo. Haciendo uso de una prodigiosa fuerza lanzó al rjin en contra de su compañero, chocando contra este. Dekei aprovecho para acercarles, ahora él se encontraba solo contra esos dos soldados y con sus alumnos atrás. Era lo mejor, solo esperaba que ellos solos pudieran con el resto de obreros.

\- Maestros, alejen a los soldados de los alumnos, será lo mejor - grito a sus compañeros.

El resto de maestros analizaron la propuesta, y todos coincidieron en que el orco tenía razón. Alexia bailaba entre las cuchillas de su oponente y cuando el menos se lo esperó, de un salto ella tomó a la criatura por el cuello y la hizo caer de espaldas al suelo. Aún con su mano tomando al soldado por el cuello lo lanzó hacia adelante, haciendo que este se arrastrase por el suelo.

Kend usaba sus brazos largos para contrarrestar las cuchillas de la criatura, filo y uñas chocaban unos con otros. El perezoso hubo de estar muy atento a los movimientos de su adversario, pues un pequeño fallo podría costarle un miembro, o su vida. Fue en un pequeño instante que el soldado quedó al descubierto que Kend usó el brazo que tenía más cerca del suelo para apoyarse en el e impulsarse, dándole así una patada doble en el estómago al rjin. Ambos fueron desplazados por el impulso que este dio. Kend ya tenía a su soldado alejado del grupo así que ya estaba listo para luchar en condiciones.

Mientras tanto Treya está intentando deshacerse de sus dos soldados. Internamente se quejaba y maldecía por tener que soportar a dos insectos en lugar de uno, más no pudo darse el lujo de quejarse mucho, pues mientras ella pensaba ocho cuchillas intentaban cortarla. Afortunadamente para ella, sus reflejos felinos eran de gran ayuda, pues estos le ayudaban a moverse entre esas filosas armas como una hoja en el viento. Se estaba comenzando a hartar de la situación, así que dio un par de golpes pesados usando las palmas de sus manos y exponiendo sus garras. Eso fue todo lo que necesito para desplazarlos.

\- Por fin! - sentenció ella.

Los soldados, que se estaban reponiendo por ese golpe no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, pues lo siguiente que vieron fue a una mujer-pantera que había saltado hacia ellos con las garras abiertas y con sus fauces listas para perforar carne.

Lawrence danzaba con el soldado que tenía delante. Al no poder ver lo que hacía era predecir sus cortes mediante las pequeñas corrientes de aire que generaba al intentar dar un corte. Pero se estaban acercando a los alumnos. Rápido, Lawrence esquivo de muy poco un corte y golpeó con la punta de sus dedos el cuello de su oponente. Esto aturdió un pequeño momento al bicho, lo suficiente para que el elfo diese una patada y lo alejase de los suyos.

Seikei solo tuvo que caminar hacia adelante mientras seguía contrarrestando los ataques de sus contrincantes para que estos retrocedieran. No debía presionar mucho, pues un acercamiento brusco podría ser peligroso para él. Más con un poco tiempo y perseverancia consiguió alejar a estos también.

Mika por su parte no tuvo problema alguno en cuanto a mantener distancias entre el soldado y sus alumnos, pues está mantenía la pelea en el aire. Más esto era peligroso, pues ella solo podía defenderse con sus garras, mientras que el soldado poseía cuatro cuchillas mortales. Ella hacia todo lo posible por evitar los cortes, lo cual era difícil. Sus posibilidades de ataque eran casi nulas. Por lo cual solo le restaba esperar y buscar una abertura.

Solo le quedaba a Raand alejar a sus soldados, más este tenía complicaciones. Eran muchas las cuchillas que esquivar y le resultaba arriesgado internar contraatacar. Raand estaba acostumbrado a bloquear, más que esquivar. También había tenido experiencia en combates armados. Pero luchar contra algo cuya extremidad era un arma de filo, y multiplicado por ocho, era otra historia. A pesar de mantener sus distancias, consiguieron hacerle un corte en el pecho. Este comenzaba a fruncir el ceño de rabia. Se le ocurrió probar algo. Se dejó caer hacia atrás para esquivar los sucesivos cortes y uso sus piernas para tomar el estómago del soldado, de aferró bien fuerte con estas y de un giro hizo que este se cayera encima de su compañero. Rápidamente se levantó del suelo y aprovecho para dar una patada lateral para enviar a ese par lejos de sus alumnos. Dio un grito de triunfo y corrió hacia ellos para continuar su pelea.

\- Parece que ahora estamosss sssolo losss alumnosss contra losss obreosss - dijo el reptiliano a Marco, quedar estaba a su lado.  
\- Espero que hayan dado frutos esos entrenamientos especiales - respondió él.  
\- Demos todo lo que tengamos.

Los alumnos ahora estaban a merced de los obreros, pero estos no se darían por vencidos solo porque sus maestros se alejasen de ellos. Varios rjins venían hacia Marco y el joven reptiliano. Con su alabarda corto a dos de los rjins que se le acercaron. Marco por su parte le dio una patada a uno y lo mando a volar. A otro lo tomo de sus membranas, luego dio un giro y lo lanzo contra el otro rjin que venía. Estos fueron directos hacia donde se encontraba Yuin. Este los recibió a ambos dándoles una patada que los estampó en el suelo. Luego comenzó a dar una rápida sucesión de puñetazos que quebraron la coraza de los rjins y destruyeron sus corazones. Un tritón que estaba en su grupo recepto a otro rjin que venía de cara, haciendo uso de sus dientes de tiburón dio un mordisco que le arrancó la cabeza, y de otro mordisco le arrancó el torso. Este lo escupió y lanzó el resto a otra parte.

\- Puaj, que asco - dijo este por el sabor del bicho.

Un par más venían de cara, haciendo uso de su cola les dio un golpe que los envió por donde vinieron. Yip, que estaba lanzando las cuchillas a modo de lanza, vio a ese par y les lanzó una cuchilla que terminó por atravesar a ambos.

\- Dos de un tiro - dijo con una sonrisa.

La pequeña hada tenía sus métodos, y estos eran efectivos.

\- Cuidado, mariposilla - grito Gidak.

Varios rjins salieron volando en dirección en dónde se encontraba el hada. Esta se giró rápido y cuando los vio dio un pequeño grito. Por poco consiguió esquivarlos. 

\- Ten más cuidado maldita gárgola - respondió ella agitando el puño.  
\- Estamos en una batalla campal, además he avisado - dijo el sin prestarle mucha atención a la joven.

Gidak se encontraba en el aire. Se dedicaba a atrapar rjins y atravesarlos con sus garras de piedra. Y si no lo conseguía simplemente los golpeaba hasta lanzarlos lejos. Grok atrapaba a varios de los rjins que este lanzaba. Tomaba a dos y los aplastaba entre ellos. Los que Grok no conseguía atrapar los tomaba Under. Con sus manos enormes reventaba a estos contra el suelo. Este hizo exhibición de sus músculos y dio un grito triunfal.

\- Graaa!!! Ganaremos está batalla - grito él minotauro. Justo en ese momento el rjin que Marco había lanzado cayó encima de uno de los cuernos de Under, y murió.

Los alumnos se comenzaban a sentir inspirados. Las acciones de sus compañeros hacían que su moral subiese y luchasen con ahínco. Todos comenzaron a reducir poco a poco el número de rjins que atacaba. Atravesaban, clavaban, aplastaban y destrozaban. Cada alumno hacia su parte en la lucha, hasta el pequeño Tim, que le clavó una membrana a un rjins que estaba tirado en el suelo, moribundo.

Y por último se hallaba Wûseng, que ya había comenzado su lucha contra los tres soldados. Estos lo habían rodeado y habían comenzado a lanzar una lluvia de cortes sobre el anciano. Este se movía con calma y compostura, esquivando los cortes de estos, más si seguían cerrando el pequeño espacio que tenía para moverse acabarían por cortarlo. Así que él comenzó su contraataque. Con su bastón desvío una de las cuchillas que iba a córtalo, está acabo por cortar uno de los brazos de un aliado. El soldado retrocedió un poco y dio un pequeño sollozo de dolor. Wûseng aprovechó el momento para salir de esa encerrona. Tan pronto se salió por el hueco provocado por el soldado, dio un salto con giro y consiguió conectar una patada que hizo al soldado chocar con sus compañeros. Estos se repusieron y volvieron a prepararse para atacar. El anciano estaba con sus puertas abiertas y flexionadas, su bastón en el bazo de atrás y con su mano libre hizo una provocación a sus enemigos. Estos soltaron un chillido y cargaron contra él. Con un salto hacia adelante y un rápido movimiento de bastón el anciano golpeó en la cara al rjin que había perdido un brazo, haciéndolo caer. Rápidamente tomó el bastón con ambas manos y se lo clavo en el pecho al rjin. Este se retorció e intento quitarse el bastón del pecho usando sus cuchillas, esto hizo que el anciano tuviese que retroceder y dejar el bastón. El soldado no pudo quitárselo, solo consiguió cortarlo. Este había caído, pero ahora Wûseng se encontraba sin su arma, dio un profundo respiro y se preparó para recibir a los otros dos soldados.

Mientras tanto, los alumnos ya habían acabado con más de la mitad de obreros. Se sentían un poco cansados, pero los resultados de su continua persistencia se estaban notando. Cuerpos de obreros estaban esparcidos por todo el patio. Al resto de rjins no les importaba que más de la mitad de sus compañeros cayesen, su objetivo era intentar eliminar a su enemigo sea como sea. Por lo cual estos seguían atacando sin mostrar vacilación. Más sus intentos de ataque a los alumnos no eran inútiles, pues estos planeaban algo. Más allá de lo que solo se veía como un simple ataque a los alumnos, era en realidad una estratagema con la que estaban haciendo tiempo.

Fue así como nadie se dio cuenta de que por las paredes estaba trepando otro enemigo. Sin que nadie se diese cuenta cinco soldados más aparecieron. Emergieron rápidamente y atacaron a los alumnos que más cerca tenían desde su punto de aparición, mediante sus alas llegaron rápidamente hasta sus objetivos. Timoras, que se encontraba en el fervor de la batalla de pronto vio que sus compañeros tenían unos rostros horrorizados, no entendía el motivo, pero había algo que lo estaba perturbando, comenzaba a sentir frío en su cuerpo. Cuando miro hacia abajo vio unas chuchillas que estaban atravesándole el pecho. No tuvo tiempo si quiera de sentir el miedo a la muerte, solo desconcierto y duda. El soldado saco las cuchillas que había clavado al joven. Tim cayó arrodillado en el suelo, lleno de frío se desplomó. Podía ver cómo su sangre comenzaba a esparcirse. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de tristeza y de frustración porque todo acabase así, sin siquiera darse cuenta, sin poder ayudar más a sus compañeros. Entre sangre y lágrimas, sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que el chico se quedó allí tirado y totalmente inmóvil para no levantarse otra vez a luchar.

Otro soldado atacó a Marco, este lo vio venir. Rápidamente dio un gran salto hacia atrás para alejarse del soldado, más este abrió sus alas para comenzar a perseguirlo. El chico no podría esquivar en el aire, solo podía intentar atacar y servir sus cortes. Pero antes de que el rjin tomase mucha altura, el joven reptiliano lo atacó con su alabarda. El rjin tuvo que bloquear usando sus chuchillas, pues este no tenía tiempo de esquivar. Esto hizo que retrocediese por el poder del golpe. Marco pudo caer el en suelo sano y salvo, y apenas lo hizo fue rápido al lado de su compañero, pues ahora este par tendría que enfrentarse a un peligroso enemigo. Los rjins obreros que atacaban a estos chicos pasaron a atacar al resto de la formación, pies una vez un soldado entraba en ataque este era el único que atacaría a su objetivo, a menos que fuese un objetivo poderoso, en cuyo caso otro soldado ayudaría con el ataque.

Yuin, que se encontraba luchando en su grupo, vio a uno de los soldados dirigirse hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Este estaba a punto de atacar a uno de sus compañeros. Rápidamente, corrió para interceptarlo y con sus garras desvío la cuchilla que estaba por atacar a su aliado. El rjin lo miro fijamente y este le sonrió.

\- Bailemos, insecto asqueroso - dijo entre emocionado y nervioso.

A Yip la había intentado uno en el aire, este no llego a cortarla, pero ahora estaba justo delante de ella. El hada estaba temblando, sabía que este era un enemigo demasiado peligroso como para intentar combatir contra él. Hizo lo más sensato y comenzó a huir de este. Levantó vuelo con la esperanza de esquivarlo en la parte más alta y luego bajar en picado lo más rápido posible, así podría contar con el apoyo de sus compañeros. Se giró un momento para ver la distancia a la que se encontraba del soldado, tal fue su sorpresa cuando al girarse lo tuvo de cara con su cuchilla lista para cercenarla.

\- Impos… - quiso decir pero no tuvo el tiempo.

Sin poder reaccionar ante su enemigo, este le cortó la cabeza limpiamente. La cabeza de Yip se despegó de su cuerpo, esta se mantuvo con vida unos intentes en los cuales solo pudo observar su cuerpo sin cabeza y al rjin que la miraba directamente. Luego todo se quedó en oscuridad y acabo en la nada. Los obreros que se encontraban allí cerca se abalanzaron rápidamente sobre el cuerpo sin vida del hada y comenzaron a devorarlo en el aire. El soldado reclamo su víctima y se comió la cabeza de esta. La sangre de la chica caía encima de los compañeros que estaban en su grupo. Estos gritaron llenos de rabia e impotencia.

El soldado restante estaba por atacar a otro grupo, pero este fue sorprendido por Gidak que había subido a las alturas y lo había tomado por la espalda. Este rodeó su cuello con su brazo y con el otro empujaba su nuca, aplicándole una llave. El rjin era incapaz de mover sus alas, así que ambos comenzaron a caer. Gidak volvió su cuerpo de piedra, haciendo que la velocidad de caída fuese mayor. El soldado se retorcía para poder escaparse, pero no lo conseguía, con sus cuchillas no podía intentar liberarse de la llave del chico. La velocidad aumentaba y el tiempo era menor. Ambos giraban sin control en el aire y caían a gran velocidad. Hasta que finalmente el suelo se encontró con ellos. El golpe fue enorme, este levantó una gran nube de polvo. Cuando se disipó un poco se pudo ver a Gidak sosteniendo la cabeza arrancada del soldado y a este parado encima de su cadáver. El chico levantó la cabeza exhibiéndola a todos los rjins en el área.

\- Esto es lo que les espera, criaturas inferiores - grito él lleno de seriedad.

Los alumnos gritaron con euforia. No importaba que hubiesen más soldados, ellos eran capaces de detenlos, solo tenían que seguir luchando. Los profesores miraron con sorpresa la hazaña de Gidak. Wûseng en particular quiso aprovechar ese momento.

\- Maestros, es momento de acabar con estos insectos - grito él anciano.

Los maestros oyeron estás palabras y decidieron pedir más de sí.

\- Je, un alumno nos supera? De eso ni hablar - dijo Seikei para sí.

Este, que estaba peleando con dos soldados se preparó para acabarlos. Con sus martillos seguía desviando los cortes de los soldados. Pero este ya se estaba cansado de bloquear sin más, no por cansancio físico, sino por monotonía. De un salto se hecho hacia atrás y se cubrió con ambos martillos. Estaba temblando, sus músculos se estaban tensionado, y las venas de su cuerpo eran más notables. Los soldado se estaba acercando a él cuando esté apartó sus brazos, dio un fuerte rugido de orco. Todos pudieron escucharlo. Seikei tenía los ojos completamente rojos, como si este estuviese imbuido en furia. Los soldados se prepararon para atacarlo. Más el orco hizo girar uno de sus martillos y lo lanzó contra el rjin. El martillo le dio en el pecho y lo empujó hasta hacerlo chocar contra una de las rocas que había en el patio de entrenamiento. Esta se resquebrajó un poco por el impacto. El otro soldado se lanzó a atacar sin perder más tiempo. Pero el orco volvió a desviar la cuchilla golpeándola. Pero esta vez el orco había golpeado con tanta fuerza que le arrancó el brazo al soldado. Lleno de furia, el insecto volvió a intentar atacarlo. Más se volvió a repetir el mismo resultado, Seikei había arrancado otro de sus brazos. El orco no quiso darle tiempo de responder al soldado, así que decidió arrancarle los brazos restantes. Si armas el rjin quedó a merced del orco. Este lo miro un momento y al instante le aplastó la cabeza con su martillo. Y luego aplasto su pecho para asegurarse de que no volviera. El otro soldado estaba aún en la piedra, estaba soltándose. Este había perdido sus dos brazos derechos por el lanzamiento de martillo del orco. Casi estuvo a punto de salir cuando un segundo martillo lo volvió a golpear y le perforó el pecho, acabándolo de una vez por todas.

Dekei no se quería quedar atrás, así que este también realizó la misma acción que hizo su hermano. Dio un salto hacia las alturas y mientras se elevaba cruzó sus brazos. Al igual que Seikei, sus músculos se tensionaron, estos aumentaban de tamaño, y sus venas se hicieron más notorias. Ambos soldados tomaron vuelo rápidamente hacia el orco, este no podría escaparse en el aire, así que uno fue con sus cuatro cuchillas juntas para atacarlo. Dekei abrió sus brazos de golpe y dio un gran grito orco. Sus ojos totalmente rojos estaban plagados de furia. Con ambas manos paró al soldado. Este luchaba por quitar sus cuchillas de las manos del orco, más no era capaz. Con una sola mano mantuvo las cuatro cuchillas y con la otra se preparaba para darle un puñetazo. Pero el otro soldado lo fue a atacar por la derecha mientras este preparaba su golpe. Preparó sus cuchillas para atacar al orco. Aun así este ya se había percatado de la presencia del rjin. Dekei se giró de golpe protegiéndose con el cuerpo de su enemigo. El rjin soldado atravesó a su compañero despiadadamente sin poder evitarlo, este murió al instante. Dekei aprovecho para tomar las cuchillas del otro soldado muestras aún atravesaba a su compañero, evitando así que se liberarse y quedando aprisionado mientras caían. Este comenzó a mover sus alas, y a pesar de que no haría que ambos vuelen, sí que conseguiría amortiguar la caída. Cuando esté aleteo, el sentido de la caída cambio, dejando que Dekei fuese el que chocase contra el suelo. La caída no fue muy fuerte debido a la altura y la amortiguación del aleteo del rjin. Pero este pensó que sería lo suficiente como para atontar un rato al orco. Tal fue su equivocación cuando vio como del cuerpo de su amigo salía un brazo verde que lo tomo por el cuello. Esa sola mano fue necesaria para quebrarle el cuello al rjin y retorcérselo. Con su brazo libre tomó una cuchilla de su compañero muerto y se la clavo justo en el corazón, eliminándolo.

Treya por otro lado se encontraba luchando con uñas y dientes, o más bien garras. Cuchillas y garras chocaban continuamente mientras la gata intentaba evitar ser cortada. Pero no requería de gran esfuerzo gracias a sus reflejos felinos. Los soldados analizaron su ángulo de movimiento, decidieron rodearla. Ambos abrieron sus alas para impulsarse y moverse con mayor velocidad. Cada uno comenzó a moverse alrededor de ella, ambos en sentidos contrarios, confundiendo a la mujer-pantera. Cuando vieron el momento indicado ambos se pararon. Quedaron en posición de flanqueo, sin dar un segundo más comenzaron a atacar. Treya a pesar de tener sus reflejos, necesitaba ver de dónde venían los ataques, pero al estar un soldado en cada lado se le hizo un poco más complicada la tarea. Las cuchillas caían sobre ella como flechas. Alguna llegaba a darle un pequeño corte dentro de esa lluvia. Pero no podía seguir así, o acabaría por perder. Comenzó a intentar analizar los ataques de sus enemigos para prever de donde vendría el siguiente. Tuvo que tomar unos segundos para acostumbrarse al ritmo. Y cuando lo consiguió lo utilizo a su favor. Mediante un movimiento de esquivar pudo evitar una de las cuchillas, pero está la tomó con su mano y tiro de ella para cavársela al otro soldado. Fácilmente penetró la coraza de este y lo apuñalado en el corazón. Al otro le dio un golpe en la quijada que hizo que se elevase un poco del suelo y cayese de espaldas. Rápidamente salto hacia las y comenzó a dar una sin fin de cortes con sus garras hasta atravesar su armadura y triturar sus órganos.

Kend mantenía una pelea usando sus brazos como látigos. Esto mantenía a raya al soldado. Pero ya era momento de ir acabando con esto. Poco a poco el perezoso fue aumentando su velocidad hasta el punto en el que quien se defendía era el soldado. Cuando Kend lo tenía donde quería, comenzó a dar rápidos movimientos de avances y así desviaba las duchillas de del soldado. Cuando creo una abertura, este corto todas las membranas del rjin, dejándolo desprotegido. Dio un pequeña sonrisa y con último movimiento de brazos clavo sus uñas en el soldado, destruyendo su corazón.

En eso momentos Alexia danzaba entre los múltiples intentos de corte que lanzaba el soldado. No importaba cuanto lo intentase, el soldado no conseguía darle. Parecía una hoja mecida al viento. El soldado comenzaba a reducir su velocidad debido a la fatiga del continuo ataque. Más su oponente parecía conservar todas sus energías. Esta se aprovechó de su debilidad y en una de sus esquivas tomó la cuchilla del soldado. Esta le retorció el brazo y lo utilizo para cortarle la membrana. Luego lo tomó del cuello y de un giro lo hizo caer. Con la cuchilla que el soldado había perdido está lo apuñaló en el corazón. El soldado dio un chillido de dolor y a los pocos segundos se detuvo.

Para Lawrence la situación no era muy distinta a la de Alexia. Este al no poder ver se mantenía al margen de su enemigo. Y para evitar sus golpes lo que hacía era ponerse a sus espaldas y moverse cuando él lo hiciese. Con sencillez evitaba ser cortado, pero debía de contraatacar. Lawrence tuvo que temporizar los movimientos del soldado y estar atento para realizar su acción. Sus brazos comenzaban a coordinarse con los de él. Poco a poco el fluía como el agua, impulsado por los movimientos del rjin. Fue entonces, cuando consiguió coordinar, que con su brazo derecho tomo una de las membranas de su oponente y la quebró. El rjin dio un fuerte grito. Rápidamente Lawrence se giró y dio un golpe certero con la punta de sus dedos en la nuca del soldado, atravesándola. Habiendo dejado de funcionar su cerebro no le dejo tiempo al cuerpo de volver a la vida como lo hacían los obreros, así que con su otra mano atravesó su espalda justo donde se ubicaba su corazón. Aniquilando así a su enemigo.

Mientras tanto Raand seguía teniendo un poco de complicaciones para atacar a sus enemigos. Y ya se estaba cansando de solo esquivar y nada más.

\- Creo que es momento de acabar con esto de una vez - dijo para sí.

Dio un salto hacia adelante pasando por encima de los soldados y cayendo varios metros detrás de ellos. Tan pronto piso el suelo se colocó en una posición extraño. Tenía los brazos abiertos y tensionados, y sus piernas igual. Estaba temblando y todo su cuerpo entero estaba cambiando.

\- Ahora me verán de verdad.

Poco a poco estaba saliéndole pelo de todo el cuerpo. Su boca comenzaba a alargarse, sus brazos también, sus piernas comenzaban a tomar una forma canina, y le estaba saliendo una cola. Cuando todo esto acabo Raand pegó un aullido que hizo que todos se girasen.

\- Parece que ya lo hizo - dijo Wûseng adivinando el significado de ese sonido.

El hombre se había transformado en un licántropo. Todo su pelaje negro lo recubría, sus dientes eran los de una auténtica bestia, y ahora este tenía garras. Los soldados se impresionaron un poco, más ellos debían de seguir luchando. Rápidamente se acercaron a él con sus cuchillas preparadas. Raand espero hasta el último segundo y esquivo a estos como si nada. Justamente cuando uno de ellos estaba pasando delante de él, este le arrancó las dos membranas que poseía en su lado izquierdo. Por el golpe el rjin cayó contra el suelo y rodó. Su compañero continúo el camino que le había impulsado su vuelo y sobrepasó a su aliado caído. Se giró para verlo un momento y con temor contempló como el lobo preparó una de sus garras y atravesó el tórax entero de su compañero, dejándole un enorme hueco. Raand giró su rostro para ver al otro soldado, se puso a cuatro patas y corrió hacia él. Este un tanto atemorizado intento disuadirlo lanzando cortes hacia delante. Pero fue inútil. El lobo dio un rápido rodeó y con sus fauces tomó al soldado por su estómago. Comenzó a zarandearlo tanto que terminó por arrancar ese pedazo de estómago. Este salió disparado al desprenderse del pedazo que le arrancaron. Al soldado no le dio tiempo de acabar de caer, pues el lobo ya estaba encima de este. Con ambas patas se apoyó sobre este. Al caer el lobo se mantuvo parado en el cuerpo del rjin, este raspaba contra el suelo por el impulso. Raand literalmente estaba surfeando con el cuerpo del soldado. Una vez se detuvieron el soldado no fue capaz de moverse, pero tampoco le habría servido de mucho, pues el licántropo aplastó su pecho, acabando con él. Dio un aullido triunfante ante su victoria.

Solo quedaba Mika por parte de los maestros, exceptuando a Wûseng. Ella estaba teniendo problemas, pues era difícil intentar atacar al soldado a la vez que maniobraba para evitar ser cortada. En varias ocasiones intentó hacer un rodeo desde cualquier punto, arriba, abajo y a los lados. Pero ninguno funcionó. Fue entonces que escucho el aullido victorioso de Raand. Esto le dio una idea. Rápidamente comenzó a bajar en picado, el rjin la siguió ciegamente. Era justo lo que ella quería. Cada vez se acercaban más al suelo, ahí es donde Mika empezó a desviar su vuelo e ir hacia adelante. Cómo era de esperar el rjin la siguió. Ambos volaron hacia adelante a gran velocidad. Mika dio un pequeño silbido de búho y giró para cambiar su sentido de vuelo. Esto despistó un poco al soldado pero rápidamente se volvió a poner en persecución. Ambos sobrevolaron el patio a unos cinco metros de altura de este. El rjin estaba a punto de alcanzarla, y fue en ese instante cuando de la nada, apareció Raand e interceptó al soldado en el aire. Este se lo llevó al suelo, quedando encima de él. El lobo comenzó a dar una sucesión de golpes con garras, hasta el punto que del soldado no quedó nada más que una maza de carne.

\- Casi siempre reluzco más por mi inteligencia que por mis capacidades físicas - dijo Mika para sí.  
\- Sabes que fui yo quien mato al soldado, no? - cuestionó el licántropo Raand.  
\- Si, y eso era lo que tenía planeado. Así que gracias - dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Raand simplemente se limitó a sonreír un poco.

Mientras tanto los alumnos seguían ocupándose del resto de obreros, los cuales estaban pereciendo y ya solo quedaban unos pocos. El problema eran esos cuatro soldados a los cuales se tenían que enfrentar. Marco y el reptiliano estaban mantenimiento a uno de ellos. Pero resultaba difícil. El joven humano sabía que uno de sus puntos fuertes era la precisión. Así que quería usar eso a su favor, pero había de encontrar el momento para atacar, y esas cuchillas pocas opciones le dejaban. Le dijo unas pocas palabras a su aliado y este asintió. Marco comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo y rodeó al soldado. Este lo siguió e intentó atacarlo. El chico hubo de saltar había atrás para esquivar. Luego dio un salto enorme quedando justo encima del soldado. Este se preparó para levantar vuelo y atrapar al joven. Pero un fuerte golpe lo abatió. Era el tritón, quien había aplastado su parte trasera con la alabarda. El soldado se giró para verlo con gesto de enfado y preparó sus cuchillas para atacarlo. Pero en ese momento Marco cayó del cielo junto con una patada que fue a caer en el cráneo del soldado. Este cayó en el suelo.

\- Ahora - dijo Marco.

El reptiliano levantó su alabarda bien alto y se preparó para golpear. El joven se apartó rápido de allí cuando el metal y la carne del soldado se encontraron y pintaron el suelo con carne de insecto.

El siguiente era Yuin, que continuaba esquivando los golpes de su enemigo. Más cuando este intentaba regresárselos no surtían mucho efecto. Ciertamente Yuin le ganaba al rjin en velocidad, pero la potencia de sus golpes no era lo suficientemente alta como para llegar a dañar al bicho. Tuvo que solicitar la ayuda de su compañero.

\- Grok, ayúdame a acabar con este bicho – grito él.

Grok que estaba ocupándose de unos obreros lo oyó. Evitando ser cortado, dejo a los hermanos arbóreos contra las obrero, y fue en ayuda de su amigo. Yuin seguía esquivando al soldado, giraba en torno a él sin dificultades y le propinaba algún que otro zarpazo. Este definitivamente tenía toda la atención del rjin, lo cual resulto de gran ayuda cuando Grok apareció por detrás y tomo de las membranas al bicho. Este comenzó a retorcerse, pero el trol lo mantenía sin problemas. Yuin aprovecho la ocasión para atacar a las membranas de este y cortárselas con sus garras. Todas y cada una de ellas cayeron. Luego, Grok retorció la cabeza del soldado y le dio un gran mordisco en el pecho. Sus poderosos dientes fueron capaces incluso de perforar la armadura del rjin, el cual acabo muerto.

El soldado que había matado a Tim seguía suelto por la zona. Fue Gidak quien lo persiguió después de haber acabado con el otro soldado. Desde las alturas cayó delante del soldado. Este se preparó para atacar a la gárgola, pero entonces unos cuernos atravesaron ferozmente el pecho de la criatura. Era Under, que había aprovechado el ruido que el chico gárgola había generado al caer y fue corriendo para matar al soldado.

\- Ese era mío – apuntó Gidak.  
\- Si está en mis cuernos significa que ya no es tuyo – sentencio el minotauro.

El soldado que quedaba estaba atacando a otros alumnos, los cuales sentían tanto temor por este que no fueron capaces de intentar siquiera defenderse. El rjin acababa con ellos sin piedad. Justo cuando estaba por aniquilar a otro alumno, un martillo volador paso y le arranco la cabeza. El alumno en cuestion, el cual era un goblin, se giró y vio al maestro Seikei que había lanzado uno de sus poderosos martillos, salvándole la vida al pequeño. Mas el cuerpo de la criatura aún estaba con vida, otra vez volvió a intentar atacar al joven, pero esta vez lo que le cayó al rjin no fue un martillo, sino el profesor Raand, quien fue lanzado por Dekei. El lobo destrozo de un solo zarpazo todo el tórax del soldado restante. Este le salpico un poco al goblin que había salvado.

Únicamente le restaba a Wûseng acabar con sus soldados. Los cuales se sentían llenos de ventaja al pelear contra un viejo desarmado. Ambos atacaron seguros de sí mismos. El anciano estaba allí con sus manos desnudas. Cuando estaba a punto de ser cortado dio un rápido salto giratorio con el cual acabo en una patada en el rostro de uno de los soldados, esto lo hizo caer. Tan pronto Wüseng toco el suelo dio un golpe de barrido con su pierna, haciendo caer al otro soldado. Con su mano izquierda dio un golpe en seco en el cuello del insecto, este no se pudo mover una vez recibido el ataque. El soldado de atrás salto por su espalda par apuñalarlo. De un rápido salto hacia adelante el viejo evito ser cortado. Rápidamente aprovecho el impulso generado por el salto y volvió a saltar, esta vez hacia atrás. Uso al rjin de trampolín y lo empujó hacia su compañero, haciendo que este le clavase las cuchillas y lo aniquilase. Mientras este estaba en la inopia por haber matado a su compañero Wûseng aprovecho y lo atravesó con la membrana del primer rjin que había matado.

\- Me temo que ustedes no fueron suficientes como para vencernos. Mas su aparición ha significado una gran pérdida para nosotros – citó el anciano mirando el cadáver de los soldados.

Wûseng dirigió su mirada hacia el patio. Los obreros comenzaron a dispersarse al ver que todos los soldados fueron vencidos. Rápidamente levantaron vuelo y escaparon. De los cientos de rjins que habían venido, fueron alrededor de unos treinta los que habían sobrevivido. En cambio, de los ciento cincuenta alumnos que se habían quedado a luchar, cerca de noventa fueron los supervivientes. Los maestros se acercaron cabizbajos a los cadáveres de sus alumnos. Habían ganado la batalla, pero no podían sentir aquello como si hubiese sido una victoria, pues su sabor era amargo, muy amargo.

\- Muchosss de losss nuestrosss han muerto – apunto el chico reptiliano al lado de Marco.  
\- Al menos hemos derrotado a los rjins, ya no volverán a molestarnos – comento el joven.  
\- No estés tan seguro de ello – dijo Wûseng apareciendo de la nada.  
\- A que te refieres maestro? – pregunto el joven humano.  
\- Los pocos obreros que consiguieron escaparse avisaran a la reina. Esta comenzara a producir más obreros y soldados, y volverán a atacarnos con mayor numero hasta que algún día nos aniquilen.  
\- Como? Entonces que haremos? Qué sentido ha tenido esta batalla entonces? – cuestiono Marco.  
\- No desesperes joven aprendiz. En esta batalla hemos conseguido cosas muy valiosas. Información sobre nuestro enemigo, ahora sabemos cómo son y como lucha. Y lo segundo es tiempo, la reina se tomara un par de años en producir otro ejército. Cuando eso pase estaremos mejor preparados para derrotarlos.  
\- Pero no servirá de nada si luego volverán de nuevo para matarnos.  
\- Eso no pasara. Porque nuestro objetivo final será destruir a la reina.


	34. Capítulo 32: Un nuevo equipo de monjes

Luego de que la batalla terminase, los monjes hicieron un funeral en la parte trasera del templo. Cada alumno tuvo su propia tumba. Todos y cada uno de ellos estaba tuvieron un funeral digno con honores. Durante el entierro de estos, Wûseng dedicó unas palabras.

\- A aquellos alumnos que lucharon con valentía por defender este templo y a los que allí habitan, por luchar por lo que ellos creían justo y valeroso, y dieron su vida por ello. Hoy les damos las gracias de todo corazón. Su sacrificio no será en vano.

Wûseng realizó un gesto de respeto a los caídos, todos los otros maestros y todos los alumnos también imitaron este acto de infinito respeto. Fue un día triste para los monjes. Fueron varios los caídos y muchos los heridos. El maestro Kend tuvo que ayudar a todo el mundo a recuperarse mediante sus tratamientos médicos. La meditación y el reposo predominaron bastante durante dos semanas. Fue un pequeño tiempo de descanso que quisieron otorgar a los alumnos. En este tiempo los maestros se encargaron de limpiar los restos que habían quedado en el patio. Los alumnos no estaban obligados a hacer nada, pero por cortesía varios lo hicieron, entre ellos, Marco.

Una vez transcurrido este tiempo de recuperación, comenzarían los preparativos para la siguiente batalla, que tomaría lugar al cabo de unos años. Más era hora de comenzar un entrenamiento exhaustivo, el cual sería continuar con el anterior e ir aumentando su progresión. Anteriormente los alumnos se quejaban mínimamente de algún ejercicio. Ahora ninguno lo hacía. Todos ellos habían aprendido algo después de aquella batalla. Que necesitaban ser más fuertes y más inteligentes que su enemigo. Y para ello debían dejar atrás una actitud inmadura en la cual se quejaban de los duros entrenamientos, era hora de tomarse las cosas enserio y de mejorar. 

La batalla no solo había traído a los jóvenes monjes experiencia en batalla y un enemigo con el que combatir. Sino que trajo con sigo un gran cambio de mentalidad en todos ellos, pues aprendieron a valorar más lo que poseían y a querer más a los suyos. Todos y cada uno de ellos, crecieron.

Dos años pasaron y los alumnos habían conseguido presteza en sus capacidades. Y para ponerlas a prueba, los maestros decidieron hacer unos combates de entrenamiento entre alumnos. Uno de ellos fue entre Under y Grok. Wûseng estaba de juez.

\- Comiencen - dijo este.

Tanto el trol como el minotauro comenzaron a acercarse el uno al otro. Fue Under el que comenzó el ataque propinando unos puñetazos potentes. Grok hizo uso de su dura piel y bloqueo los ataques con sus brazos. Los golpes no parecían hacerle nada al trol. En un determinado momento Grok hizo a un lado uno de los golpes de Under, desviándolo hacia la izquierda y aprovechando el impulso del minotauro para golpearlo directamente en el rostro. Lo cual hizo caer al joven. La tierra tembló un poco por el impacto que generó el minotauro al caer. Este se levantó furioso. Uno de los puntos importantes de la disciplina que estaban desarrollando era el saber controlarse. Under aprendió a redirigir su furia y enojó para usarlos a su favor. Este apoyó sus manos en el suelo y se preparó para embestir. Dio un fuerte rugido y comenzó a cargar a toda marcha. Esquivar sería algo muy arriesgado para Grok, pues este no era muy rápido, y esquivar un poco antes o un poco después podría significar un error fatal. Así que este se preparó para recibir el ataque del minotauro. Con ambas manos agarro con gran fuerza los cuernos de Under antes de que éstos perforasen su abdomen. La potencia de la carga fue tal que arrastró al trol. Este estaba casi al borde de la línea de círculo de batalla. Si salía perdería automáticamente en encuentro. Grok, que estaba con sus brazos temblando por la fuerza que el minotauro ejercía, respiro hondo e intentó fortalecer su posición. Under comenzaba a sentir como un aire gélido estaba colmando el ambiente, era Grok quien estaba emitiendo ese pesada gelidez. Comenzaba a tener frío y a ceder en el forcejeo. Fue entonces que Grok giró los cuernos del minotauro lo lanzó fuera del círculo. Varios alumnos quedaron impresionados, pues pensaron que por su fuerza Under sería el vencedor.

En otra pelea se encontraba Yuin peleando contra el reptiliano que había estado junto a Marco en la batalla contra los rjins, quien respondía al nombre de Zeins. Zeins tenía a su disposición una alabarda, normalmente las peleas solían ser entre alumnos desarmados contra alumnos desarmados, y también en el sentido contrario, los que poseían armas luchaban contra aquellos que también las poseían. Pero fue por petición del chico-chita que lo tomaron en cuenta para ambos de los casos. Desde la pelea contra los rjins, Yuin quería tener más experiencia con enemigos armados. Zeins hacía bailar la alabarda entre sus dedos con soltura, este poseía unos brazos bien marcados de tanto usarla. Entre que giraba su alabarda intentaba asestar algún golpe a su contrincante, este era capaz de esquivar con facilidad. Cada golpe lanzado era esquivado por Yuin. Zeins intento probar algo para ver su efectividad, dio un golpe de barrido haciendo que el joven lo esquivase de un salto, en ese momento el soltó su alabarda y corrió para asestar una parada lateral a su contrincante mientras estaba en el aire, la cual lo empujó. Yuin consiguió bloquear está parado usando sus brazos. Pero casi salió del círculo. Mientras se reponía vio cómo su adversario corría hacia el con su alabarda preparada, este volvió a dar un golpe de barrido. El joven tuvo que reaccionar rápido y esquivar. Dio un salto hacia adelante evitando la alabarda y acercándose al joven con velocidad. Él apoyo sus pies en el pecho de Zeins y con gran fuerza lo empujó. Este automáticamente salió disparado fuera del círculo, hasta soltó la alabarda por la potencia del empuje. Yuin se acercó a su contrincante y le extendió la mano en señal de buena fe.

\- Fue una buena batalla - dijo Yuin.

Zeins lo miró fijamente, dio una pequeña sonrisa y acepto la mano de su oponente, levantándose del suelo.

\- Tú tampoco hazzz luchado nada mal.

Ambos se saludaron con respeto, dando por finalizado el combate.

Por otra parte se encontraba Marco contra Gidak. El chico gárgola miraba al humano seriamente. Marco solo lo observó analizando que movimientos podría hacer. Pues sabía que una pelea contra Gidak sería difícil, ya que a este le serían indiferentes los golpes teniendo en cuenta su armadura de piedra. Tendría que recurrir a otros métodos más eficientes para vencerlo. Cuando dieron la señal Gidak comenzó endureciendo su cuerpo y yendo directo hacia él. No corría, solo avanzaba. El joven prefirió esperar a que llegara y entonces hacer su movimiento. Gidak comenzó dando una serie de golpes. Marco los veía con calma y esquivaba de forma precisa. Dio un golpe de palma en el pecho al joven gárgola, lo cual lo empujó un poco, pero no le hizo daño alguno. Gidak volvió contra él y dio un golpe de con su cola. El chico saltó para esquivarlo, pero Gidak ya había previsto ello y uso el propio impulso de su anterior ataque para elevarse y dar una patada. Marco tuvo que pararla con las manos si quería reducir el daño lo máximo posible. Se acercó al límite del círculo pero rápido se alejó de él. Pensó que sería buen momento de probar las enseñanzas de la maestra Alexia. Gidak fue corriendo hacia el con su brazo preparado para asestar un golpe. Marco desvío el con su mano izquierda y con la derecha paso su brazo por debajo del de Gidak y tomó el cuello de este. Rápido lo empujó levantándolo y luego llevándolo al suelo. Con su pie lo giró y puso su brazo derecho hacia atrás y con su otra mano empujaba la cabeza de Gidak al suelo, aprisionándolo. Para ganar la pelea había que sacar al oponente del círculo, dejarlo inconsciente, inmovilizarlo diez segundos o más, o que este se rindiera. Con Gidak estaba más que claro que las posibilidades dos y cuatro estaban totalmente descartadas, gracias a su piel de piedra nunca quedaría inconsciente, y por su arrogancia y orgullo nunca se rendiría. Wûseng comenzó a contar. Gidak intentaba liberarse, más no lo conseguía. Su rabia estaba creciendo, así que este uso su cola para sacarse de encima al joven. Lo tomó por la cintura y lo levantó. Finalmente pudo ponerse en pie. Lleno de rabia dio un giro e intentó lanzar al chico fuera del círculo. Marco se aferró a la cola de la gárgola, haciendo que este se desequilibrase. Aprovecho para arrastrarlo con gran fuerza y lanzarlo. Gidak se aferró al brazo del chico para atraerlo usando el impulso del lanzamiento y lanzarlo a él. El chico gárgola lo consiguió, pero también quedó fuera del círculo.

\- El ganador es Gidak - sentenció Wûseng.

Al parecer, aunque ambos habían salido del círculo, fue Marco el primero en salir. Este saludo al maestro y a su contrincante, tomando el combate como una lección y aprendiendo de ella. Gidak, en cambio, estaba molesto por haber salido del círculo, a pesar aún de haber ganado, pero aun así saludo con respetos a su oponente y al maestro. Desde aquel día Gidak comenzó a tener a Marco en la mira.

Varias peleas más se llevaron a cabo a lo largo del día, de las cuales muchos aprendieron. Los maestros pudieron ver a sus alumnos en acción, y pudieron así saber que perfilar más.

Una de las cosas que querían implementar los maestros en el asalto a la colmena de los rjins serían los grupos. Crear pequeños grupos, y en ocasiones parejas, era una de las cosas que tenían en mente para asegurar más la seguridad de los alumnos durante el plan. Así que los maestros también hicieron parejas. Para dar una demostración a los alumnos de como habrían de ser sus parejas, ellos decidieron hacer un combate entre ellos.

El primer combate fue de Alexia y Kend contra Treya y Raand. Las normas eran las mismas que las de los alumnos. Antes de comenzar la pelea Raand ya se había transformado. Los maestros tenían órdenes de ir con todo, pero sin matar.

Dieron la señal y la batalla empezó. Raand salió disparado hacia sus contrincantes. Este dio un tajo en forma de equis con sus garras. Tanto Alexia como Kend saltaron juntos. Traya venía corriendo desde atrás, esta uso la espalda de su compañero para saltar hacia ellos con sus garras preparadas. Kend uso sus largos brazos para atacar a Treya que ya estaba prácticamente encima de ellos. Le dio un golpe en la cara que hizo que esta perdiese el equilibrio en el aire y cayese. Alexia se precipitó a atacarla mientras estaba reponiéndose pero el lobo le dio un golpe de palma en el pecho que la hizo retroceder. Afortunadamente Alexia se había cubierto para reducir el daño. Treya ya estaba lista, así que ambos atacaron en sincronía. Cuando la pantera daba un zarpazo el lobo daba otro en el tiempo que le tomaba a ella volver a lanzar otro zarpazo, creando así una cadena de golpes que dejaba muy poco tiempo de respuesta. La mewmana y el perezoso estaban retrocediendo continuamente. Alexia le dio una rápida mirada de complicidad a su compañero, este asintió simplemente. Cuando Treya estaba por dar otro zarpazo, rápidamente Alexia dio un giro por debajo del brazo de esta, la garra de Raand estaba lista para atacar a la mewmana que se había atrevido a entrar en su zona de peligro, pero Kend golpeó la garra enviándola hacia arriba, creando una abertura. Alexia que aún estaba pasando por debajo del brazo de Treya lo tomó y dio un giro con el cual se elevó y le dio una patada directa en la cara. Kend atacó a Raand con su otro brazo pero antes de que este llegase a él, Treya lo tomó con su mano derecha y con fuerza lanzó al perezoso contra la mewmana. Raand rápido, se acercó a ellos y les dio una patada, enviándolos lejos. Ambos se frenaron antes de salir del círculo. Treya aún tenía que estabilizarse, pero Raand ya había salido tras ellos. Ambos quisieron atacar, pero el lobo les dio un golpe de palma que los envío a ambos fuera del círculo. Treya ya se había estabilizado cuando todo acabó.

\- Podrías haber esperado - dijo ella.  
\- Qué puedo decir, me venció la emoción por el ataque. Serán mis instintos, supongo - respondió el.

Ella no menciono nada, simplemente mostró un rostro de disgusto. Pero más disgustados estaban sus oponentes, quienes perdieron.

\- Raand sigue tan fuerte como siempre - apunto Kend.  
\- Si, debería haber intentado detenerlo a él primero - añadió ella con un poco de frustración.  
\- No te preocupes, lo conseguirás la próxima vez.

Ambas parejas de contrincantes se saludaron con respeto, dando paso a las siguientes parejas. Seikei y Dekei contra Mika, Lawrence y Mondar. Mondar era el maestro de portales, él fue uno de aquellos que quería encontrar su propia forma de viajar por el espacio interdimensional sin el uso de las tijeras. Y este dedicó gran parte de su vida a encontrar la forma o el medio de hacerlo. La única diferencia de este con el resto de maestros, es que él era un espíritu. Una figura incorpórea que era algo más bien parecido a una niebla azul que a otra cosa. Por eso no pudo participar en el asalto de los rjins. El motivo por el cual él tomaba parte en esta pelea era porque Lawrence había mostrado tener afinidad con el espíritu. Pues desde que este había llegado, el elfo investigo más sobre los de su especie, y por ello fue capaz de ceder su cuerpo al espíritu de forma voluntaria cuando esté requería de algún portal o algo similar. Más está vez Lawrence tenía algo planeado, algo distinto.

La señal fue dada y la pelea comenzó. Mondar se introdujo como espíritu en el cuerpo de Lawrence. Los ojos vendados del elfo comenzaron a emitir un brillo azul que se pudo ver a través de su venda. Los orcos atacaron, Seikei llevaba sus martillos consigo, así que sus oponentes habían de tener cuidado. El herrero dio un salto y se preparó para aplastarlos con sus partillos. Mika se elevó para evitarlo. Lawrence en cambio se quedó en su sitio. El orco ya estaba sobre él, este se hizo caer sus martillos sobre el elfo. Él, que estaba mirando cuidadosamente cada movimiento del orco, dio un giro hacia adelante, esquivando los martillos, y con sus palmas dio un golpe seco en el pecho del orco. El impacto fue fuerte, este soltó sus armas y fue lanzado hacia atrás. Dekei que iba de camino a la pelea lo atrapó.

\- Wow, eso no me lo esperaba. Mondar no suele hacer esa clase de movimientos, ni tener tanta fuerza - apuntó Seikei.

Y lo que él decía era verdad, las capacidades de lucha de Mondar no eran tan buenas como las del resto de maestros, esto se debía a su estado como espíritu y su falta de cuerpo físico lo limitaba a la hora de moverse con soltura en uno. Pero Mondar no estaba poseyendo el cuerpo del elfo, como ellos creían, sino que ahora mismo tanto el espíritu de Mondar como el de Lawrence convergían en un mismo cuerpo. Esto dotaba a ambos la capacidad de compenetrarse y de poder usar las habilidades del otro.

Una vez de pie, ambos hermanos decidieron entrar en furia orca. Lawrence podía ver con sus ojos espirituales el aura enardecida de los hermanos, realmente resultaba increíble ver un aura en ese estado y estar bajo el control de ellos. Ambos fueron corriendo rápidamente a donde se encontraba el elfo. Mika aprovecho el hecho de que éstos no la veían e intentó atacar a Seikei. Sabía que este podía defenderse bien sin armas, pero tenía más oportunidades de asestar un golpe si era a él a quien atacaba. Bajó en picado con sus garras preparadas. Pero Seikei ya se había percatado de esto, y cuando la harpía estaba próxima a él, este saltó y la tomó por su cintura sin importarle el daño que le hiciesen sus garras, y la aplastó contra el suelo, dejándola fuera de combate. Lawrence no tuvo siquiera tiempo de hacer nada para evitarlo. Más por un momento creyó ver las intenciones que el orco tenía cuando ataco a su compañera. Aún había capacidades del estado en el que se encontraba de las cuales desconocia. No tenía tiempo a descubrir de todo lo que era capaz, pues los hermanos iban hacia ellos llenos de furia. Dekei fue el primero en llegar, este comenzó a dar una rápida serie de golpes, a los cuales el elfo conseguía esquivar con presteza, si uno de esos golpes le daba, estaría acabado. Intento golpear en puntos precisos, pero no surtía efecto alguno. Los músculos del orco en el estado de furia orca eran tan duros que denegaban los golpes precisos. Seikei se unió a su hermano y ambos golpeaban con poder pero coordinados. Gracias a Mondar, Lawrence era capaz de, no solo de ver, sino de captar todo a trescientos sentado grados en su espacio personal, es decir el límite dentro del cual él podía atacar. Mentalmente Mondar se comunicaba con su anfitrión, no hablándole, sino pensando, porque ahora ambos compartían tanto impulsos como pensamientos.

\- Hay que golpear a esos orcos en sus espíritus - dijo Mondar.  
\- Comprendo, intentémoslo.

No había forma humana de verlo, pero las manos de Lawrence adquirieron la capacidad de golpear directamente en los espíritus de sus enemigos. Mientras esquivaba se dejaba guiar por la líneas invisibles de movimiento que cargaban el ambiente. Dio un giro sobre sí mismo y dirigió un golpe de palma directo al pecho de Dekei, externamente no le hizo nada, pero esa palmada hizo que el espíritu del orco se sacudirse como un mar enardecido. Esto lo dejo aturdido. Aprovecho el momento para atacar al otro orco, haciendo el mismo efecto sobre este también. Por un segundo la pelea estuvo totalmente parada, los alumnos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Lawrence cruzó sus manos un momento y respiro hondo, acto seguido exhalo todo el aire y dio un golpe de palma a los hermanos la vez. Esto empujó sus espíritus e hizo volar a los orcos fuera del círculo, quedando Lawrence en el medio. Este respiro con calme y saludó respetuosamente a todos.

Los alumnos seguían sin creer lo que el elfo había conseguido. Estaban atónitos. Lawrence había conseguido una nueva herramienta para combatir contra los rjins, y evitar que hubiese pérdidas como las que habían sucedido en el anterior asalto. Ver el combate de los maestros motivo a los alumnos. Estos comenzaron a tener más combates y a aplicarse más a estos.

Así fue como pasaron tres años en los que los alumnos se habían dedicado a entrenarse aún más. Varias cosas cambiaron. Ahora ellos eran guerreros fuertes y disciplinados. La clase de combate con armas había pasado a ser obligatoria, pues para aniquilar más rápido a los rjins e intentar minimizar las bajas, se le daría un arma adecuada para cada alumno. Todos tuvieron su propia arma y todos fueron entrenados para saber manejarla. Marco y Gidak habían elegido la espada katana como arma. Yuin eligió un par de dagas, Grok un escuchó y un martillo de una mano, Under prefirió una maza a dos manos. A los profesores también se les habían proporcionado armas indicadas para cada uno. A Dekei se le proporciono un par de puños de hierro. A Alexia se le dio unos nunchakus. Treya portaba un hacha. Raand un par de garras de hierro en cada mano. A Mika le habían colocado unas cuerdas que hacían de extensiones en las plumas de sus alas, al final de estas había dagas de doble filo. A Kend le dieron un látigo. Lawrence tenía un arco y una espada corta. Y por último Wûseng, a quien le hicieron un bastón. Pero había una diferencia entre las armas de los maestros y las de los alumnos, y era que esas armas eran armas específicas. Esto no significaba que el arma tuviese alguna propiedad especial o algo similar, significa que esa arma era como una extensión del cuerpo de su portador. Esto requería de poder tener una gran afinidad entre el portador y el arma. Las armas especificas elegían a su portador, es decir, que estás mostraban con quien tienen más afinidad. Pocas de estas armas fueron dotadas a alumnos, ya que conseguir ese grado de afinidad era de gran dificultad. Una de ellas fue una espada katana, apodada nakamada. Esta fue hecha para encontrar a un alumno para manejarla de entre los que usaban katana. Se le cedió la espada a los alumnos y uno a uno fueron probándola, previamente avisándoles de que debían de intentar sentirla lo más natural posible. De entre ellos Marco fue uno de los que mejor manejo dio a nakamada. Se sintió realmente cómodo con ella. Es como si sus movimientos fuesen casi naturales, casi como mover un brazo o una pierna. Incluso Seikei lo notó al verlo, Marco tenía altas posibilidades de ser el poseedor a nakamada. Pero en la selección de alumnos pudieron percibir la gran conexión que mostraba Gidak con la espada, sus movimientos no eran tan notorios como los de Marco, pero su afinidad con ella era mayor. Por lo cual fue Gidak el poseedor de nakamada. El joven humano se sintió frustrado por ello, pero él había madurado, así que respeto totalmente la decisión de sus superiores.

El progreso de los monjes durante esos años fue prodigioso. Pero el momento en el cual ellos habrían de hacer gala de sus nuevas capacidades estaría a punto de llegar.

A lo lejos, surcando por los aires, una criatura se acercaba al templo de los monjes con su aleteo insectoide. Y un centenar más criaturas como el detrás.


	35. Capítulo 33: El plan comienza

Wûseng paseaba tranquilamente con su bastón por el templo, disfrutando de los sonidos de esfuerzo de los alumnos, como de costumbre. Más al viejo le dio por mirar al horizonte un momento. Y a lo lejos pudo ver un montón de figuras acercarse.

\- Están aquí - dijo para sí.

Rápido el anciano fue a donde se encontraba el gran gong y lo hizo sonar tres veces. Todo el mundo pudo oírlo, y todo el mundo supo perfectamente que significaba. Cada alumno de cada rincón del templo fue rápido a buscar su equipo y prepararse para la batalla. Se movían con confianza y de forma ordenada. Esta vez, ellos estaban preparados para enfrentarse a la amenaza.

Un grupo liderado por Lawrence se puso en primera fila, los arqueros. Ellos se encargarán de intentar eliminar a la mayor cantidad posible de rjins a larga distancia. Entre ellos estaba Marco, que después de tanto tiempo volvería a usar el arco que Krun le regalo para cazar. Miro un momento el tatuaje de las tijeras que se había hecho en Rotchville, respiro hondo y se preparó para el ataque.

Lawrence, quien ya se había unido con Mondar, preparó su arco y disparó la primera flecha, esa fue la señal que dio comienzo. Todos los alumnos arqueros dejaron ir sus flechas hacia sus enemigos. Las flechas convencionales no le harían mucho efecto a sus enemigos, fue por eso que Seikei diseño flechas de hierro. A los rjins se les venía encima una lluvia de metal. Las flechas atravesaban con letalidad a los rjins. Su número disminuía rápidamente pero esto no impidió su avance. A pesar de que eran varios los que caían cada vez estaban más cerca, pero eso era algo que ya se había previsto por los monjes. Un segundo grupo de alumnos se puso detrás de los arqueros, bajo sus pies había piedras del tamaño de una bola de béisbol. Todos ellos eran criaturas de gran musculatura, como Under, Grok y Than'rod. Cada uno tomó una piedra y comenzó a lanzarla hacia su enemigo, al estar mas cerca, estás llegaban a impactar. Se las lanzaban con tanta potencia que atravesaban el cuerpo de los bichos. Los obreros, aquellos que alguna vez fueron el terror entre los alumnos, ahora no eran más que un simple obstáculo. Los insectos seguían avanzando, más estos seguían cayendo. Fue entonces cuando de los límites del patio salieron los soldados. Hubo por lo menos unos veinte de ellos, todos dispuestos a acabar con sus enemigos. Detrás de cada arquero había un alumno que estaba encargado de defenderlo. En ese punto fue en donde se implementó la dinámica de los grupos. Cada arquero y lanzador tenía un aliado que se encargaría del cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que dejasen de disparar. Fueron ellos los encargados de defender a sus artilleros.

Uno de los soldados se acercó a Grok, quien había crecido y se había fortalecido más con el tiempo, su pelo era ahora más largo. El soldado estaba con sus cuchillas más que listas para atravesar al trol. Pero justo cuando fue a hacerlo se pudo oír el sonido de metales al chocar. Era Yuin, que con sus dagas había bloqueado todas las cuchillas. Grok ni siquiera se giró cuando notó al rjin cerca de él, confiaba plenamente en su compañero, por lo cual se centró en seguir atacando los obreros con las rocas. El joven chita estaba delante de su enemigo con las cuchillas preparadas, este había crecido, ahora era un poco más alto y sus piernas se veían más poderosas. El soldado volvió a atacar al joven para intentar cortarlo. Yuin podía ver el movimiento lento del rjin mientras lo atacaba. No era siquiera un reto ya. Con sus dagas golpeó todas las cuchillas generando una fuerza de impacto en estas que dejó expuesto al soldado. El joven se acercó a él y cortó limpiamente sus cuatro membranas. El soldado dio un grito de dolor, solo para después recibir dos puñaladas en el pecho. Pronto su sufrimiento cesó y este se desplomó en el suelo, inerte.

Otro soldado volaba en dirección a dónde Marco se encontraba. El joven humano ya había crecido bastante, tenía veinticuatro años, sus músculos habían crecido y fortalecido, su barba era un tanto notoria, y su pelo llegaba hasta sus hombros. Este ya se había percatado de la presencia del soldado, más tampoco le dio importancia, pues en también tenía a alguien que estaba a la vanguardia. Una mano de roca golpeó fuertemente el mentón del soldado cuando iba directo hacia su objetivo. Esto salió disparado hacia arriba y acabo cayendo en el suelo. Rápidamente se levantó en busca de aquel que lo atacó. Pero lo único que pudo encontrar fue el filo de una espada atravesados el pecho. El soldado giró su cabeza para ver a su asesino, y vio a un joven gárgola con una mirada sería que sostenía la espada que lo aniquiló. Gidak saco la espada del cadáver de su enemigo, y este se desplomó en el suelo. El joven no había cambiado en nada, solo había crecido en estatura y en musculatura. Por lo demás su aspecto seguía intacto.

\- Gracias - dijo el joven humano a la gárgola.  
\- Sigue disparando - respondió secamente.

Al minotauro también lo estaba por atacar un soldado. Under se había vuelto más grande, más fuerte y ahora llevaba trenzas nórdicas en su cabeza. Su guardaespaldas no fue otro que el joven tritón, cuyo nombre era Shaks. Él había elegido un tridente como arma. Con este interceptó las cuchillas del soldado que fue a atacar a su compañero. Con un movimiento del tridente puso las cuchillas del soldado por el suelo, obligándolo a agachar la cabeza. Usando el tridente de cómo punto de apoyo dio un salto con el cual conecto una patada en el rostro del insecto. Esto lo obligó a echarse hacia atrás. El tritón aprovecho la distracción, tomando el tridente del suelo se lo clavó en el pecho al rjin. Lo levantó y lo dejó en el aire hasta que este dejase de moverse, una vez quieto, lanzó el cadáver por el límite del patio. 

Luego se encontraban los maestros quienes dirigían a los alumnos a la vez que luchaban. Seikei y Dekei estaban dirigiendo al grupo que lanzaba las rocas a los obreros. El resto de maestros estaban apoyando a sus alumnos en batalla. Cómo Raand, que con sus garras de metal podía bloquear y hacer frente a los soldados. Este fácilmente bloqueaba las cuchillas y las desviaba, creando continuamente múltiples oberturas en la defensa del soldado. Cuando se cansó de ver la clara diferencia que había entre ambos comenzó a cortar sus membranas con cada apertura que provocaba. Cuando el soldado se quedó sin defensa alguna, Raand le arrancó la mandíbula con una de sus garras. Luego las clavó en su cabeza y la arrancó con fuerza. Y para asegurarse de que el cuerpo no volviese, atravesó su pecho con ambas garras y lo abrió usando sus manos. 

Treya golpeaba con fuerza usando su hacha y arrancándole el brazo al soldado que tomaba. Más está no esperaba a arrancarle todas las extremidades, pues quería seguir atacando a otros, así que cuando veía la oportunidad elevaba su hacha por lo alto y, como si de una guillotina se tratase, cortaba en dos al soldado al cual se enfrentaba.

Alexia detenía cada ataque de cuchillas utilizando sus nunchakus. En el momento en el que la estaban por atacar, ella enrollaba el nunchaku en la cuchilla de su oponente y tiraba hacia atrás para hacerlo caer. Una vez en el suelo ella tiraba de la cuchilla hasta romper el nervio de la membrana, haciendo que no pudiese moverla. Era entonces cuando le retorcía esa membrana y se la clavaba al propio soldado.

Kend se encargaba de sus enemigos usando el látigo que le dieron. Con él podía mantener mayores distancias con los soldados, pero también era capaz de enrollar el látigo en las patas de su oponente y hacerlo perder el equilibrio. Una vez desequilibrado, lo tiraba amarrándolo de sus patas, luego con sus uñas perforaba su pecho.

Mika por otra parte mantenía a raya a aquellos obreros que conseguían pasar las flechas y las rocas. Con las cuchillas que les habían puesto al final de sus alas cortaba a sus enemigos. Ella abría sus alas y giraba para crear impulso con sus alas y luego golpear con ellas como si fuese un cuchillo. Sus delicadas alas se habían convertido en armas mortales. El uso de las armas había ayudado en gran medida a los monjes.

Wûseng también hacia uso de su nuevo bastón, este era de hierro, lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir las cuchillas de sus oponentes. Dos fueron los soldados que consiguieron acercarse a él lo más rápido posible. Ellos se acercaban por ambos lados al anciano tortuga. Este con tranquilidad comenzó a girar su bastón a su alrededor. Los soldados tomaron cautela pero se siguieron acercando. Más cuando lo iban a atacar, sus cuchillas chocaban con el bastón. Ellos comenzaron a atacar con mayor velocidad para que el anciano no tuviese oportunidad de bloquear. Pero los resultados seguían siendo los mismos, bloqueo tras bloqueo. Ellos no se dieron cuenta, pero Wûseng aumento su velocidad al girar el bastón a la par que los soldados. El anciano no quería perder más tiempo con los soldados, así que decidió acabar con ellos. Mientras Wûseng giraba el bastón realizó unos pequeños movimientos para dar golpes a los soldados. Uno de esos fue en la cara, lo cual hizo que este se cayera. Aprovecho para centrarse completamente en el soldado en pie. Este intentó defenderse pero los movimientos del viejo eran muy precisos, él conseguía anular las cuchillas de su oponente con presteza. Fue en un segundo que rápidamente giró su bastón hacia atrás y luego golpeó con la punta de este a su enemigo, quien cayó como su compañero. Más este se estaba levantando mientras el anciano tiraba al otro, pero Wûseng rápidamente giró su bastón y dio un golpe hacia atrás con la punta. Esto lo echó hacia atrás al rjin, y para cuándo se quiso dar cuenta tenía el bastón del anciano a punto de caerle encima de la cara. No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, su cabeza fue destruida completamente. Su pecho fue lo siguiente en ser destruido. Pero el compañero de él estaba justo detrás del viejo para aprovechar la situación. Wûseng dio un rápido vistazo hacia atrás y antes de poder ser tocado, su bastón ya se encontraba rompiendo el cuello del soldado. Ayudándose de su arma rompió una de las membranas del soldado aniquilado de antes y la utilizo para apuñalar al otro.

Ciertamente el plan estaba avanzando bien, tanto los obreros como los soldados estaban cayendo. Pero la primera fase del plan estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. Las flechas de los arqueros ya se habían acabado, y las rocas de los lanzadores también.

\- Se ha acabado la munición - gritó Lawrence.  
\- Alumnos y maestros reagrúpense - ordenó Wûseng rápidamente.

Todos los arqueros habían dejado sus arcos en el suelo y habían pasado a utilizar sus armas de cuerpo. Así fue como se dio paso a la fase dos del plan. Matar a todos los rjins posibles con sus armas. Los obreros restantes eran poco más de la mitad, pero eso no los detendría en su ataque. Más soldados aparecieron, apoyando a sus compañeros rjins. Los alumnos y maestros se prepararon para defenderse. Al igual que la última vez, los obreros se colocaron detrás de los soldados. Los monjes hicieron lo mismo, solo que esta vez los maestros no sintieron preocupación alguna por estar cerca de sus alumnos. Así fue que, finalmente, la batalla se desató. Los soldados atacaban a los maestros con furia, más estos se defendían bien, bloqueando, negando, esquivando y contraatacando a sus enemigos. 

Mientras tanto los obreros iban directamente hacia los alumnos. Estos no habían olvidado el terror que causaron en el templo la última vez que los atacaron. Esta vez no permitirían que se volviese a repetir lo que ocurrió aquel día. Martillos, espadas, cuchillas, alabardas y montones más de armas se prepararon para atacar. Múltiples choques entre el metal y las cuchillas de los rjins se producían por todo el patio. Estos creaban ecos que resonaban por todo lo ancho del templo, el sonido de la batalla. Pronto las armas comenzaron a abatir obrero tras obrero. Eran cortados, atravesados, aplastados, reventados y desmembrados. Antiguamente los alumnos se movían y atacaban con miedo y con descuido. Ahora lo hacían serenos y con cautela. Cada ataque a un rjin era seguro, pues cuando un alumno atacaba, sabía que habría otro alumno detrás de él protegiéndolo durante su ataque, esa fue una de las temáticas implementadas en los grupos. Juntos habían de ser como un guerrero con lanza y escudo, listo para atacar, y siempre atento para defender. El trabajo en equipo haría que un alumno sea los ojos de otro y viceversa. Sin embargo esto no fue siempre así. Durante el entrenamiento la temática de grupos fue un tanto complicada de introducir, había que elegir a un alumno que aporte algo a su compañero. Ambos debían de adaptarse al otro y conocerlo para luchar unidos. Esta fue la parte más difícil realmente, pues adaptarse al estilo de un compañero para complementarlo requeriría de tiempo. Muchos fueron los fallos u accidentes producidos, pero al final lo consiguieron. Hoy cada alumno se sintió más comprometido que nunca a ser uno con su compañero, y los resultados se eran más que notorios. Eran imparables, los obreros no llegaron a herir a ninguno de los alumnos, lo cual ya era digno de mención.

Por parte de los maestros solo se podían ver los mismos resultados. Los soldados ya no representaban un reto para ellos, ahora solo resultaban una molestia. No importaba cuántas veces intentaran atacar a los maestros, estos conseguían evadir, bloquear y desviar los ataques de sus enemigos. Y cuando atacaban, el rjin al que se enfrentaban solía terminar muerto, alguno puede que necesitase dos y tres golpes, pero los resultados acababan por ser los de siempre, derrota por su parte. En un intento desesperado y soldado simuló atacar a un maestro cuando su objetivo era uno de los alumnos que estaba detrás de él. Este alumno era Yuin, quien estaba distraído atacando a un obrero. Las cuchillas avanzaban directo hacia el chico, pero un poderoso escudo se interpuso en su camino. Era Grok, que defendía fielmente a su compañero. Dekei, que era el profesor que había sido ignorado, tomó al soldado por el cuello usando sus puños de hierro. Con gran fuerza lo tiro al suelo y aplastó su cabeza, reventándosela. Yuin aprovechó y clavó una de sus dagas en el pecho del soldado que intentó atacarlo.

Las fuerzas rjin estaban siendo reducidas a menos que un escuadrón. Ya quedaban menos de cien obreros y unos cuatro soldados. La victoria de los monjes estaba más que asegurada. Ellos lo sabían, pero no por eso se confiaban. Los rjins también se dieron cuenta de esto, pues resultaba más que obvio que solo era cuestión de tiempo que ellos acabasen por ser aniquilados. Un grupo ínfimo de obreros se separó del resto con intención de emprender viaje de nuevo a la colmena. Varios alumnos y maestros se dieron cuenta de este hecho. De entre ellos Lawrence se las ingenió para comenzar a seguirlo. Este había tomado a un soldado y lo obligó a volar. El soldado sacó al elfo del templo, dejándolo caer en el bosque. O al menos eso fue lo que parecía. Marco, quien estaba luchado contra rjins, pensó para sus adentros. Ya ha comenzado.

\- Fase tres del plan - dijo Lawrence que comenzó a correr por el bosque siguiendo al pequeño grupo de rjins.

Estos bichos no pudieron ver al elfo, pues los árboles lo cubrían. Sin embargo el elfo sí que podía ser a los bichos. Gracias al espíritu de Mondar este era capaz de ver los espíritus de los rjins a través de las ramas y las hojas de los árboles. El problema era que durante su persecución se encontraba con varias criaturas que prefería evitar antes que perder tiempo luchando con ellas. Pero a veces algunas resultaban simplemente difíciles de evitar.

Mientras tanto en el templo se continuaba con la lucha. Los rjins estaban ganando todo el tiempo posible para que sus compañeros no fuesen atacados. El objetivo era volver en otro momento con un ejerció mayor. Lo gracioso es que en esta ocasión. El número de rjins que atacó el templo superaba con facilidad los mil y medio. Y en esta ocasión los alumnos eran menos que antes, pero sus enemigos no contaban con que fuesen más fuertes. Pero igualmente no les permitirían tener una tercera oportunidad.

Lawrence tuvo que evadir como pudo a varias criaturas el bosque. Esto lo retraso un poco. Por un momento temió perderles la pista a los obreros que perseguía, pero se alivió cuando al elevar la vista comprobó que aún seguían en su campo de visión. Volvió a correr sin perder el tiempo, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un gran muro de roca. Los obreros se habían metido por un agujero que había más arriba. El elfo tendría que escalar si quería adentrarse en la colmena. No fue algo que le supusiera una gran complicación, por lo cual al cabo de unos minutos se encontraba delante de la entrada de la colmena. Se introdujo un poco en este, lo suficiente para comprobar que era seguro en donde se encontraba. Una vez listo, comenzó a dibujar un círculo en la pared. Este círculo tenía varios símbolos extraños, se parecían a las letras que usaba Hekapoo en sus mensajes. Una vez acabado, posó la punta de sus dedos en ambos extremos del círculo. Estos comenzaron a brillar. El brillo se expandió por todo el círculo, y cuando esté cubrió cada raya y cada signo, lo giró sus manos, como si abriese una cerradura. Entonces el círculo entero comenzó a brillar y del centro se empezó a vislumbrar un escenario distinto, el templo. Tras el portal se encontraban los monjes. Lawrence les hizo una señal para que entrasen. Esto ya lo habían hablado antes. No entrarían, ni todos los profesores, ni todos los alumnos, sino que irían aquellos estipulados. Wûseng, Treya, Raand, Dekei, Seikei y Lawrence irían a la colmena junto con un grupo de alumnos seleccionados. Dentro de este grupo se encontraban Yuin, Marco, Grok, Gidak, Under, Than'rod y varios alumnos más. El resto se quedarían en el templo junto con Alexia, Kend y Mika. Esta medida era tomada para no dejar el templo vacío, en caso de que hubiese otro ataque y no estuviese nadie para defenderlo. Una vez cruzaron el portal, este fue cerrado por Lawrence, quien aún mantenía su unión con Mondar.

\- Te encuentras bien chico? - preguntó Wûseng al elfo.  
\- Si, ahora sobrellevar este estado no supone un gran esfuerzo para mí - le respondió con sinceridad, haciendo resonar la voz de ambos individuos.

Wûseng sabía que el elfo era sabio y que nunca podría en riesgo una misión ocultando una posible fatiga o un desgaste físico, por lo cual confío plenamente en sus palabras. Pero tampoco había percibido duda en ellas, así que se sintió más tranquilo.

\- De acuerdo. Pero no te exijas demasiado - advirtió este.  
\- Claro maestro, agradezco su preocupación.

Una vez listos maestros y alumnos, emprendieron marcha al interior de la colmena. Estaba todo sumido en oscuridad, por lo cual tuvieron que recurrir al uso de antorchas. Mas con estas se percataron de una cosa muy peculiar, no podían ve el techo de lo alto que era. Los primeros tramos de la colmena no parecieron complicados de avanzar, no se encontraron a rjin alguno que les impidiese seguir. De hecho, no vieron un solo rjin desde que se habían infiltrado allí. Realmente les resultaba extraño no ver ninguno estando dentro de la colmena. Más al seguir avanzando encontraron algo que les haría darse cuenta de que era mejor no preguntarse donde se encontraban. Delante de ellos pudieron ver una enorme sombra que media unos cinco metros de altura.

\- Comienza la cuarta fase del plan - anunció Lawrence al ver a su próximo enemigo.


	36. Capítulo 34: La colmena de los rjin

Delante de ellos se encontraba una criatura a la que nunca antes habían visto. El fuego de las antorchas comenzó a iluminar la figura oculta en la sombra, hasta mostrar su aspecto. Este insecto era distinto a lo que habían visto antes. Su cuerpo era realmente robusto, al igual que sus brazos, eran extremidades largas y enormes, sobre todo en los antebrazos. Estos estaban recubiertos por la coraza que normalmente llevaba la especie rjin, y dónde habrían de estar sus manos había un par de tenazas. Bajo estos brazos había cuatro más, dos en cada lado, eran unas cuchillas similares a las de los soldados, pero más grandes y robustas, aparte de que estaban recubiertas por coraza, al menos hasta la punta. Todo su cuerpo estaba recubierto por coraza. El rjin en cuestión se mantenía en pie gracias a su cuerpo largo con una gran cantidad de patas. Su mitad inferior guardaba gran similitud con la forma que tienen los ciempiés. Pues tenía un esqueleto muy alargado y un montón de patas con coraza. Al final de esta estructura corporal se hallaban unas tenazas por cola. La espalda de la criatura era una coraza completa. Y por último su cabeza, esta era un tanto más chata y ancha en comparación con los anteriores enemigos, los dientes de este eran más grandes que los que poseen la especie rjin, estos, más que para cortar la piel, eran para destrozarla. Tenía tenazas al final de las comisuras de su boca. Sus ojos eran pequeños y de color rojo carmesí, por encima de esto se podían ver unas antenas largas que se movían a ratos. Por último unos cuernos que acompañaban la forma de su cráneo. Lo que los monjes se encontraron de cara en la colmena, era un guardián.

\- Así que así es como se ven - dijo Yuin por lo bajo.

La criatura los miro a todos en una pequeña vistazo rápido. Luego dio un gran alarido que resonó en toda la colmena. Los monjes aún seguían estupefactos por la criatura que estaban viendo. Por lo cual no mostraron reacción ni siquiera cuando por la colmena se comenzaron a escuchar sonidos de varios individuos acercándose. En unos pocos momentos, a lado del guardián, aparecieron otros dos guardianes más. Estos tres bloqueaban el paso.

\- Creo que llegó el momento de luchar - anuncio Lawrence.

Algunos alumnos miraron a los bichos pensando que eran unas monstruosidades, sentían un poco de miedo al verlas, pero también se sentían seguros en grupo a la hora de luchar. Aun así, justo cuando todos los alumnos y maestros se colocaron en posición para dar comienzo a la lucha, Wûseng salió del grupo caminando tranquilamente hacia adelante. Todos se sorprendieron al verlo alejarse y yendo directo hacia los guardianes.

\- Maestro, a dónde va? - pregunto Lawrence con preocupación.  
\- Ya dijimos que es lo que haría yo en el plan, ir por la reina, si la reina cae el resto lo hará también - dijo sereno.  
\- Pero maestro, usted solo no puede contra los guardianes - dijo muy preocupado, a lo cual el resto apoyo.  
\- Confía en tu maestro - sentenció sin más.

El anciano tortuga avanzaba cada vez más y más. Ya se encontraba en el rango de ataque de los guardianes, pero estos no realizaban movimiento alguno ante la presencia del anciano. Él se seguía acercando sin vacilar. Ya se encontraba debajo de ellos, y aun así seguían sin siquiera mirarlo. El resto lo observó incrédulos de lo que estaban viendo. No tenía el más mínimo sentido, y por eso es que lo primero que se les pasó por la cabeza fue, cómo? El anciano era más sabio y conservaba más trucos de los que enseñaba. Uno de ellos, y el que estaba usando en ese preciso momento, era la capacidad de dejar su espíritu totalmente calmado, anulando cualquier tipo de amenaza emergente de su ser. Por lo cual los guardianes no lo consideraban si quiera un ser insignificante. Él era para ellos como el aire, simplemente estaba ahí. Gracias a ello el anciano paso a través de los guardianes sin que estos le hicieran nada. Wûseng fue desapareciendo poco a poco en la oscuridad hasta que finalmente dejo de vérsele.

Ahora los maestros y sus alumnos estaban cara a cara con los guardianes. Raand dio un paso hacia adelante.

\- Yo me encargaré de uno de ellos - dijo el licántropo.

Lawrence estaba por protestar ante ese acto voluntario, al cual él consideraba más bien una locura por parte de su compañero. Pero no le tuvo tiempo para decir nada, pues alguien más habló e interrumpió al elfo.

\- Entonces creo que yo me encargaré de otro - dijo Dekei entregando en escena.  
\- Pues el tercero queda para el herrero - añadió Seikei, quien también dio un paso hacia adelante, dispuesto a luchar.

Sin importar como lo viese Lawrence no se sentía cómodo dejándolos a ellos pelear contra unos enemigos totalmente desconocidos. Tenían tantas oportunidades de ganar como de perder, pues no tenían información alguna de ellos.

\- Chicos, no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea pelear solos contra los guardianes - apuntó Lawrence.  
\- Sabes que la misión es llegar hasta la reina. Si nos quedamos muchos aquí solo perderemos el tiempo.

Por más que el viese arriesgado dejar a los maestros solos no podía negar de que Raand tenía razón. Después de meditarlo por un momento asintió y miro a los guardianes. Estos estaban esperando a que ellos se movieran. Lawrence indico a todos que esperarían juntos a tener una oportunidad de escabullirse entre ellos y seguir adelante, habrían de hacerlo. La señal fue dada cuando Raand corrió directamente al ataque de una de estas criaturas. El guardián rápidamente racionó y atacó directamente al hombre con una de sus pinzas gigantes. Raand salto esquivando el golpe. La pinza del guardián se estampó en el suelo, esto le permitió al hombre caer sobre este y comenzar a correr en dirección a la cabeza del bicho. Pero este levantó su brazo con fuerza, lanzado al monje hacia el techo. Raand giró en el aire para colocar sus pies en el techo, y amortiguar el golpe. Usando sus piernas se impulsó, aprovechando el techo como base, y se dirigió justo a donde estaba el guardián. Preparó su puño derecho para clavarle las garras de metal en su rostro. Pero el insecto interpuso su brazo. Las garras no pudieron perforar la dura coraza del rjin. Tuvo que saltar y marcar distancia para evitar otro posible ataque, volviendo a ponerse junto a sus compañeros.

\- Parece que es duro - expuso el licántropo.  
\- No perdamos más el tiempo y ataquemos todos - dijo Dekei.  
\- A la cargaaa!!! - grito Seikei corriendo hacia su enemigo.

Los hermanos orcos y el licántropo corrieron todos para atacar a sus enemigos. Los guardianes prepararon sus pinzas para atacar los intrusos. El resto de maestros y alumnos los acompañaron para no perder más tiempo. Dekei quiso interceptar uno de los golpes de su enemigo usando sus guanteletes. El puño del orco y la pinza del rjin chocaron. El impacto resonó en la colmena, ambos dieron un duro golpe, pero el del guardián fue más fuerte, por lo cual este echó atrás al orco en el choque. Seikei por su parte esquivo la tenaza del bicho, en el momento en el que está se quedó en el suelo, aprovecho para dar un gran golpe con su martillo. Esto también dio como resultado en eco que resonó en la colmena. El orco sintió aquello como si hubiese golpeado el yunque sobre el que trabajaba, duro y poderoso. No pareció hacerle daño alguno. Aun así el guardián recogió el brazo rápidamente ante aquel golpe. Esto creó un hueco por el cual pasó Lawrence.

\- Rápido, pasen por aquí - gritó el elfo.

Los alumnos lo siguieron e intentaron pasar como pudieron. Estos mantenían gran precaución, pues en cualquier momento el guardián podría intentar atacar, y durante la conmoción podrían darles a varios a la vez. Lo bueno era que el grupo de alumnos que habían ido era veinte. Los maestros consideraron que era mejor no meter a una gran cantidad de individuos en un sitio cerrado.

Cinco alumnos consiguieron pasar. Lawrence estaba cerca para evitar algún inconveniente. Un par más estaba por cruzar, pero el guardián ya se había recuperado y bloqueo su paso con una tenaza. Tuvieron que esperar para aprovechar otra oportunidad para avanzar. Y no era por falta de ganas, pues Raand volvió a esquivar una de las pinzas del guardián y a atacar para distraerlo. Intento retroceder para que el guardián lo siguiera y así crear un hueco, pero el bicho no se movía del sitio, y probablemente no lo haría. Volvió a acercarse a él y llamar su atención, en cual respondió volviéndolo a golpear. Y el licántropo en vez de retroceder, decidió avanzar en esta ocasión. Pero en cuanto pasó por debajo de su brazo, las cuchillas que poseía salieron disparadas a donde él se encontraba. Haciendo uso de sus garras pudo parar una, pero cuando vio que la otra se le venía encima tuvo que retroceder. Pasar por debajo no era buena idea.

Como si de una descarga se tratase, al licántropo se le ocurrió una idea para crear una obertura. Rápidamente llamo a los hermanos orcos, quiénes tuvieron que dejar un momento sus combates, esperando que el licántropo tuviese buenos motivos para interrumpir. Evitando ser golpeados, llegaron a donde se encontraba Raand. Él les explico rápidamente la idea que había tenido. Ambos orcos se miraron y sonrieron. Raand se deshizo de sus armas y decidió transformarse en licántropo. Dekei junto sus manos para hacer un apoyo en el cual Raand se posó, y con gran fuerza el orco lanzó al lobo por encima de los guardianes. Raand aulló de emoción, pues este estaba por pasar por encima de ellos. Los tres guardianes lo observaron y todos levantaron una tenaza para atacar. Pero en ese momento Seikei atacó dando un martillado directo en el pecho del guardián del medio, haciéndole caer.

\- Ahora!!! - grito Dekei.

Todos los alumnos corrieron en ese hueco enorme que pidieron crear. Ambos guardianes bajaron la mirada al escuchar el impacto de los martillos y el ruido de la multitud. Como el hueco producido estaba entre el guardián caído y el de la derecha, este intentó atacar a los monjes. Pero un licántropo cayó encima de él y lo tomó por los cuernos, retorciéndole la cabeza. El guardián quiso mover sus pinzas para atrapar al lobo, pero este giró la cabeza del bicho con tanta fuerza, que acabo por retorcerle el cuello. Haciendo uso de sus garras le cortó la cabeza y la lanzó en dirección a la entrada. El cuerpo al perder la cabeza, cayó inmóvil. Los alumnos corrieron velozmente aprovechando el hueco. Todos consiguieron pasar.

\- Muchas gracias camaradas, no desaprovecharemos está oportunidad - grito Lawrence.  
\- Más te vale - respondió el licántropo.

Los tres maestros volvieron a ponerse delante de sus enemigos. El guardián que había caído ya había conseguido levantarse. Y el cuerpo sin cabeza ya había vuelto a la vida. Estaban molestos, y ahora no tenían que retener a nadie, los atacarían sin piedad.

\- Muy bien señores, comienza el show - anunció el licántropo.

Mientras tanto el resto avanzaba por la colmena. Su paso era ligero y constante. Pronto llegaron a un lugar en lleno de luz, un lugar donde las antorchas no eran necesarias. Se encontraban en el centro de la colmena. Era precioso, todo el sitio era iluminado por la luminiscencia natural de las plantas que había por el techo y las paredes, la cual era de color verde, dándole un toque extraño al ambiente. Pero había algo más interesante allí. Por el techo y las paredes había varios agujeros. Pudieron suponer que esos varios agujeros eran madrigueras de los rjins. Había un montón, pues el espacio era enorme. Pero aún no habían terminado de asombrarse, pues en un momento bajaron la cabeza y vieron otros agujeros, pero estos eran más grandes que el resto.

Se vieron metidos en una encrucijada, pues no sabían por donde habría ido el maestro, ni si el camino que hubiese tomado fuera el correcto. Algunos alumnos intentaron acercarse para ver si conseguían escuchar algo, cualquier cosa que pudiese ayudarlos un poco a encontrar el camino correcto. Por el momento no ocurría nada, nadie conseguía escuchar sonido alguno ni hallar una pista relevante. Tenían terminantemente prohibido entrar a un agujero para ver, pues lo último que habrían de hacer es separarse. 

Al cabo de un rato, uno de los que estaban allí llamó a los demás, había conseguido escuchar algo. Todos se acercaron a él. Efectivamente, podían escuchar un sonido, un sonido que venía de arriba, como de algo acercándose. Cada vez estaba más cerca, hasta que de uno de los agujeros de arriba salió un rjin obrero. Este se quedó suspendido en el aire viendo a los monjes, quienes habían dirigido su atención al insecto. 

Un alumno allí presentes, un salvaje, criatura humanoide de aspecto salvaje y piel oscura, le lanzó si lanza, la cual atravesó al insecto, y se clavó en la pared. Este comenzó a gritar de dolor y a retorcerse. El alumno en cuestión fue hacia él y corrió utilizando la pared como impulso y llego hasta el insecto. Se sostuvo por el borde de un hueco que había allí y sacó la lanza de la pared, dejando caer al obrero. Aun retorciéndose en el suelo, el salvaje cayó sobre el clavándole la lanza en la cabeza. Sin embargo el sonido que está había producido llego a muchas partes de la colmena. Pronto se comenzaron a oír movimientos de montones de bichos acercándose por las madrigueras. De las paredes comenzaron a salir obreros tras obreros y unos pocos soldados. Rápidamente todos se pusieron en guardia y crearon un círculo. Los rjins cayeron sobre ellos como gotas lluvia sobre la tierra. Pero caían con facilidad ante los monjes. A los soldados les tomaba más tiempo, pero también acababan por caer.

\- Tenemos que encontrar el camino hacia la reina antes de que esto se ponga peor, Lawrence - indico Treya.

Pero Lawrence no respondió a su comentario.

\- Me escuchas? - reiteró ella para llamar su atención.  
\- Se va a poner peor - dijo el seriamente mientras miraba años huecos.

Pronto entendería ella a lo que el elfo se refería. Sonidos más fuertes que los anteriores comenzaron a oírse, venían por varios sitios. Los obreros y soldados al oír ese ruido volvieron rápidos a sus madrigueras, dejando totalmente solo a los alumnos allí presentes y a sus maestros. Algunos pocos se preguntaron porque se fueron, otros estaban mentalizándose para lo que se les venía encima.

Fue más pronto que tarde cuando de los agujeros más grandes de las paredes aparecieron tres guardianes. Esto ponía a todos los presentes en una situación difícil. Lawrence se acercó un poco a su compañera sin despegar la vista de sus enemigos.

\- Treya, puede que haya encontrado la forma de llegar hasta la reina - dijo este.  
\- Enserio? Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto casi incrédula.  
\- Seguí el rastro de algunos rjin al irse y pude encontrar un sitio donde hay una gran cantidad de energía espiritual acumulada, es probable que la reina esté ahí, y que ese cúmulo de energía sean todas las crías incubando.  
\- En ese caso deberías ir allí tan pronto puedas, nosotros nos encargaremos de los guardianes.  
\- Pero…  
\- No pierdas el tiempo, eres el único que sabe cómo llegar. Además, estamos preparados para esto.

Treya sin darle más tiempo al elfo se giró a sus alumnos y grito.

\- Consigamos tiempo para que Lawrence llegue a la reina y acabemos con esos guardianes.

Los alumnos dieron un grito de aprobación y se prepararon para el combate. Lawrence no tu más opción que hacer caso e irse en busca de la reina. 

Mientras tanto los guardianes se prepararon para el ataque, pues tan pronto Lawrence salió corriendo, estos fueron hacia él. Uno de ellos fue detenido por un fuerte martillazo del minotauro. A un tercero lo interceptó Treya dando un salto y conectando un hachazo directamente en su cabeza, el cual solo aturdió un poco al insecto. Y al tercero lo interceptaron Gidak y Marco. La joven gárgola había volado hasta la cabeza del guardián y lo tomó por los cuernos, imitando la hazaña de Raand. Marco por su parte aprovecho la distracción que este estaba creando y cortó en una de sus patas por la parte no protegida. Rápidamente el bicho golpeó con fuerza en el suelo, desestabilizando a los alumnos. Momento que aprovecho uno de los guardianes para aplastar a un alumno. Este no tuvo tiempo alguno para reaccionar. Quedó hecho un charco rojo e inerte.

\- Estupendo - dijo Treya, quejándose - algo más? - preguntó retórica.

Pronto se comenzó a escuchar un estruendo como el de antes. Y de una de las madrigueras salió otro guardián.

\- Genial - suspiro ella.

Lawrence estaba corriendo, poco a poco veía como la gran fuente de energía se iba acercando más y más.

\- Espero llegar a tiempo - dijo el elfo.

En un punto céntrico de la cueva se encontraba parado el maestro de maestros, el anciano tortuga. Este tenía ambas manos posadas en su bastón, mirando hacia arriba. Allí estaba ella, más enorme de lo que él lo hubiese imaginado. Con quince metros de altura ella se alzaba hasta lo más alto de la colmena. Su rostro era alargado, un poco similar a los de los soldados. Sus ojos eran alargados, por encima de estos había unas largas antenas que percibían lo que había cerca. El torso de esta criatura era delgado y muy alargado, estaba lleno de pequeñas patas con cuchillas. A sus costados se encontraban brazos extremadamente largos que llegaban hasta la entrada de la colmena. Poseía seis, dos de ellos eran tenazas, otros dos cuchillas, y otros una especie de manos insectoides, tenía dos dedos en cada mano. Y por último, la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Esta era como una gran masa cubierta por coraza, tenía múltiples patas muy pequeñas, las cuales no parecían cumplir función alguna, pues el cuerpo de la reina estaba pegado a la pared. Esa era su naturaleza, asentarse en un sitio y criar allí por el resto de su vida.

\- Parece que finalmente nos encontramos - anunció el anciano tortuga.

La reina no emitía sonido alguno, ni se movía, solo miraba al anciano fijamente.

\- Tú eres la causante del sufrimiento por el cual hemos pasado. Me asegurare de que eso no vuelva a ocurrir - dijo Wûseng seriamente.

Él se preparó para comenzar a pelear, deshaciéndose así de su estado no hostil. La reina comenzó a sentir la amenaza emanando del pequeño anciano verde, y no dudó en atacar con una de sus tenazas. Wûseng saltó, evadiendo su ataque y posándose encima del brazo de la reina. Esta usó uno de sus brazos izquierdos, aquel que era como una mano pero con solo dos dedos, para intentar atrapar al anciano.

Wûseng corría por el brazo de la criatura mientras el otro se le acercaba. Este uso su bastón cuando el brazo estuvo escasos centímetros de él, dándole un fuerte golpe y desviándolo. La reina, enojada por el golpe, comenzó a sacudir la extremidad en donde tenía su tenaza, para hacer caer al viejo. Efectivamente se deshizo de él, pero este no sufrió golpe alguno de aquel lanzamiento. Había conseguido caer de pie y reducir el posible daño a producirse.

La batalla más grande que el anciano jamás antes había librado comenzaba de forma titánica. El anciano movía su bastón con presteza, caminado hacia un lado, sin dejar de ver a la reina. Esta, preparaba sus brazos mientras observaba al viejo. Pero algo interrumpió ese momento de desafío entre ambos. Un intruso más en la guarida de la reina. Un elfo que tan pronto llego vio a una enorme criatura frente a él.

Así que aquella aura espiritual no era por las crías de la reina y ella, sino que era solo ella - dijo para sí, estupefacto ante aquella criatura enorme.

De hecho, en ninguna parte de aquella guarida había siquiera huevo alguno. Solo se encontraba la reina y un anciano de muchos años preparado para dar batalla. 

\- Maestro - dijo el elfo, y se acercó rápido al anciano.

Este le dio una rápida mirada de reojo sin desviar su atención de su adversario. Pues el más mínimo despiste podría costarle caro.

\- Qué haces aquí, joven elfo? - preguntó el seriamente.  
\- He venido a ayudarle maestro - respondió él.

El anciano meditó un pequeño momento y respondió ante la contestación de su aliado.

\- En circunstancias normales te habría dado una reprimenda por abandonar a los demás. Sin embargo estas no son circunstancias normales. Si he de serte sincero, no sé si podré derrotar a este oponente, así que no me vendrá nada mal tu ayuda, pero debes estar atento joven elfo, nuestro enemigo es uno sin precedentes.

Lawrence escuchó atentamente las palabras del viejo, e hizo caso a su advertencia. De su espalda saco su arco. Había conservado unas pocas flechas para cuando fuesen al interior de la colmena. En cuanto se le acabasen solo tendría a manos una espada corta que pidió a Seikei. Ambos se movieron coordinados hacia su oponente la reina dio un fuerte grito en respuesta a ello.

Raand, Seikei y Dekei estaban librando una poderosa batalla contra los guardianes. Golpes con tenaza, puñetazo, martillazos y zarpazos volaban por igual.

El rjin descabezado luchaba contra el licántropo. Este, a pesar de no ver por su ausencia de cabeza, daba golpes realmente certeros. Raand podía esquivarlos con facilidad gracias a sus facultades como licántropo. Su agilidad era muy superior a la de su contrincante. Pero aun así no conseguía vencerlo. Cuando esquivaba un ataque, él tenía la oportunidad de devolvérselo, sin embargo cuando atacaban al brazo del rjin, este no sufría daño alguno, su coraza era realmente resistente. No podía perder tiempo atacando demasiado, pues cuando se quiso dar cuenta, varias cuchillas estaban amenazando con convertir al lobo en un colador. Por lo cual se alejó de él.

Fue un momento en el que, durante el fervor de la batalla, no vio que la cola del guardián se le había acercado por detrás y lo había atrapado con sus pinzas. El licántropo se retorcía para liberarse, pero le era imposible, lo tenía atrapado por la cintura, ya no lo dejaría ir.

El guardián se preparaba para asestar un fuerte golpe al lobo. Este tuvo que prepararse para recibirlo. La tenaza del guardián cayó fuertemente sobre él, Raand había preparado sus manos para atrapar ese golpe, y así lo consiguió, pero no le fue fácil, pues estos aún estaban forcejeando. Pero el licántropo tenía las de perder, no por ser incapaz de mantener el forcejeo, porque él podía y lo estaba haciendo, sino porque las cuchillas de guardián se prepararon para atacar al lobo sin contemplación. Las pinzas de la cola del bicho le impedían moverse, y la enorme tenaza de este le impedía usar los brazos, no importa cuánto pensase, no se le ocurría nada. Pero un martillo voló en su ayuda. Era Seikei, quien había lanzado uno de sus martillos a la tenaza del guardián y la había apartado de él. Sin embargo las cuchillas avanzaban hacia el lobo sin piedad. Pero Raand ahora podía defenderse. Con varios zarpazos desvió los ataques de su enemigo, exceptuando el último, el cual atrapó con sus manos. Con un fuerte movimiento aprovecho la cuchilla del guardián y se la clavó en la cola del mismo. Este, lleno de dolor, soltó al lobo, el cual se aprovechó de la situación. 

Mientras el guardián estaba ocupado con su cola, Raand dio un salto que le permitió posarse encima de donde antes se encontraba la cabeza del guardián. Con sus garras comenzó a abrir hueco en su carne. La criatura intento atraparlo usando sus tenazas, pero no le fue posible hacerlo. Él ya se había metido en su interior.

Dekei, que forcejeaba con el guardián, se estaba cansando de una pelea sin resultado alguno. Por lo que decidió usar su furia orca. Poco a poco el guardián iba cediendo ante la presión de su enemigo.

En cualquier momento el orco lo desequilibraría. Por lo que este uso sus cuchillas para atacarlo. Dekei movió los brazos del rjin para salir del forcejeo y marcar distancia antes de que lo apuñalasen. El guardián se acercó a este para llegar a conectar su ataque. El orco se protegió desviando las cuchillas. Pero las últimas dos fueron atrapadas por este. Afortunadamente para él, los guanteletes que su hermano le había hecho lo protegían de corte alguno. Con una fuerza enorme golpeo la cuchilla por el costado, rompiéndola. Con la otra hizo lo mismo, dejando una cuchilla inútil en cada brazo. El orco dio un gruñido tan potente que se escuchó en toda la colmena. Sintiéndose victorioso, corrió hacia su adversario, el cual lo atacó con su tenaza. Dekei sin dudarlo interceptó el golpe propinándole otro. Fue como escuchar a un martillo golpear una piedra. El guardián fue echado hacia atrás por la potencia del golpe. Entonces Dekei aprovechó para tomar uno de sus brazos cuchillas. Tiro de este con mucha fuerza, más tuvo que apoyar su pie en el torso del bicho para hacer palanca. Unos crujidos se oyeron, seguidos de unos sonidos de carne estirándose. En unos momentos el orco consiguió arrancar el brazo del guardián. La criatura dio un fuerte grito de agonía y de dolor.

El orco parecía tener un plan, pues este mostraba una sonrisa casi victoriosa. En su mente él sabía que la única forma de atravesar esa coraza era usando las propias armas del rjin, ejemplo que tomo al ver a Raand cortando al guardián con su propia cuchilla.

Una rápida estocada iba en dirección a la criatura, la cual se defendió golpeando con su tenaza y desviando el golpe. Pero Dekei aprovecho el impuso y giro sobre sí mismo, usando el brazo como si fuese un látigo, y golpeando directamente en la en la extremidad con la que si enemigo se había defendido. Fue un corte limpio. El brazo tenaza cayó al suelo, creando un fuerte sonido. El guardián fue a gritar de dolor otra vez, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera, Dekei tomo la cuchilla con todas sus fuerzas y se la clavo a su enemigo en el pecho. Pequeños trozos de coraza salieron despedidos del impacto. Y su enemigo, con una mirada entre incredulidad y rabia, pereció.

Al momento que Dekei libraba su batalla con el guardián, y antes de que este muriese, Seikei mantenía una batalla entre martillos y tenazas. Pero en un momento dado tuvo que perder uno de sus martillos para salvar a un compañero. Esto lo coloco en desventaja, pero no se vendría abajo solo por no poseer un arma más. Para equilibrar la balanza y compensar la falta del martillo, este recurrió a la furia orca.

Enrabiado en sí mismo, dio un fuerte grito que retumbo por las paredes, el guardián ni se inmuto. Ambos cargaron el uno contra el otro, el guardián dio un gran golpe en el suelo con su tenaza, por poco y le da al orco. Este, que se había detenido justo delante de su ataque, levanto su martillo en lo alto y con ambas manos cayó como un meteoro sobre la tenaza del guardián. Como si nadie lo hubiese esperado, la coraza que protegía el brazo del guardián, se rompió. Por un segundo el tiempo de detuvo, y la incredulidad paso por el rostro inexpresivo del guardián. Seikei sonrió y, lleno de júbilo, volvió a atacar a su oponente. El miedo y la sorpresa hicieron que el rjin retrocediera ante la amenaza que el orco representaba. Quiso defenderse con su otro brazo del siguiente ataque, lo cual fue un grave error por su parte. Seikei volvió a arremeter contra este usando su martillo con todas sus fuerzas y volviendo a plagar el aire de trozos de coraza de rjin. Ese último golpe dejo expuesto al guardián, oportunidad que el orco tomo para dar un salto hacia él y, con el martillo en su espalda, llego hasta donde estaba su cabeza dandole un fuerte martillazo. El golpe fue tal, que no solo rompió la coraza de su cabeza, sino que se la hundió hasta llegar al interior de su pecho. Automáticamente el cuerpo se quedó inmóvil, y se desplomó en el suelo.

El herrero giro su cabeza buscando a su hermano, este también había acabado de aniquilar a su oponente. Ambos estaban jadeando y respirando mucho, estaban totalmente exhaustos, lo cual suele suceder después de utilizar la furia orca.

\- Y a Raand como le está yendo su batalla? – pregunto Dekei, entrecortadamente.

A lo cual Sekei solo respondió encogiéndose de hombro. Ambos hermanos miraron al guardián con el que el licántropo había combatido. Estaba tirado en el suelo, sin cabeza. Pero de pronto comenzó a menearse un poco. Los hermanos se alarmaron, pensado que aún seguía con vida. A pesar de estar exhaustos se prepararon para luchar contra este.

El cuerpo se movía de forma extraña, como si tuviese convulsiones. Su pecho parecía ensancharse. De pronto partes de la coraza que cubrían su pecho comenzaron a levantarse, como si se estuviesen despegando. Una garra abrió un hueco en la piel del bicho, desde dentro. Un gran agujero fue abierto por dos garras, y de este salió Raand, dando un gran rugido de victoria.

Los orcos arrugaron un poco la cara al ver la escena. El lobo estaba cubierto de líquido verde. Líquido que desconocían, y que preferían seguir sin conocer.

\- Ja, lo conseguí – dijo Raand, lleno de orgullo.  
\- Te has visto en un espejo? Deberías darte un baño – apunto Dekei, aun con la cara arrugada.  
\- Daños colaterales, ya se arreglará – señalo riéndose.

En otra parte de la colmena, Treya y sus alumnos mantenían batalla contra cuatro guardianes. La situación no era fácil. La mujer pantera era capaz de evadir una gran cantidad de ataques. Lo mismo era en el caso de Marco, Yuin, Gidak y varios alumnos más. Pero había otros alumnos que no podían esquivar tan fácilmente, o de tan buena forma como ellos. Estos eran las de gran tamaño del grupo, como Grok, Under y Than'rod. 

Afortunadamente para Than'rod este tenía la misma altura que un guardián, por lo que podría defenderse con calma contra él. Había elegido guanteletes como arma, lo cual fue un dolor de cabeza para Seikei, le resultaba más fácil hace cualquier arma más grandes. Pero hacer unos guanteletes más grandes ya era algo excepcional. Obviamente no se quejó por ello, el juró hacer el arma que cada alumno quisiese.

Gracias a los guanteletes, este podía mantener un forcejeo seguro contra las tenazas de su enemigo. Pero el problema lo representaban las cuchillas de las cuales el gigante no se podía defender.

\- Necesito ayuda por aquí - solicitó él con voz grave.

Fue en su ayuda un compañero leal. Wild, un chico zorro, quien manejaba dos cuchillas similares a dos guadañas pequeñas de mano, estas estaban conectadas por una cadena. Con ella enrollo dos de las cuchillas de su enemigo. Las otras dos fueron paradas por su compañero portador de lanza, el salvaje. Y mientras ellos lo mantenían ocupado, dos fueron para acatarlo por su espalda, con maza y alabarda. Pero sus golpes no surtieron efecto contra la dura coraza del guardián.

Under y Grok estaban ocupándose de otro. Gracias al escudo de Grok este evitaba violentos golpes. Under por su parte, se defendía arremetiendo golpes con su martillo cuando lo atacaban. Yuin, que también estaba con ellos, atacaba a las extremidades del guardián. Las cuales le resultaban bastante difíciles de cortar. Pues estas también estaban recubiertas de coraza. Sentían como si el esfuerzo que empleaban para derrotar a su enemigo fuese inútil.

A otro guardián lo mantenían ocupado Marco, Gidak y otros dos chicos más. Las espadas katana del humano y la gárgola parecían más que inútiles frente a la defensa del guardián. Este tenía partes que no estaban recubiertas por la coraza. Pero llegar a estas partes era una tarea titánica en la cual había más posibilidades de salir perdiendo. De hecho, varios alumnos quedaron inconscientes por acercarse demasiado a su enemigo. De los veinte alumnos qué vinieron, uno había muerto y otros cuatro estaban heridos u inconscientes. Ellos querían seguir luchando, pero Treya se los prohibió, no quería volver al templo con más bajas aliadas.

Gracias a eso, la ayuda que podrían tener los alumnos para crear oportunidades de ataques certeros se reducía, ya que al ser menos, pocos podrían distraer al guardián mientras otro lo atacaba.

Treya tenía el apoyo de tres alumnos con sigo. Aún no sabía si sentirse afortunada o preocupada. Pues si ellos no eran lo suficientemente ágiles como para esquivar al enemigo, saldrían heridos.

El guardián atacaba a todos por igual. Cuando esté atacaba a un alumno, la mujer pantera aprovechaba para atacarlo a él. En una de sus oportunidades intentó cortarle el brazo de la tenaza. Desafortunadamente para ella, no lo consiguió, a pesar de haber conectado el golpe adecuadamente. Le resultaba difícil creer la capacidad de aguantar golpes que tenía esa coraza suya, pero no podía parar de intentarlo, o sino acabaría por ceder ante la dificultar y, eventualmente, perecer ante su enemigo.

Uno de los alumnos que luchaba junto a Treya pudo percibir la duda en ella. El podrían haberse dejado llevar por el pánico al ver a un maestro dudar de en un enfrentamiento. Pero no quería darse por vencido cuando pasaron por un montón de cosas hasta llegar allí. El alumno en cuestión era un semielfo. Este portaba una espada larga. Se armó de valor y ataco al guardián gritando. La criatura se defendió sin problemas con su tenaza. El joven aprovecho el momento.

\- Maestra, ahora!!! – grito él.

 

Treya estuvo confundida durante unos instantes, pero pronto entró en razón y se centró en la misión. Su alumno había creado una obertura para ella. Sin dudarlo atacó, pero esta vez apuntó a los brazos en donde tenía las cuchillas. Justo en la parte de las axilas ella conecto su golpe. Los brazos cuchilla del guardián cayeron al suelo después de ser amputados. La criatura retrocedió, adolorida. La maestra pudo ver el miedo en su enemigo, y no dudó un segundo siquiera en aprovechar el momento.

\- Por los monjes y por el templo. Alumnos ataquen!!! - grito ella moralizadora.

Todos los alumnos gritaron junto con ella, avivados por su hazaña.

El forcejeo entre el gigante y el guardián de antes fue decantándose para el monje. Than'rod aplicaba más fuerza, por lo cual estaba haciendo retroceder al guardián. Hasta que este cedió ante su enemigo. El gigante tiro al guardián al suelo. El chico que se encontraba detrás de él aprovecho el momento y le cortó la cabeza con su alabarda. Wild se hacer a las comisuras entre coraza y coraza del guardián y cortó todos los tendones de sus brazos, dejándolo sin cuchillas izquierdas. El salvaje hizo lo mismo, con ayuda de su compañero con maza por el lado derecho. Para acabar Than'rod tomó la tenaza izquierda del guardián e hizo toda la fuerza posible. Acabo por arrancarle el brazo de cuajo y lo lanzó lejos. Todos se quedaron mirando el cadáver de la criatura, no esperaban que se levantase más, y si lo hiciera, sólo sería para volver al suelo.

Yuin seguía esquivando y atacando las extremidades de su oponente. Más no conseguía dañar a ninguna. Sabía que había comisuras a las cuales podía atacar, pero con la longitud de sus armas y la fuerza que él tenía no serían suficientes como para hacerle un daño crucial. Mientras esquivaba quiso pensar en algo. Pero el sonido de sus dagas chocando con las cuchillas, y el de los martillos golpeando las tenazas del guardián, no conseguía pensar. En ese momento un golpe de tenaza dio en el suelo, justo delante de Under. El minotauro aprovecho y le dio un gran martillazo, introduciendo la tenaza de la criatura en la tierra. Ese gran golpe le dio una idea al joven chita. Rápido fue y corrió detrás del guardián. Ágilmente subió por su espalda y le clavó una daga en la comisura del hombro con el que tenía atascada su tenaza. Seguidamente se cambió de sitio y clavo otra daga en el otro hombro. Miro a Under y le gritó.

\- Dale un martillazo donde clavé mi daga.

El joven vio un momento el mango que sobresalía del hombro de la criatura, y como si fuese un clavo, le dio un fuerte martillazo. La daga fue introducida profundamente en el hombro del guardián. Este se agachó por el dolor que le produjo. Momento que Under aprovecho para volver a golpear el hombro. Este se despegó totalmente del cuerpo del guardián, cayendo al suelo. Grok entendió rápido cuál sería el siguiente movimiento. Mientras el guardián se centraba en el dolor producido por ese último ataque, el trol dirigió un martillazo a la daga ubicada en el otro hombro del bicho. Seguidamente Under, quien estuvo atento al movimiento de su compañero, dio un fuerte martillazo en el hombro en el cual Grok había golpeado. La criatura se había quedado sin tenazas. El trol no lo pensó dos veces, y le dio un martillazo en el mentón a la criatura. Lo cual hizo que cayera de espaldas. Grok soltó sus armas y se subió encima del guardián.

\- Reténganlo - dijo con una voz gélida y áspera.

Sus compañeros se quedaron mudos por un momento, pues nunca antes habían escuchado hablar al trol. Pero reaccionaron rápido, pues la situación era crucial. Ambos bloquearon las cuchillas de su enemigo, para que estas no atacaran al trol. Este posó su mano en el pecho del bicho y cerró los ojos. Tomó aire profundamente y suspiró. Fue un suspiro gélido, que llenó el aire con frío. Poco a poco vinieron como restos de congelación comenzaron a aparecer en el pecho del guardián. Entonces el trol abrió los ojos y dio un puñetazo en el pecho de su enemigo, rompiendo su coraza y destruyéndole el corazón.

El guardián que tenían Marco y Gidak seguía luchando contra ellos sin tener problema alguno. Los jóvenes se estaban hartando de la situación, pero Gidak perdía la paciencia aún más. Este dio órdenes a sus compañeros para distraer al guardián. Estos se miraron dudosos, pero al ver la cara enfadada del chico decidieron obedecer. No por nada Gidak era uno de los alumnos más fuertes del templo. Ambos chicos fueron a los lados. Marco se puso de cara a este. Gidak levantó vuelo y se preparó para atacar desde lo alto. El guardián atacó al chico humano, el cual se limitó a esquivar sin más. Los otros dos intentaron atacar por sus extremos, pero las cuchillas defendían al rjin. En el momento en el que todos estaban distrayendo al enemigo, Gidak se lanzó en picado hacia su enemigo. Para aplicar más fuerza al corte este se volvió piedra y piso la parte sin filo de la espada. Fue en un instante que la espada entro en el hombro del guardián y salió rápidamente, cayendo con su portador en el suelo. Ese corte no le amputó el brazo, pero sí que se lo inhabilitó. La caída había hecho que se levantase una pequeña nube de polvo. Gidak se giró rápidamente para terminar de cortarle el hombro a su oponente. Pero el rjin estaba preparado, y lo recibió con un ataque de cuchilla. El chico estaba en el estado de piedra, pero aun así no estaba seguro de que eso no le haría daño. Rápidamente levantó la espada para bloquear el ataque de su oponente, pero solo consiguió desviarlo un poco, este acabó por hacerle una herida profunda en el hombro. El chico se paró un momento por el dolor. Lo cual fue un craso error, pues una de las tenazas se dirigió directamente a la ubicación del joven. Le dio un golpe tan fuerte, que el chico salió volando y acabó por chocar en la pared, quedando inconsciente.

Marco pensó ingenuamente que podría aprovechar ese momento para atacar él a su enemigo. Iba bien encaminado, de no ser porque una cuchilla casi le da. Al esquivar está de forma tan brusca, no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar la siguiente, por lo cual tuvo que bloquearla con la espada. El guardián atrapó la espada del joven con su tenaza. Marco intentó liberarla del agarre, pero no pudo. Tuvo que saltar y alejarse de este antes de que lo atacara otra vez mientras intentase sacar la espada. El guardián rompió la katana del chico con su tenaza. Marco se había quedado sin arma, lo cual era un gran problema. Sus compañeros fueron a atacar mientras el humano se recuperaba.

Sin arma sería bastante complicado enfrentar al guardián, ya de por si era imposible penetrar su a madura con arma, sin una lo más sensato sería huir. Miro a todos lados, esperando encontrar la respuesta a su problema, pero solo pudo ver a sus aliados combatiendo y a otros inconscientes. Pero entonces lo recordó. Gidak también tenía una katana, nakamada. El humano fue corriendo velozmente en donde yacía Gidak. Nakamada estaba tirada a su lado. Este se agachó para tomarla, jurando que la devolvería a su dueño. En cuanto estuvo en sus manos volvió a sentirlo, aquella libertad y aquella soltura que sintió cuando probó a nakamada por primera vez. Le proporcionaba seguridad, confianza en sí mismo y en su arma.

Sin más dilación, Marco fue a ayudar a sus compañeros. Estos sentían que estaban perdiendo ante el guardián, estaban agotados. Una cuchilla estaba a punto de darle de lleno a uno de los dos. Este quiso cubrirse, pero su cuerpo no respondía a la orden. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. Pero no fue así, abrió los ojos para ver qué había ocurrido. Delante de él estaba Marco, quien había bloqueado la cuchilla del rjin. Posó la hoja de nakamada sobre la coraza del guardián, y el joven corrió hacia él arrastrando el filo por la cuchilla de este. Quiso atacar, pero no le dio tiempo, el joven usó el torso del guardián como apoyo y corrió hacia arriba, cortando con la katana todo a su paso. Sabía que no cortaría nada de la coraza de la criatura, pero ese no era su objetivo, sino el hombro herido de esta. Cuando llego a lo alto del todo, la hoja se llevó por delante carne y hueso del insecto. Amputando el hombro de este. El joven acabó posándose en la cabeza del guardián, el cual levantó su otra tenaza para deshacerse de él. Marco sin dudarlo un momento clavo a nakamada en el ojo de la bestia, la cual soltó un grito de dolor descargador. El humano miró a sus aliados rápidamente, era una mirada cómplice, indicando a estos que aprovecharán el momento. Uno de ellos, que quien era portador de una guadaña, aprovecho para cortar el otro hombro del rjin desde su axila. Y así lo consiguió. Dura de amenaza de ataque de su enemigo, el humano atacó al otro ojo del bicho e inmediatamente salió de encima de este.

Totalmente desorientado el guardián comenzó a atacar un sus cuchillas hacia adelante sin parar. Los aliados de Marco se alejaron del bicho. Mientras tanto, este lo miraba desde atrás, como se movía desesperado sin saber dónde se encontraba su enemigo. Decidió acabar con su sufrimiento. Corrió hacia él y atacó con precisión a un punto desprotegido de su espalda, llegando a su pecho y perforando el corazón.

Al guardián que estaba peleando con Treya y los otros alumnos el pánico lo había invadió al haber sido cortado por su enemigo. Eso le pesó bastante, pues la mujer pantera se acercaba hacia él enojada, y este retrocedía sin cuidado. Los alumnos aprovechaban para cortar en los puntos desprotegidos de este. Lo pinchaban y cortaban por igual, este al sentir el dolor se giraba para defenderse, pero no hacia más que provocar otra abertura para ser atacado otra vez. La pelea parecía bastante decantada para los monjes, pero más allá de eso, Treya ya sabía que el había perdido. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo que el rjin se descuidó lo suficiente para que ella le pudiese cortar la cabeza sin preocupación alguna. Una vez el cuerpo cayó al suelo, ella utilizo la punta de la base de su hacha para perforar su pecho y aniquilarlo. Al ver el cuerpo sin vida del guardian pensó un momento en que ellos no eran del todo diferente a los demás seres como ella había pensado. Ellos también temían y dudaban, cometían errores como los demás. En el fondo ella sintió un poco de cercanía hacia ellos, pero solo por un momento.

Al momento que todos los monjes libraban su batalla con los guardianes, Wûseng y su compañero Lawerence luchaban contra la reina. El elfo disparaba flechas apuntando a los ojos de la criatura, pero no era capaz de darle, pues esta se movía y provocaba que las flechas chocasen contra la coraza de ella, por lo cual el daño era reducido a nada. Sin embargo esta no se movía mucho, ya que su condición de estar pegada a la pared limitaba mucho su movimiento. Aun así no le hacía falta. Solo se valía de sus brazos para llegar allí donde necesitase.

El anciano se movía continuamente intentando acercarse a esta todo lo posible. Este sabía que no sería capaz de causarle daño alguno en las partes convencionales de su cuerpo, por lo cual se centró en intentar llegar hasta su cabeza. Una y otra vez saltaba encima de las extremidades de esta intentando acercarse lo mayor posible. Más ella nunca le dejaba avanzar más allá de la mitad del brazo al que se subía. Aunque él no dejaba de persistir, ya comenzaba a sentirse fatigado. Y por si fuera poco, el elfo se quedó sin flechas.

La reina, al ver que sus dos enemigos parecían haberse quedado sin recursos para alcanzarla decidió atosigarlos. Aquello que los monjes consideraron que eran los pies de la reina, realmente eran otras de sus potentes armas. Estos comenzaron a salir de la piel de esta y a alargarse. Eran tentáculos. Estos se alargaron e intentaron atrapar a los intrusos. Lawrence sacó una espada que portaba en la funda de su cintura, la portaba consigo para cuando se le acabasen las flecha, poder defenderse.

Los tentáculos buscaban a sus enemigos de forma exhaustiva. Aparecían por todas partes, por arriba, a los lados, por delante y a sus espaldas. Ambos monjes se mantuvieron cerca para evitar ser atrapados. El anciano era capaz de evitar los tentáculos propinándoles un golpe, pero el elfo los cortaba limpiamente, consiguiendo que estos se ocultaran otra vez dentro de la maza viscosa del al cual salieron. Eficazmente estaban logrando evitar ser atrapados. Sin embargo lo que ellos estaban percibiendo como una situación controlada, no era más que una distracción. Cuando menos se lo esperaban, una cuchilla fue directo hacia Wûseng, este se giró, pero solo para ver que ya no tenía tiempo de esquivar aquel golpe. El elfo también se dio cuenta de ello, pero tarde. Para cuando quiso mirar solo pudo ver como la cuchilla de la reina atravesaba el costado del torso de su maestro. Rápidamente cortó todos los tentáculos cercanos, dejando a la reina sin ninguno para atacar. Este corrió hacia donde se hallaba su maestro y arremetió contra la extremidad que lo había atacado, alejándola de él. Lo tomo entre brazos y quiso sacarlo de allí. La reina intentó atacarlo mientras cargaba con el anciano, pero gracias a la percepción de todo aquello que entraba en su radio de ataque, él podía evitar cualquier ataque aunque estuviese de espaldas a este. Ya casi estaban en la salida, pero el anciano tortuga lo tomo del cuello de su toga, llamándole la atención a este.

\- Maestro! - exclamo algo aliviado al ver que aun seguía con vida - no se preocupe, lo sacaremos de aquí.  
\- No, la reina aún sigue con vida, debemos acabar con ella - señaló este.  
\- No podemos maestro, ya lo ha visto, somos incapaces de llegar hasta ella. Su armadura es impenetrable, y sus herramientas de ataque son muchas, este enemigo va más allá de lo que habíamos esperado.  
\- Sí que podemos derrotarla, tu joven elfo, junto a Mondar poseen las capacidades necesarias para derrotar a su enemigo, atacando en su espíritu y no en su cuerpo físico.  
\- Pero para ello necesitaría preparar el ataque y usarlo lo más pronto posible. Pero tendría que estar cerca de ella, y lo más seguro es que me ataque antes.  
\- Yo la distraeré.  
\- Eso ni pensarlo.  
\- Es la única solución - sentenció el.  
\- Pero maestro, cuando la ataque su cuerpo retumbara con la resonancia de su espíritu perturbada, eso provocará que se colapse el lugar y el techo se nos venga encima. No podré sacarlo a tiempo de aquí si eso sucede.  
\- Mi tiempo en este mundo ya está llegando a su fin, solo quiero realizar este último acto de servicio en nombre de los monjes y de nuestros queridos alumnos.  
\- Pero le necesitamos. Quien sera el gran maestro del templo sino lo es usted.  
\- Lawrence, durante todo este tiempo has demostrado preocupación, sabiduría y empeño por aquellos que te rodean. Buscaste mejorar para evitar que calamidades le ocurriesen a tus seres queridos. Yo creo que estas más que capacitado para ser quien me reemplace.  
\- No diga eso maestro, usted seguirá con vida y volveremos todos juntos al templo.

Este lo miro a los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Lawrence no quiso admitirlo, pero tenía razón, tenían que derrotar a la reina, y el tomaría su lugar como gran maestro. Mondar también estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión del anciano, pero a duras penas.

Ambos volvieron donde la reina, decididos. Lawrence estaba nervioso, pues sabía lo que estaba punto de pasar. Mas no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones en una situación tan crítica como esa, pues si su maestro moría, seria en vano. Arrancando una de las mangas de su pantalón hicieron un vendaje improvisado al viejo. La reina los ataco dando un golpe con su tenaza, el cual ambos esquivaron. Wûseng sintió un fuerte dolor al apoyarse en el suelo de golpe, pero tenía que ignorarlo y seguir con el plan. Este volvió a subirse al brazo de la reina, de nuevo volvió a correr sobre este para llegar a su cara.

Mientras tanto en el suelo, Lawerence aprovechaba que la reina estaba ocupada con su maestro y comenzó a tomar aire cerrando sus ojos. Concentró la energía que generaba en su mano derecha, convirtiéndola en un arma letal. El anciano, que seguía corriendo, fue atacado por la otra tenaza de la reina, este quiso esquivarla, pero el dolor que le produjo su herida se lo impidió, ya se había extralimitado demasiado. Ella se lo acerco a su boca lentamente para devorarlo. Finalmente Lawerence había terminado de concentrar la energía necesaria para sacudir un espíritu del tamaño de la reina. Para su horror vio a Wûseng en la situación en la que estaba. Cada fibra de su ser quiso correr para intentar salvarlo, pero este sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Fue corriendo hacia la reina y dio un salto como nunca antes lo había dado. Mientras se elevaba, sabía que en el momento que atacase a la reina, todo acabaría, y los recuerdos de cuando el llego al tempo y conoció a Wûseng inundaron su mente. Por una fracción de segundo el hizo una dedicatoria a su maestro, hasta que finalmente estuvo a la altura del corazón de la reina, listo para atacar. Wûseng, que estaba a punto de ser devorado lo vio, y le dedicó unas últimas palabras.

\- Lawerence… cuida bien de los monjes - dijo como última voluntad.

Lawrence dio un grito de rabia y golpeó con fuerza en el espíritu de la reina. Este se quedó paralizado un momento pero luego se sacudió de golpe y de forma violenta. Haciendo que su cuerpo se desprendiera de las paredes y creando una inestabilidad en la estructura. El impacto ya había desestabilizado el techo y este comenzó poco a poco a caerse. Piedras comenzaba a caer una tras otra. La reina intento cubrirse, pero su cuerpo, al estar tantos años unido a la pared, no tenía consistencia, por lo cual cayó en el suelo, sin poder cubrirse completamente de los desprendimientos. Las rocas poco a poco la sepultaron a ella y a toda la habitación, dejando el cadáver de la reina rjin totalmente oculto entre las rocas y el del maestro Wûseng también. Los monjes habían vencido a la amenaza rjin.


	37. Capítulo 35: Volvamos al templo

Grandes estruendos y sacudidas se percibían en toda la colmena. Aquella desestabilización de la estructura había hecho que todo se fuese quebrando poco a poco. Tierra caía del techo junto con pequeños trozos de rocas, los cuales anunciaban la caída de trozos más grandes.

Todos los rjins que había ocultos en varias partes de la colmena comenzaron a morir. Con la ausencia de la reina estos carecían de propósito y al romperse la conexión que estos mantenían con ella, automáticamente su sistema biológico de detenía. Dejando un cadáver en perfecto estado, una muerte totalmente limpia.

En otra parte de la colmena, Treya y sus alumnos estaban cargando con aquellos chicos inconscientes o heridos. Desde que comenzó el temblor la prioridad para esta fue sacarlos a todos de allí. Los más fuertes pudieron cargar con ellos sin problemas. Aquellos que eran más ligeros se quedarían en la retaguardia para defender al resto en caso de que apareciese algún enemigo. Aunque el hecho de que la cueva estuviese derrumbándose le daba a pensar a Treya de que no tendrían inconveniente alguno en cuanto a enemigos se tratase.

Lawrence, quien se encontraba corriendo para dejar atrás el derrumbamiento, se sentía cansado, tanto físicamente como mentalmente, pero aun así este siguió corriendo como un poseso. Este sentía en sí un deber mayor que el mismo, cumplir la última voluntad de su maestro y tomar su lugar en el templo, es por lo cual en su mente se negaba a dejarse morir allí.

Lo que le había extrañado durante ese tiempo fue el hecho de que aún siguiese unido a Mondar. En ocasiones anteriores estos se habían separado en más de una ocasión al llegar a un estado de fatiga, pero por motivos que escapaban a su comprensión, permanecían unidos. Cierto es que habían conseguido mantener la unión de dos espíritus en un cuerpo durante mayor tiempo, pero no durante tanto y bajo situaciones tan extremas.

Mondar que compartía con el elfo sus pensamientos también consideró extraño esto último, pero personalmente no lo consideró un problema en esos momentos, pues tanto el cómo su anfitrión tenían un mismo objetivo, salir de allí.

Lawrence no se quejó mucho de ello tampoco, pues permanecer unido a Mondar significaba poder ver y tener más energía, lo cual se traducía en permanecer con vida, eso era lo único que necesitaba comprender ahora.

Los orcos y el lobo por su parte eran quienes más cerca de la salida se encontraban. Estos comenzaron a notar los temblores, pero por el momento no habían caído rocas cerca de ellos, por lo cual no comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la salida. Querían esperar a ver a los demás para cerciorarse de que estuviesen bien. Aunque eso era simplemente una pequeña excusa. Los orcos permanecieron tirados en el suelo desde que la lucha había acabado, y se sentían exhaustos.

Raand aún podía moverse y correr, su aguante y recuperación era excepcionales, estos le permitían salir de una batalla por unos minutos y recuperarse para volver a la acción. Pero no quería dejar a sus compañeros abandonados en ese estado, al menos el resto podían huir o defenderse, pero a estos probablemente les costaría levantarse.

La preocupación de los tres no duró mucho cuando vieron aparecer a los primeros alumnos de entre la oscuridad. En cuanto observó que estos portaban a compañeros a espaldas corrió raudo en su ayuda.

\- Maldita sea, como se encuentran? - le preguntó al primero de ellos, específicamente a Than'rod.  
\- Estamos bien, conseguimos derrotar a los guardianes, pero acabamos con dos heridos y tres inconscientes - respondió el gigante.  
\- Ha habido bajas? - dijo seriamente.

El alumno agachó la cabeza y guardó silencio, respondiéndole a su maestro sin medir palabra.

\- Hemos perdido a Cleid - dijo Treya apareciendo de la nada con el cuerpo del chico.

Raand comprendió la situación y prefirió no indagar más en el tema.

\- Bueno, podemos alegrarnos de que no fuesen más los caídos - dijo intentando suavizar la situación.  
\- Si. Considerando el estado de la cueva, quiero pensar que el maestro y Lawrence lo lograron.  
\- Lawrence? - pregunto el lobo, extrañado.  
\- Si, él se unió al maestro para derrotar a la reina.

Ambos miraron atrás esperando que en cualquier momento llegasen. Los alumnos de mientras se iban reuniendo con todos. Los hermanos orcos, que seguían tirados en el suelo, saludaron a la multitud. Estos se rieron un poco al ver a los dos exhaustos. Querían aligerar un poco el peso de toda la conmoción por la cual habían pasado. A veces la risa era la mejor herramienta, incluso en las peores situaciones.

Los temblores se estaban haciendo más constantes y el sonido de las rocas cayendo se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Por lo cual en cualquier momento estás llegarían a donde ellos se encontraban.

\- Ahí viene - gritó Seikei.

Todos giraron la cabeza para ver, y ahí estaba, sus ojos espirituales hicieron más fácil poder verlo, Lawrence se acercaba corriendo sin parar. Al ver al resto se sintió un poco más aliviado. Ni tan pronto llego hasta ellos este se paró bruscamente y sacó una tiza de su bolsillo. Rápidamente comenzó a dibujar un círculo en la pared.

\- Lawrence, lo consiguieron, vencieron a la reina - dijo Treya.

Este no respondió, las rocas se acercaban y solo quería sacar a todos de allí. Su energía estaba casi agotada ya. Pero aun así este posó su mano en el círculo haciéndolo brillar, luego volvió a poner sus manos en cada extremo y abrió el portal hacia el templo.

\- Chicos, rápido, entren antes de que sea tarde - dijo el elfo.

Raand levantó a uno de los hermanos orcos y atravesó el portal. Al otro hermano lo ayudaron varios alumnos para que pudiese pasar.

\- Espera, y el maestro? - pregunto Treya un poco preocupada.  
\- Treya entra al portal, no hay tiempo - señaló Lawrence.  
\- Lawrence dime dónde está el maestro - exigió ella.  
\- Treya por favor…  
\- Dilo!  
\- Esta muerto – dijo casi gritando

La noticia le cayó como un rayo, dejándola en shock. Las piedras se les venían encima y ya no tenían tiempo. El elfo empujó a su compañera por el portal y ambos pasaron, dejando atrás nada más que un montón de restos derrumbándose.

Todo el mundo apareció en el templo. Lawrence, quien fue el último en pasar se giró rápidamente para cerrar el portal. Este pudo ver los últimos momentos de la cueva antes de quedar sellada por siempre.

Ya era de noche en el templo. En lo alto del edificio principal se encontraba Mika, quien vigilaba en caso de que ocurriese cualquier cosa relevante. Esta vio aparecer a los monjes. Rápidamente bajó de las alturas para recibir a sus compañeros. Estos se veían exhaustos y un poco desorientados.

\- Han vuelto, lo consiguieron? - preguntó ella algo entusiasmada.  
\- Eso parece. Aunque perdimos a un alumno - respondió Raand muy a su pesar.  
\- Bueno - dijo apenada - al menos su muerte no fue en vano.

Ella miró a todos para ver cómo estaban. Pudo comprobar que el alumno fallecido fue Cleid, al ver el cuerpo cubierto con tela que cargaba Treya. Más la mujer-búho notó algo más.

\- Dónde está Wûseng? - pregunto extrañada.  
\- No lo sé, Lawrence vino corriendo y nos sacó a todos de allí con uno de sus portales - expuso el lobo.  
\- Lawrence, que significa eso de que Wûseng ha muerto? - preguntó Treya seriamente.

De pronto todo el mundo se giró al escuchar esas palabras. Al principio no lo creyeron, pero entonces, porque el anciano no estaba con ellos, era su pregunta. Lawrence ahora tenía la atención total de los allí presentes. No sería una tarea fácil, pero sería la primera tarea a realizar si quería tomar responsabilidad del templo.

\- Fue durante la lucha contra la reina. Él se sacrificó para que pudiésemos derrotarla - contó el elfo con voz quebrada.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral entre todos. Realmente no quisieron creer las palabras del elfo. Pero sabían perfectamente que él no mentiría sobre algo tan grave. Pues lo conocían perfectamente. Incluso Raand estuvo tentado de preguntarle si se trataba de una broma, pero estaba claro de que no lo era. Calló para no agravar más la herida de su compañero. Ninguno de los presentes sabía que decir. Por lo que prefirieron guardar silencio y dedicarle un pensamiento a su fallecido maestro.

\- Vengan, estarán cansados, necesitan comer y dormir - dijo Mika sin más, llevándolos a todos dentro.

Los alumnos fueron los primeros en entrar, seguido de los profesores. Excepto Lawrence, que se quedó allí, justo en donde se había sentado después de cerrar el portal.

\- No vienes adentro Lawrence? - pregunto Mika.

Este negó con la cabeza.

\- Necesito un momento a solas - expuso este.

Ella respetó su voluntad y lo dejó solo, con sus pensamientos.

En el templo los alumnos tenían órdenes específicas de no molestar a los recién llegados, pues estos estarían exhaustos y solo querrían despejar el cuerpo y la mente. Por lo cual su espacio no fue perturbado, pudiendo alimentarse bien e ir a la cama con calma. A la mañana siguiente Lawrence había llamado a todos para hacer un anuncio importante. Este informó a todo el mundo de la situación de la colmena y de su victoria. Luego indico que durante la misión uno de los alumnos falleció, y que también lo hizo su gran maestro, Wûseng. Todos en el templo se sorprendieron, hasta el punto de cuestionarse si lo decía de verdad o no, pero el elfo iba muy enserio. También informó que la última voluntad del anciano fue que él lo reemplazase después de su muerte. No hubo murmullos entre la multitud, pero sí que se cuestionaban todo lo ocurrido.

\- Espero ser lo suficientemente capaz como para cargar conmigo tal responsabilidad - comenzó a decir - y mi primer anuncio como gran maestro, es que dentro de dos días le daremos a nuestros compañeros caídos el funeral que se merecen.

Los alumnos no dijeron nada, dos grandes noticias les habían golpeado de repente, y necesitaban asimilarlo. Lawrence finalizó su anuncio e indicó que tendrían una semana de descanso, luego volverían a sus actividades cotidianas. Durante esos días Lawrence permaneció unido a Mondar, el cual ya se había hecho a la idea de poseer un cuerpo, pues ahora ambos eran un solo ser, y según especulaciones de Lawrence, lo serian de forma permanente.

El día del funeral se juntaron todos los alumnos en la parte baja del templo, en donde habían enterrado a los caídos en la batalla contra los rjins. Añadieron dos lápidas más al cementerio, la del Cleid y la de Wûseng. Desafortunadamente el cuerpo de Wûseng quedaría perdido en la colmena, en aquel derrumbamiento. Por lo cual la lápida sería en memoria de ese maestro. Lawrence dedicó unas palabras para estos dos caídos.

\- Hoy estamos aquí reunidos para rendir homenaje a aquellos monjes que lucharon para erradicar la amenaza rjin de este templo. A Cleid, que dio su vida luchando junto a sus compañeros, y a Wûseng, que se sacrificó para poder dar muerte a la reina, y así acabar con la gran amenaza que representaba para el templo y para los monjes. Sus actos de servicio no serán olvidados nunca, y siempre los llevaremos en el corazón. Monjes, saluden - anunció haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto y agradecimiento a su maestro.

Todos los allí presentes hicieron lo mismo. Algunos intentaron mantenerse serenos, pero las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin control. Sus corazones estaban llenos de dolor y tristeza. Lawrence dijo que el homenaje había terminado, y que eran libres de volver al templo a realizar las actividades que quisiesen. Pero ningún alumno se movió de allí, todos se quedaron en silencio, haciendo honra a su fallecido maestro. Al cabo de varias horas se fueron dispersando poco a poco. Ese día casi nadie habló con nadie, solo cenaron, los que pudieron, y durmieron.

El transcurso de la semana fue similar al momento posterior al homenaje de los fallecidos. Los alumnos hablaban entre ellos y querían seguir adelante con sus días de entrenamiento, pero resultaba difícil hacerlo. Mientras tanto los maestros se estaban haciendo a la idea de que a partir de ahora en adelante Lawrence sería aquel que cargue con la responsabilidad del templo. Lo cual todos respetaron y acataron. Desde el primer momento lo comenzaron a tratar como gran maestro al elfo. Lo cual le facilitó un poco la adaptación a su nuevo estado como gran maestro, pero debía de admitir que se sentía extraño.

Una vez pasado el funeral, Lawrence se centró más en algo importante. Su nueva condición como ser de dos espíritus. Puesto que Mondar aún permanecía en el interior de su cuerpo. No sabían ni cómo ni porque estaban en aquel estado. Sin embargo ambos coincidieron en que al menos así eran capaces de hacer cosas que antes no. Por razones cómo estás y otras más, antes de intentar comprender que es lo que pasaba con ambos, se centraron más en adaptarse a su nueva forma de vida y desarrollarse a sí mismos. En el fondo el elfo agradeció ello, pues nunca estaría completamente solo en su nueva tarea como gran maestro.

Le semana siguiente los alumnos volvieron a sus ejercicios habituales. Poco a poco fueron retomando la continuidad de sus vidas. Más esa experiencia marcó bastante a aquellos que fueron participes del asedio a la colmena. Se dieron cuenta de que sin importar lo fuertes que sean, seguían siendo criaturas frágiles. Tomando como ejemplo el sacrificio de Wûseng. Varios se replantearon el rumbo que sus vidas estaban tomando. Habían entrenado durante un montón de años con un propósito en mente. Varios dejaron atrás esos propósitos, ya sea por haberse olvidados de ellos o porque cambiaron de parecer. Sin embargo otros no olvidaron en ningún momento el motivo por el que se encontraban allí.

Más pronto que tarde comenzaron las migraciones. El primero en irse fue Gidak, quien se despidió cordialmente de sus maestros y no dio los motivos por los cuales marchaba.

Los siguientes en irse fueron Yuin y Grok, quienes decidieron encontrar un lugar al que pertenece en este mundo, un lugar en donde puedan hacer aquello que más desearan. Estos se despidieron de todos sus maestros y compañeros, les fue difícil, pero habían dicho que era algo que debían hacer. Marco fue uno de los que más sintió su partida, pues se había hecho muy amigo de ellos. No dejo de decirles de nuevo lo infinitamente agradecido que estaba con ellos por salvarle la vida aquel día, ya que sin ellos el no estaría aquí y no sería el fuerte guerrero en el que se había convertido. Los tres se dieron un abrazo y se despidieron. Pero cuando estos estaban yéndose, Under apareció en el último momento con su bolsa en mano.

\- Voy con ustedes, yo también quiero encontrar mi sitio en este mundo - dijo él

Los dos amigos no tuvieron problema alguno en que se les uniese en su viaje. Así fue como estos tres partieron en busca de un nuevo camino.

Varios alumnos más fueron dejando el templo. Tanto los alumnos que habían ido a la colmena como los que no. Cada uno con sus motivos, alguno más aparte de Gidak hubo que prefería no hablar de sus motivos, pero todos se despedían de forma cordial y adecuada. Los maestros se sentían orgullosos de sus alumnos, pues estos estaban tomando las cuerdas de su propio destino, y nada les llenaba más de felicidad que ver a aquellos que tanto empreño pusieron en sus entrenamientos seguir avanzando hacia un nuevo día.

Marco, en base a todo lo ocurrido, pensó que también iba siendo hora de continuar con su misión. Sus capacidades de combate habían crecido abismalmente, su mente era más madura, y su convicción, serena. Toda clase de odio o rencor que podría haber sentido hacia Hekapoo alguna vez, ya no estaban. Solo se centraría en seguir con su búsqueda y completar su misión. Fue así como informó a los maestros de sus planes e indicó que su tiempo allí acabaría.

Comenzó a preparar sus cosas para emprender el viaje. Su fiel sudadera, su capa de stikaag, el arco de Krun y las notas de Hekapoo, las cuales al verlas reforzó más su convicción por retomar su viaje. La capa de stikaag, la cual estaba algo destrozada por aquel combate contra los árboles de brazas, tuvo que ser remodelada. Con ayuda de Seikei transformaron la capa de stikaag en una chaqueta piel con hombreras de espinas. Su sudadera también fue remodelada, a partir de entonces pasaría a ser su nueva capa. Tuvo que cortarse el pelo y afeitarse para recuperar parte de su antiguo aspecto.

Ya estaba casi listo, ahora solo necesitaba a ayuda de Lawrence, quien probablemente sabría acerca de los pergaminos que le habló aquel mago de Rotchville. Justo como él se lo imaginaba, el elfo le confirmó sus sospechas, este tenía conocimiento de los pergaminos que el chiquillo buscaba, de hecho, era Mondar quien los había creado. Según sus indicaciones, estos pergaminos eran otra forma de abrir un portal. Este lo llevaría a una gran academia en la cual podría aprender el idioma de su rival. Aclarado esto el joven decidió marchar a la mañana siguiente.

La tarde transcurrió un poco distante, pues ésta sería la última en la que entrenase. Era un sentimiento nostálgico, ese que siempre tenía cuando se despedía de sus compañeros. Por la noche le costó dormir, así que salió a dar una vuelta por el patio. La noche estaba tranquila, y la luz de la luna iluminaba el patio entero. Se sentó encima de una roca a respirar y mirar las estrellas. Una voz resonante detrás de él le llamó la atención.

\- Pensando? - dijo la voz a su espalda.

El chico se giró con calma para ver a su inesperado acompañante en esa noche tranquila. Era Lawrence, que al parecer había salido a dar un paseo nocturno.

\- Maestro - exclamó con sorpresa - sí, estoy pasando un poco. Desde que llegué aquí he pasado por muchas cosas, me he enfrentado a bestias horribles, me he vuelto más fuerte y también más sereno, siento como si fuera alguien diferente a quién vino aquí por primera vez. Todo el mundo me ha enseñado mucho, y a partir mañana tomaré un camino distinto. No es la primera vez que hago esto, pero por alguna razón no dejo de sentir la nostalgia y la añoranza de siempre, aún sin siquiera haberme ido de aquí.

Lawrence tomó asiento junto al joven, y decidió corresponder la sinceridad de este.

\- Ciertamente piensas mucho Marco. Si me permites opinar, considero que tienes un objetivo claro, por el cual no te desvías en tu camino. Pero durante ese camino te encontrarás con otros viajeros, y es posible que te caigan bien y los quieras, pero a veces son sólo eso, viajeros, tarde o temprano tu camino tomará un rumbo distinto al de ellos.

Marco dio un pequeño suspiro. Las palabras de Lawrence, a pesar de impartir una gran sabiduría, también afloraban una gran melancolía en el corazón del joven. Pues las palabras de este hicieron recordar viejos tiempos en los que también se tuvo que despedir.

\- Sin embargo - continuó el elfo - los caminos siempre pueden volver a cruzarse. La vida es un misterio, y saber lo que nos depara el futuro es imposible. Lo que si podemos hacer, es querer a aquellos que se lo merecen y no olvidarlos.

El chico se giró para verlo. Le dedicó una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento por sus palabras. Se levantó del asiento e hizo una señal de respeto ante su maestro, dándole las gracias. Volvió a su habitación con la mente un poco más tranquila, se acostó en su cama y concilio su sueño. Lawrence por su parte decidió seguir con su paseo nocturno, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues mañana sería un día intenso.

Todos los preparativos estaban listos. El chico tenía sus pertenencias preparadas. Lawrence tenía el pergamino con destino a la academia Ledge. Solo le quedaba despedirse de todos. Por la mañana temprano fue y se despidió de sus aliados fallecidos y su antiguo maestro en el cementerio. Luego se despidió de los alumnos. Y por último de los profesores. Dio las gracias a todos y cada uno de ellos por sus enseñanzas. Más le faltó uno. Seikei no se encontraba en el gran salón, en donde estaban por despedir al joven. Marco miró para todos lados, el orco apareció de golpe por una de las entradas. Este traía consigo un objeto alargado, envuelto en telas. Se acercó al chico, y se lo entregó.

\- Ten - le dijo este.  
\- Para mí? Qué es? - pregunto intrigado.  
\- Algo para que no olvides tu estancia aquí - dijo el sonriente.

El joven lo tomó con gusto. Dio gracias a su maestro por su regalo y por sus enseñanzas. Sin más por lo que esperar, el joven se acercó al portal, listo para partir. Pero antes de hacerlo se giró un momento y se despidió otra vez.

\- Adiós a todos, espero que algún día nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar.

Dicho esto él se adentró en el portal, listo para su nuevo viaje. Marco apareció en una zona de riscos, total y completamente llena de rocas. Solo se podía escuchar el sonido del viento, y solo se veía el polvo levantado en el paisaje. Miro un momento el regalo que le dio Seikei, decidió desenvolverlo. Este abrió los ojos bien grandes cuando lo vio. Era una nueva espada katana. La probó allí mismo, haciendo un par de movimientos. La sintió muy fluida consigo mismo, incluso más fluida que con nakamada, acaso Seikei la hizo especialmente para él, se preguntó. En su cabeza resonaron sus palabras “es algo para que no olvides tu estancia aquí”. Con una sonrisa en la cara miro su katana.

\- A partir de hoy te llamaras “keepsake”.

Este envaino su arma en su funda y se preparó. Dio un par de pasos hacia delante y extendió su mano como si fuese a tocar algo en la nada. De pronto su mano se introdujo en algo invisible a los ojos. Este siguió avanzando para terminar de atravesar esa extraña cosa. Y así como así, nuestro héroe desapareció en el medio de la nada. Cuando este abrió sus ojos, la tenía justo delante de él.

\- La academia dimensional, Ledge.


	38. Capítulo 36: La academia dimensional, Ledge

Ante sus ojos se alzaba un enorme edificio muy similar a un castillo, la academia dimensional Ledge. Rodeada por un vasto césped vívido, el cual era adornado por jardines de flores de todos los colores. Grandes árboles, figuras en arbustos y bancos donde la gente reposaba para leer. Pero lo más llamativo era que todo el lugar estaba suspendido en un enorme trozo de roca flotante en espacio. Por debajo de todo eso solo había un gran vacío sin fin. Trozos de roca flotaban en torno a este lugar suspendido en el vacío. Algunos de ellos tenían pequeños árboles creciéndoles.

La academia era un enorme recinto que estaba compuesto en gran medida por adoquines. Grandes ventanales dotaban al lugar con un toque un tanto hogareño. La parte del techo estaba cubierta en su totalidad por tejas. La entrada, la cual estaba entre dos figuras de roca, era presidida por un camino de piedras.

El joven, quien creyó que ya se había deleitado suficiente con tanta arquitectura, decidió entrar en el recinto. Con ambas manos abrió las puertas. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos sin rumbo alguno. En su camino se cruzaba a varios de los que serían los alumnos de la academia. Casi todos ellos se quedarán mirando al humano, en parte extrañados, en parte asustados. La forma de vestir del joven no le ayudaba mucho a la hora de dar sus primeras impresiones, ni tampoco la espada que llevaba consigo. Pero el siguió con su camino, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el sitio era tan grande que no sabía a donde ir. Quiso pedir indicaciones a alguien para que lo oriente, pero cada vez que se acercaba a alguien este acababa por ignorarlo o apretar el paso para marcar distancias. Sin embargo alguien a su espalda le llamó la atención.

\- En qué puedo ayudarle caballero - preguntó una voz femenina a espaldas del chico.

Se giró para ver de quién se trataba. Una dríade, una de las criaturas mitológicas que resguardan los bosques. Estas criaturas solían resaltar por su enorme belleza con la cual engatusaban al más reservado de los hombres. Por motivos como estos sus cuerpos se mantenían jóvenes durante muchos años. Sin embargo la que estaba detrás del joven era distinta, su piel, que habría de ser de color verde naturaleza, era más bien de una gama de tonos de marrones pálidos. Su cabello, que debería ser salvaje y cautivador, estaba seco y lleno de hojas marchita. El paso del tiempo se podía ver en las arrugas de su rostro y su mirada, la cual era inexpresiva e inamovible.

Este se dispuso a responder, puesto que, de entre todos los individuos con los que se había cruzado, fue ella quien se dignó a acercarse a él para preguntar.

\- Mucho gusto - dijo saludando con respeto de la forma que le enseñaron en el templo - me llamo Marco, vine aquí porque quiero aprender algo, y me dijeron que este es el sitio indicado en donde puedo hacerlo.  
\- Entiendo. De donde viene usted, joven? - pregunto de manera neutra.  
\- Vengo de un templo de monjes, o monasterio si lo prefiere. Me guiaron hasta aqui los señores Lawrence y Mondar - respondió el.

La mujer abrió un poco más los ojos y miro elevó la vista un poco hacia arriba, como si esos nombres despertasen en su memoria recuerdos relacionados con los mismos.

\- Conque Lawrence y Mondar. - mencionó a la vez que recordaba - El joven Lawrence, un chico con capacidades y dedicación a pesar de su ceguera. Y Mondar, aquel hombre que quiso crear sus propios portales, y sobre el cual leí bastante. Pensaba que estaba muerto. - alegó ella.  
\- Y lo está, yo conocí a Mondar en un estado más… incorpóreo.

Las palabras que el joven decía despertaban la curiosidad de la dríade. Quien no lo mostraba de ninguna de las formas en su cara.

\- Creo que esta conversación puede tomarnos un tiempo. Por favor acompáñeme. - indicó ella para que esté lo siguiera.

El joven asintió con respeto, como siempre lo hacía, y acompañó a la señora. Esta lo llevo a una sala en la cual había un escritorio con una gran silla, un par de sofás y una mesa pequeña en el medio, no superaba los cincuenta centímetros de altura. Ella le ofreció un té y lo invitó a tomar asiento. Con gusto el joven acepto la oferta de la mujer. En cuanto estuvieron cómodos ella retomó el hilo la conversación anterior. Marco le habló de su estadía en el templo, de las cosas que allí sucedieron, y del estado en el que Lawrence y Mondar acabaron.

\- He leído en varias ocasiones sobre la condición de espíritu que adoptan algunos seres al morir, pero nunca imaginé que en base a esa condición se pudiese crear una nueva clase de individuo, es realmente fascinante. - comentó ella luego de escuchar el relato del joven - bueno, me alegra saber que se encuentran bien ambos.

A pesar de aparentar una gran seriedad, se le veía disfrutar con la conversación que estaban teniendo. Incluso creyó verla sonreír, pero no estaba del todo seguro de ello.

\- Y entonces que es lo que te trae aquí, a la academia Ledge? - continuó ella.  
\- Quiero aprender a leer el idioma en el que habla la gran forjadora de tijeras dimensionales y miembro de la alta comisión mágica, Hekapoo.  
\- Ya veo. Hablas de ella con gran respeto, acaso sientes admiración por ella? - preguntó sin más.  
\- Siento respeto por ella porque la considero una gran rival - respondió el.

Esto último volvió a llamar la atención de la dríade. Y así se lo hizo saber a su invitado, el cual sin ningún tipo de tapujos decidió contarle su historia personal, aquello por lo cual estaba aquí y aquello por lo que luchaba. Incluso le mostró las dos notas que había tomado de los símbolos, reafirmando el motivo por el cual estaba en la academia. La señora las miro un momento.

\- Yo sé leer esto - expuso ella - si quieres puedo traducirlo y así ahorrarte el tiempo y el esfuerzo de aprenderlo aquí.

La oferta de le pareció bastante tentadora, podría ahorrarse ese tiempo y continuar con su búsqueda. Pero él tenía otros planes en mente. Durante su estadía en el templo aprendió que la paciencia y la constancia son dos virtudes inconmensurables.

\- Se lo agradezco de verdad, pero prefiero aprender el lenguaje y leerlo yo mismo. Creo que Hekapoo dejó esos mensajes ahí para que pudiera encontrar un modo de descifrarlos. Y considero que conseguir la herramienta para descifrarlos por mi cuenta es el mejor método. Además de que es probable que ella me deje más mensajes, y si no conozco el lenguaje de nada me servirá conocer el significado de los dos fragmentos que tengo aquí.

La respuesta que el joven le dio acabó le agrado a la mujer, por lo cual este reconoció la ambición del chico, acabando por convencerla.

\- Ya veo. Un pensamiento muy maduro y ambicioso. - dijo ella haciendo un cumplido.  
\- Gracias. Entonces usted podría indicarme cómo puedo inscribirme a la academia.  
\- Por supuesto. Pero primero permíteme presentarme - dijo, poniéndose de pie para hablar - mi nombre es Meadlay, y soy la directora de este establecimiento.

Él se quedó un poco atontado por la gran revelación que le hizo la mujer. Pero sus prioridades seguían igual de claras. Aun así pudo una cara que decía, “no me lo esperaba”.

\- En vista a todo lo que me has contado y de la respuesta que me diste a la propuesta anterior, puedo ver que tienes verdadero interés por aprender. Por lo cual te considero apto para estudiar aquí en la academia Ledge.  
\- Muchas gracias. - dijo Marco haciendo un gesto de respeto - Entonces ya estoy dentro?  
\- Me temo que aún no. Debemos registrarte, darte una habitación y cambiarte de ropa, no creo que tus vestimentas inspiren mucha confianza a los demás, sobre todo las armas que portas. - señaló Meadlay.

El joven se mostró un poco avergonzado ante su puntualización. Él no se esperaba que la gente de una academia juzgase a alguien por su vestimenta, pero pensó que posiblemente su aspecto y las armas fuesen realmente intimidante.

\- Jeje, entiendo.  
\- El único problema es el pago. Para acceder aquí tendrás que pagar tus estudios. Y no quiero sonar grosera, pero no creo que lleves dinero encima.

En verdad el joven llevaba dinero consigo, o al menos lo había llevado al haber salido de Rotchville. Pero cuando se encontró en la zona prohibida este se perdió por completo. En vista de ello solamente negó con la cabeza ante la afirmación de su anfitriona.

\- Ya veo. En ese caso tendremos que buscarte una forma en la que puedas pagar tus estudios - dijo frotándose la barbilla - y no te preocupes, porque seguro que encontraremos una.

El joven agradecido, volvió a realizar su gesto de respeto. Realmente le llamaba la atención a la dríade ese gesto, lo consideró al chico bastantes cortes desde el inicio. Pero seguía pensando que su aspecto desde luego no inspiraba lo mismo.   
\- Por el momento te asignaremos una habitación de estudiante, yo me encargaré de los papeles necesarios para tu registro. En otro momento te diré la forma en la que podrás ayudarnos para pagar tus estudios. Hasta entonces.

Meadlay presionó un botón de su escritorio y llamó por el micrófono a un compañero. La puerta de la oficina se abrió, apareciendo un no-muerto. Este tenía cabello corto y blanco, piel pálida y ojos celestes, los cuales mostraban una mirada distante. Este era carente de labios, por lo cual sus dientes estaban a la vista. Su altura era considerable, por no mencionar que tuvo que agacharse para entrar por la puerta. Llevaba puesto consigo un traje elegante y respondía al nombre de Deinel.

La directora dio indicaciones al recién llegado para llevar al joven humano a sus aposentos y dotarlo de la ropa adecuada. Deinel asintió sin más y miró al chico para que lo acompañase. Mientras iban caminando, Marco miraba a su alrededor, examinando las distintas ubicaciones del recuento. Intentó entablar una conversación con su guía por el camino.

\- Bueno, te llamas Deinel no? Yo me llamo Marco, mucho gusto. - se presentó él.

Deinel siguiente caminando sin medir palabra.

\- Hombre de pocas palabras según veo. Conocí a un chico como tú, era un buen tipo, solo que muy callado, seguro que tú también eres un buen tipo. - expresó intentando retomar la conversación.

Pero el continuó sin medir palabra.

\- Seguro que eres muy bueno escuchando a los demás.

Deinel de pronto se paró en seco haciendo que Marco se chocase con él por accidente. El joven se disculpó.

\- Hemos llegado - dijo Deinel con una voz sepulcral.  
\- Ves como si puedes hablar. - señaló emocionado.  
\- Habitación doscientos sesenta y tres. Encontrarás la ropa que necesitas en el armario que verás al entrar. Tendrás que convivir con un compañero de habitación, así que será mejor que se lleven bien. - sentenció el no-muerto - ten tus llaves. - dijo este, entregándole al chico unas llaves.  
\- Gracias Deinel - dijo haciendo su gesto de agradecimiento.

El no-muerto se fue sin más, dejando al chico totalmente solo.

Se quedó mirando la puerta de la que sería su nueva habitación, con el número doscientos sesenta y tres señalado en esta. Miró un momento la llave y se dispuso a entrar. Cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver una enorme habitación en la que habia dos camas y dos escritos, cada uno a un lado de la habitación. Junto a estos había también un armario y una mesita de noche. Y delante de las dos camas había una estantería que tenía varios libros, pergaminos y escrituras encima de ella. En el lado derecho de la habitación el escritorio estaba lleno de papeles y probetas. La cama estaba desarreglada y en su mesita había una serie de tubos de ensayo. Para rematar, de ese lado de la habitación había lo que parecía ser una mesa de alquimia. Rápidamente pudo deducir que su compañero estaría estudiando alquimia.

Sin querer examinar más las cosas de su compañero, se dispuso a desempacar las suyas. Dejó su espada y arco en una esquina de la cama. Comenzó a mirar en su armario, allí encontró un par de pantalones de color beige, una camisa blanca, un suéter verde y una bata de color azul oscuro. Tenía cuatro juegos de esta ropa. En los cajones del mismo tenía calzoncillos a medida y calcetines. En el otro cajón tenía dos pares de zapatos. Creyó que lo mejor sería cambiarse de ropa ahí mismo.

Pasado un rato el joven escuchó que alguien estaba girando el pestillo de la puerta. Un chico goblin entró a la habitación, con un par de libros en brazos. Tan pronto vio al joven humano dio un brinco hacia atrás.

\- Intruso!!! - dijo con una voz chillona.

El pequeñín rápidamente soltó los libros y se dirigió a la estantería, abrió un libro enorme y de dentro de este sacó varios frascos de cristal redondo con líquidos sospechosos en su interior.

\- Desde que me tome el brebaje de alucinaciones no paro de encontrar intrusos. - exclamó, listo para lanzar sus pociones.  
\- No soy una alucinación, soy tu nuevo compañero de habitación. - se defendió el.  
\- Eso mismo dijo el elefante de veintiocho brazos con tutú.

Inmediatamente después de decir sus incoherencias, el goblin comenzó a lanzarle sus frascos. El joven humano, sin ningún conocimiento acerca de los líquidos que había en esos frascos, comenzó a atraparlos para evitar que se rompiesen y generasen algún daño. Sus reflejos eran totalmente superiores a los de su oponente. Pero se estaba llenando los brazos de frascos, y no pudo atrapar uno cuando el goblin lo lanzo con muy mala puntería a la pared que daba con la habitación contigua. En esta se abrió un hoyo, revelando a un estudiante haciendo repaso. Quien al ver el hoyo se quejó inmediatamente.

\- Flikin!!! - dijo el alumno con reproche - me tienes hasta aquí con tus frascos y tú brujería.  
\- No es brujería, es alquimia - se quejó el.  
\- Me da igual lo que sea, mira este hoyo en la pared.- volvió a acusar.  
\- Es que estoy luchando contra una alucinación. - se defendió el.  
\- No es una alucinación, yo también puedo verlo.  
\- Si pero creo que se me cayó mi brebaje en tu bebida, así que lo más seguro es que compartamos alucinación.  
\- Qué...!? - exclamó totalmente sorprendido y un tanto preocupado por haber ingerido algo dañino.

Por el megáfono que había en el pasillo se pudo escuchar un anuncio de la directora.

\- Señor Flikin, le informamos que a partir de hoy tendrá un nuevo compañero de habitación, así que por favor intente evitar lanzar frasco con líquidos extraños y hacer hoyos en la pared.

Por un momento el silencio colmó la habitación. El pequeño goblin esbozó una sonrisa de vergüenza.

\- Ups, puede que sí seas mi compañero después de todo. Eso explicaría la tangibilidad con la cual atrapaste los frascos que te lancé.  
\- Te lo dije - expresó el con cara reproche.  
\- Por un momento pensé que el poder de mi mente consiguió materializar mis pensamientos en seres con vida.  
\- Señor poder de la mente. - volvió a meterse el otro alumno de la habitación contigua - porque mejor no arregla el hoyo de la pared?

Flikin miró un momento en su mano, tenía un frasco en ella. Luego miro al alumno de la pared. No se lo pensó demasiado y le lanzó el frasco directamente a la cara, el cual reventó liberando una pequeña nube que cubrió el rostro de este. Al cabo de unos segundos el estudiante cayó dormido.

\- Eso nos dará un poco de tranquilidad, detesto el ruido y el escándalo. - expresó ignorando que fue el quién comenzó el escándalo.  
\- No crees que se cortará con los cristales rotos del frasco? - preguntó Marco un tanto preocupado.  
\- No. Esos frascos están hechos de un material sintético que se rompe con facilidad. Como mucho conseguirá pincharse con los restos. - mencionó, quitándole importancia.  
\- Entiendo. En cualquier caso, soy Marco. Y a partir de ahora seré tu compañero de cuarto. - dijo haciendo su saludo típico de monje.  
\- Flikin, el placer es mío. Y disculpa por intentar llenarte con pociones, brebajes y elixires.  
\- No es nada.

Ahora que no estaba intentando esquivar frascos con líquidos extraños pudo mirar con más atención al goblin. Realmente era pequeño, pues este no pasaba de su cintura. Su piel era totalmente verde oscura. Sus ojos eran de color café con tonos amarillentos al rededor del iris. Poseía orejas puntiagudas, boca ancha y con muchos dientes afilados.

El megáfono volvió encenderse y en este se volvió a escuchar la voz de Meadlay, quien llamó a Marco para que se dirigiese a su despacho. El joven se despidió de su compañero y fue directamente al despacho de la directora. Dejando solo a Flikin.

\- Bueno, habrá que arreglar esto - dijo mirando el hoyo en la pared que había creado.

El pequeño goblin tomó un marcador de su mesita de luz y comenzó a escribir en la cara de su compañero.

Marco llegó a la puerta tras la que se encontraba Meadlay. Golpeó dos veces y se dispuso a entrar. Ella estaba ahí sentada en su silla detrás de su escritorio. Sobre este había una serie de papeles que según ella, eran los necesarios a rellenar para te Marco pudiese incorporarse adecuadamente a la academia. Le hizo rellenar todos y cada uno de ellos. Hacía tiempo que Marco no había dado información personal para la realización de gestiones.

Una vez acabado el papeleo, Meadlay pasó a explicar al joven la forma en la que este podría costear sus estudios.

\- En este colegio realizamos una amplia variedad de investigaciones de todo tipo. Para la realización de estas investigaciones tenemos que disponer de ciertos materiales y/o herramientas específicas. Algunas podemos conseguirlas por medios convencionales, ya sea comprándolos o buscándolos por nuestra cuenta. Pero a veces estos elementos se encuentran en sitios que están más allá de nuestro alcance. Cómo me has comentado sobre tu larga estadía en el templo di por entendido que debes tener una gran capacidad física. No es así? - preguntó un momento luego de su larga explicación.

El joven asintió con la cabeza.

\- Pues el método que te ofrecemos es que en determinadas ocasiones te pediremos que vayas a un lugar específico a conseguirnos un elemento detallado antes de llevar a cabo la misión. Estás de acuerdo con estos términos?

El joven volvió a asentir sin más.

\- Pues en ese caso tu formación comenzara mañana.

Meadlay le acercó al joven una hoja que mostraba el horario que habría de seguir en sus clases, y otra donde se mostraba un mapa del colegio con las habitaciones del recinto y una descripción de estas. Ella le ofreció un guía para que le mostrase todas las zonas de interés del colegio. Pero el chico negó cordialmente, anunciando que investigaría la academia por su cuenta. Meadlay, comprendió, dejando al joven explorar libremente su nuevo espacio de estudios y hogar temporal.

El joven estuvo curioseando por todas partes. Encontró el patio de estudios, la biblioteca, el comedor, los baños y demás sitios. Incluso encontró el que sería su clase de estudios. Este acabo por volver a su habitación, en donde su compañero lo llevo a comer a la cafetería e integrarse un poco. Luego volvieron a su habitación y se acostaron cada uno en su correspondiente cama. Descansando para el posterior comienzo de un nuevo día.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación continua a la de ellos, un estudiante se despertaba de una larga siesta. Enfadado al ver los cristales en su escritorio y recordar que Flikin le había lanzado un frasco.

\- Maldito goblin me las vas a…

Pero cayó inmediatamente al ver que el hoyo de la pared estaba ya arreglado. Miro un momento la hora y se percató de que todos estarían durmiendo ya. Respiro hondo y se fue un momento a los baños a mojarse un poco la cara y despejarse. En cuanto se miró en el espejo vio que alguien había escrito frases y dibujado cosas en su rostro mientras dormía, se dio cuenta que fue Flikin cuando leyó en su frente, “Flikin estuvo aquí”. Enfadado, frunció el ceño y grito ante el espejo.

\- Flikin!!!


	39. Capítulo 37: Estudios a cambio de misiones

Una nueva mañana comenzaba para los estudiantes en la academia Ledge. El sonido del despertador matutino debería haber despertado a todos los estudiantes. Pero Marco se despertó antes por culpa otros motivos. Un fuerte sonido de explosión lo hizo despertarse al instante. Rápidamente miro a todos lados para ver si podía encontrar el origen de tal estruendo. En una esquina pudo ver a Flikin en su mesa de alquimia. Cómo vio que estaba despierto aprovechó para preguntar.

\- Qué fue eso? - preguntó exaltado.

El pequeño goblin se giró hacia él. Este sostenía dos tubos en sus manos, de los cuales de uno de ellos salía un poco de humo. Aparte de los tubos, el goblin tenía su cara llena de suciedad producida por el humo. Llevaba consigo unas gafas de protección. Se las levantó un momento para ver mejor a su compañero, mostrando la marca que estás dejaron en su rostro al protegerlo de la explosión.

\- Daños colaterales. - respondió este.  
\- Qué son daños colaterales, una explosión? - reiteró a pregunta.  
\- Si, cuando intento crear algo nuevo pero sus componentes resultan ser incompatibles. Cómo resultado casi siempre hay una explosión. - se explicó el goblin.  
\- Y si no hay una explosión?  
\- Eso significa que puede que haya creado algo que puede o no ser de utilidad.

La cara del joven evidenciaba la incredulidad que le producía escuchar las palabras de su compañero. No consideraba que el riesgo que él tomaba fuese bien recompensado. Y más aún cuando las probabilidades de ser recompensado fuesen escasas.

\- Te sugiero que vayas a tomar una ducha. En veinte minutos sonará el despertador matutino y todo el mundo irá a ducharse. - sugirió el goblin - pensándolo bien, puede que yo también vaya. - añadió mirándose a sí mismo.

Ambos compañeros salieron de la habitación dispuestos a tomar una ducha. Durante su camino a los baños vieron a otros alumnos y alumnas que también estaban despiertos. Estos, al igual que el goblin, se despertaban con anticipo para avanzar en sus propias investigaciones.

Finalmente el despertador matutino sonó, anunciando el comienzo de una nueva jornada estudiantil. Cómo era de costumbre los alumnos iban a los baños a ducharse y prepararse para sus clases. La estructura que la academia Ledge tenía para formar a sus alumnos era similar, pero a la vez muy diferente, a la que en una academia mewmana se estaría acostumbrado. Había una amplia variedad de materias y ámbitos comunes en los cuales muchos alumnos coincidían. En estas materias y ámbitos los alumnos se reunían en el salón en el cual un profesor los instruía. En este ámbito la forma de enseñar guardaba gran parecido con la forma en la que lo hacían en la tierra y en mewny. Pero a diferencia de estos últimos, Marco se daría cuenta que en una clase de la academia Ledge no hay distracción alguna. Nadie hablaba con nadie mientras el profesor explicaba algo. No había interrupciones innecesarias. Nadie se dormía o se distraía haciendo cosas ajenas a la clase. Marco entendió que en la academia Ledge quiénes vienen en busca de aprendizaje, no pierden el tiempo con tonterías.

La clase en particular, era la de historia, en esta se hablaba de mewny, de sus sucesos más relevantes y también de los diversos reinados de la familia Butterfly.

Luego de las clases comunes había las particulares. En las cuales pocos alumnos se encontraban en clase o solo se encontraba uno. En estas clases se comenzaba a diversificar más el ámbito en el cual cada alumno quería desarrollar sus estudios. Marco en su caso tenía las clases de gramática. Para aprender el lenguaje de Hekapoo primero debía de poder entender que significaban esos signos. Hasta entonces no le enseñarían su lenguaje, pues este no entendería nada. A parte de esta clase también tenía una de historia específica sobre Hekapoo, quien era ella y cuál era su influencia en el reino y dentro de todo el mundo mágico. Más que intentar aprenderse todo eso, lo que la academia Ledge buscaba era que el entendiese todo ello. Comprender que significa ser mewmano y comprender que significa ser un miembro de la alta comisión mágica. Captar la esencia de lo que toda la historia y todo el legado que poseen conlleva.

Estas eran las clases principales que la academia brindo al joven, cualquier otro tipo de desarrollo habría de ser comentado a la dirección, y luego se hablaría de la disponibilidad de este. Por el momento su jornada de clases había terminado. El joven se sintió a gusto de haber vuelto a un entorno de aprendizaje y evaluación. Era una de las cosas que echaba de menos en la tierra. Tanto fue así, que este había tomado unas diez hojas de apuntes. Lo cual al profesor le pareció adecuado.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, y todos los alumnos fueron a la cafetería para comer. El menú era el mismo para todos. El menú del día era pollo con arroz, trozos de zanahoria, un plátano y jugo de naranja. Le resultó raro volver a comer comida del colegio, más que nada porque está era más variada que la del templo.

\- Oh, arroz, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos. - dijo a sarcásticamente.

Junto a él se sentó su compañero Flikin. Quien vino con dos compañeros más. Un elfo y una goblin.

\- Conque hablando solo eh. Si sigues por ese camino acabarás como yo, je je je. - exclamó el goblin al sentarse a su lado.  
\- No le habrás dado una de tus pociones mientras dormía, no? - dijo la goblin con voz chillona.  
\- Sabes que no hago eso Kirila. Ya no… porque me lo prohibieron. - mencionó entristecido.  
\- Cómo terminó el último conejillo de indias? - preguntó el elfo.  
\- Cinco brazos y cuatro ojos. - dijo enorgullecido.

Pareciera que muchos habían sido los experimentos que Flikin había realizado. Se le veía muy dedicado a sus experimentos e investigaciones. Pero el joven no sabía si atribuir eso a una pasión enorme por la alquimia o a una completa locura sin control. Fueran cuales fueran sus motivaciones, a este no se le pasaba por alto la cortesía. Con gusto presentó a sus compañeros a quien era el nuevo integrante en la habitación.

Kirila, una pequeña goblin de ojos cafés, nariz pequeña, boca ancha con dientes afilados, como solía ser dentro de los goblins y cabello marrón desbaratado. Su complexión física era similar a la de Flikin, con la excepción de que ella poseía pechos.

Andoras, un elfo de cabellos castaños y largos. Ojos verdes como la hierba y piel pálida. La complexión de este era delgada. De momento a Marco le parecía el más estable mentalmente. Tenía un aspecto más maduro y mayor que sus compañeros. Pero teniendo en cuenta su condición como elfo, eso podría ser algo incierto, ya que los elfos suelen vivir más de doscientos años.

Cómo era de costumbre estos preguntaron al joven los motivos por los cuales un humano se hallaba en la academia Ledge. Y como para el chico también ya era de costumbre, este les explico la historia de Hekapoo y su reto para que esté pudiese recuperar las tijeras. Todos ellos se asombraron. El primero en decir algo fue Andoras.

\- Conque la forjadora. Te has marcado grandes objetivos. - señaló este.  
\- Eso podría decirse. Hasta ahora no me he desviado de mi camino, así que espero poder aprender su lenguaje cuanto antes.  
\- Te deseo suerte, no por el lenguaje, sino por el reto.

Marco agradeció las palabras de este, pero en su interior sabía que estaba capacitado para enfrentarse a su adversario.

Rato después de que acabase la hora del almuerzo, Marco fue llamado por la directora. Este se presentó en su oficina esperando escuchar los motivos de su llamada. Meadlay le dijo que ya tenían su primer trabajo listo por hacer. La mujer envío al chico a una zona de montañas en donde crecía una raíz necesaria para realizar unos componentes. Esta solo crecía bajo condiciones extremas, por lo cual se encontraba en la parte más alta de las montañas. Durante esa época la montaña permanecía nevada, así que se le proporciono al joven la ropa adecuada para llevar a cabo la misión. Cómo en este tipo de situaciones no sabían exactamente la ubicación de la raíz, dejaron al joven en la parte alta de la montaña por medio de unas tijeras dimensionales.

En la cima soplaba un fuerte el viento acompañado de una ventisca que colmaba toda la montaña, haciendo más difícil poder ver con claridad la zona. El joven comenzó a dar pasos para explorar la zona y hallar la raíz. Según Meadlay esta debía de encontrarse cerca de los límites de la montaña. Se acercó a ellos para ver si encontraba alguna. No consiguió ver nada, solo nieve. Pero gracias a sus enseñanzas recordó que hay que mirar bien, más allá de lo que los ojos son capaces de mostrarnos. Comenzó a remover en la nieve y se encontró con unos tallos creciendo. Era justo lo que el buscaba. Con una pequeña pala de jardinería excavó en la nieve y sacó el tallo de raíz. Tomó varios en caso de ser necesarios. Los guardó en una bolsa especial que luego metió en su mochila. Junto con la pala.

\- Misión cumplida. Mejor vuelvo ya que tengo deberes que hacer.

Al girarse para volver de donde vino se encontró con una manada de lobos polares. Recordó en ese momento que la raíz que se le encomendó buscar era codiciada por ciertos tipos de aves y roedores. Los depredadores de la zona eran inteligentes, por lo que resguardaban la zona en espera de hallar una presa. Había unos ocho lobos rodeándolo. A su espalda, una enorme caída con pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir.

\- Acaso esto puede ser más conveniente? - exclamó sarcástico.

Uno de los lobos aulló, creando eco en toda la montaña, y provocando una avalancha que se mostraba amenazante ante ellos.

\- Genial. - dijo irónico.

Momentos después el joven se encontraba bajando por la montaña en una tabla de esquí. Los lobos corrían delante de él atados por varias cuerdas que sostenía el chico, llevándolo hacia abajo y tirando de él. La avalancha estaba cerca, así que el joven apuró un poco más a los sabuesos. Estos apretaron más el paso. Pronto llegaron hasta abajo evitando ser enterrados en la nieve. El chico desató a todos los lobos, estos se tiraron encima de él al instante, y comenzaron a lamerlo.

\- Jaja. No, paren. - decía el joven entre cosquillas.

Este comenzó a acariciarlos a todos. Había traído consigo su katana, pero no pensó que está fuese necesaria en la situación en la que estaba. O al menos eso pensó el hasta que vio un venado. Se levantó un momento liberándose de los lobos. Tomó la empuñadura de su espada y con un rápido desplazamiento llegó hasta el venado sin que este pudiese reaccionar. En un visto y no visto el joven tenía su espada elevada en el aire, no tenía restos de sangre ni nada que apagase su brillo. Más la cabeza del venado cayó en la nieve, tiñéndola de rojo. Los lobos corrieron rápidos hasta donde el humano estaba y comenzaron a devorar al animal caído.

\- Coman bien, se lo merecen. - añadió con una sonrisa.

Dejó a los lobos comer tranquilos y se alejó de ellos. Aquella manada le hizo recordar un poco a sus cachorritos, y que todo lo que estaba viviendo ahora había comenzado por no sacarlos a pasear por la lluvia. Suspiro hondo al recordar fragmentos de su vida en la tierra. Pero pronto se serenó y continuó con su misión. Tomó un radiotransmisor que llevaba en la mochila y llamó a la academia.

\- Tengo el material. - dijo sin más.

Una vez avisado guardó el radiotransmisor en su sitio. Mediante la señal emitida por el radiotransmisor Meadlay podía triangular la posición de Marco. Un portal se abrió delante de él. Se dispuso a atravesarlo, más este dio un último vistazo a los lobos antes de partir.

Del otro lado del portal varios resquicios de nieve se introdujeron en la habitación. Maedlay estaba esperando junto a unos compañeros. Marco apareció con mochila en mano, la posó sobre la mesa y de esta sacó la bolsa con las raíces.

\- Raíces gélidas, como usted me pidió.  
\- Muchas gracias Marco. Por favor, déjalas en la cámara hermética. - solicitó Meadlay.

En la mesa había una caja de cristal, la cual estaba bien sellada. El joven dejó la raíz dentro y cerró la caja tal y como estaba antes. Meadlay volvió a agradecer cortésmente al joven y le informó que ya no lo necesitaba por hoy. Deinel guío al joven a una habitación en donde dejar las herramientas y la vestimenta proporcionada por la academia. Luego el chico fue a su habitación y se volcó en sus estudios.

El comienzo del joven en la academia fue tomando buen rumbo. El resto de días avanzó de la misma forma. Marco comenzó a tomarle gusto a las misiones al poco tiempo, pues este no quería descuidar su entrenamiento a la par que estudiaba. Por lo cual las misiones eran de gran ayuda a la hora de mantener sus actividades físicas. Fue así como transcurrieron seis meses. La relación entre el relación entre el humano y el goblin comenzó con buen pie, y su avance no hizo más que mejorar. El joven ya se había acostumbrado a las explosiones matutinas y los experimentos con resultados cuestionables. Más le había tomado mucho cariño a su compañero.

El vecino de ellos no podía decir lo mismo que el humano, pero no era algo que a Marco le importase en demasía.

Los estudios del joven fueron progresando al igual que sus conocimientos. Tenía buenos resultados en sus exámenes. Pero este había de admitir que la jerga de la forjadora era más complicada de lo que esperaba. Aún tenía algún que otro problema para acabar de identificar los símbolos, por lo cual no había comenzado las enseñanzas del idioma en sí. Pero no se quejaba de ello, pues no tenía prisa. Por sus estudios se dio cuenta de que Hekapoo vivió durante muchos años. Esto se traducía en que ella viviría muchos más, o posiblemente por la eternidad. Desde entonces Marco se dio cuenta de que tendría toda una vida para prepararse para su contienda contra esta.

Sin embargo no fue el joven el único en progresar en sus estudios. En la academia Ledge había tanto profesores como científicos e investigadores. Todos ellos buscando desarrollarse más y más. El conocimiento era tenido como la herramienta más valiosa. Pero aquellos que buscan el conocimiento sin descanso suelen acabar perdidos en el camino. Cuando esto ocurre los individuos ponen el conocimiento por delante de todo, y se centran en progresar. No importa cuales sean los experimentos necesarios ni cuales sean los valores éticos que tengan que ignorar. El progreso es la excusa que utilizan algunos para justificar sus acciones. Hasta en la academia Ledge había individuos como estos. Lejos del control de la directora, ocultos en las sombras, ellos operaban sus planes. Pronto estos acabarían por mostrarse debidos a su magnitud.

Durante una misión de búsqueda Marco se encontraba en un río subido a una moto acuática. El joven era perseguido por un montón de primates usando máscaras tribales. Estos corrían por el borde del rio y portaban lanzas en sus espaldas. Estos comenzaron a lanzárselas.

\- Ve más rápido maldito aparato. - decía este, quejándose de la moto.

Una lanza le rozó la cara. Tuvo que sacar su katana para defenderse. Las lanzas seguían lloviéndole sin parar, pero este se defendía con su espada, desviándolas todas y rompiéndolas. Más este tuvo que dirigir su atención al camino, pues estaba escuchando un sonido que no le resultaba reconfortante. Cuando se giró pudo verlo. Al final del río había una cascada. Este guardó su espada y tomó un poco de aire. Acto seguido aceleró la moto de agua, dejando atrás a los primates y acercándose más a la cascada. El ruido del agua golpeando las rocas era cada vez más fuerte. El chico ya estaba a punto de llegar al final. Justo antes de caer, este dio un salto muy fuerte, saliendo impulsado de donde podría haber sido una caída fatal. Tiro de un hilo que tenía en su mochila y un paracaídas pequeño salió de esta, haciendo que su caída fuese más ligera.

\- Me encanta mi trabajo.

Cayó suavemente sobre unas rocas que había en medio del río bajo la cascada. Una vez confirmó que los monos no lo habían seguido llamó a Meadlay. Al cabo de unos momentos un portal de abrió delante de él, permitiéndole volver a la academia. Del otro lado estaba Meadlay y otros dos profesores más. El profesor Greelwidch, un monstruo mestizo y el solicitante del objeto a encontrar en la misión. Este tenía piel de escamas verdes, garras, una cola y tres cuernos. Y el profesor Gynnier, enano e ingeniero técnico de la academia, este era calvo, y no le gustaba serlo.

\- Lo has conseguido? - preguntó Greelwidch entusiasmado.

Marco se quitó la mochila y de ella sacó un frasco en donde había una especie sustancia verde y viscosa. La dejó encima de la mesa y se la acercó al profesor.

\- Aquí tiene, baba del pantano. Aún sigo sin entender porque esos monos se alteraron tanto cuando tome un poco de esa baba. - dijo el joven.  
\- Se considera un manjar entre los de su especie.

Fue escuchar esas palabras y al joven no le dieron ganas de seguir indagando en el tema. Más a Gynnier le faltaba charlar con este.

\- Qué tal la moto, genial verdad? - preguntó el con aires de grandeza.  
\- La verdad es que si, fue increíble.  
\- Jaja, lo sé, lo sé. Puse gran empreño en ese bebé. Por cierto, dónde está?

Con solo verle la cara al enano sabía que no era buena idea confesarle que su moto acuática estaba totalmente destruida. Así que intentó evitar torpemente su pregunta.

\- Pues… uy, miren la hora, debo hacer deberes. - dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.  
\- Pero Marco, y la moto?  
\- Lo siento, tengo prisa. - añadió saliendo ya del despacho.  
\- Y mi moto? - volvió a preguntar al aire una vez el chico se había ido.  
\- Déjalo Gynnier, sabías que la moto de agua podría no haber vuelto y aun así accediste a dejársela. - respondió Meadlay.  
\- Mi moto… - dijo cabizbajo y entristecido.

Greelwidch por su parte volvió al laboratorio junto con varios de sus compañeros. Depositó la baba del pantano junto a otras sustancias sobre una mesa de metal. Junto a sus compañeros se dedicaron a realizar ciertos experimentos sobre un cadáver de un lagarto. Estas criaturas tenían la capacidad de regenerar su piel a una velocidad extraordinaria. Pero una vez destruido el cerebro y separado este del cuerpo, el individuo moría. Los científicos estaban experimentando con este individuo para encontrar una manera de recrear la regeneración de su cuerpo, y como efecto secundario, traerlo a la vida. Gracias al uso de la baba del pantano podría llevar a cabo el experimento ese mismo día. La baba del pantano tenía propiedades curativas, si se empleaba de la forma adecuada. Esta guardaba grandes similitudes con las células madre, es por ellos que el uso de esta sustancia está prohibido en según qué sitio. Pero en Ledge, al ser una institución dedicada a la investigación y el desarrollo, además de la enseñanza, se les permitía hacer uso de estas sustancias siempre y cuando no pudiese en riego la seguridad de los usuarios del recinto.

Los científicos en cuestión eran Greelwidch, un esqueleto, un no-muerto y un arbóreo. Todos listos para comenzar los experimentos. Greelwidch fue el encargado de introducir las sustancias de forma correcta en el cuerpo del individuo, el cual estaba conectado a una serie de tubos y cables. El arbóreo controlaba los signos vitales y cualquier cambio en el sistema del individuo. El no-muerto estaba dando apoyo a Greelwidch, y el esqueleto se encargaría de las intervenciones con elementos técnicos.

El mestizo comenzó a introducir las diversas sustancias en el cuerpo del sujeto. Con el apoyo del no-muerto terminó de suministrar todas las sustancias necesarias y distribuirlas por las zonas necesarias. Entonces entró en acción la intervención del esqueleto. Sellando el cuerpo bajo una cubierta de cristal se prepararon para el siguiente paso. Mediante una máquina de descargas le darían estimulación eléctrica a las células, lo que provocaría una reacción con las sustancias y podría dar como resultado la reanimación del sujeto. El esqueleto accionó la palanca y los destellos de electricidad inundaron la cúpula en la que estaba sellado el sujeto. La electricidad recorrió todos los nervios de su cuerpo, provocándole algún que otro espasmo. El arbóreo estaba atentamente a cualquier signo de actividad en el corazón o en el sistema neuronal del sujeto. Fue entonces cuando vio una irregularidad.

\- Alto - dijo el arbóreo.

Inmediatamente el esqueleto bajo la palanca, haciendo que los destellos cesasen. El arbóreo miro la pantalla esperando ver una segunda reacción a la anterior vista. Pequeños tics comenzaron a mostrarse en el electrocardiograma. Volvía a tener pulso. Rápidamente el esqueleto acompaño al mestizo y al no-muerto para v que el cuerpo. El arbóreo sería analizando los cambio reflejados en la pantalla. La carne del lagarto se estaba regenerando poco a poco. Trozos de carne que habían quedado al descubierto se estaban rellenando, carne y hueso volvía a cubrir un espacio en el que antes no había nada. El ritmo cardíaco estaba aumentando. También se pudieron percibir cambios en los signos neuronales. El cadáver comenzó a moverse. Los científicos no paraban de tomar nota de ello. La regeneración del individuo ya había acabado, dejando su cuerpo totalmente curado. Sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse, lo habían reanimado, lo habían conseguido. Los científicos se miraron entre ellos, cómplices y orgullosos de sus resultados. Pero habían cometido un fallo.

\- El ritmo cardíaco está aumentando de forma alarmante. - anunció el arbóreo.

De pronto el lagarto abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a convulsionarse. Su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir severos cambios. Su masa corporal comenzó a aumentar de forma drástica. Miembros extra comenzaron a crecerle por los lados. La piel de su espalda y cola comenzó a hacernos más dura y puntiaguda, simulando unos pinchos. Dientes extra salieron por la parte externa de su mandíbula. Le surgieron dos ojos más a cada lado de la cabeza. Y por último, unos cuernos, dos en la cabeza y uno en la nariz. Su tamaño fue exuberante, llegando a medir cinco metros. Los científicos se encontraron en una situación inesperada. La bestia se giró y los miro a todos.

\- Oh no - dijo Greelwidch temeroso de lo que ocurriría a continuación.


	40. Capítulo 38: Lagarto suelto

Ya era de noche y todo el mundo dormía plácidamente en su respectiva habitación. Ninguno esperaba lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir aquella noche. Fuertes estruendos comenzaron a escucharse retumbado en toda academia. Poco a poco los alumnos se fueron despertando un tanto alarmados por el volumen de esos sonidos.

Meadlay ya se había levantado sin perder un segundo ante ese sonido de alerta. Rápidamente se acercó al lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Deinel y otros profesores más se hallaban cerca. Pudieron identificar el ruido proveniente del laboratorio. Fuertes golpes se oían dentro. Deinel se acercó a la puerta para abrirla e identificar aquellos que generaba tanto escándalo. Ni tan solo giró el pomo el no-muerto salió disparado contra la pared con puerta incluida. Una criatura que no habían visto antes estaba saliendo del laboratorio a duras penas, ya que por las dimensiones que el individuo poseía le resultaba difícil salir. Rápidamente Meadlay les dijo a los demás que se alejasen y que mantuviesen a los alumnos a salvo.

Los estudiantes estaban comenzando a salir de sus habitaciones, querían inspeccionar. Lo primero que pudieron encontrar fue a varios profesores que se dirigían directamente hacia ellos. Sin dar explicaciones, ordenaron a los alumnos volver a sus respectivas habitaciones. Algunos hicieron caso sin rechistar, pero otros insistieron en saber que había pasado. Puesto que una situación así no era común en la academia. Ciertamente aprenderían una valiosa lección aquella noche.

La criatura consiguió salir por la puerta y comenzó a correr por los pasillos sin control alguno. Iba con tanta prisa que en las esquinas se chocaba, pues no conseguía girar con precisión. Los maestros se apartaron de su camino. Algunos consiguieron esconderse en la primera habitación que encontraban, otros eran arrollados por el lagarto gigante. Los alumnos que quisieron saber más de lo que les decían vieron a la bestia de golpe. Rápidamente entraron en pánico y se encerraron en sus habitaciones, los profesores los acompañaron. Meadlay tuvo que intentar llamar a autoridades interdimensionales para conseguir algo de ayuda. Solo deseaba que nadie saliese herido.

En el laboratorio se encontraban tirados en el suelo los científicos que habían creado a esa criatura. El primero en despertarse fue el esqueleto, el cual estaba desensamblado. Sus huesos se juntaron todos y volvieron a formar al hombre esquelético que era antes. Se frotó un poco el cráneo y cuando vio a sus compañeros se acercó rápidamente a intentar despertarlos. 

\- Greelwidch, te encuentras bien? - preguntó mientras lo movía un poco para intentar despertarlo.

Este abrió un poco los ojos. Tenía sangre en la cabeza y un brazo dislocado. Tosió un poco e intentó levantarse. Pronto noto el dolor del brazo. Miro a su compañero que estaba intentando ayudarlo.

\- Tensei? - dijo mirando al esqueleto - que ocurrió?  
\- Lo conseguimos amigo. Pero lo hicimos demasiado bien, y ahora tenemos un monstruo suelto.  
\- Joder, me pregunto que habrá causado esa reacción.  
\- Ahora eso no importa, intentemos despertar a los otros dos. Estamos a punto de pasar por un mal momento.

La bestia estaba aporreando la puerta de una habitación. En el interior había un par de alumnos que estaban gritando de pánico. La criatura destrozó la puerta y cuando los estudiantes la vieron comenzaron a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Esta intentó entrar, pero un fuerte golpe en el estómago le hizo echarse hacia atrás. Se giró para ver a aquel que la había atacado. Un chico de cabello castaño y de fuerte figura sostenía una espada, mirándolo de manera desafiante. Había consiguió atraer toda su atención. Dio un fuerte rugido e intentó arremeter contra el joven. Quien fácilmente lo esquivó, pero el lugar era muy estrecho y pelear ahí pondría en peligro la seguridad del resto de alumnos. Así que decidió sacar a la criatura de allí.

\- Ven maldito lagarto súper desarrollado, sígueme. - soltó, comenzando a correr.

El lagarto siguió al chico, quien aún estaba en pijama, sin siquiera pensarlo.

Los científicos se hallaban saliendo del laboratorio. Greelwidch estaba apoyado en el hombro de Tensei por culpa de su brazo dislocado. El arbóreo estaba ayudando al no-muerto, quien aún no se había despertado. Tensei miro a ambos lados, no vio rastro alguno del lagarto, solo los destrozos que causó. Se fijó en la puerta destruida que estaba contra la pared y a Deinel desmayado junto a ella. Fueron hacia la izquierda, por donde parecía que no había pasado el lagarto. Pero justo en la esquina se encontraron con alguien.

\- Alto ahí. - dijo Meadlay.

Esta estaba acompañada de un pequeño grupo de policías, los cuales portaban escudos de contención y lanzas de electroshock.

\- Ustedes tienen que dar muchas explicaciones. - sentenció ella seriamente.

Ellos no podrían haber huido por más que quisieran, así que simplemente se quedaron allí quietos y aceptaron el hecho de que fueron atrapados.

Mientras tanto se encontraba Marco en el patio de la academia, la bestia lo había seguido hasta allí, y fue allí donde él quería llevar a cabo la batalla. Con keepsake en mano, estaba preparado para comenzar la lucha.

De un fuerte salto el lagarto acortó distancias entre ambos. Quiso darle un zarpazo con una de sus garras. Pero el joven humano lo esquivó fácilmente. Había dejado su brazo expuesto, oportunidad que Marco no desaprovechó para cortárselo. De un movimiento rápido y fugaz el joven humano le había arrebatado un miembro a la criatura. Esta dio un grito de dolor y se hecho hacia atrás. El espadachín se preparó para volverlo a atacar, pero se detuvo al ver algo que no se habría esperado. Como si se tratase de un vaso vacío que vuelve a llenarse. El miembro cercenado de la criatura volvió a regenerarse, cubriendo con carne y hueso el espacio faltante en su cuerpo.

\- Pero qué demonios…- quiso expresar pero no tuvo tiempo. La regeneración del lagarto era óptima.

La bestia acabo por encolerizarse completamente por el humano. Con sus cuatro brazos listos otra vez, volvió a abalanzarse ciegamente sobre él. Rápido y feroz era el lagarto al moverse, más el joven Marco pudo ver a través de la criatura, mediante un salto arriesgado hacia adelante evitó el ataque pasando considerablemente cerca de la mortal garra del animal. Desde la posición en la cual el joven se encontraba consiguió realizar otro corte con su hoja, cercenando otra extremidad.

No era tanto el dolor físico, sino el dolor como depredador de perder un miembro lo que realmente hacia hincapié en el orgullo de la criatura. Amenazando con desmoralizar al joven, volvió a resurgir otra extremidad de donde esta había sido cortada. Más allá de perder su motivación, el joven se preparó para el siguiente movimiento.

Cauteloso se acercaba a su enemigo con el filo de su hoja delante de él, otorgándole la seguridad de aportar un primer ataque y de mermar la agresividad del lagarto. 

Arañando el suelo y mostrando lo terribles dientes a modo de amenaza, comenzó a correr directo a su oponente con sus seis ojos puestos en él.

Borbotones de adrenalina y excitación se producían en el interior del joven, tiempo atrás se le enseño a hacer correcto uso de estas reacciones en batalla, su control le otorgaba una mayor ventaja sobre su oponente. Quien atacó con sus cuatro armas de forma constante al chico. Una lluvia de garras caía sobre el con furia. Esquivaba conservando la calma para no perder de vista cada movimiento. Keepsake, su katana y arma específica, bloqueaba y desviaba cortes y arremetidas continuamente. La bestia rugía y gruñía a la par que atacaba sin control alguno. Mediante un giro al momento de esquivar, Marco consiguió propinarle un corte en la pata trasera, provocando que el animal se desequilibre y, por coincidente, cayendo de bruces al suelo. En ese momento múltiples y precisos cortes cayeron sobre la criatura de forma rápida. Tres extremidades fueron cercenadas de su cuerpo, y también se dibujaron varios tajos sobre este. De una fuerte patada el chico obligó al monstruo a girarse, quedando de espaldas al suelo. Entonces una poderosa puñalada estaba a punto de caer sobre su pecho. Con el brazo que le quedaba la detuvo. Un forcejeo empezó por parte de ambos. El humano, buscando la muerte de la criatura que los amenazaba. Y el monstruo, que buscaba salvar su vida para intentar arrebatar la del chico. Ninguno cedía ante la presión, pero el joven percibió algo que lo colocaría en cierta desventaja. Las partes que antes había cortado él ahora estaban volviendo a crecer. Tuvo que apoyar su pie en el brazo que la bestia utilizaba para sostener su katana para poder impulsarse y alejarse de esta antes de que sus brazos se regenerasen.

\- Acaso no pararan de crecerte brazos nuevos, eh??? - pregunto el cansado por la situación y por su aparentemente inmortal enemigo.

Meadlay acompañaba a los científicos que estaban siendo escoltados por los policías. Todos ellos estaban cabizbajos por lo desastrosos resultados obtenidos de su experimento. En su interior estaban arrepentidos, o al menos en el interior de algunos. Entre ellos se ocultaba alguien que no le importaba las vidas que pudiesen ser arrebatadas por su creación, solo quería conseguir resultados, y por lo visto los había conseguido. De uno de los policías se comenzó a escuchar un radiotransmisor, este respondió para escuchar a su compañero.

\- Oficial, informe.  
\- Jefe, he podido ver a los estudiantes que estuvieron cerca cuando sucedió el incidente. Parece que hay cinco heridos, pero su estado no es grave. Ahora mismo me encuentro en el patio de la academia, hay un joven luchando contra la criatura. Parece saber lo que hace.  
\- Quédese ahí, ahora mismo iremos con varios refuerzos.

Los alumnos que escucharon el escándalo del patio se asomaron por las ventanas para advertir lo que sucedía. Los profesores que estaban junto a ellos también asomaron la cabeza para ver lo que ocurría. Varios policías aparecieron en el patio de la academia junto a Meadlay y los científicos escoltados. Todos pudieron ver a la feroz criatura peleando contra aquel muchacho. La preocupación los invadió de repente, uno de ellos tomó el megáfono e intentó advertir al joven para que se pusiese a salvo y que les dejase la criatura a ellos. Pero por lo que estaba viendo, este esquivaba todos y cada uno de los golpes que el lagarto le lanzaba. Más su deber como oficiales era detener a la bestia y poner a salvo al chico. Seis policías tomaron un bastón eléctrico y comenzaron a dar marcha firme ante aquel monstruo. Les dio gran impresión verlo más de cerca, resultaba bastante más intimidante, pero no sé echarían atrás. Comenzaron a rodear al lagarto de la manera que pudieron. Uno de ellos se acercó al chico sin dejar de apuntar con su bastón eléctrico a la bestia.

\- Todo está bien ahora joven. Vuelva con sus compañeros y póngase a salvo   
\- Usted no lo entiende, está bestia es muy peligrosa, no creo que puedan con ella. Déjenme a mí.  
\- Lo siento joven, pero no queremos un héroe, solo queremos que estés a salvo.

Uno de los policías tocó con la punta del palo al lagarto, provocándole una descarga eléctrica y enfureciéndolo aún más. Este levantó dos de sus garras y arremetió contra todos los que tenía a su alcance. Marco esquivo los golpes de un salto, pero los policías no tuvieron esa capacidad de esquiva. Tres de ellos salieron despedidos hacia la academia, chocando brutalmente contra la pared. A los que estaban cercanos a su espalda los barrió utilizando su cola como si se tratase de un látigo enorme y poderoso. Después de ese ataque de furia se volvió a quedar a solas con el chico. Quien en el momento de distracción que había tenido el lagarto con los policías, saltó hacia el para cortarle los brazos derechos con los que había atacado. Otra vez el dolor invadió a la criatura, quien ya se estaba cansado de ser continuamente cortada, pero eso no impidió que sus extremidades se volviesen a regenerar.

\- Tienes que cortarle la cabeza - grito él científico Greelwidch - solo así podrás matarlo.

Era fácil decirlo, pero previamente la criatura había dejado claro que no les dejarían hacer eso con facilidad. Pero en medio del furor de la batalla el joven humano pudo percibir algo que podría serle de gran ayuda. Ciertamente la regeneración que este presentaba continuaba intacta. Más ahora se tomaba más tiempo para reconstruir la carne y huesos perdidos. El monstruo estaba cansado, lo podía ver claramente en la forma pesada y pausada que tenía de respirar. Hasta las bestias más feroces se cansan, pensó él. Aun contando con ello no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que él también estaba un tanto fatigado.

Sus brazos estaban listos, las garras estaban en posición para volver a cargar contra él, el lagarto aún quería pelear. Marco respiró hondo, buscaba tranquilidad en medio de aquel embrollo. Miró a su enemigo a los ojos. Con una señal de sus manos hizo una provocación a la criatura, la cual no dudó en responder. Tierra y césped eran destrozados al paso de la bestia que avanzaba a toda velocidad. Marco optó por cargar contra el también, llevaba su espada por un lado con el filo asomando amenazante. A escasos centímetros el uno del otro dejaron salir los últimos restos de energía que les quedaban junto con un fuerte grito. Garras y filo chocaron uno contra otro creando sonidos violentos de batalla. Ataque tras ataque Marco desviaba las garras que amenazaban con partirlo en dos. Fue en un momento en el que uno de los desvíos fue redirigido a la tierra que Marco consiguió escabullirse por su costado y hacerle un corte en la parte derecha de su estómago. Esto obligó a la criatura a parar un segundo por el dolor; grave error. Un torbellino de cortes cayó sobre la bestia sin ningún tipo de contemplación. Una tras otra no paraban de aparecer por todo el cuerpo de la criatura. Estas se estaban sanando lentamente mientras intentaba ponerse en pie. Pero como si de un rayo se tratase, el joven cruzó a su lado rápidamente, cercenando su pierna. El lagarto perdió su equilibrio, cayendo al suelo y quedando expuesto. Comprendió rápidamente que volvería a ser atacado dada la posición en la que se encontraba. En un vano intento por luchar quiso protegerse usando sus otros brazos. Pronto estos fueron cortados como si nada, dejándole solo un brazo y una pierna. Desesperadamente la criatura intento huir dando brincos con sus dos únicas extremidades, no tenía tiempo para esperar que el resto se regenerasen. Más en el rostro de este se reflejó el pánico cuando frente a él vislumbró al joven con una mirada serie en su rostro y con su espada esperando por cobrar su vida. Hizo un amago de retroceder ante su amenaza, pero el chico de un rápido salto hacia adelante aplicó un corte limpió el cual le separó de una vez la cabeza de la criatura de su cuerpo. Esta cayó al suelo, haciendo que la cabeza rodara varios metros hacia adelante. Exhausto, observó a su enemigo caído, respiro hondo y guardó su espada. Dedicó un pequeño momento para escuchar la tranquilidad antes de que los gritos de vitoreo de los alumnos que lo estaban observaban lo rodeasen.

Rápidos y preocupados los agentes dimensionales se apresuraron a socorrer al joven, quien estaba tirando en el suelo. Pero fue Meadlay, que estaba entre ellos, quien se acercó primero al joven para ver eh estado. Este tenía los ojos cerrados, pero una pequeña sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro. Se inclinó para apoyar su mano en el hombro del chico y moverlo un poco.

\- Marco - decía a la vez que lo mecía - te encuentras bien?

El joven abrió los ojos lentamente. No se había desmayado en ningún momento, tampoco se había dormido, simplemente se había dejado caer al suelo porque se sentía cansado. Miro a Meadlay directamente, parecía preocupada.

\- Jeje, no se preocupe, estoy bien.  
\- Es mi deber preocuparme, velo por la seguridad de mis estudiantes. Pero tú has arriesgado tu seguridad para defender la de tus compañeros. En nombre de la academia Ledge te doy las gracias por tus actos.  
\- No hace falta ser tan formal. - dijo el mientras se levantaba - Vine aquí para estudiar, pero no ignoraré a alguien en peligro.

Humildes eran las palabras del chico y fuerte la convicción que se notaba en el brillo de sus ojos. La valentía que el demostraba ante tal situación le hizo comprender a Meadlay porque nunca se quejó de ninguna de las formas ante alguna de las misiones que se le encomendaron. Segundamente también se preguntó qué tan exigentes habrían sido los entrenamientos realizados en aquel templo tan hablado por él. Más tiempo no tuvo a perder en sus pensamientos cuando los policías le llamaron la atención para dar detalles sobre todo y hablar con los científicos que estarían bajo su cargo. 

Seguidamente los oficiales dieron sus respetos y gratitudes al joven que silenció a la bestia. Este acepto cordialmente los halagos. Pidió disculpas antes de irse, pues quería retirarse. Para él había sido una noche larga y solo quería tomar un baño y dormir. Posiblemente necesitaría un nuevo pijama. Solo esperaba no ser atosigado demasiado por sus compañeros.

Tan pronto los alumnos lo vieron entrar lo rodearon, colmándolo de halagos y elogios. Rápidamente resguardo su espada para no perderla entre la multitud. Docenas de manos buscaban darle al joven las gracias y docenas de abrazos eran deseados por parte de aquellos que fueron salvados cuando más estuvieron en peligro. Gracias a los profesores los alumnos dieron un poco de espacio al joven. Exuberado por la situación intento respirar un poco. Desde la multitud un brazo verde muy largo lo tomó por el brazo y lo elevó, llevándoselo. Ante él se mostró una criatura larguirucha y verde con una cara horrenda, esta se lo llevó consigo a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Marco estaba a punto de protestar, pero se dio cuenta de que era su habitación. Miro un momento a la criatura.

\- Flikin? - preguntó confundido.

Este tomó un frasco y lo lanzó hacia la puerta. El frasco reventó y creo una capa gruesa de hielo que cubrió tanto la puerta como su marco.

\- Eso los dejará fuera. Ja, malditos buitres. - dijo con voz grave y gutural - Ah sí, soy yo, Flikin.

El ahora enorme goblin tomó un brebaje que había en un frasco. Su enorme cuerpo comenzó a metamorfosearse. Su cara, torso y extremidades estaban comenzado a reducirse, recuperando el aspecto común del goblin. Grata fue la sorpresa de Marco al volver a ver a su compañero.

\- Como… - quiso pregunta el joven.  
\- Un mutágeno. Con el puedo metamorfosear mi aspecto y desarrollar mis cualidades físicas. Tenía que sacarte de allí, o te comerían vivo.  
\- Ya sería la segunda vez que alguien lo intenta hoy.

Ambos se rieron compartiendo el momento. Para mala suerte del humano este no pudo tomar una ducha, pues sabía que pasaría si salía, sin mencionar que la puerta estaba congelada. Así que hubo de dormir directamente. No fue tan molestado al día siguiente como lo podría haber sido esa misma noche, por lo que en pocos días las relaciones volvieron a ser normales, con el pequeño detalle de que ahora a casi todo el mundo le caía bien el joven.

Se tuvieron que suspender ciertas asignaturas de forma temporal para poder reparar los daños causados por el lagarto. El joven humano se ofreció a ayudar pero Meadlay tuvo que rechazar su cordialidad alegando que él ya había hecho bastante por la academia. Le encomendó que descansará un poco, pues luego volverían los días normales.

A la par que se realizaban las reparaciones en la academia se celebró un juicio para los científicos. Meadlay tuvo que guardar los informes realizado por ellos para hacerlos servir como evidencia. El laboratorio quedó clausurado por los policías hasta nuevo aviso.

Durante el juicio se probó con gran facilidad la culpabilidad de los científicos, a estos de les pondría una pena de cuatro años de cárcel. Se desmintió cualquier tipo de complicidad entre los científicos y la academia. Por lo cual no dieron implicación alguna a la directora, a profesores ni a alumnos en el caso. Todos los documentos relacionados con el caso fueron confiscados por la policía, allí los mantendrían ocultos hasta que la administración dimensional decidiese que hacer con ellos. El laboratorio se selló para no volver a ser abierto. Algún día volverían a abrir esa zona de la academia, pero al tener más laboratorio decidieron no perder tiempo en el tema. En poco tiempo se volvieron a realizar las actividades habituales en la academia, dejando el incidente del lagarto como un mal recuerdo.

Envueltos por las frías paredes de metal macizo y protegidas por runas mágicas se hallaban los científicos responsables de los hechos. Pensamientos de culpabilidad se cernían en sus mentes. Quisieron ir más allá de lo que fueron capaces de controlar y los resultados fueron fatales. Mostraron su arrepentimiento entre ellos y juraron no hablar más del tema. Pero entre esos cuatro individuos, había uno que en su interior estaba esperando pacientemente para tomar su venganza y recuperar toda la información sobre el proyecto.


	41. Capítulo 39: Un compañero peculiar

Sonidos de chispas y martillazos se escuchaban por todo el taller. Este sonido era opacado por la música rocanrolera que provenía de una radio. Estaba sonando “welcome todo the jungle" del grupo de rock Guns “N” Roses. Dos ingenieros estaba disfrutando de la buena música a la par que se volcaban en el continuó rechinar de tuercas. Gynnier ayudaba a su nuevo aprendiz, Flikin. Habían pasado casi cuatro años desde los acontecimientos relacionados con aquel grupo de científicos y el lagarto. En ese periodo de tiempo el joven goblin había progresado significativamente en sus investigaciones. Pero el poseía grandes ambiciones, quiso más de lo que solo la alquimia podría ofrecerle. Decidió iniciarse en el mundo de la ingeniería hace dos años, a la par que este mantenía sus desarrollos alquímicos. Su ingenio e innovación lo llevaron a intentar fusionar creaciones mecánicas con componentes alquímicos. Cómo era de esperarse varios de sus intentos acabaron en explosión. Pero el fracaso nunca lo hundió en su ansia por descubrir. Sin embargo Gynnier insistió en diseñar un cuarto específicamente para él. Estaría cubierto de cristales blindados, tendría una ducha interna, y lo más importante, un sistema anti incendios. Allí el goblin pudo diseñar gran cantidad de artefactos interesantes y alocados. La radio había sido modificada por el con ciertos líquidos que ayudaron a ampliar el campo electromagnético por el cual tomaban las frecuencias de las estaciones de radio. En estos momentos ambos se hallaban trabajando en un nuevo proyecto que se le había ocurrido al pequeño. Ambos ingenieros dejaron un momento las llaves y las tuercas para cantar juntos la parte final de la canción y simular que tocaban cada uno una guitarra.

\- Wooo! - gritó él goblin - Trabajar contigo es lo mejor Gynnier.  
\- Tus palabras le alegran el rostro a este viejo ingeniero.  
\- No estás viejo. Solo un poco calvo, como yo.

El enano se frotó un poco la calva recordando tiempos mejores en los que su cabeza estaba cubierta por una melena rubia y salvaje. Esos rizos eran tan impresionantes como su barba, igual de dorada que cada mechón de su antiguo cabello. Ahora ese brillo se había apagado dejando a cambio vellos grises y blancos como la nieve. Flikin se quitó el casco que usaba y también se frotó la calva con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se había dejado barba en su tiempo como ingeniero, esta era verde como el goblin, pero más oscura. Era corta pero sutil, pensaba que eso le daba estilo a su nuevo camino como alquimistas e ingeniero. Ambos se rieron por la situación. En otras circunstancias el enano se habría enfurecido con cualquiera que mencionase su calva, pero el goblin era uno de los pocos a los cuales no le importaba que se lo mencionasen.

\- Es verdad, aún tengo muchos años de creación que dar a este mundo. Pero esta vez es tu turno de crear algo. Dime, está listo? - preguntó este refiriéndose a uno de los proyectos en los que el goblin había iniciado hacía unas semanas y que creía haber acabado hoy mismo.  
\- Si. Está listo. Solo le falta el componente especial del que te hablé. Es momento de hablar con un compañero.  
\- Ese chico te ha ayudado bastante últimamente, verdad?  
\- Si. Sin él, muchos de mis proyectos no habrían sido posibles.

La persona de quien estos dos hablaban era Marco. El joven había progresado significativamente en sus estudios, ya hablaba en gran y entendía el idioma de Hekapoo en gran medida, pero aún no había leído sus cartas, decidió guardarlas como premio para su graduación. Durante su proceso de aprendizaje el continuó realizando misiones. Flikin había conseguido averiguar el paradero de Marco antes de que comenzara la misión y con ello aprovechaba para pedirle algún material de los que se hallaban allí. Nunca tuvo inconvenientes en ayudar, pues casi siempre le tomaba de camino. Tampoco hubo inconvenientes por parte de la directora si Marco tomaba alto del lugar antes de volver. Así que gracias a él Flikin fue capaz de llevar a cabo muchos de sus locos experimentos y, posteriormente, invenciones. 

En esta ocasión el crearía algo revolucionario, y en el cual podría encontrar a su vez un presente para agradecerle a su amigo todo lo que hizo por él. Pero en esta ocasión la misión tendría que ser personal, pues no podrían hacer lo que él quería a través de Meadlay, por lo que hubo de esperar a que volviera de su misión diaria.

En el despacho de la dríade nuestro aventurero volvía de su misión. En sus manos llevaba algo envuelto en una tela. Depositó el objeto en la mesa del centro y lo descubrió. Una roca ardiente, este mineral emitía calor constante. Fue solicitada para ser investigada y hallar aquello que la hacía tan especial. Cómo era de costumbre Meadlay agradeció a Marco su ayuda, al principio este había intentado convencerla de forma sutil para que dejara de agradecerle, pues él veía sus misiones como un trabajo, pero ella ya había dejado claro que su cortesía no desvanecería. Por lo cual el joven se rindió a seguir intentándolo y como mínimo hizo la señal de respeto que siempre hacia al volver y para luego retirarse.

Luego de cambiarse el tipo de vestimenta el joven volvió a su habitación. Justo después de entrar la puerta se cerró por si sola detrás de él. Se habría girado a comprobar que había sido aquello que lo provoco, de no ser por su olfato desarrollado, sin siquiera girarse se limitó a soltar una frase al aire.

\- Hola Flikin. Intentando probar una nueva poción conmigo?  
\- Cómo siempre es imposible sorprenderte.  
\- Aunque no hubiese sido yo quién entrase por la puerta se habrían dado cuenta de que había alguien más aquí. Hueles a metal.  
\- Eso es porque tengo un nuevo proyecto en mano, y necesito de tu ayuda.  
\- Llegas tarde, acabo de volver de la misión de Meadlay.  
\- Soy consciente. Pero no, está vez te llevaré personalmente al sitio que necesito que vayas. Es una misión peligrosa, pero sé que tú eres capaz de llevarla a cabo. Verás, estoy diseñando un tipo de motocicleta que utiliza un propulsor realmente potente, esto permitirá al usuario llegar a altas velocidades en periodos de tiempo ínfimo. Pero esa no es la parte interesante. Haré que está motocicleta tenga una fuerte de combustible interna e inagotable. Para ello necesitaré que me ayudes a conseguir la llamarada directa de un dragón.

Solamente con escuchar las últimas palabras del goblin pudo darse cuenta de que no era buena idea intentar eso. Estuvo a punto de negarse, pero.

\- Te he mencionado ya que si el proyecto tiene éxito te daré la moto?

Un portal se abría en una zona de montañas. De este salían un pequeño goblin y un humano, quiénes estaban en busca de un reptil volador escupe fuego. Marco traía consigo la motocicleta diseñada por el goblin y una mochila, este portaba consigo otra mochila llena de artefactos útiles para conseguir la muestra del fuego de dragón, ambos registraron la zona por un momento. Enormes monumentos naturales se alzaban a la vista de los aventureros. Varios cráteres se mostraban en el suelo, solo que muchos de estos no eran simplemente cráteres, eran géiseres. Cuevas inmensas se hallaban dentro de estos hoyos, pero también una muerte segura si el agua ardiente te alcanzaba con su presión. Se respiraba un aire pesado, estaba cargado de azufre. Y por el momento no vieron un solo dragón sobrevolando la zona.

Flikin sacó de su mochila dos máscaras buco nasales para poder respirar un poco mejor. Comenzó a sacar de su mochila varios de los artefactos que había traído. Tomó asiento en el suelo y posó en sus piernas un computador, el cual tenía un radar incorporado en su software. Se colocó uno audífonos con los cuales se comunicaría con su compañero. Le otorgó a este un pequeño transmisor para colocárselo en el odio y así mantener el contacto.

\- A todo esto, no sabía que tuvieses tijeras dimensionales.  
\- De alguna forma y hemos tenido que llegar a la academia. Muchos de los que estamos en la academia deben tener alguna. En cualquier caso. Te iré guiando para que puedas encontrar al dragón, hay varios así que buscare uno que no suponga gran peligro. Cuando lo encuentres debes intentar llamar su atención y conseguir que te escupa fuego. Antes de que lo haga debes verter la poción que encontrarás en un compartimento que tendrás justo delante de tu asiento sobre la moto. Cuando el dragón te escupa fuego solamente debes dejar que esta esta reciba la llamarada con bajo el efecto de la poción absorberá la esencia del fuego de dragón, creando una combustión interna y continua, lo cual le proporcionará a la motocicleta las características de las que te hable. Pero antes de que eso pase debes saltar e intentar no convertirte en un montón de carne rostizada. Alguna pregunta?  
\- Este plan es a prueba de fallos?  
\- Por favor Marco, estás hablando conmigo. - dijo evidenciando una sonrisa que poco o nada ayudaba al joven a tranquilizarse.

Listo para emprender la búsqueda, el humano se montó encima de la motocicleta. El asiento era muy cómodo, le producía un gran confort al sentarse. Los controles se veían sencillos también, le hizo pensar que Flikin realmente le dedicaba tiempo a sus inventos. Sin más dilación giró el acelerador y la moto se llevó al chico consigo. El sonido que el motor producía era suave, lo cual era adecuado para la situación, ya que lo último que querían era llamar la atención de todas la criaturas del lugar. A su paso dejaba pequeñas nubes de polvo producidas por las ruedas, al igual que estás dejaban su marca allí por donde pasaran. Estuvo conduciendo durante unos minutos hasta que el goblin le habló por el radiotransmisor.

\- Marco, me escuchas? - preguntó este.  
\- Afirmativo, siempre quise decir eso. - comentó emocionado.  
\- A unos cuantos metros más podrás ver una montaña a tu derecha. Sube por ella utilizando moto, deberás ver la entrada a una cueva cuando estés por la mitad de la montaña. Presiona el botón rojo en el manillar de tu derecha.

Al hacerlo, múltiples pinchos salieron de las ruedas de la moto. Con una sonrisa en el rostro el joven subió por la montaña. Efectivamente las ruedas se adherían de buena forma a las rocas y le permitían subir sin problemas. Solamente debía tener cuidado con aquellas rocas que pudiesen desprenderse. Al cabo de un rato llegó al saliente de donde más adelante estaba la mencionada cueva. Se dispuso a entrar. La motocicleta disponía de luces, por lo cual no tuvo inconvenientes en adentrarse en la obscuridad. Tan solo tuvo que acercarse un poco para hallar al dragón que Flikin había mencionado. Este era enorme, su piel completamente cubierta de escamas presentaba un color verde pálido. Tenía múltiples cuernos en su cabeza tanto como en su cola aparte de grandes dientes que se sobreponían a su mandíbula. Se encontraba durmiendo profundamente. No sé había percatado aún de la presencia del intruso.

\- Flikin, aquí hay dragón encerrado. - transmitió Marco.  
\- Muy gracioso - dijo sarcásticamente - tendrás que despertarlo y salir rápidamente de allí. Pero claro, debes intentar que te siga.  
\- Bueno, allí vamos entonces.

Se acercó a la criatura y palmeó un poco su rostro. No parecía haber efecto alguno. Intentó susurrándole un poco. Pero los resultados eran los mismos. Quiso volver a darle un pequeño golpe pero no midió su fuerza y este consiguió empujar la cabeza del dragón. Súbitamente este abrió los ojos completamente amarillos y miró directamente a aquel que perturbó su descanso.

\- Oh oh.

Un fuerte rugido se pudo escuchar desde dentro de la cueva. El humano salió disparado en la motocicleta bajando rápidamente por la montaña. Justo desde atrás el dragón le seguía mientras volaba. Comenzó a escupirle fuego al chico. Este tuvo que realizar maniobras para poder esquivar las llamaradas. Consiguió evitar tres de ellas pero le pasaron muy de cerca. Sin pensarlo aceleró la moto, dejando al dragón atrás. En un instante llego al suelo y freno haciendo un derrape. Aún le faltaba poco al dragón para alcanzarlo. Aprovecho el momento para sacar la poción y verterla sobre el vehículo, era seguro que la criatura le lanzaría una llamarada. Cuando acabo de verter el líquido su enemigo ya estaba a escasos segundos de él. Comenzó a volar con su boca abierta hacia donde se encontraba el chico. Pero este no escupía fuego. Cada segundo que pasaba el dragón se acercaba más y el chico no sabía qué hacer.

\- Flikin, estoy a solo unos metros del dragón, se acerca rápidamente pero no escupe fuego.  
\- Que? Eso no tiene sentido.  
\- Se está acercando. Qué hago?  
\- Intenta esperar al último momento a ver si lo hace.  
\- No lo está haciendo, solo se acerca más. Dijiste que esto era a prueba de errores.  
\- Nunca dije eso, dije que confiaras en mí.  
\- Lo tengo delante.  
\- SALTA!!!

Cuando el dragón estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo Marco saltó en el último momento. Totalmente expuesta, la moto acabo entre las fauces del reptil, y acabo por tragárselo.

\- Ay dios.  
\- Ahora que pasó? - preguntó Flikin.  
\- Se acaba de tragar la moto. Que se supone que deba hacer ahora?  
\- No lo sé, esto no estaba en los planes. Intenta huir.  
\- Gran plan. - soltó sarcásticamente.

La incertidumbre cubrió por completo al joven. Ahora lo más probable era que tuviese que batirse en batalla con la criatura. Preparó su espada y fijó su mirada en los ojos del dragón, esperando a que este actuara. Más este estaba actuando de forma extraña. Hace unos minutos intentaba chamuscar al humano, pero ahora actuaba como si el no estuviese allí. Posaba sus garras encima de su vientre, como si la moto le hubiese provocado un mal estomacal. Para mayor sorpresa del joven, el cuerpo de la criatura comenzaba a metamorfosearse. Su tamaño sufrió una reducción muy exponencial. Sus extremidades adaptaron unas formas extrañas y de estas salieron unas protuberancias que parecían ser ruedas.

\- No me j…  
\- Marco que pasa?  
\- Flikin. No te vas a creer esto.

Cuando la metamorfosis acabó el dragón había adoptado la forma de la motocicleta. Aún sin poder creérselo Marco intentó mirarlo más de cerca. Las ruedas de este ahora tenían picos, eran similares a los cuernos que salían de su cabeza y de su cola, también tenía alas. Este lo miró de pronto. Marco se quedó totalmente inmóvil para evitar asustarlo. El ahora dragón motocicleta se acercó lentamente al chico, haciendo rugir su motor. En cuanto se encontró cara a cara con este lo olfateó un momento y percibió el aroma de aquel que había perturbado su descanso. Soltó un rugido y comenzó a perseguirlo. Rápido y sin perder el tiempo comenzó a correr para evitar a la criatura, pero ahora las condiciones eran muy diferentes, él ya no tenía motocicleta, y el dragón se había transformado en una. En cuestión de segundos llegó hasta él, tuvo que dar un salto para evitar sus fauces.

\- Sigues enfadado por lo de antes? No podemos arreglarlo con un lo siento?

Se giró bruscamente hacia el chico derrapando y aceleró en su contra. De nuevo tuvo que evadir la embestida de este.

\- Realmente no podemos ser amigos?

El dragón tomó aliento y se preparó para lanzar una llamarada. Entonces Marco tuvo una idea fugaz.

\- Espera, espera. - dijo con las manos delante en señal de detención.

Este miró al chico con desdén, aún con la llama en la boca, lista para ser soltada. Rápidamente el chico buscó algo en su mochila. De esta sacó un pescado. Inclinó una pierna y se lo enseñó al dragón en señal de ofrenda. Este se mostró confuso pero un poco más dócil. Extinguió la llamarada que tenía preparada en su boca y se acercó con cautela a donde estaba el joven. Dirigió su atención al pescado que este sostenía, lo olfateó un momento y sin más dilación lo comenzó a comer de la mano del chico. Marco, con su mano libre, intento acariciarlo. Se acercó muy poco a poco hasta tocar su piel con suavidad, el dragón emitió un pequeño rugido al sentir el tacto del joven, pero no se mostró descontento con ello, así que este continuó.

\- Ves, no quiero hacerte daño. Amigos? - soltó mientas seguía acariciándolo.

El dragón lo miró con un aire de ironía en sus ojos. Marco simplemente sonrió esperando recibir la aceptación de la criatura, la cual al final cedió y dio su aprobación lamiéndole la cara al joven. Este se empezó a reír por las cosquillas. Se puso de pie y miró al que podría ser un nuevo compañero para él.

\- Oye, ya que ahora eres un dragón motocicleta que te parece si - dijo mientras se subió a lomos de este - me muestras que puede hacer.

No sabría decirlo con seguridad, pero por un momento creyó ver una sonrisa en el rostro de la criatura. Sin ningún tipo de aviso un fuerte golpe de aceleración tomó al joven por sorpresa, obligándolo a aferrarse bruscamente a los cuernos del dragón, los cuales hacían la función de las agarraderas de la motocicleta. Subieron por la montaña evadiendo continuamente rocas puntiagudas que sobresalían de esta. La emoción aumentaba a medida que el dragón seguía mostrándole cuán rápido podía ir y cuando seguro estaba el dragón de sí mismo. Tanto fue así que ya estaban por llegar al final de la montaña, a su cima. Marco miro atrás un momento, estaban a muchos metros por encima del nivel del suelo, y ya casi estaban en el borde de la cima.

\- Que vas a hacer? - preguntó un poco preocupado.

La majestuosa criatura dio un último acelerón y salieron disparados hacia los cielos por el impulso. Sus enormes alas se abrieron y tomaron vuelo junto con el humano. Un majestuoso atardecer se vislumbraba más allá de las nubes. En todo el extenso cielo azul surcaba el dragón llevando al joven a hacer disfrute de experiencias nunca antes vividas. Mientras volaban justo encima de las nubes el dragón decidió dar una bajada en picado.

\- Uuujuuuuu!!! - gritó, lleno de euforia, el joven.  
\- Marco - apareció Flikin por el transmisor preocupado por lo que sea que le estuviese pasando - que sucede, qué pasó con el dragón, y la motocicleta?  
\- Ahora no Flik. Luego lo verás.  
\- Pero Mar…

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada, Marco continuó volando con su nuevo compañero.

Flikin, quien estaba preocupado salió de dentro de un árbol en el cual se había escondido para monitorizar lo que estuviese pasando. Decidido a buscar a su amigo se preparó, pero nada más dar unos pocos pasos algo bajo a gran velocidad de las alturas y levantó una gran nube de polvo al aterrizar. Cuando la nube acabó de disiparse el goblin levantó la vista para ver quien había sido el responsable de ello. Frente a sus ojos estaba Marco encima de un dragón con un cuerpo similar al de una motocicleta. Este se bajó de ella.

\- Wooo. Eso fue increíble. - comenzó a decirle al dragón a la par que lo acariciaba - Realmente eres genial, tengo que ponerte un nombre para conmemorar la ocasión.

Miro un momento a los ojos del ser, estos brillaban con la intensidad de la vida. Marco sonrió levemente pero con infinita seguridad.

\- Te llamaré, Nachos.

A la criatura no pareció desagradable el nombre, esta comenzó a lamer al chico de hecho, le había caído bien. Pero aún había cabos sueltos.

\- Me quiere alguien explicar que sucede aquí.  
\- Oh, cierto. Flikin, este es Nachos. Nachos, este es Flikin. Recuerdas tu poción y la moto que se comió el dragón. Pues estos son los resultados.

El pequeño hombre verde se acercó boquiabierto a la criatura. La examino muy de cerca, efectivamente el ADN del dragón se había funcionado correctamente. La estructura de la motocicleta. Rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que su poción tenía la capacidad de fusionar la escénica de un ser vivo con la de un objeto inanimado, creando una nueva forma de vida.

\- Debo estudiarlo. Esto va más allá de cualquier cosa antes hecha. Sabes las posibilidades que esto implica.

Marco no prestaba mucha atención a las palabras de Flikin, estaba ocupado jugando con Nachos.

\- Marco!  
\- Que?  
\- Has escuchado algo de lo que dije.  
\- No.  
\- Pffff, he dicho que necesito hacerle unas pruebas, este es un espécimen totalmente nuevo.  
\- No será nada doloroso, no?  
\- Para nada. Eso creo. - pero antes de continuar miró un momento el reloj de su muñeca - Creo que tendrá que ser otro día, deberíamos volver a la academia.

Al joven le hubiese gustado quedarme más tiempo y divertirse con su nuevo amigo, pero tenían que volver. Flikin abrió un portal para volver. Marco se despidió de Nacho con la promesa de volver a visitarlo.

Durante los siguientes días ambos compañero volvían con regularidad a visitar a Nachos, Flikin más que visitarlo deseaba realizarle varias pruebas para saber cómo reaccionó la criatura ante la metamorfosis. Solo duraron una semana los experimentos realizados. Luego solo fue con Marco a visitarlo porque este también le había tomado cariño al dragón. Pero al poco tiempo quiso realizar especulaciones y pensar en proyectos sobre cómo aprovecharía el nuevo descubrimiento que hizo. Cuando Gynnier se enteró no pudo creer que su pupilo le contaba, quien como inventor avanzaba a pasos agigantados. Este solicitó la ayuda de su maestro, quien con gusto aceptó la propuesta. Así que ambos ingenieros se pusieron en marcha con su proyecto a un futuro en el que habría dragones motocicleta. Mientras tanto Marco continuó con su estudio, con sus misiones y con las visitas a su amigo. Nachos encontró en el humano un gran cariño al igual que este lo encontró en el dragón, nunca nada los separaría. Solo faltaban seis meses para la graduación de Marco. Y este volvería de nuevo con el reto contra Hekapoo, ya no le faltaría nada para acabar lo que hace catorce años habían empezado. La caza estaba cerca.

Mientras tanto en una cárcel dimensional, cuatro individuos terminaban con su sentencia. El arbóreo, el no-muerto, el esqueleto y el mestizo habían salido ya de la cárcel. Todos rehabilitados. A pesar de los acontecimientos sucedidos años atrás Meadlay estuvo dispuesta a volverlos a aceptar en la academia bajo la sagrada palabra de no volver a realizar experimentos con seres vivos ni tampoco intentar volverlos a traer a la vida. Al estás bajo juramento mágico estos serían literalmente incapaces de realizar nada relacionado con las condiciones impuestas por la directora. Tampoco tendrían las intenciones de hacerlo ya que la vergüenza de aquella noche los acompañaría por el resto de sus vidas. Pero entre ellos uno sería aquel que traería consigo una venganza preparada desde la misma noche en la que los policías lo esposaron. Todos los planes realizados mentalmente por el durante esos cuatro años de prisión serían llevados a cabo en los meses siguientes.


	42. Capítulo 40: Graduación

Dentro de la clase se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo y serio, lo era para todos excepto para Marco. Quien estaba más pendiente del sonido que emitían las manecillas del reloj. Ese pequeño e imperceptible sonido se había convertido en una sinfonía de horror y tormento. Cada segundo que las manecillas marcaban era como escuchar un continuo martillar en su cabeza.

Todo esto se debía a que el día siguiente sería la graduación del humano. Normalmente las graduaciones en la academia Ledge eran discretas y personales. Ya que entrar los alumnos en momentos irregulares a la hora de comenzar su periodo estudiantil, era normal que su finalización también fuese irregular. Es por ello que las graduaciones solían ser de una sola persona o pocas más. Se celebraba en el despacho de la directora mediante un pequeño diploma y un colgante. Estos eran símbolo del tiempo dedicado a su desarrollo y su prueba como investigadores en sus ámbitos en la academia. Pero la situación del humano era diferente. Este había salvado a muchos alumnos la noche en que tuvieron el incidente del lagarto. También había conseguido muchos de los materiales necesarios para varias de las investigaciones de múltiples profesores y científicos. Tanto estos como los alumnos estuvieron de acuerdo en preparar una fiesta sorpresa para su graduación. Sin embargo Flikin le había contado a Marco lo de la fiesta al ser incapaz de contener la emoción. Es por ello que ahora el joven se sentía intranquilo al saber que todo el mundo lo despediría.

Finalmente el timbre sonó, Marco fue el primero en levantarse. Salió por la puerta disparado queriendo evitar cualquier posible charla con nadie. Lo único que hizo fue pedirle a Flikin que le permitiera ir a visitar a su compañero, pera así evadir el ajetreo que podría tener aquella tarde. Cómo siempre el goblin le cedió sus tijeras sin ningún tipo de pesadez. Rápidamente el humano abandonó la academia para pasar una tarde con su gran amigo. Al cual le dedicó unas palabras aquella tarde.

\- A partir de mañana viajaremos juntos a muchos sitios Nachos. - dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

El dragón se acercó al joven y frotó su cabeza contra la de este.

Entretanto los científicos reformados estaban realizando ciertas investigaciones. Desde su llegada la desconfianza hacia ellos se hizo más que palpable en el ambiente. Nadie había olvidado aquella noche, y más allá de que atribuyeran aquello a un error de experimento, los alumnos nunca les perdonarían, pues el miedo y el terror vividos en aquella noche no se esfumarían por un simple error. Los profesores prefirieron no dirigirles la palabra y mantener sus perfiles como profesionales capacitados. Eran exiliados dentro de la propia academia, pero no les extrañaba todo aquello, solo se limitaron a realizar su trabajo. Pero aquel día uno de ellos estaba a punto de culminar sus planes sin que ninguno de sus compañeros ni alguno de los estudiantes se enterasen de ello. Este individuo había salvado toda la información registrada aquella noche y lo había guardado en un dispositivo de almacenamiento. Lo había ocultado en un lugar secreto en el laboratorio del cual solo él tenía conocimiento. Pero los datos por si solos no servirían sin los instrumentos necesarios para realizarlo, y por culpa del juramento con Meadlay no podrían utilizar seres vivos en ningún experimento mientras estuviesen bajo la tutela de la academia. Más esto también había sido cubierto. La noche del experimento muestras de sangre eran tomadas de forma continua. Por lo cual la muestra que fue tomada en el último momento fue guardada y congelaba para ser preservada. Ninguno de sus compañeros esperaría que esa noche Tensei fuese a realizar un experimento a sí mismo y vengarse de Meadlay por lo de aquella noche.

Los preparativos para la fiesta estaban listos. Algunos alumnos habían sido los encargados de realizarlos durante la madrugada para tenerlo listo por la mañana para cuando el joven se fuese. Marco lo había estado escuchando durante un rato. El continuo ir y venir de la gente. Esto solo lo ponía aún más nervioso e impaciente por el día de mañana. Durante un rato pensó si hoy podría conciliar al sueño o no, pero rápidamente esa pregunta se desvaneció cuando pasados cinco minutos se durmió profundamente. Todo el mundo en la academia ya reposaba en sus camas llenos de paz.

En esos momentos de paz y tras la sombras fue cuando Tensei hizo su aparición en el laboratorio, todo estaba listo para comenzar. Se encerró en el laboratorio procurando evitar a los guardias del pasillo, los esqueletos no relucían por su sigilo, pero mediante el uso de algunos elementos estéticos pudo evitar el ruido de sus huesos con el entorno. Una vez dentro solo tuvo que buscar el dispositivo y las muestras de sangre congeladas. Todos los datos se mostraban como olas de información al abrir los activos almacenados. Después de unos minutos de tecleo Tensei dejó a punto las órdenes que seguirían las máquinas durante el experimento. Las muestras estaban descongeladas y colocadas en su sitio. Solo faltaba empezar. Uno de los problemas de llevar a cabo este experimento era una posible bajada de tensión en el sistema eléctrico, pero gracias al sistema de respaldo este pudo desviar cualquier tipo de irregularidad hacia el generador, con eso evitaría cualquier bajada. Luego de asegurarse meticulosamente de que cada cosa estaba en su sitio decidió dar comienzo al proceso.

Se colocó unos enganches que tenían muchas inyecciones diminutas que se introdujeron en sus huesos. Esta herramienta estaba conectada a un sistema de tubos por el cual fluiría la sangre. Una vez sobre la camilla de experimentación accionó la máquina con un control remoto. La sangre comenzó a fluir hacia las diversas partes de su esqueleto, incrustándose e infiltrándose por cada rendija interna de Tensei. Una vez la sangre se acabó se quitó todos los enganches. Lo siguiente era activar la máquina de electro descargas para darle varias descargas a la sangre y buscar su reactivación. Cómo no podría sostener el control remoto a la hora de recibir la descargar este programaría una descarga de veinte segundos de duración. Estaba a punto de recrear un cuerpo propio, una piel, un nuevo sentido. Respiró un poco antes de ponerse en marcha con esta parte y de inmediato se sintió listo. Presionó un botón y en pocos segundos las descargas cayeron sobre él. La sangre se comenzó a inquietar al momento de sentir la electricidad en su cuerpo. Vibraba, se movía, se contraía y se expandía; tomaba vida. El líquido carmesí comenzaba a salir a borbotones por las rendijas de los huesos del sujeto buscando expandirse y abarcar el nuevo cuerpo en el que se encontraba. Pronto todo el esqueleto del sujeto se cubrió de sangre. Crujidos comenzaron a oírse productos de la expansión de lo que estaba siendo el nuevo cuerpo de Tensei. Sus dimensiones estaban cambiando. Sus huesos se estiraban a la par que se generaban los músculos de sus brazos, piernas y tórax. Anteriormente Tensei era incapaz de sentir dolor como esqueleto, pero sus nuevas partes físicas traían consigo los nervios que enviaron señales de dolor a su cerebro prematuro. Quiso gritar por el gran cambio que estaba sufriendo, pero sabía que eso alertaría a los demás. No se daría el lujo de echar a perder todos esos años de planeación por unos dolores corporales. Los músculos había acabado de formarse, el resto de carne también, al igual que sus órganos. Cubriéndolo como una manta que cubre a su usuario del frío, su piel fue la nueva capa que recubrió todo su cuerpo. 

Una vez acabo su sufrimiento se pasó la mano por la frente, estaba cubierta de sudor. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo que lo ánimo mucho, su mano estaba cubierta de sudor, su piel sudaba, era buena señal para él. Se miró en un espejo que tenía justo al lado de la camilla para mirar su nuevo cuerpo. Su piel ahora estaba recubierta en su totalidad por escamas. Sus dientes pasaron a ser grandes y puntiagudos. Donde antes solo había dos agujeros negros y profundos ahora había un par de ojos. Unos ojos amarillos y salvajes. Le había crecido una cola, y ahora tenía garras en sus pies y manos. Intentó levantarse de la camilla para probar su nuevo cuerpo. Le estaba costando, la escena era similar a la de un bebé intentando dar sus primeros pasos. Conseguía mantenerse en pie, por lo que dio uno o dos pasos más adelante. Se mantenía bien, por lo que caminó más y más rápido, hasta que pudo correr y saltar con naturalidad. Sus sentidos motrices eran adecuados, tuvo que hacer unas pequeñas pruebas rápidas de movimiento. Al parecer la adaptación a su nuevo cuerpo fue rápida. La primera parte del plan había sido llevada a cabo con éxito. Se puso en marcha para llevar a cabo la segunda parte del plan. Pero antes de hacerlo tomó una inyección que guardó celosamente en el bolsillo de una bata de laboratorio que se colocó.

El silencio abarcaba todo el recinto. Al parecer Tensei había hecho bien su trabajo evitando realizar alguna acción alarmante. Aprovechándose de ello se dirigió a la que sería la habitación de la directora. Para su infortunio la puerta estaba cerrada, y parecía estar bien asegurada. Prefirió no intentar forzarla y arriesgarse a hacer ruido. Optó por entrar desde fuera de la academia, usando la ventana. Desde el patio trepó hasta el quinto piso donde estaba ella. Fácilmente llegó hasta la ventana, pudo verla a través de esta, dormía plácidamente, el esperó que así fuese durante un largo rato. Mediante el uso de sus garras dibujó un círculo en el cristal lo suficientemente grande para introducir su brazo. Aplicó una presión fuerte y momentánea, haciendo que el círculo cayera hacia adentro. Rápidamente estiró el brazo y lo tomó antes de que este tocase el suelo. Quitó el seguro de la ventana y la abrió. Se introdujo sigilosamente en la habitación de Meadlay. Ella se encontraba justo delante de él, expuesta. Con su cola se deslizó por debajo de su cuello y luego se enroscó en este. Violentamente la levantó ahorcándola. Ella, súbitamente se despertó y por instinto se aferró a la cola que la suspendía en el aire, intentando liberarse en vano. Miro directamente a aquel que la estaba apresando, vio a un lagarto de unos dos metros de altura, más humanoide que salvaje. Pudo ver en este los mismos ojos que había visto cuatro años atrás aquella noche.

\- Me reconoces? - preguntó Tensei con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Meadlay abrió los ojos de repente, entendiendo quien era aquel que estaba delante de ella.

\- Ten… sei. - pudo expresar entre el sofoco de su voz.

Al escucharla la sonrisa de este se hizo más amplia. Pero no quería tratar con ella, no aún. Le propinó un fuerte golpe en el rostro, dejándola inconsciente. Lanzó su cuerpo a la cama y comenzó a rebuscar en la habitación las llaves de su despacho y sus tijeras dimensionales.

En la habitación de Marco se encontraban él y su compañero durmiendo plácidamente. Pero algo inquietó al joven humano haciendo que se despierte. Un aroma ajeno fue percibido en la habitación, pero a pesar de ser ajeno guardaba similitud a uno que había sentido tiempo atrás, pudo percibir la amenaza proviniendo de este. Rápidamente tomó su espada y saltó directo hacia su enemigo. Pero antes de llegar un portal fue abierto justo delante de él, no tuvo tiempo alguno de reaccionar, solo pudo escuchar unas palabras antes de ser enviado a lo desconocido.

\- Ya no te podrás entrometer en mis planes.

Flikin no se enteró en ningún momento de lo ocurrido. Marco desapareció en el portal y fue enviado a una zona cubierta de rocas y raíces que se expandían a lo largo de este paisaje. Buscando cubrirlo todo con su tallos. Quiso girarse para volver por el portal, pero fue inútil, este se había cerrado por completo.

\- Debo regresar a la academia, algo malo está a punto de ocurrir.

Tensei se había desecho del chico que consiguió matar a la antigua creación que había realizado años atrás, sin el de por medio no habría que preocuparse de que hubiese un héroe en esta ocasión. Este volvió a la oficina de la directora, donde se hallaba ella amordazada en su silla. Buscó en un cajón del escritorio de ella y encontró un sistema de mandos, presionó un botón. La academia fue rodeada por un campo invisible cuya función era desconocida. Luego activo el megáfono y comenzó a hablar.

\- Buenas noches queridos estudiantes. Quien les habla no es su directora.

El sonido fuerte del megáfono despertó a todo el mundo, estos estaban algo adormecidos por la hora. Pero tan pronto o escucharon el mensaje acabaron por despertarse por completo.

\- Tal vez me recuerden como uno de los científicos que creó aquel lagarto que aterrorizó a toda la academia hace cuatro años. Así es, yo soy uno de ellos, Tensei. Se preguntarán que hago en la oficina de su directora hablando por aquí. Bueno, debo informarles que me he convertido en un lagarto también gracias a mi experimento. Y ahora me vengaré por haber sido encerrado en la prisión. En un rato llevaré a cabo la ejecución pública de su directora, será en el patio, espero que no se la pierdan. Y por cierto, no intenten escapar o pedir ayuda, he cortado toda posible comunicación con el mundo exterior y he denegado la posibilidad de abrir portales aquí dentro.

Al escuchar la noticia varios de los alumnos entraron en pánico y comenzaron a intentar abrir portales inútilmente. Varios tomaron dispositivos de comunicación pero por más que lo intentaban no conseguían contactar con nadie. Algunos comenzaron a desvariar y atemorizarse ante lo que estaba por ocurrir. Pero otros de los que habían escuchado el mensaje no buscaban huir, sino que se prepararían para defender a su querida directora.

En el medio de ninguna parte se encontraba Marco buscando un modo de ubicarse. Este estaba subiendo por las lianas y saltando de roca en roca. Gracias a su espada podía quitar las lianas sobrantes en su camino. Mientras subía su mente comenzaba a preocuparse. Comenzó a pensar en aquel sujeto, se lo podía percibir como alguien realmente peligroso, por lo que pensó que podría amenazar severamente la seguridad de los estudiantes de la academia y sus profesores. Aquello sin mencionar que no sabía dónde se encontraba ni como volvería. Una de las cosas que más le llamó la atención fue el hecho de que esto había sucedido el día de su graduación. Todo aquello le antojó muy irónico.

Después de haber estado trepando durante unos minutos llegó a la parte más alta de la acumulación de rocas y raíces. Miró a su alrededor para ubicarse. Todo parecía extraño, pero entonces vio una zona un tanto alejada que era en su totalidad de rocas y montañas, a parte de unos pocos árboles, esa zona le resultaba muy familiar. Tuvo una pequeña idea a probar que llevó a cabo al instante. Junto sus dedos índices de sus manos formando un triángulo, lo metió en su boca empujando su lengua y dio un gran silbido. Este resonó por todo el lugar revotando entre las rocas y haciendo que varios animales se despertasen. Una bandada de aves desconocidas para el salió volando de un árbol en el cual se ocultaban. Volvió a silbar para ver si conseguía el resultado que esperaba. El sonido volvió a perderse en el paisaje y guardó silencio esperando una respuesta. Cuando el chico decidió pensar en otra cosa un rugido provino de la lejanía, haciendo que el chico saltase alarmado. Volvió a dar un silbido para corresponder el rugido que había escuchado. Este se volvió a oír más cerca, y a lo lejos una figura en el cielo, se dirigía justo a donde se encontraba el joven. Avanzaba a gran velocidad, cada vez era más distinguible a la vista. Marco sonrió seguro de que había dado en el clavo con su suposición. En un momento delante de él se presentó su fiel compañero.

\- Nachos! - dijo este emocionado, el cual se acercó a él para darle un abrazo - cuando vi las montañas pensé que estarías por allí, me alegro de que así haya sido.

El dragón motocicleta correspondió el cariño de su compañero, este también estaba contento de ver a Marco, pero también confundido por ello.

El chico se subió a lomos de este.

\- Nachos, tenemos que ir a la academia. Algo está a punto de pasar y no me da buena espina. Tenemos que ser rápidos. Afortunadamente, ya sé cómo llegaremos.

Marco recordó los mapas que había estudiado cuando estudió la historia de Mewni, su geografía también fue algo clave en sus estudios, no solo la de Mewni, sino la de la dimensión en la que se encontraba. Cuando comprobó que el sitio de montañas era el lugar donde estaba nachos pudo relacionar esa ubicación con el sitio en el que se encontraba. Las estrellas le indicaron donde estaba el norte y el sur. Con toda esa información en su cabeza pudo indicar a su compañero el camino indicado para ir a la academia. Raudos se pusieron en marcha dirección a su destino.

Un misterioso individuo vagaba por un bosque de árboles cuyas ramas carecían de hojas. Miro al cielo solo por casualidad y en este se apareció un individuo que viajaba en un dragón, o algo que se le parecía. Intentó entonar mejor la vista y, juró por todo lo que sabía que aquel que iba montado en el dragón era alguien conocido. Echó su mano hacia atrás y en esta se comenzó a formar una bola de fuego. Lanzó está hacia el individuo en el cielo, pero tuvo que darse prisa, pues este era rápido. En cuanto la lanzó comenzó a correr para perseguirlo, se movía a gran velocidad para no tener vehículo. Marco, quien avanzaba con su compañero por los cielos, percibió que algo se acercaba, miro a su derecha y vio como una bola de fuego iba directo hacia ellos.

\- Cuidado! - le gritó a Nachos, quien tuvo que maniobrar para esquivar - que fue eso? - quiso preguntar.

Mas el chico no tuvo tiempo para distraerse porque otra bola se les venía encima. Volvieron a esquivar sin problemas. Esta vez Marco dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, de dónde provenían los ataques. Pudo ver a alguien corriendo tomando la misma dirección que él estaba tomando, se le podía ver claramente por una llama que llevaba consigo. Por un momento tuvo una corazonada y decidió bajar. Nachos fue en picado hacia donde se encontraba el sujeto. Cuando estaban a una altura no muy lejana del suelo Marco saltó para bajar con mayor velocidad haciendo retumbar el suelo al caer y levantando una nube de tierra. Cuando está se disipó pudo ver con mayor claridad a aquel que lo estaba atacando, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. - dijo Hekapoo ante la presencia del chico - Has cambiado mucho desde entonces.

La mirada pícara de esta inspeccionó centímetro a centímetro el aspecto del ahora ya adulto Marco. La sonrisa que estaba en su rostro se hizo más grande aún. Marco aun sonriendo respondió en el idioma de la forjadora.

\- Mi cuerpo no es lo único que cambió, también lo hicieron mis conocimientos.

Esta abrió un poco los ojos sorprendida por ver que el joven había aprendido su idioma, pero en ningún momento se borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Así que decidió responder de la misma forma.

\- Entonces, estás listo para luchar. – dijo en su idioma.  
\- Nada me gustaría más, pero lamentablemente tengo un asunto muy importante que atender.  
\- Conque nos reencontramos después de casi diez años sin vernos y ahora me quieres abandonar. Te gusta hacerte el difícil. - comentó burlona.  
\- Jeje, no llores por mí, porque te prometo que cuando solucione este problema te buscaré sin descanso.  
\- Entonces tendremos una cita. - dijo sonriendo desafiante.  
\- Eso parece. - respondió correspondiendo su sonrisa con otra.

El joven dio un fuerte silbido. De las alturas bajo su fiel amigo y compañero de combate, posándose a su espalda. Se subió a lomos de este y se preparó para marcharse.

\- Ey músculos. - dijo Hekapoo al joven.

Esta metió su mano en la llama de su cabeza y le lanzó una daga proveniente de alli. A escasos centímetros de su rostro este la detuvo con sus dedos índice y medio.

\- No quiero esperar mucho más, así que este es un pequeño regalo de mi parte. Lee la inscripción.

Marco miro la daga un momento, en esta estaba escrito algo en su idioma, ahora ya podía leer. “Bosque de las aflicciones”. Levantó la mirada hacia Heka.

\- Búscame allí, así podremos continuar con esto.

El joven se guardó la daga y sonrió, contento de haberse cruzado con ella. Hizo rugir el motor de su amigo y se preparó para levantar vuelo.

\- Adiós, H-poo.

Sin más tiempo a perder el dragón motocicleta levantó vuelo, saliendo disparados de allí y avanzando a toda velocidad hacia la academia. Dejando sola a su rival. Ella sonrió plácidamente y saludó al chico. Pero pensó por un momento lo último que había dicho y su expresión cambio de repente.

\- No me llames así. - grito agitándose el puño al ya alejado humano.

En el patio de la academia Tensei había atado a Meadlay a uno de los árboles que allí crecía. Miro de cerca a su víctima, ya había despertado.

\- Tranquila Meadlay, pronto te llegará la hora.

Esta miro con odio al lagarto. Más allá de provocarle a este cualquier tipo de cautela solo consiguió hacerlo reír. De pronto Tensei se giró al notar algo tras de sí. Se trataba de Deinel, quien caminaba de forma calmada hacia él. En sus puños portaba dos puños americanos. Se los ajustó un poco más en los nudillos y luego los hizo chocar, haciendo resonar a estos dos. Tensei sonrió con aires de superioridad, quería probar su nuevo cuerpo contra ese mastodonte no-muerto.

Una vez Deinel estuvo cara a cara con el lagarto le lanzó un fuerte golpe. Tensei pudo esquivarlo sin muchos problemas, luego aprovechó su posición para propinarle un puñetazo en el estómago. El no-muerto no mostró algún signo de que eso le afectase. Al lagarto lo atrapó por sorpresa esa resistencia al daño, gracias a esa distracción recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro. Fue tan fuerte que salió disparado, cayendo varios metros atrás. Desde el suelo se palpó la mandíbula, estaba dislocada, se la tomó con su mano derecha y con un rápido movimiento se la volvió a colocar en su sitio. Volvió a ponerse de pie y miró a su enemigo con odio. Deinel nuevamente se encontraba cara a cara de con el lagarto. Quiso volver a propinarle otro puñetazo, pero no era lo suficientemente rápido como Tensei, quien volvió a esquivar a este y lo tomó del brazo con su cola. Dio un giro sobre sí mismo y lanzó al no-muerto varios metros atrás. Rápidamente Tensei se preparó para volverlo a atacar, y corrió directamente hacia este. Pero antes de alcanzarlo un rayo se interpuso entre ambos. El lagarto levanto la mirada, era Gynnier, quien sostenía en sus manos un arma que disparaba electricidad en estado puro.

\- Crees que simplemente dejaremos que asesines a nuestra querida directora así sin más?

Tensei soltó un pequeño gruñido y corrió a atacar al enano. Pero cuando comenzó a correr un frasco le cayó encima de la pierna, y esta se congeló, junto con el suelo. Este movió la cabeza en todas las direcciones para ver al responsable de eso. Más atrás de Gynnier había un pequeño goblin que sostenía en sus manos varios frascos.

\- No dejaremos que nos asustes así como así científico loco. Vamos a defender aquello que queremos. – soltó el goblin.

Le lanzó las otras dos pociones a la otra pierna y a un brazo, congelándolos. Tensei quiso liberarse, pero a su espalda apareció Deinel, quien lo tomó de su brazo libre y lo lanzo con fuerza hacia ninguna parte. El no-muerto lanzó a este con tanta fuerza que le arrancó sus miembros congelados. Dejando a un científico con solo un brazo y su cabeza. Este apretó los dientes por el dolor, pero no se preocupó demasiado, pues en un momento sus extremidades volvieron a regenerarse, y de nuevo este se puso en pie. Comenzó a reírse por lo bajo ante ellos. Pero más profesores y otros alumnos venían con antorchas y palos para apalear al sujeto.

\- No esperaba tener que usar esto tan pronto, pero supongo que no tengo elección.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su bata, y de este sacó una inyección que se introdujo de inmediato en el cuello, liberando su sustancia en sus venas. Al acabar, lazó la inyección contra el suelo, rompiéndola. Todos comenzaron a acercarse al lagarto, seguros de sí mismos. Pero entonces la sustancia que Tensei se había suministrado comenzó a hacer efecto. Su cuerpo comenzó a metamorfosearse. Sus brazos comenzaron a crecer y a volverse más acorazados. En su espalda comenzaron a aparecer púas de coraza, sus piernas comenzaron a adquirir una apariencia similar a las de los cuadrúpedos. Su hocico se alargó y de este salieron más dientes. Y para terminar, su cuerpo creció más y más hasta llegar a los siete metros de altura. Todo el mundo se paralizó de golpe al ver al lagarto convertiste en una monstruosidad. Tensei sonrió con su nueva y aterradora forma, tomó mucho aire y entonces sopló hacia todos aquellos que se le estaban acercando para atacarlo. De su boca salieron bocanadas de llamas que abrazaron a todos aquellos que fueron alcanzados por estas. Gynnier se cubrió tras un árbol, protegiéndose. Flikin tomo un mutágeno que lo hizo mutar y dio un gran salto para evitar el fuego. Deinel tuvo que cubrirse con sus brazos. Pero esa fue solo la distracción. Cuando los aparto, una mano enorme lo tomo por la pierna y comenzó a azotarlo una y otra vez contra el suelo. Gynnier corrió en su ayuda, quiso dispararle a su enemigo, pero este le lanzo al no-muerto directamente, no tuvo tiempo de intentar esquivarlo. Ambos chocaron contra un árbol y cayeron inconscientes. Flikin se preparó para lanzar una de sus pociones pero el lagarto llegó hasta el de un rápido salto, con su cola tomo al goblin mutado y lo lanzó directamente hacia la academia, haciendo que este rompiese una ventana y se quedase dentro del recinto. La criatura dirigió su mirada a todos aquello que se asomaron por la ventana para curiosear.

\- Así es – comenzó a gritar este - esto es lo que les pasa a aquellos que intenten desafiarme. No son nada comparados con lo que soy yo ahora. Me he convertido en un poderoso ser. Y ahora verán la muerte de su querida directora.  
\- Por qué haces esto? – preguntó Meadlay a su espalda.

Este se giró súbitamente y se acercó a la directora hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella.

\- Que porque hago esto? Esto lo hago porque tú me enviaste a una cárcel, por tu culpa he tardado cuatro años en conseguir este cuerpo.  
\- Habías infringido las normas, tu experimento lastimo a varios alumnos.  
\- No me importan los alumnos, lo único que quería era encontrar la forma de conseguir un cuerpo de carne y no solo hueso. Y por tu culpa tuve que esperar para poder hacerlo.  
\- Para que querrías tu un cuerpo?  
\- Para qué? Sabes lo que se siente ser una criatura incapaz de sentir el tacto de las cosas, incapaz de nada en absoluto. Los esqueletos no somos capaces de siquiera sentir la brisa en sus huesos. No tenemos fuerza, solo movimiento, y cuando queremos hacer más de lo que nuestro huesudo cuerpo nos permite, nos rompemos. Tienes idea acaso de lo que significa vivir así? – acabó por gritar. Apoyando su mano enorme sobre Meadlay y apretándola.

Ella quiso responder, pero la presión las estaba asfixiando y no fue capaz de decir una sola palabra. Tensei solo se limitó a sonreír y ver los últimos momentos de vida de su víctima. Fue entonces cuando algo repentino ocurrió. De la anda un filo cortante rebano el brazo con el cual este sostenía a Meadlay. Un joven se posó delante de él y le propino una fuerte patada en el mentón, haciendo que este retrocediera unos pasos. Entorno un poco los ojos y pudo ver al joven Marco delante de él.

\- Tu? Como conseguirte llegar aquí?  
\- La primera vez que vine a la academia fue a partir de un portal natural. Cuando me lanzaste por el portal que creaste pude situarme, y resulto que no estaba muy lejos del lugar desde el cual entre por primera vez aquí.  
\- Muy bien, quise deshacerme de ti para que no interfirieras. – al decir esto su brazo se regeneró – Pero parece que tendré que eliminarte directamente.  
\- Marco – tosió Meadlay – él es Tensei, uno de los científicos que provoco el accidente, ahora mismo se ha convertido en eso y quiere asesinarme por enviarlo a prisión.

Marco solo se limitó a escuchar y a prepararse para el ataque. Corrió rápidamente hacia su enemigo y salto hacia él. Este quiso atrapar al chico entre sus manos, pero el chico salto más rápido de lo que este hubiese esperado. Por lo cual Marco acabo por golpearle en la cara con ambos pies haciendo que este cayese al suelo. El joven se preparó para saltar encima de este y apuñalarlo en la cara con su espada. Tensei tuvo que lanzarle una patada para evitar ser apuñalado, enviando el chico hacia atrás. Sin problemas Marco se repuso en el aire y cayo de pie. El lagarto se levantó enfadado y decidió que no permitiría que la pelea durase mucho más. Tomo mucho aire y súbitamente escupió fuego sobre el chico. Esto lo tomo por sorpresa, por lo cual no se movió. Estaba a punto se ser calcinado, pero una sombra apareció, llevándose al joven y salvándolo del fuego. Este miro un momento bajo sus pies y vio que estaba montado encima de Nachos.

\- Gracias chico, te debo una.

No tuvo mucho tiempo a hablar pues las llamaradas continuaron cayendo sobre ellos. Nachos tuvo que seguir esquivando. Mientras tanto una música comenzó a sonar desde una de las ventanas de la academia. Era la canción de Born To Be Wild, de Steppenwolf. Marco volteo a ver quién había puesto eso en un momento así, era Flikin.

\- Que haces? – le pregunto este mientras esquivaban llamaradas.  
\- Quería que tuvieras un poco de ambiente para pelear mejor.  
\- Estoy luchando para no ser calcinado junto con Nachos y a ti solo se te ocurre poner música de fondo?  
\- A si, también quería darte esto. Creo que te será de ayuda.

Flikin le lanzo un aparato extraño al joven. Era una mochila que poseía un sistema extraño en su interior, de esta salían dos tubos metálicos que acababan por conectase a unas pulseras. Marco la atrapo en el aire.

\- Que hago con ella?  
\- Póntela y apunta con tu muñeca izquierda hacia el fuego del lagarto.

Rápidamente Marco se colocó la mochila y las pulseras, perdió un momento de vista a su enemigo por ello, pero cuando se giró para verlo ya tenía una llamarada sobre él, cerró los ojos y coloco su muñeca izquierda delante de Nachos. La llamarada cubrió por completo a los dos, haciendo que desaparecieran entre las llamas.

\- Oh era la derecha? – dijo Flikin confuso para sí.

En ese momento sonó el estribillo de la canción, “booorn to be wiiild”, fue entonces que el fuego que estaba cubriendo a ambos fue consumido por un escudo que apareció en el brazo izquierdo del chico. Impresionado sonrió y ordeno a Nachos ir en picado hacia el lagarto. Estupefacto por no haber conseguido cocinar al chico, quiso volverlo a hacer. Las llamas volaron directos hacia ellos, pero de nuevo fueron consumidas por el escudo que apareció en su brazo.

\- Marco, si apuntas con el brazo derecho le devolverás el fuego absorbido.

El joven apunto con su muñeca a Tensei y en esta apareció un cañón del cual fue disparada la llamarada absorbida anteriormente por él. Este se cubrió con ambos brazos, siendo bañado en llamas. Cuando estas desaparecieron dejaron entrever al lagarto con varias partes del cuerpo quemadas. Pronto se curaron. Más a marco le había gustado lo que vio. “El fuego le hace daño” pensó él. En ese momento Nachos escupió su fuego sobre el lagarto también, pero esta vez este lo esquivo saltando. En ese momento Marco aprovechó para saltar sobre el con su katana al frente. Tensei intento cubrirse con su brazo, solo para ser atravesado por el filo de la hoja del chico. Con un rápido movimiento se lo corto de cuajo. Quiso volver a atacar pero el lagarto se estaba preparando para lanzar otra bocanada de fuego. Inevitablemente tuvo que saltar para tomar distancia y cubrirse con el escudo. Este volvió a absorber las abrazadoras llamas de su enemigo otra vez. Pero la intención de este solo fue alejar al joven de si para darle tiempo a su brazo para regenerarse. De un momento a otra este se preparó para atacar al joven y no permitirle que le devolviese su fuego. Súbitamente garras y filo se hallaron haciendo saltar chispas y recreando en el ambiente el recuerdo de aquella noche hace cuatro años. Tensei no tenía aun el control total sobre su cuerpo, pero eso no le impidió atacarlo con todo. Fuertes golpe llovían sobre el joven como una tormenta, varias veces tuvo que esquivar. Cuando vio la oportunidad de atacar dio una estocada hacia la cabeza de este, pero gracias a un movimiento realizado por el hizo que se la clavara en el hombro. Por un momento Marco quedo atascado en el hombro de este, momento que fue aprovechado por el lagarto para atacar al escudo del joven. Solo con sus garras consiguió destruirlo, pero no se detuvo ahí, sino que intento atacar al joven con su otra garra. Marco rápidamente tuvo que saltar para evitar ser convertido en trocitos. Pero las garras llegaron a cortar en su pecho. Tensei se rio siniestramente al ver a su enemigo herido. Tomo la espada de su hombro y la lanzo lejos de Marco.

\- Jaja, parece que ya no tienes tu juguetito de hacer cortes, ahora como me vas a vencer? estúpido humano.  
\- Con ingenio. – soltó desafiante – Nachos, ahora!!!

Tensei se mostró un poco confundido, pero rápidamente entendió por qué el chico grito aquello. De su izquierda el dragón motocicleta comenzó a escupirle fuego. No pudo esquivar eso, así que tuvo que cubrirse. Marco ya no podía cubrirse con el escudo de Flikin, pero aun podía dispara las llamas que había consumido de su enemigo. Las llamas del dispositivo acompañaron a las del dragón, quemando al lagarto por dos flancos. El joven quiso vaciar todas las llamas que tenía en su mochila, y mientras lo hacía corrió hacia donde había caído su espada. Las llamas se le habían terminado, pero pudo volver a tener a keepsake en sus manos. Desafortunadamente, Nachos también se detuvo, necesitaba respirar. A tensen le habían quemado toda la piel. Sus ojos estaban ardiendo, y no podía ver nada. Cuando estos se curaron, solo le mostraron a un joven a escasos centímetros de el con su katana preparada. Rápidamente levanto un brazo para defenderse, pero fue inútil, su cabeza ya estaba rodando por el suelo. Gracias a su factor regenerativo la cabeza de Tensei vivió unos momentos. Solo para decir sus últimas palabras.

\- Imposible!!!  
\- Esto es lo que pasa cuando intentas herir.  
\- Maldito seas Marco, tú y toda la academia Leddd… ge.

Todo signo de vida proveniente de la cabeza se esfumó, dejando al chico allí parado con su katana en mano. Los había vuelto a salvar a todos.


	43. Capítulo 41: Volvemos a encontrarnos

Después de los sucesos ocurridos sobre el profesor Tensei la academia nuevamente se hubo de reponer. Maedlay fue liberada de aquel árbol, inmediatamente se pudo en marcha con la normalización de las cosas. Los alumnos heridos por Tensei fueron hospitalizados. Lo mismo se hizo con Deinel y Gennyer. Flikin afortunadamente no sufrió daños severos, por lo que no tuvo que disponer de un tratado exhaustivo. Se tuvo que informar a las autoridades de los hechos ocurridos allí para recibir la ayuda adecuada. Marco tuvo que quedarse un poco más de tiempo para dar testimonio a las autoridades. Nachos se quedó celosamente en la academia durante ese corto periodo de tiempo, así que Marco se divirtió con su amigo durante esos días, cuando no tenía que asistir a interrogatorios ni asuntos policiales. En el período de una semana todo trámite legal quedó arreglado. Meadlay aumentó la seguridad de la academia para evitar que sucesos similares a este volviesen a ocurrir. Se colocaron cámaras en todos los laboratorios del recinto y habría guardias de vigilancia las veinticuatro horas para reportar cualquier irregularidad. En cuanto a los científicos, se desvinculó todo tipo de complicidad con Tensei para la realización de su experimento corporal. Todo volvió a su sitio pronto, por excepción de lo que estaban recibiendo tratado médico.

Maedlay había llamado a Marco para hacer entrega de su diploma y del collar correspondiente de la academia. La fiesta sorpresa de aquella vez fue suspendida y a petición del chico decidieron no intentar hacer otra, ya habían pasado por un mal momento como para ponerse a organizar otra vez la fiesta. Ahora el chico se encontraba con ella en su oficina.

\- En nombre de la academia Ledge te hago entrega de este diploma y de este collar. Ellos son símbolos de tus esfuerzos. Siéntete orgulloso por conseguir aquello por lo que viniste y nunca dejes de aprender.  
\- Muchas gracias Meadlay. Todo esto significa mucho para mí. Por cierto, podría pedirle un favor?  
\- Claro Marco, que es lo que quieres?  
\- Podría abrirme un portal hacia esta ubicación? - dijo enseñándole la daga grabada de Hekapoo.

Ella asintió sin problemas.

\- Sígueme, lo abriré para ti en el patio de la academia.  
\- Muchas gracias. - dijo este realizando como siempre su gesto.

Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta y fue Meadlay quien le abrió. Justo al otro lado se encontraba una gran cantidad de alumnos y profesores esperando por el chico.

\- Felicidades! - gritaron todos al unísono.

El joven se mostró sorprendido ante todo aquello, no se esperaba que todo el mundo lo esperase para despedirlo. Le explicaron que no pudieron realizar ninguna fiesta pero al menos sí que quisieron despedirlo. A petición de Meadlay se fueron todos al patio, debido a que los pasillos no eran el mejor sitio para despedirse de Marco.

Todo el mundo se despidió de Marco con un abrazo y un saludo. Varios fueron los que le dicaron unas palabras de agradecimiento, el con gusto las correspondió. Dijo que sentía no poder despedirse de aquellos que estaban recibiendo tratamiento médico. Pidió al resto que le diesen la despedida por su parte. La despedida se extendió por un rato, hasta que llegó Flikin. Ambos se miraron con un poco de brillo en los ojos.

\- Te echaré de menos, querido amigo. - dijo Marco.  
\- Yo también lo haré. Perdona, creo que se me metió un poco de poción de sudor en los ojos.  
\- Jeje, si, a mí también.  
\- Sabes, me hubiese gustado poder darte la mochila ignifuga para que la utilices en defensa contra Hekapoo. Pero después de la pelea con Tensei quedó irreparable.  
\- Así que querías dármela como regalo para luchar contra Heka?  
\- Si.  
\- Por eso es que la tenías lista convenientemente cuando Tensei escupía fuego. Pero eso no importa. Gracias a ti pude conseguir un gran compañero. Que ahora que lo menciono.

Marco dio un pequeño silbido y de unos de los trozos de roca que flotaba alrededor de la academia salió volando su fiel compañero Nachos. Este se fue al lado del humano, listo para partir.

Aunque el pequeño goblin no pudo darle aquel artefacto sí que le dio un cuaderno. En este había varias hojas con llamas dibujadas en él, dijo que era para que llevase la cuenta de las Hekapoos vencidas. Con gusto aceptó su obsequio y se lo agradeció de todo corazón. Ya todos habiéndose despedido de él, Meadlay procedió a abrir el portal hacia el bosque de las aflicciones. Marco dio gracias a todos por última vez y desapareció junto con nachos.

Tras él se cerró el portal. Marco respiró hondo emocionado para comenzar su nuevo trayecto. Observó la nueva zona en la que se encontraba. Era un páramo desolado donde solo había rocas y árboles tétricos. El ambiente se veía desgastado. Encontraba en este paisaje una similitud semejante a combinar flendar y la zona prohibida. Un grupo de cuervos pasó por encima de ellos, estos tenían tres ojos. Al parecer encontraría en aquel sitio una nueva variedad de especies. No supo por dónde comenzar su búsqueda, solo miró la daga que ella le había dejado, las letras grabadas en esta brillaban con energía. Cayó en cuenta de una cosa cuando vio la daga. Este aún no había leído los mensajes que había anotado cuando no entendía la lengua de Hekapoo. Rápidamente sacó la libreta y la miró fijamente, después de tantos años sabría qué fue lo que aquellos clones le dejaron como último mensaje. Respiró un poco y abrió la libreta en donde se encontraba el primero. Recordó muy bien la situación en la que recibió aquel mensaje. Fue cuando comenzó su aventura, en la ciudad de los tritones, donde conoció a Nerph. Fue el primer clon que dejó ese mensaje. Este decía “aquí comienza tu búsqueda, espero que no te rindas y sigas buscándome”.

Su mensaje era curioso, era como si ella lo animase a buscarla. Desde el principio Hekapoo buscaba provocar al chico. Como si quisiera que el la atrapará. Sin mayor espera pasó al segundo mensaje. Este había sido después de la invasión en Rotchville. Cuando él se sintió devastado tras asesinar a jefe del gremio de asesinos. Su texto dictaba así, “has madurado pequeño, pero aún eres muy joven, tienes que seguir creciendo”. Ciertamente esto confirmaba aún más sus sospechas sobre su teoría de que ella lo animase a buscarla. Acaso la forjadora estaba disfrutando con la contienda que ambos estaban teniendo? Esa pregunta rondaba la mente del joven, más aún no cambiaba su misión. Ya leído las notas que por tantos años guardó dejó que el viento se las llevará y se preparó para buscar a Hekapoo.

\- Espero que estés lista Heka, porque iré a buscarte. - dijo decidido.

Dos meses pasaron y el joven seguía sin tener rastro alguno de la forjadora. Este comenzaba a sospechar si aquellas indicaciones que le dio eran realmente eran una trampa, o información falsa. Considerando que la mujer había indicado su impaciencia por continuar con su reto, el chico había esperado verla pronto. Sin embargo se encontraba comiendo cuervo rostizado con Nachos. Estaba cansado de estar sentado sin hacer nada, así se levantó de su sitio y se fue en búsqueda de la mujer. Por el camino iba practicando movimiento con su espada, solo para matar el tiempo.

\- Donde estás maldita forjadora.  
\- Eh, esos son formas de hablarle a una dama.

Marco se giró súbitamente para ver si lo que había oído era real. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba ella, la dama de cabellos carmesí. Se acercó un poco a ella y le pellizco la mejilla. Ella se echó hacia atrás y de un golpe alejó la mano de Marco de ella.

\- Q-que haces? - pregunto confundida y un tanto sonrojada por el repentino contacto del joven mientras se frotaba la mejilla.  
\- Oh, perdona, es que pensé que a lo mejor serias un espejismo. Llevo varios meses buscándote por aquí y no te había visto aún.  
\- Genial pero no puedes acercarte así de repente a la gente. - criticó posando sus manos en la cintura.

Sus ojos examinaban al chico con gran curiosidad. Su cuerpo bien marcado hacia que su mirada de perdiera por esos abdominales. Hubiese preferido que él no se acercara tanto de repente. Por un momento se perdió en los profundos ojos cafés del chico. Solo esperaba que el rubor en sus mejillas no se notase tanto. Pero el chico parecía más distraído por haberla visto al fin que por notar como se mostraba ella ante él.

\- Bueno, ahora que te encontré vas a decirme dónde se encuentra la original?  
\- Jeje, no tan rápido músculos, aún tienes varios centenares de clones que vencer. Así que porque mejor no te vas haciendo a la idea. - terminó de decir adoptando una posición de lucha.  
\- He estado esperando esto por años. - soltó el, también adoptando una posición de lucha.

Durante unos momentos, todo estuvo en calma, un completo silencio colmaba el ambiente. Solo existían ellos dos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, estudiando y esperando para realizar su movimiento. Ambos disfrutaron súbitamente de esos segundos previos al combate, hasta que súbitamente comenzaron.

Hekapoo fue la primera en hacer su movimiento, corrió a gran velocidad hacia él con su puño preparado para golpearlo. Cuando fue a dar su primer golpe Marco puso la palma de su mano delante del puño de Heka, acompañando su trayectoria. Con su otra mano la tomó del brazo de ella y se giró colocándolo por encima de su hombro. La mano que había detenido al puño la tomó y con ambos brazos lanzó a Hekapoo lejos. Ella salió despedida de cabeza al suelo. Aquello la tomó por sorpresa. Se repuso en el aire antes de caer y apoyó sus pies en el suelo junto con una mano, deteniendo así la inercia del lanzamiento. Marco llegó a ella de un salto, colocándose a pocos metros de distancia, este le sonrió, mostrando que ya no era aquel niño con el que había luchado tiempo atrás. Esta se puso de pie y se quitó el exceso de polvo. Miró al joven al rostro y también sonrió.

\- Muy bien, muy bien, lo admito. Te has vuelto más fuerte que antes. Pero no te confíes, porque no estoy peleando en serio.  
\- En caso de que no lo hagas es posible que encuentre a la real antes de lo que esperas.

La sonrisa de Hekapoo permaneció en su rostro, más su semblante se tornó más serio. Ambos rivales volvieron a prepararse para atacar. Rápidamente corrieron el uno hacia el otro a la vez. Marco dio un salto, pasando por encima de Hekapoo. Ella se giró rápidamente para propinarle una patada de espalda al joven. Pero esta se encontró con el pie del chico bloqueando su patada. Mantuvieron el forcejeo un momento hasta que se separaron súbitamente. Volvieron a cargar el uno contra el otro. Hekapoo preparó su puño para asestarle un golpe en la cara. Pero Marco se deslizó en el suelo apoyando su peso sobre su pierna derecha y flexionándola, simulando una especie de surfeo. Con ello esquivó el golpe de Heka y le dio un golpe de palma en el estómago, lo cual la lanzó hacia atrás. Ella colocó sus manos en su estómago y freno la inercia utilizando sus pies como frenos contra el suelo. Tuvo que agachar la cabeza por ese último golpe. Lentamente la fue levantando para ver a su enemigo. Este se había acercado de golpe a ella. Instintivamente levantó los brazos para cubrirse, pero el joven, más allá de atacarla lo he hizo fue tomar sus brazos, dejando su rostro al descubierto el uno delante del otro. Está muy cerca, pensó el clon.

\- Te dije que no te confíes. - dijo el joven sumándole a ello una sonrisa suave y ligera al final.  
\- Je, parece que te tendré que tomar más enserio.

Marco tomó aire y de un suave soplido apagó la llama del clon, haciendo que este se esfumase. Hacía tiempo que no veía aquello, casi había olvidado lo hermoso que era. Se limpió un poco el polvo que había levantado la pelea y decidió volver con su compañero, a partir de ese momento los encuentros comenzarían.

Los encuentros con clones habían comenzado a ser más frecuentes. A veces aparecían uno o dos cada cuatro o cinco días o a veces se tomaban una o dos semanas en aparecer. Desde el primer encuentro que tuvieron, Hekapoo comenzó a tomarse las cosas más enserio. Sus ataques eran con varios clones a la vez, llegando a luchar seriamente con sus puños junto a cuatro clones. Marco se las ingeniaba para vencerlas a todas. Pronto decidieron pasar al siguiente nivel.

Los siguientes clones que aparecían contra el chico iban armados. Espadas, hachas, martillos, alabardas, bastones y manguales. Estas eran solo alguna de las múltiples armas que poseían los clones. Pero Marco más allá de sentirse intimidado por ello, se sentía emocionado, pues podría combatir en una lucha de armas con su rival. Podría usar a keepsake.

En cierta ocasión se enfrentó a cuatro clones. Dos con alabardas, uno con espada larga y otro con una lanza. Tres de ellas fueron por el chico, mientras que el clon de la lanza fue por Nachos. Ambos compañeros se separaron para no estorbarse el uno al otro durante el combate.

Las tres clones rodearon al chico buscando cerrar sus vías de escape. Todas tenían sus armas listas para el ataque. Marco estaba a la espera del siguiente movimiento de la forjadora para tomar su espada. Cómo siempre el silencio y la quietud se convertían en tensión a la espera de ver quien realizaba el primer movimiento. Fue la portadora de la espada quien hizo temblar el metal de su arma en un amague. Pero solo fue para atraer la atención del chico. Pues la verdadera intención de Heka era un ataque sorpresa por la izquierda con una de sus alabardas. Marco ya había dirigido su atención y ya estaba moviéndose con intención de arremeter a la espadachín, cuando sobre su cabeza estaba por caer el filo de su enemiga. Tuvo que hacer acoplo de un gran esfuerzo para, durante su ataque, re direccionar el golpe hacia la alabarda y desviarla en su trayectoria. El sonido de los metales chocando hizo mecha en sus cabezas. Mientras esté se defendía de una de ellas, la espadachín fue a atacarlo con una estocada. Lejos de dejarse aprovechar este giró sobre sí mismo y llevó consigo la alabarda junto con Hekapoo sosteniéndola, interponiendo a esta en su camino entre él y la punta de la espada larga de su enemiga. Se le vino a la mente aquella ocasión en la que peleó contra varios clones armados en aquella cueva, pensó que la forma de pelear de estos clones comparada con los de aquella vez no tenía ni punto de comparación la una con la otra. Con un rápido movimiento llevó ambas armas enemigas al suelo, liberándose del forcejeo con ambas y saltando hacia atrás para marcar distancias. Inmediatamente después de haber saltado vio como aquel clon que no había atacado aún, estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él. Vio la trayectoria que tomaría su ataque y este realizó un rápido desplazamiento hacia ella, acabando por dar un corte preciso e imperceptible. En un segundo un profundo corte se notó en el torso del clon, partiéndole en dos y haciendo que ambas partes se esfumasen en el aire junto con la alabarda. Los clones restantes se miraron la una a la otra y ambas se pusieron en guardia. Juntas corrieron hacia Marco preparadas para atacar, la de la alabarda encabezaba la carga. Al encontrarse a pocos metros del joven esta descargó su acero contra el chico. Este pudo esquivarla con facilidad, pero seguidamente apareció la otra haciendo un corte de espada. Marco tuvo que volver a echarse hacia atrás para esquivar está también. Así comenzó una secuencia de sucesivos ataques, uno tras otro. El chico solo podía esquivar, pues en el momento que interceptara uno de los ataques con su katana este quedaría expuesto para el ataque de la otra Hekapoo. Tuvo que pensar en algo a la par que eludía los ataques, o sino aquello no terminaría nunca. Consideró que un bloqueo adecuado podría detener a ambas a la vez, pero habría que ser preciso. Esperó al siguiente ataque de la que manejaba la espada larga. Cuando fue a recibir un golpe de esta, interpuso a keepsake en su trayectoria, bloqueando y haciendo que ambos metales resonaran. Como era de esperarse la segunda salió de detrás de ella para atacar al joven. Con un movimiento de espada guió el arma de Hekapoo hacia la alabarda y entre ambos la detuvieron, había generado un forcejeo de tres. Pero no quiso hacer que aquello durase mucho. Mientras con gran fuerza mantenía a ambas Hekas con su espada, este le propinó una fuerte patada en el rostro a una de las dos. Inmediatamente esta se esfumo, dejando solo a la de la alabarda. Mas esta se había distraído al ver a su compañera desaparecer de pronto, ese fue un grave error por su parte. Con un golpe de espada Marco mando a volar el arma del clon. Esta apretó un poco los dientes y miró al chico, sabía que había sido derrotada. Al final cambió su expresión por una sonrisa.

\- Nada mal, supongo que tendré que ser mejor la próxima vez.

Marco no respondió, solo se acercó de golpe a ella para darle un puñetazo. Hekapoo cerró los ojos y se cubrió esperando recibir el impacto. Pero algo extraño sucedía, no sintió golpe alguno. Cuando abrió los ojos y apartó sus brazos pudo ver al chico muy cerca de ella. Este le tocó su nariz con su dedo índice.

\- Puc, perdiste. – dijo de forma burlona.

Ella estaba un poco confundida a la vez que apenada. Eso que él había hecho fue repentino y tonto.

\- Q-que crees que haces. No juegues conmigo. – soltó con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.  
\- Jaja. Calma, calma. Dama de las tijeras, solo fue una broma.

Marco la tomó por sorpresa de su hombro y la acercó hacia él.

\- Nos veremos la próxima vez H-poo – anunció antes de juntar sus labios y apagar la llama en su cabeza.

De nuevo el chico volvió a estar en calma. Pero la pelea lo había dejado algo agotado. Fue a ver a Nachos para ver cómo le iba su pelea con su clon. Cuando llegó pudo ver a su compañero encima de Hekapoo lamiéndole la cara, era una escena bastante cómica a su parecer.

\- Quítate de encima maldito lagarto escupe fuego.  
\- Parece que le caes bien – le dijo Marco.  
\- Solo hazme desaparecer de una vez, quieres? – le soltó un poco irritada.

El chico se encogió de hombros y se acercó a ella para hacerla desvanecer como al resto. De nuevo este y su compañero Nachos se encontraban solos.

\- Bueno chico, vamos a comer algo y luego a dormir, estoy exhausto.

Ambos compañeros cazaron un par de cuervos y cenaron juntos. Pronto el sueño clamó por ellos hasta encontrarse profundamente dormidos. Nachos se acurrucó en sí mismo, y Marco se apoyó sobre él. Dándose el uno al otro la calma que tanto apreciaban después de una batalla.

Cuando estos dos llevaban un rato dormidos, una figura apareció en la oscuridad de la noche. Su llama iluminaba su posición y todo lo cercano a ella. Se acercó al chico, quien estaba totalmente expuesto a ella.

\- Vaya, vaya. Parece que alguien bajo la guardia. – dijo mientras una bola de fuego se preparaba en su mano – pero si lo hago no tendría gracia alguna, un reto no funciona así. Además – soltó acercándose al chico delicadamente hasta estar a escasos centímetros de el – me estoy divirtiendo mucho contigo.

Esta le dio un beso en la frente y poco a poco se alejó de él hasta desaparecer. Mientras tanto Marco abrió los ojos lentamente.

\- Gracias por el beso de buenas noches H-poo. – dijo a sabiendas de que nadie escucharía esas palabras.


	44. Capítulo 42: Lazos entre rivales

Las tinieblas se asomaban cubriendo perturbadoramente los llanos páramos del bosque de las aflicciones. Un día normal como cualquier otro en el que los animales se mataban devastadoramente entre ellos, los cuervos se alimentaban de los cadáveres como roedores hambrientos, y las plantas se centraban en embaucar a aquellos animales lo suficientemente ingenuos como para caer en sus trampas. A través de aromas muy similares a los de su misma especia los atraían hacia una enorme boca con espinas como dientes. Una vez caían dentro su destino estaba sentenciado.

Pero mientras la naturaleza avanzaba Marco cabalgaba por los cielos a lomos de su fiel compañero Nachos. El paisaje desde arriba era algo que no tenía precio, pero poco pudieron admirar mientras esquivaban bolas de fuego provenientes del suelo. Efectivamente los dos estaban siendo perseguidos por la dama de cabellos carmesí.

Algunos meses habían pasado y al parecer Hekapoo decidió aumentar más el nivel, los clones ya no solo venían con armas, sino que lanzaban fuego también. La primera vez fue cuando Marco la había acorralado al borde de un acantilado. Ella intentó alejarlo lanzando estocadas con su lanza, pero en uno de esos ataques el chico atrapó el arma e inmediatamente se la arrebató de sus manos usando su espada, y arrojó el trozo de hierro lejos de allí sin darle importancia. Viendo que no tendría vía de escape, Hekapoo juntó sus palmas y de estas comenzaron a salir pequeños destellos llameantes. Llevó sus manos hacia un costado y trazó un arco hacia adelante con ellas. Un arco de llamas salió disparado de la figura trazada por la mujer. Marco no se había esperado aquel movimiento, por lo cual hubo de retroceder rápidamente dando varios saltos había atrás hasta que las llamas se esfumaron en el aire. Esto le había dado tiempo y espacio a Hekapoo para huir, pero el chico no se lo permitiría. Comenzó a correr tras ella, era más rápida que él, pero eso no lo detendría. Dio un poderoso salto que lo elevó varios metros sobre el suelo y desde arriba lanzó su espada hacia el clon. El filo atravesó su pecho sin ningún tipo de contemplación, haciendo que se esfumase en el ambiente. Ciertamente aquel ataque con llamas lo tomó por sorpresa, más no le extrañaba que ella pudiese hacer eso, después de todo así fue como llamó su atención aquella vez que volaba con Nachos en dirección al portal de acceso a la academia Ledge. Desde ese momento tendría en cuenta las capacidades de la forjadora.

Cinco eran los clones que perseguían al chico mientras persistían en su continuo bombardeo. Sería el tiempo o sería que Nachos era el mejor dragón motocicleta del mundo, que por lo que sabía era el único, pero conseguían esquivar las bolas sin muchos problemas. Sus alas le permitían bailar entre esas bolas incendiarias. Marco hasta se dio el lujo de reírse por el riesgo de la situación. Los movimientos a los costados y las continuas bajadas y subidas hacían que se sintiera como en una montaña rusa, irónicamente le fue a ocurrir algo muy común entre aquellos que se montan en una, el arco de madera que Krun le había hecho se desprendió de él. El hombre rápidamente se dio cuenta y avisó a Nachos para intentar recogerlo. Sus ojos buscaron desesperados su preciado objeto, lo avistó unos pocos metros más abajo de él. El dragón hizo amague de bajar para ir a buscar el preciado arma de su compañero, pero algo ocurrió antes de que pudieran llegar. Una bola de fuego alcanzó el arco haciendo que estallase en llamas y que cayese mientras dejaba un rastro de humo en su camino al suelo. Marco se quedó atónito cuando vio la escena, pero se dijo a sí mismo que todo eso no se quedaría así.

De forma temeraria el aventurero hizo a Nachos dar una pirueta en el aire, haciendo que una bola los rozase muy de cerca. Ambos estaban apuntando hacia sus enemigos. Lleno de enojo, Marco hizo rugir el motor del dragón motocicleta y fueron directos hacia ellas. Durante su camino las bolas de fuego seguían apareciendo, amenazantes. Varias fueron las acrobacias realizadas por este para evitarlas. Por la derecha, por la izquierda, desde arriba y también por abajo. Todas y cada una de ellas eran esquivadas. En ese punto las Hekapoos juntaron sus manos en un círculo y formaron una bola de fuego enorme, pronto lanzaron está directamente hacia sus enemigos, los cuales se vieron en un aprieto al ver aproximándose esa bola de grandes dimensiones.

\- Nachos, táctica de evasión número cinco. - indicó este a su compañero.

Nachos plegó sus alas y recogió sus extremidades, cesando su vuelo. Marco se paró en el lomo de su compañero y calculó la distancia que había entre ellos y la gran bola de fuego. Cuando consideró que estaban a la distancia correcta este flexionó sus piernas y dio un poderoso salto. Esto impulso al hombre por encima de la bola de fuego y también lo hizo con Nachos, solo que su impulso fue hacia abajo. Gracias a un solo movimiento los dos tomaron largas distancias de forma rápida. Cuando el dragón motocicleta se vio a sí mismo rebasando la bola de fuego desplegó sus alas y tomó vuelo hacia donde caería su compañero.

Marco echó la vista hacia abajo y solo vio una enorme masa de fuego incesante. Y más adelante de esta vio a su compañero emergiendo desde abajo. Cayó sentado justo en el asiento del conductor. Inmediatamente volvió a tomar los cuernos de Nachos e hizo rugir su motor. De nuevo se pusieron a toda marcha para eliminar a aquellos clones. Ya se encontraban a pocos metros de estas.

\- Ahora Nachos. - indicó este.

Nachos abrió sus fauces y de estas surgió un manto de llamas que cubrió por completo a los clones. Todas se cubrieron, más ya sabían que las llamas no las dañarían. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando de entre las llamas cayó el joven con su espada desenvainada. Cayó justo sobre una de ellas, cortándola a la mitad inmediatamente. Todas se prepararon para alejarse, pero una de ellas también fue eliminada de un corte aprovechando la confusión generada.

Los tres clones sacaron de la llama de sus cabezas una de las armas que poseían, un florete. Tan pronto las llamas y el polvo levantados por el tipo desaparecieron, se prepararon para arremeter contra él. Su inconfundible figura se asomaba donde había acabado con dos de ellas. Todas corrieron hacia él con sus espadas listas. La más cercana de todas lo embistió con una estocada. Fácilmente el hombre desvío la hoja hacia arriba y giró sobre sí mismo para atacar al clon. Pero el filo de su espada se encontró con el de otro de los clones. Marco dirigió su mirada hacia la portadora de aquel florete, en sus ojos se podía percibir el enojo por la pérdida de su arco. La tercera de ellas saltó desde atrás lista para caer sobre este con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero antes de hacer nada siquiera el dragón motocicleta le dio un golpe con su cola, haciéndola desaparecer en el aire.

\- Eso, Nachos! - vitoreó este al reptil.

Aun manteniendo su katana contra el florete de aquel clon, Marco giró en torno al brazo de Hekapoo, acercándose a ella. La tomó por su otro brazo y la lanzó contra el suelo, haciéndola desaparecer rápidamente. Quedaron cara a cara el último clon y el muchacho. Esta puso su espada firme y se preparó para pelear. Pero un rugido tras ella que la hizo voltearse. El dragón estaba justo a su espalda con intención de atacarla. Ella se puso en guardia para bloquear, pero un rápido corte en el cuello desde su espalada la hizo desaparecer.

\- Con eso hemos acabado por hoy. Vámonos chico.

Ambos se fueron caminando rumbo a ninguna parte.

Ya era de noche y Nachos se encontraba dormido. Marco estaba sentado en un tronco mirando las llamas que brotaban de la fogata. La noche era hermosa, las estrellas parecían bailar en todo el firmamento. Pero su mirada estaba fijada en las llamas. Solo una cosa le hizo quitar la mirada de allí, un aroma familiar que estaba próximo a él. Su brazo salió disparado a tomar su espada, solo la sacó un centímetro fuera de su funda.

\- Wow, tranquilo, no vengo a luchar. Solo vine a pasar un rato. - dijo una voz familiar.

Un resoplido fue lo único que recibió por respuesta, y la espada volvió a reposar en su funda. Ella tomó eso como una señal de aceptación a sus palabras. Caminó para situarse a su lado y recogió su vestido para tomar asiento junto a él en el tronco. Notó que estaba muy callado. Así que quiso averiguar el motivo de su silencio.

\- En qué estás pensando? - preguntó Hekapoo.  
\- En mi arco.  
\- Oh, sí. Supe que otros clones lo quemaron, lamento eso. Era muy importante para ti?  
\- Me lo regaló un tipo llamado Krun. Lo hizo personalmente para mí cuando estuve viviendo y aprendiendo con él. Fueron tres años, así que llegue a tomarle estima.

Las palabras del joven solamente hicieron a Hekapoo darse cuenta el importante objeto que el chico había perdido.

\- Realmente lo siento, no tenía idea de que fuese algo tan importante, tampoco buscaba destruirlo, simplemente pasó, esas bolas de fuego era para ti no para tus objetos.

Esas últimas palabras ayudaron, aunque a su parecer el hecho de remarcar que esas masas de fuego eran para él, fue un detalle que no había falta mencionar.

\- No te preocupes, fue un arco diseñado para cazar, es natural que en algún momento fuese a romperse, solo era cuestión de tiempo. - dijo para calmarla. La miró un momento de reojo, no le veía muy contenta - Igualmente, aún tengo a mi fiel espada keepsake. - dijo un tanto más animado desenvainando su espada de golpe y haciéndola chocar contra uno de los troncos de la fogata.

Hekapoo se hecho a reír un poco. Confundido Marco intentó preguntar.

\- Que? - preguntó a media sonrisa.  
\- Es que eso último estuvo bastante bien, tu espada hizo un sonido como “chop".  
\- Chop?  
\- Si, el sonido que hizo tu espada. Hey, podrías llamarla “choppo”.  
\- Tú sí que eres un choppo.  
\- Oye… - le reprochó ella amigablemente.

Ambos se echaron a por la situación.

\- Hey, nadie me dice choppo y queda impune. - amenazó ella sin seriedad.  
\- Acaso quieres pelea? - preguntó el con una sonrisa.

Hekapoo se puso de pie y se preparó para atacar al chico. Marco también se puso de pie y realizó una provocación a la forjadora, indicándole que fuera por él. Ella dio un salto hacia el muchacho haciendo que este se tropezara con el tronco y cayese, ella también cayó encima de él. Aprovechando que Marco estaba en el suelo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

\- Para!!! - decía este mientras se reía por las cosquillas.  
\- Nunca, es lo que merece un humano por tratarme así.

El hombre consiguió tomarla de los hombros y cambiar posiciones con ella, siendo esta la que estaba en el suelo está vez. Este la miró directo a sus ojos y sonrió malévolamente.

\- Ahora me toca a mí.

Inmediatamente este comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al clon. Esta comenzó a reírse y a retorcerse para liberarse del muchacho. Esta le pedía que parase a la vez que con sus manos intentaba alejarlo de ella. Marco hizo caso omiso a sus demandas, y continuó torturando a la pobre mujer.

Entre el revuelto que ellos tenían en la noche, Nachos se despertó y abrió un ojo para ver lo que sucedía. Cuando vio la escena que protagonizaba su amigo y Hekapoo decidió volver a cerrar su ojo y proceder con su descanso.

Ambos rodaron en el suelo hasta separarse y quedar acostados con los brazos abiertos, mirando las estrellas. Aún se reían un poco por la peculiar situación de antes. Ambos intentaban respirar a la vez que se calmaban y retomaban la compostura.

\- Eso fue divertido.  
\- Por una vez coincido contigo, humano.

Una sonrisa se marcaba con fuerza en el rostro de los rivales. Marco ladeó la cabeza y miró a Hekapoo directamente.

\- Oye Heka.  
\- Que quieres?  
\- Te gustaría quedarte a dormir esta noche?

Hekapoo apoyó sus manos en la tierra y se levantó hasta quedar sentada. Miró al chico desde arriba y este también se levantó para quedar sentado delante de ella.

\- Sabes acaso lo que me estás diciendo.  
\- Oh sí. Me preguntó qué dirán las otras clones si se enteran. - aclamaba sarcástico.  
\- Probablemente se quejarían por envidia.

El joven sonrió cómplice ante aquella afirmación por parte de la mujer.

\- Entonces, que me dices?  
\- Una noche no hará daño.

Marco se puso de pie y se quitó el exceso de polvo. Le ofreció su mano a Hekapoo para levantarse, esta aceptó con gusto. También le ayudó a esta a quitarse el exceso de polvo de su vestido, un poco por la parte de su espalda y otro poco por la parte de su cintura y su trasero, sin llegar a tocarla directamente. Esta le dio una mirada de reproche, ante la cual él solo se encogió de hombros. Juntos se dirigieron donde se encontraba Nachos. Marco se recostó sobre él y apoyó su cabeza en el vientre de su compañero, poniendose cómodo. Hekapoo hizo lo mismo pero apoyándose en el hombro del muchacho y posando sus manos en su pecho. Este la rodeó con su brazo libre. La llama de ella quedó peligrosamente cerca del rostro de él.

\- Oye, te importaría…

Hekapoo redujo el tamaño de su llama para que ésta no tuviese oportunidad de quemarlo.

\- Mejor?  
\- Si, gracias.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se dispusieron a dormir.

\- Buenas noches H-poo.  
\- No me llames así… buenas noches.

El sueño los invadió y ambos descansaron acurrucados unos con otros.

Anteriormente Marco y Hekapoo no tenían este tipo de confianza entre ellos. Pero al igual que el nivel de los clones a la hora de pelear fue aumentando, también lo hizo la relación entre ella y nuestro aventurero.

Todo comenzó un día cuando ellos mantenían una lucha. Un cuervo apareció del cielo, lo cual no era de extrañar, pero este en concreto estuvo sobrevolando a ambos durante un buen rato. Incluso se atrevió a pasar entre ellos e interrumpirlos.

\- Maldito cuervo, esos cinco ojos que tiene no le sirven para ver por dónde va. - señaló Marco irritado por el ave.  
\- Ya me estoy cansando de él. - apuntó Hekapoo - Oye, quieres competir por ver quien lo atrapa antes?

Marco miró al cuervo, quien ahora se posaba en la rama de un árbol, luego miró a Hekapoo y asintió ante su proposición. Este comenzó a correr con su espada desenvainada hacia donde se encontraba el dichoso animal. Justo a su lado pasó la dama quien nunca se limitaba en enseñarle a su rival su velocidad superior. Esta, al igual que el muchacho, portaba una espada para atrapar al bicho. Tan pronto el cuervo avistó a sus depredadores comenzó a huir. Así fue como una loca persecución comenzó, en la cual varías veces el cuervo hizo alguna pirueta o maniobra para esquivar a sus enemigos y a sus amenazantes armas. Al cabo de un rato se cansó de la situación y decidió tomar altura para deshacerse de ellos.

\- Se escapa! - gritó Hekapoo.

Marco rápidamente corrió en dirección a dónde se encontraba un árbol y utilizó su tronco para tomar altura sobre este y luego saltar. Cuando se halló a la máxima altura posible a la que podría llegar, lanzó su espada a modo de lanza, esta dio justo en el blanco.

\- Ja, gané - anunció triunfal.

Este corrió a buscar su espada y ver al maldito cuervo acabado. Hekapoo lo acompaño también para ver el resultado. Cuando llegaron encontraron la espada clavada en un tronco y al cuervo atravesado por esta, ya no mostraba signo alguno de vida.

\- Parece que ya tengo cena. - anunció el tipo.  
\- Acaso piensas comértelo? - preguntó ella arrugando un poco su rostro.  
\- Si, son nutritivos, quieres probar?

Esa fue la pregunta que comenzó a unirlos más y a sentirse más libres el uno con la otra.

Todas las experiencias cercanas que ellos habían tenido en el pasado habían hecho posible que pudiese compartir una noche de diversión y charla juntos. Pero sus momentos de disfrute no se limitaron a encontrarse una noche para charlar. En otra ocasión durante una pelea ellos comenzaron a bailar tango, simulando que sus golpes y patadas eran pasos de baile. O en otra ocasión en la que Nachos se había extraviado y Hekapoo lo llevó hasta él. Varias fueron las peculiares situaciones que vivieron y varias la ocasiones en las que se dieron. Así fue como estos rivales se llevaron hasta el día de hoy durante el reto.

El sol ya había salido y los rayos en su rostro hicieron que abriese el primero de sus ojos. Miró a su izquierda solo para ver qué Hekapoo se había ido. No se mostró extrañado, pues esa era la situación más común para él. Se puso de pie y se estiró un poco para acabar de despertarse. Los recuerdos que tenía de anoche anterior hicieron que en su rostro apareciese una sonrisa. Le resultaba curioso la facilidad con la que ella consiguió hacer que se despreocuparse de su arco incinerado. Pero todo aquello no hacía más que alimentar una pregunta en su mente, que sentía por la forjadora? Y por coincidente, que sentía la forjadora por él?

Desde los primeros acercamientos se denotaba algo peculiar entre ellos. Había pasado poco más de año y medio desde que Marco llegó al bosque de las aflicciones. Sentía que no debía de quedar mucho para encontrar a la verdadera Hekapoo y recuperar las tijeras. Pero curiosamente no era lo que más le preocupaba, sino el saber que pasaría cuando se encontrase con Heka. La última vez que la había visto había sido en Flendar, cuando ella abrió un portal que lo envío a la zona prohibida. Todo aquello lo distraía, creyó que sería mejor no pensar en ello, pues no sabía cuándo volvería a verla, ni tampoco si quedaban muchos clones. Por ello decidió no darle más vueltas al tema y proseguir con su búsqueda.

Nachos y Marco acabaron de despertarse y cazaron roedores escurridizos, o al menos así les llamaba él. Pero para no darles un nombre tan largo les decía quids. Roedores de un tamaño considerable para ser considerados roedores como tal, pero ágiles a pesar de su tamaño. Estos salían de sus madrigueras para asomar la cabeza y ver si había algo comestible que atrapar. En concreto había una senda de hormigas que marchaban con trozos de hojas y plantas en sus bocas. Los roedores salían disparados para intentar atrapar alguna con sus bocas y entrar rápidamente a la madriguera más cercana. Marco estaba a la espera para lanzarse cuando uno intentase atrapar alguna hormiga. Uno salió por la izquierda, no fue a buscarlo enseguida, esperó que estuviese por la mitad de su recorrido, y fue entonces cuando se lanzó directo hacia él. La hoja de su espada atravesó la carne del animal sin esfuerzo alguno. El muchacho recogió el desayuno y volvió junto a su amigo para prepararlo.

En un momento ambos se encontraban a punto de darle un bocado a su comida, cuando alguien los hizo voltearse. Era Hekapoo, aun así Marco le dio un mordisco a su trozo de quid, tenía hambre. Entre mordisco y mordisco el chico intentó preguntar.

\- Qufhe quiedfes FHekafoo?  
\- Vengo a luchar.  
\- A lufdshar? - terminó de tragar - No puede ser después del desayuno?  
\- No. - dijo cortante.

Inmediatamente después de hablarle al muchacho esta saltó hacia él. Se lanzó para asestarle una patada, pero Marco reaccionó rápido y se cubrió. Un primer pie chocó en su bloqueo y luego ella utilizó su segundo pie para impulsarse y saltar hacia atrás dando un giro de espaldas en el aire. De la llama de su cabeza tomó un mandoble. Con ambas manos se aferró a él y corrió hacia el chico arrastrando su filo en el suelo. Rápidamente Marco tuvo que desenvainar su espada para defenderse. Tan pronto ella llegó hacia el aprovechó la fuerza de la carrera para lanzar un corte en arco vertical desde el suelo. Este interpuso a keepsake para evitar el golpe, pero el impacto lo obligó a echarse hacia atrás. Ambos se miraron fijamente, desafiante, las llamas de la fogata del desayuno crepitaban aún. Ambos comenzaron a correr juntos sin desviar la mirada el uno del otro. Comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco a medida que avanzaban hasta que súbitamente se vieron obligados a hacer chocar sus filos. Rápido y fuerte fue el impacto de los metales al encontrarse, hubieron de detenerse y echarse hacia atrás. Pero rápidamente volvieron a arremeter el uno contra el otro. Las hojas se encontraron en medio de un forcejeo. Las miradas de los rivales no poseían vacilación alguna. Ninguno quiso ceder, pero el hombre deseaba acabar rápido con ello. Hizo acoplo de una gran fuerza y rompió la guardia de su rival. Aplicándole un corte en el pecho y haciéndola desaparecer.

\- Por fin, ya puedo volver a comer tranquilo. - dijo sacando el trozo de quid que estaba comiendo antes. Le dio un gran mordisco.

Nachos volvió junto a su amigo para ver cómo se encontraba este. Se posó justo al lado de Marco, quien le frotó la cabeza como siempre. Pero el dragón motocicleta quería decirle algo al muchacho.

\- Que pasa chico? - preguntó extrañado.

Percibió que Nachos apuntaba con su hocico a un mensaje que estaba grabado en el suelo, grabado por llamas. Enseguida Marco se dio cuenta de que ese clon había dejado un mensaje, sin perder tiempo se dispuso a leerlo. Su texto decía:

A quinientos metros al este encontrarás un saliente, si bajas por allí encontraras una guarida, habrá dos guardias esperando, si los vences te encontrarás con la verdadera Hekapoo. Has llegado al final de tu recorrido.

Tan pronto Marco acabó de leer el mensaje, este se quedó atónito. Realmente ese sería el día en el que todo acabase? Quiso poder creer que todo aquello era real, pero una parte en el interior no quiso creer fuera tan pronto su encuentro final. Aun así, no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa, pues la tarea que le llevó dieciséis años realizar estaba a punto de ser cumplida.

\- Nachos, creo que el día ha llegado, hoy todo acabará.


	45. Capítulo 43: Fin del trayecto

Pequeñas nubes de polvo eran levantadas por suaves brisas en aquel páramo terrible. En ese momento Marco se hallaba parado junto a su compañero mirando fijamente hacia la dirección que había indicado el mensaje de aquel clon. Llevaba así un rato. En su mente debatía cuando dirigirse hacia allí. El simple hecho de saber que toda aquella aventura iba a terminar le producía un sentimiento de nostalgia. Desde el día en el su aventura había comenzado fueron varios los progresos que tuvo. Creció tanto en mente como en cuerpo. Conoció a gente maravillosa y a monstruos que le enseñaron que no importa lo que seas, sino cómo seas. Sentía que ya había formado parte de esta aventura durante mucho tiempo, y todo aquello fue gracias a la contienda que tuvo con su rival. Se sentía inseguro por lo que podría suceder una vez recuperase las tijeras de Star. Que haría después de recuperarlas? Por algún motivo sentía que no tendría un objetivo después de conseguirlas, no sabría lo que haría. Recordó que al recuperar las tijeras tendría de devolvérselas a su amiga, pero aún después de hacer eso tampoco sabría qué hacer, él era un adulto ahora, tenía otra vida. Ella probablemente también sería una adulta ya, que habría sido de su vida desde que él se fue?

Muchos pensamientos eran los que rondaban su mente, en su rostro se reflejaba la duda y la incertidumbre del porvenir. Nachos pudo observar a su compañero nervioso. Sintió pena por él. Acercó su hocico hacia este e intento llamar su atención para que reaccionará. Súbitamente el muchacho pegó un brinco ante el repentino contacto de su amigo. Se giró para verlo y pudo notar que este se mostraba preocupado por él. Comprendió al instante que todo aquello lo estaba distrayendo en demasía. Se acercó a su compañero para calmarlo.

\- Está bien chico. - dijo frotándole la cabeza - lamento haberte preocupado, es solo que… hay una cosa que debo hacer antes de dirigirnos a la guarida de Hekapoo.

Se alejó un poco de su amigo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo. Hacía tiempo que no realizaba esta práctica, pero recordó que lo ayudaría a calmar su mente, esas fueron las palabras de un hombre sabio en sus momentos de vida.

“Cuando tu mente esté en conflicto consigo misma y tú espíritu se sienta intranquilo, recurre a la meditación para despejar las nubes de tormenta que perturban en tu alma. En tu corazón hallarás la respuesta.”

Buen hombre y gran sabio fue para Marco el maestro Wûseng. En su interior dio gracias por el apoyo que en su momento el recibió. Dispuesto a corresponder aquellas enseñanzas procedió a continuar con la meditación. Colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y enderezó su espalda, colocándose lo más recto posible pero sin limitar su comodidad. Sus ojos se cerraron y solo se centró en respirar. Intentó despejar su mente de todo pensamiento y solo dejar a su espíritu ser libre y recobrar la calma. Nachos volvió a acostarse en el suelo para hacerse un ovillo mientras esperaba a que su compañero terminase sus asuntos personales.

Al cabo de unas horas Marco abrió sus ojos lentamente. A su izquierda vio a su fiel compañero dormido, supuso que este lo estaría esperando para cuando acabase de meditar. Se puso de pie y se acercó para despertarlo. Apoyó su mano en la cabeza del dragón y lo meneó un poco. La criatura despertó de su sueño para encontrarse con la imagen de su amigo delante de él.

\- Despierta Nachos, tenemos una Hekapoo a la que atrapar. - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al ver esa cara Nachos pudo percibir seguridad en la mirada de aquel hombre. Se sintió contento de volverlo a ver seguro de sí mismo. Tanto fue así que este se lanzó a él para lamerle la cara.

\- Jaja. Ya todo está bien chico. Ya todo está bien. Y ahora, prepárate.

El dragón motocicleta se colocó en posición para que su amigo subiese a lomos de él. Marco se sentó en la silla de la espalda de su amigo y colocó sus manos en los cuernos de este. Su motor comenzó a rugir al igual que lo hizo su espíritu, estaba listo para acompañar a su amigo hasta donde hiciera falta. Raudamente emprendieron marcha a la guarida de su mayor rival.

Sobre la rama de un árbol se posaba un cuervo, vigilante del panorama con cada uno de sus cinco ojos. Soltó un graznido al aire amenazando a todo aquel que se le acercase. Nada sospecharía que a lo lejos se acercaba un tipo haciendo rugir ferozmente el motor de su dragón motocicleta.

Próximo al ave se alzaba una pintoresca guarida, era similar al tronco de un árbol enorme, fácilmente alguien podría pasar ese sitio por alto del resto del bosque si no buscaba con exhaustividad. Esta estaba custodiada por dos guardias, uno a cada lado de la entrada del tronco. Ambos clones de la dama de cabellos carmesí. Cada una portaba en sus manos una alabarda apoyada en el suelo, aguardando la orden de su portador para acabar con todo aquel que se atreviese a cruzarse en su camino. Una de las dos guardias sintió un picor en la nariz, lo cual la llevó a estornudar repentinamente. Estaba a pocos metros de su compañera, pero en solo esa distancia el aire producido por su estornudo hizo temblar la llama de su compañera, quien inmediatamente se estremeció de golpe al pensar que su llama se apagaría.

\- Achus? Ten más cuidado! - protestó señalando la llama de su cabeza.  
\- Disculpa. - dijo apenada pensando que habría sido lamentable haber acabado por error con una de las suyas.

Su compañera no le dio mucha importancia, así que volvió a retomar su posición. Ambas oyeron el sonido de un motor acercándose desde el barranco. De este salió un muchacho encapuchado montado en su dragón motocicleta.

\- Ahí viene. - señaló una de las dos al avistar al hombre.

Llegó hasta abajo derrapando antes de detenerse a unos metros de distancia de los guardias. Se bajó del lomo de la criatura y desenvainó su espada, haciendo un corte en el suelo y provocando una nube de polvo que se dirigió con fuerza hacia los guardias. Sorprendidas tuvieron que intentar reaccionar ante el repentino ataque del muchacho. Una de ellas pudo saltar, evitando aquella ráfaga. Sin embargo la otra fue alcanzada por el polvo. La tierra y el viento generado fueron los suficientes para apagarle la llama de su cabeza, haciéndola esfumarse. El otro clon volvió a caer en su sitio. Esta, llena de furia, se rodeó de llamas y las traspasó a su alabarda, imbuyéndola de fuego. Arremetió contra el tipo haciendo que el fuego imbuido estallase. Por el impacto generado Hekapoo cerró sus ojos un momento durante su ataque, cuando los abrió el muchacho ya no estaba frente a ella. Solo pudo ver una marca producida por el impacto de la arremetida. En su interior pensó que lo había fulminado por la potencia del golpe.

\- Ja ja. - exclamó victoriosa colocando sus puños en la cintura e inflando su pecho de orgullo.

Desafortunadamente para ella el muchacho no había sido vencido. Este apareció por su espalda y la tomó por sus brazos, aprisionándola.

\- Oh mierda. - maldijo ella por el exceso de confianza en sus habilidades.

Marco sopló ligeramente la llama de su cabeza haciendo que el clon se esfumase. Sonrió ligeramente por su logro. De su espalda sacó el cuaderno que Flikin le había regalado para apuntar el número de Hekapoos vencidas. Estaba un poco desgarrado por fuera, producto de las diversas batallas que obtuvo. Lo abrió y en sus páginas se podían ver cientos y cientos de llamas marcadas con una cruz. Llegó hasta donde había un par sin marcar, y les dio su merecida cruz a ambas. Volvió a guardar el cuaderno en su sitio y se preparó para lo siguiente.

Ante sus ojos se alzaba la entrada a la guarida de su rival, la verdadera. No sabía cuánto le costaría apagar la llama de esta, pero si sabía que estaba preparado para llevar a cabo su tarea. Sin más dilación entró junto con su compañero detrás de él.

En el interior de tronco se podía apreciar una construcción echa de piedra. Estatuas de cabezas de serpientes de las cuales salían chorros de lava. En el centro había una enorme fuente de lava, sobre la cual colgaba un enorme barril. Justo debajo de este se encontraba Hekapoo, al parecer estaba ocupada forjando algo, de veía tranquila. Pudo escuchar perfectamente al joven entrar por su puerta. Este también sabía que ella ya se había percatado de su presencia, era obvio para ambos.

\- Así que, aquí es donde todo acaba. - comenzó a decir el de forma relajada - Dieciséis años. Muchos clones, los cuales desaparecen como si fueran de humo. Pero finalmente pude encontrarte.  
\- Así es - dijo esta, volteando su mirada - realmente soy yo. No más clones, así que…

Marco se quitó su capucha mostrando su nuevo rostro desde la última vez que se vieron, y las marcas que sus aventuras le habían dejado, tanto física como mentalmente.

\- Quien es el niño pequeño ahora? - preguntó remarcando el hecho de que el ya no era aquel pequeño de quien se había reído y menospreciado al principio.

Nachos se acercó hacia ellos sin intención de intervenir en su reencuentro, este simplemente se recostó al lado de un banco de piedra que había detrás de Marco, haciéndose un ovillo y descansando.

\- Esta es la parte en la que apagas mi llama. - apuntó ella sonriendo con calma.  
\- Ja. - soltó el muchacho echándose hacia atrás y tomando asiento en el banco - Por poco te atrapó en aquella ocasión en las planicies de Flendar. Cuando te perdí el rastro en la zona prohibida me metí en un templo en el cual fui entrenado por monjes durante años para luego encontrar unos pergaminos cuyos textos me llevaron a una academia dimensional en donde conseguí aprender tu idioma. Después de eso fue cuestión de sobrevivir en el bosque de las aflicciones para finalmente acabar justo en tu puerta.

Hekapoo escuchó atenta todo lo que el muchacho le dijo, ella simplemente sonrió más ante todo aquello. Marco interpretó su gesto como el final de su apuesta. Ella y él sabían que él había ganado. Este se levantó con calma ubicándose justo delante de Hekapoo. Ahora Marco ya se encontraba a la altura de su llama, este había crecido desde su primer encuentro, y ahora estaba a punto de acabar con lo que empezó hace dieciséis años. Tomó un poco de aire y soplo suavemente la que sería la última llama, esta desapareció, dejado una estela de humo sobre la cabeza de su rival, pero esta vez, ella no se desvaneció.

\- Nada mal para un humano. – dijo, buscando concederle al muchacho un merecida recompensa.

Aquel objeto que estaba forjando se mostró ante el hombre. Eran unas tijeras, estás levitaron hasta sus manos. Al posarse sobre ellas el nombre de Marco en letras humanas apareció grabado en su hoja. Marco sonrió complacido ante aquel gesto.

\- Realmente te las has ganado. Debo admitir que te he subestimado.

Finalmente había conseguido su objetivo, había obtenido unas tijeras dimensionales completamente suyas y merecidas. Su felicidad era inmensurable. Sus ojos se posaron un momento en los de la forjadora. Ella también lo estaba mirando. Su sonrisa era preciosa a la vez que encantadora. Pensó que podría ser el mejor momento para decirle una cosa muy importante. Por fin podría esclarecer sus dudas. Más este no tuvo siquiera tiempo de mover sus labios para hablar porque fue interrumpido por alguien que entró por la puerta, dándole a esta una patada. Era Star.

\- Hekapoo! - dijo ella con el ceño fruncido y apuntando con su varita a la dama de cabellos carmesí. – Donde esta marco?

Marco no podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando. Realmente era ella. Se preguntó porque ella estaba ahí o también porque no había cambiado en lo más mínimo desde que se fue de la tierra. Aun así la alegría que le produjo verla después de tanto tiempo fue superior a todo lo anterior mencionado. Instintivamente fue corriendo para darle un abrazo.

\- Star! - gritó emocionado.

Ella se sintió extraña al ver que un desconocido la abrazaba. Su primera reacción fue la de separarse de este, confundida.

\- Atrás, apuesto extraño. - amenazó aun así sin poder evitar elogiar el aspecto del hombre que se le había acercado. También apuntó a este con su varita por seguridad. – Como sabes mi nombre?

Marco recordó que, para ella, el sí había cambiado. Por lo cual no era de extrañar que se mostrase sorprendida ante su encuentro.

\- Soy yo, Marco. - señaló este, sacándose la sudadera para evidenciar que en efecto era quien decía - Ves?

Star bajo la varita confusa ante las palabras del desconocido. Realmente será él? Pensó ella.

\- Marco? - soltó remarcando su duda. Lo examinó de arriba a abajo con la mirada solo para darse cuenta de que realmente se veía como una versión mayor de su mejor amigo. - Marcooooo - dijo embobada al ver el nuevo aspecto de su amigo.

El muchacho no pudo evitar mostrarse emocionado por volver a ver a su amiga. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que comenzarle a contar anécdotas de sus aventuras.

\- Oh viejo. Hay un montón de cosas qué debo contarte. He visto vivido un montón de aventuras y… - quiso contar el. Más no sé percató de que su amiga no estaba escuchándolo.

Ella estaba maravillada con los abdominales marcados de su amigo. Tanto fue así que realmente no fue capaz de escuchar una sola palabra de lo que él decía. Casi estuvo a punto de babear por sus músculos.

\- … saltando en una motocicleta acuática por una cascada. - continuaba el ignorando la falta de atención de esta, y poniendo énfasis a lo que estaba contando - Ah, y por cierto, mira. - apuntó sacando las nuevas tijeras que había conseguido - Me tomó dieciséis años, pero finalmente recuperé tus tijeras.

Star despertó de su trance al ver que el tema había cambiado. Las últimas palabras que él dijo la desconcertaron.

\- Espera… dieciséis años? Pero si solo llevas ocho minutos desaparecido. - esclareció ella.

Al escuchar esto último el rostro de Marco cambio drásticamente y analizó un momento lo que su amiga le dijo.

\- Ocho… MINUTOS!? – dijo pasando de la incredulidad al enfado este expresó su desconcierto.

En ese momento Hekapoo los interrumpió haciendo su puesta en escena para despejar las dudas que estaban surgiendo de la mente del muchacho.

\- Lo siento. Olvidé mencionar que el tiempo aquí avanzaba de forma distinta al de tu dimensión. - explicó ella mientras miraba sus uñas - Bueno, en verdad no lo siento. - dijo un poco graciosa. Su sentido del humor era algo peculiar.

Cómo era de esperar a este no le hizo mucha gracia. Sin embargo para Star estás fueron buenas noticias.

\- No, no, no. Está bien, así no te habrás perdido de nada en la tierra. - exclamó Star.

Esta última afirmación devolvió al tipo a la realidad por un momento. Recordó que él no tenía intención de volver a la tierra, pues su vida había cambiado por completo. Y ahora al saber que él ya era un adulto pero en la tierra todo seguía igual, tenía más motivos para no volver, pues este desencajaría. Miró a Star a los ojos, su rostro evidenciaba que él no estaba contento por lo que ella había dicho.

\- Star - comenzó el, un tanto pesaroso - No volveré a la tierra. – sentencio finalmente.  
\- Que!? - reaccionó de golpe - Pero en la tierra está tu familia y tus amigos. Que hay de ellos… Que hay de mí? - su voz temblaba.

Marco respiró hondo, sabía que no sería fácil decir lo siguiente, le pesaba enormemente en el corazón, pero tenía que ser sincero con su amiga.

\- Desde que me fui muchas cosas han ocurrido. He conocido a muchas personas maravillosas y he vivido aventuras increíbles. Incluso tengo una espada y un nuevo compañero. - dijo señalando a Nachos - Mi vida ya no es la que era antes de venir. He adquirido otra forma de vida. Mi lugar está aquí, al menos por el momento es eso lo que quiero.

Star comprendía las palabras de su amigo, pero aun así sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Esta cayó de rodillas al suelo. La idea de no volver a ver a su mejor amigo le rompía el alma.

\- Eh, eh. - intentó el chico calmar a la joven apoyandole sus manos en sus hombros. Con su mano derecha le secó sus lágrimas - Esto no significa que no volvamos a vernos. Regresaré para visitarte, y a mis padres. Lo prometo.

Star intentó calmarse y mirar a Marco a los ojos.

\- Lo prometes? - preguntó ella a duras penas.  
\- Lo prometo. - dijo el suavemente.

Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Ella cerró los ojos e intentó disfrutar de aquel abrazo, pues no sabría cuando tendría la oportunidad de volver a tener otro por parte de él.

\- Te voy a extrañar. - dijo ella.  
\- Y yo a ti. - consiguió expresar el también.

Ambos se separaron con calma y se pusieron de pie. Los dos tomaron aire y se prepararon para despedirse.

\- Oh, casi lo olvido. Ten. - señaló el chico extendiéndole las tijeras a su amiga.

Ella las observó con desdén.

\- Quédatelas, son tuyas. Las necesitarás para visitarme.

Él sonrió ante estas palabras, sonrisa a la cual Star correspondió con gusto.

\- Bueno, es hora de irme. - dijo con dificultad. Star se giró para volver por donde vino. Pero antes de hacerlo volteó la cabeza y miró a su amigo - Hasta otra, Marco Díaz.   
\- Nos vemos, Star Butterfly.

Ella comenzó a caminar sin voltear atrás ni una vez, hasta desaparecer entre los árboles. Ahora Marco volvía a estar a solas con la forjadora.

\- Entonces, elegiste quedarte, no? - preguntó ella aun mirándose las uñas tranquilamente. Pero el muchacho no dio respuesta, solo siguió mirando el punto en el que Star había desaparecido. La sonrisa en el rostro de Hekapoo se esfumó y pregunto un poco más seria - Estás bien?

No respondió al instante. Su silencio perduró unos pocos segundos más. Hasta que este decidió guardar las tijeras en su bolsillo y voltearse a ver a Hekapoo, le sonrió.

\- No, no me encuentro bien. Despedirme de mi mejor amiga fue realmente duro, pero no miento cuando digo que de verdad quiero quedarme aquí.  
\- Y que tienes planeado hacer ahora que conseguiste tus tijeras?  
\- Expresar lo que siento. - dijo con una expresión llena de determinación en su rostro.

Hekapoo levantó una ceja confundida por esto último. Después de pasar por aquel melancólico momento Marco se vio en la oportunidad de decirle a Hekapoo aquello en lo que había meditado. Se acercó más a ella para poder decirle todo aquello que buscaba de cara. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Respiro profundamente y se preparó para hablar.

\- Sabes, desde que esta aventura comenzó, muchas fueron las cosas que he aprendido y vivido. - apoóo su mano en el collar de la academia Ledge, recordando a todos sus compañeros y profesores que estuvieron ahí para ayudarlo en su búsqueda de conocimiento - Aprendí que el conocimiento es un arma muy poderosa, y que debemos ser ambiciosos y buscarlo para crecer continuamente. - luego pasó su manos por el mango de su espada. Rememorando a sus compañeros en el templo y a sus maestros quienes le ayudaron a crecer en cuerpo y mente. - Fui adiestrado en las artes de combate más fuertes que he conocido, y junto con ellas me enseñaron a hacer un uso correcto de las mismas. - miro un momento el tatuaje de las tijeras en su brazo izquierdo. Se lo había hecho después de la invasión en Rotchville, cuando todo el mundo celebró la victoria sobre el gremio de asesinos - He formado parte de grandes batallas, y en ellas aprendí que a veces tenemos que hacer sacrificios para defender a los que queremos. - ahora llevó sus dedos hacia sus hombreras. Estas estaban hechas de la piel del stikaag que había cazado y al cual Krun había despellejado - Me enseñaron a sobrevivir por mi cuenta y a no dejarme convertir en la presa de otros. - y finalmente se llevó la mano al pecho, recordando a aquel tritón que lo recibió cuando estaba perdido y lo acogió en su hogar - Y por último aprendí que no importa lo que seas, todos tenemos un corazón en nuestro pecho. Todo esto lo aprendí gracias a que comenzamos esta apuesta. Y a pesar de que fui conociendo a gente para luego despedirme de ellos, siempre hubo alguien a quien veía en todos mis viajes. Ese alguien eras tú. A pesar de ser mi rival muchas veces me ayudaste a seguir adelante, me ayudaste a crecer, me ayudaste a convertirme en merecedor de lo que hoy he conseguido. Sin ti, yo no sería el hombre que soy hoy. Realmente te estoy agradecido por todo.

Hekapoo se quedó un poco atónita por todo lo que el muchacho dijo. No sabía exactamente qué responder a todo aquello, pero no tuvo que hacerlo, porque Marco aún no había terminado.

\- Yo elegí quedarme porque quiero seguir viviendo estas aventuras, quiero seguir viendo a muchas personas nuevas y ayudarlas. Pero sobretodo, quiero poder vivir todo esto junto a ti. Me gustaría poder pasar tiempo contigo, vivir aventuras a tu lado, conocerte mejor. No sé cómo decirlo exactamente. Pero quiero formar parte de tu vida, y tú de la mía.

Ella simplemente sonrió ante él, complacida al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Je je, hemos pasado muchos años conociéndonos. Creo que ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta. - dijo segura de sí misma.  
\- Puede que sí. Pero quiero escucharla de tus labios. - señaló él, astuto.  
\- Entonces creo que no me dejas opción.

Ella se acercó lentamente al hombre. Ambos estaban realmente cerca. Se miraron el uno al otro, los dos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Hekapoo llevó sus manos a la nuca de Marco, rodeando su cuello. Se puso de puntas para poder llegar hasta él, y acercó su rostro despacio hacia el del muchacho. Ambos juntaron sus labios y los sellaron en un beso que marcó un momento en el que el tiempo de detuvo para ambos. Marco acarició la mejilla de Hekapoo con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra tomaba su cintura. Hekapoo deslizó sus manos por el cuello del muchacho, llevándolas a su rostro. Poco a poco fueron separando sus labios. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron complacidos.

\- Mmm, aún no me ha quedado claro lo que me querías decir. - dijo Marco con una sonrisa tonta y con una expresión cómplice en su rostro.  
\- Oh, ven aquí.

De nuevo volvieron a besarse pero esta vez disfrutaron más del contacto de sus labios y del calor que ambos se transmitieron. La sensación cálida de cariño y afecto los llenó a ambos en su pecho. Otra vez volvieron a separarse suavemente. Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

\- Ahora si tienes clara mi respuesta?

Este sonrió de nuevo de forma similar a la anterior, como si solo por volver a probar sus labios fuese a repetir la misma frase de antes. Ella también se mostró expectante a su respuesta, sin importarle si había de volver a besarlo una tercera vez, lo haría las que hiciesen falta.

\- Eres muy buena explicando. Me quedó claro. - dijo satisfecho - Pero aun así quiero escucharlo de ti. Realmente quieres esto?  
\- Tanto como tú - respondió sin vacilar.  
\- Entonces porque no intentaste convencerme para quedarme aquí igual ir lo hizo Star?

Ella sonrió más y se separó de él con calma.

\- Marco, realmente me he divertido luchando contigo durante todo estos años… - empezó a contar ella.  
\- Y también cuando no luchábamos - añadió él.  
\- Y también cuando no luchábamos. Saber que ahora podré tener aventuras junto a ti es algo maravilloso. Pero eres un adulto. No intentaría interferir en tu decisión de volver o no a casa. Habría aceptado perfectamente la idea de volvieras si era eso lo que realmente querías. Yo quiero esto, quiero pasar tiempo contigo también, pero quiero que sea por la voluntad de ambos.

El muchacho se acercó a ella y tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ellas.

\- Pues, que así sea entonces. - susurró con aprobación. - Este será el comienzo de nuestra nueva vida juntos.  
\- Que así sea entonces. - también dijo ella complacida.

Desde ese momento Marco y Hekapoo vivirían su historia juntos. Este sería el principio de su relación y el principio de su nueva aventura.


End file.
